2 Periode
by kurokuroninja
Summary: Jeon Jungkook; putra pertama raja dinasti Joseon yang kejam. Ia harus menelan pil pahit saat sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Di sisi lain ada Kim Taehyung. Bocah SMA korban broken home yang haus kasih sayang. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Just read it!—BAD SUMMARY! YAOI! BL! ERA JOSEON SLIGH MODERN LIFE! M—FOR MATURE! VKOOK! ENJOY! [Ch. 11 UP!]
1. KIM

.

.

 **-Dinasti Joseon, 1 September 1415, pukul 12.00 siang-**

.

 **Drap—drap—** suara debam langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas di sepanjang lorong istana. Persetan dengan beribu pasang mata yang memperhatikan. Persetan dengan napas memburu lelah.

"Pangeran! Tunggu!"—atau suara para dayang wanita di belakang yang menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali. Persetan dengan semuanya.

Bagi Jeon Jungkook—putra pertama kaisar Jeon—tidak ada yang lebih penting ketimbang seonggok nyawa yang sedang menunggu ajal di tempat itu. Tidak ada waktu bersantai. Ia harus segera bergegas.

Jika tidak—tamatlah sudah.

"PANGLIMA KIM!" teriaknya, kalap. Tatkala onyxnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk bersipu di tengah lapangan luas di bawah sana dengan di kelilingi ratusan manusia. Sangat kacau.

Merasa terpanggil, sang panglima muda bermata hazel itu pun menoleh. Sebisa mungkin ia mengangkat senyum terbaik di hari terakhirnya. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Hari ini adalah hari penghukuman atas segala dosa yang telah ia torehkan. Hukuman karena telah berani mencoreng nama kerajaan. Pemuda Kim itu paham betul. Ia menerima segala konsekuensi atas dosa-dosanya tersebut dengan lapang dada.

Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook. Ia sangat tidak rela. Sudah pasti. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai saat ini. Sangat menyedihkan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menahan segala rasa sesak di dada.

Jungkook ingin berlari kesana. Memeluk dan mengobati lukanya. Namun para prajurit setia sang ayah segera menahan tubuhnya. Mencegahnya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN!" seberapa kerasnya Jungkook berteriak, meronta. Semuanya terasa sia-sia.

Kaisar Jeon merupakan kaisar paling kejam sepanjang sejarah. Dia keras kepala dan teguh pendirian. Keputusannya tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Ia menghukum siapapun tanpa pandang bulu.

 **Tes!** —air mata pun jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Perlahan tubuh Jungkook melemas. "Hiks!—Panglima Kim." Lirihnya, pilu. "Lepaskan dia. Hiks!—kumohon. Siapapun tolong lepaskan dia—hiks!"

Sang panglima muda menunduk dalam. Satu hal yang paling ia benci yaitu—air mata Jungkook. Ia tersenyum miris terlebih ketika mengingat bahwa sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun sang pangeran.

Harusnya ada pesta besar-besaran. Harusnya ada hadiah terbaik. Harusnya ia membuatnya tersenyum senang. Bukan membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya ia bangkit berlari dan menghapus _liquid_ yang membasahi pipi mulus itu.

Tapi apa daya. Kini ia hanyalah seorang tahanan kerajaan. Panglima Kim merasa jika dirinya orang paling menyedihkan sejagat.

Baiklah, ini adalah yang terakhir—tarik napas dalam-dalam. Keluarkan lalu ucapkan—"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, JEON JUNGKOOK. AKU MENCINT—"

 **CRATS!** —belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, pedang sang algojo langsung menebas kepala si pemuda Kim tanpa belas kasih setelah sebelumnya mendapat isyarat tangan dari sang raja.

Kedua mata Jungkook seperti hendak keluar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tubuhnya mematung kaku. Mulutnya mengangah, tidak percaya. Onyxnya bergetar menatap nanar tubuh bersimba darah dan kepala yang menggelinding di atas tanah secara bergantian.

"P—Panglima. P—Panglima Kim?"

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Sejak saat itu, Jungkook bersumpah akan mengutuk semua manusia yang ada disini. Ia bersumpah.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

 _Now Playing: Ali – Hurt (Ost. Rooftop Prince), Kyuhyun – Inoo (Ost. God of War)_

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1: K.I.M_

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-600 tahun kemudian-**

.

 **-Seoul, pukul 11.50-**

.

Selama era Joseon, seluruh negeri mengadopsi sistem kelas sosial yang ketat. Dengan raja (wang) di puncak. Bangsawan (yangban) dibawahnya. Chungin atau pegawai pemerintahan. Lalu populasi rakyat jelata atau sangmin yang umumnya bekerja sebagai petani, pekerja dan nelayan.

Sistem administrasi yang tersentralisasi dilaksanakan berdasarkan sistem konfusius oleh yangban.

Yangban sendiri dibagi dua kelompok kelas. Terdiri atas kelompok militer dan birokrat. Untuk menjadi yangban harus melewati serangkaian ujian. Namun kadang kala putra para bangsawan diberikan hak khusus.

.

.

Sejarah—salah satu pelajaran yang paling dihindari para murid setelah fisika dan matematika. Memusingkan, membosankan. Begitulah komentar segelintir murid—termasuk Kim Taehyung. Pemuda bersurai oranye terang yang bergaya layaknya preman pasar.

Hei, bung. Usianya kini sudah tujuh belas tahun, okay? Menurutnya cerita bualan tentang dinasti Joseon, dewa-dewi atau apalah itu—sama sekali bukan hal menarik yang perlu dipelajari.

Taehyung orang yang optimis. Dia lebih suka melihat masa depan ketimbang menengok ke belakang.

Ew!— _bitch please! History is not my style, man_!—batinnya.

Bukan hanya sejarah. Baginya seluruh pelajaran—semuanya memuakkan. Jika sudah seperti ini yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah tidur.

"Ehem!"

Tapi sepertinya kau melupakan satu fakta tentang—'siapa pengajar sejarah' yang sekarang berdiri di belakangmu dengan sebuah gulungan buku dan raut wajah bak raja neraka.

"Sudah cukup tidurnya, Kim Taehyung?" teguran kelewat halus namun meninggalkan kesan mistis mendalam itu akhirnya mampu membuat sepasang hazel Taehyung terbuka perlahan.

Dengan menguap santai, sesekali menggesek mata. Ia menatap wajah murka Shim Changmin dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Hai, seonsangnim. Apa kabar?"—Taehyung bersumpah demi nenek moyangnya. Ini adalah pertanyataan paling tolol sepanjang zaman.

Changmin tersenyum miring, "Cukup baik sampai aku melihat wajah bodohmu yang diselimuti air liur menjijikan terpampang di hadapanku." Desisnya sadis. Membuat suasana kelas semakin mencekam. "Apa tidurmu lebih penting dari pada kelasku? Hum?"

Si surai oranye mengorek lubang telinganya, cuek lantas menjawab, "Sejujurnya—itu benar, seonsangnim. Aku benci sejarah. Pelajaranmu membuatku mengantuk."

 _How nice_! Jika ada yang berani berbicara sejujur itu pada seorang guru, Taehyunglah orangnya. Para murid di kelas bingung mengkategorikan tindakan Taehyung sebagai keberanian atau kebodohan?

Apapun itu—sebisa mungkin—jangan ditiru! Jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir seperti—

"Oh ya?!" sarkas Changmin, "Kalau begitu—bagaimana jika kau merenungkan perbuatanmu di bawah terik matahari di luar sana."

—kalian lihat, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

 **Tiiing!** —bel pulang berbunyi lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Tidak terasa, enam jam sudah Taehyung terjebak dalam penjara bernama sekolah. Setidaknya—sekarang ia bisa bernapas lega karena tidak ada pelajaran tambahan yang mengharuskannya pulang larut. Astaga. Itu mimpi buruk.

Belajar, belajar, belajar. Aaarrrggggt! Taehyung rasa orang-orang itu berniat meledakkan kepalanya dengan kata perkata dan deretan angka memuakkan.

Cukup!

.

"Kau tahu, rumor tentang kuil hantu diatas bukit belakang sekolah?"

"Ah ya—tentu saja. Banyak yang mengatakan jika kau pergi kesana saat sore hari terutama saat matahari mulai tenggelam kau akan mendengar suara kecapi dan menyaksikan penampakan hantu seorang wanita berrambut panjang."

"Kang Seulgi—murid kelas 3-4. Kudengar dia sakit beberapa hari ini setelah pergi kesana."

"Wuoaaah?! _Jinjja_?! Hiiiii~"

.

Cih! Dasar wanita. Tidak ada kegiatan lain selain bergosip. Dimana pun dan kapanpun. Tak terkecuali pada saat jam pulang sekolah. Refleks, Taehyung memutar bola mata malas.

Berlama-lama disini hanya akan membuatku gila, pikirnya.

 **Puk**!—demi kerang ajaib. Taehyung akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot jika saja tangan yang bertengger indah di pundaknya bukan tangan milik Park Jimin. Pemuda idiot yang berstatus sebagai sahabat seperpopokan.

"Hai, _man_. Malam ini—bolehkah aku menginap di apartemenmu? Please." Bocah Park berkata tanpa basa-basi. Taehyung merutuki wajah memelas Jimin yang terlihat seperti zombie abad keenam belas.

Satu alis terangkat heran lantas menjawab, "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menginap di apartemenku?"

"Kakekku sedang sakit. Tadi siang, seluruh keluargaku pergi ke Busan untuk menjenguknya." Jimin menjeda kalimat sejenak sembari menggaruk pipi yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Well—kau tahu, kan? Aku—"

"Cukup. Aku mengerti." potong Taehyung. "Rumahmu menyeramkan. Kau tidak suka ditinggal sendirian. Sehingga kau lebih memilih merepotkanku dari pada harus terjebak disana bersama kumpulan hantu sialan."

"Tepat sekali."

Sekilas, Jimin memang terlihat seperti pemuda keren bernyali baja. Dia sempurna dengan tampang yang jauh dari kata jelek, juga tubuh ber-abs-nya yang seksi. Namun saat kau mengenalnya lebih dalam; Taehyung yakin seluruh kesan bagus itu akan luntur begitu saja. Menggelikan.

Satu helaan napas lelah meluncur. "Baiklah, kau akan tinggal. Ayo."

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, pukul 00.30 dini hari-**

.

Snack dan game. Dua hal yang menjadi obat dikala insomnia melanda.

Kamar yang semula rapi kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi sarang setan sejak pemuda bernama Park Jimin datang beberapa jam lalu dan mengacaukan kediamannya secara tidak manusiawi. Taehyung menganggap kedatangan pemuda itu sebagai sebuah malapetaka.

Lihat saja, bungkus makanan ringan bertebaran di mana-mana, lengkap dengan remah-remahnya. Bantal, guling, selimut dan berbagai macam kabel berceceran kesana kemari.

Untunglah, Taehyung tinggal sendirian, sehingga tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. Separah apapun keadaan kamarnya saat ini, tidak ada yang mengomeli.

"Sial!" rutuk Jimin, kesal. Disusul pekik kemenangan Taehyung ketika tulisan ' _Game Over_ ' terpampang jelas di depan wajah keduanya. Yang tentunya dengan hasil yang sungguh sangat tidak adil bagi pihak si pemilik marga Park. _Poor you_.

"Aku menang lagi!"—sombong sekali dirimu, tuan Kim.

Jimin hanya bisa mendecih sebal. Ia menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya ke atas ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Tahanlah dirimu untuk tidak membakar televisi beserta seluruh perangkat game milik Taehyung.

"Ah—sudahlah. Aku bosan."

"Cih! Bilang saja kau kesal karena sejak tadi tidak pernah merasakan manisnya kemenangan." timpal Taehyung mengejek kemudian meneguk _cola_ nya hingga tetes terakhir.

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Jimin kembali mendecih sembari memutar bola mata jengah. "Terserah."

Setelahnya, suasana hening melanda beberapa saat. Tidak ada satupun yang angkat bicara sampai—

"Ngomong-ngomong—kau terlihat keren saat berdebat dengan Shim seonsangnim."—Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang bersuara. Jujur saja, ia paling tidak tahan terjebak dalam keheningan meski hanya satu detik. "Maksudku—serius. Aku tidak tahu jika kau sebrengsek itu, bung."

"Tentu saja." Taehyung memain-mainkan kaleng _cola_ yang sudah habis lantas melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah kecil di sudut ruangan dan—berhasil. "Dari dulu aku memang selalu terlihat keren dan—brengsek." Ia menjawab dengan satu kedipan nakal.

"Ewh!—hentikan kedipan menjijikan itu, _jerk_!" Jimin berlagak seperti orang sedang muntah. "Kau membuat perutku mual. Demi Tuhan. Itu mengerikan."

Tawa renyah si oranye menggelegar mengiringi perbincangan _absurd_ mereka. Dan satu pukulan bantal dari Jimin pun mengakhiri semuanya. Kalau dilihat secara seksama, keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda gurau.

Entah kenapa, membayangkan semua itu membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

Dia? Dengan Park Jimin? _Geez_! Jika Tuhan mengutuknya menjadi seorang gay sekalipun, ia bersumpah tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki sinting itu. _Never_!

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Jimin yang langsung dibalas gelengan malas.

"Aku juga." Sambungnya lagi. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain Truth or Dare?"

Usul bodoh Jimin sontak mengundang tanda tanya besar di benak Taehyung, "Kau mengajakku memainkan permainan bodoh para gadis?" ia melolong tidak percaya. "Kurasa itu ide yang buruk, bung."

"Kenapa? Kau takut, eh?" seringai Jimin sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya, mengejek. _Fuck_!

Apa? Takut? Gah! _Hell please_! Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung. "Ck! Baiklah baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 **-Bukit belakang sekolah, pukul 03.45 sore-**

.

"Ingat! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya pergi ke kuil mengerikan itu dan ber-selfie ria disana." Ujar Jimin menantang.

"Jika kau tidak berhasil melakukannya. Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Irene di depan seluruh murid-murid sambil bertelanjang dada dan menari hula-hula." Lanjutnya terkikik geli.

Sungguh konyol ketika membayangkan Taehyung menyatakan perasaan pada Irene—gadis kelas sebelah yang disukainya di depan umum. Terlebih sembari bertelanjang dada dan menari hula-hula. Astaga betapa gilanya.

Jimin berdoa, semoga sahabat tololnya tidak berhasil menjalankan tantangan yang ia berikan. Kejam.

Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa mereka berdua disini? Maka jawabannya adalah—ToD. Ya. Semua gara-gara permainan sialan itu. Dan permainan konyol mereka semalam menghasilkan tantangan yang sama konyol.

Taehyung bukannya takut. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak takut pada rumor tentang hantu bukit belakang sekolah atau apalah itu. Ia salah satu dari ribuan orang yang menganut faham—'hantu itu tidak ada'. Otaknya cukup baik membedakan mana khayalan dan fakta.

Jadi—untuk apa takut?

Maaf-maaf saja. Tapi ia tidak seperti Jimin yang akan lari ketakutan sambil buang air ketika melihat bayangan hitam yang nyatanya hanya bayangan biasa. Memalukan. Tidak _gentle_ sama sekali.

Taehyung hanya muak melihat senyum kemenangan si pendek. Sejenak ia merasa menyesal telah memilih 'Dare'.

Ah—tapi bukankah lelaki sejati hidup dengan tantangan? Dan sebagai lelaki sejati—tentu ia akan menyelesaikan tantangan dan membuat bocah bodoh itu bertekuk lutut menyesali perbuatan kejinya.

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan berkali-kali, cebol." Timpal Taehyung, jengkel. "Aku mengerti."

Jimin terkikik geli, "Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah sini. Selamat bersenang-senang." Katanya seraya melambaikan tangan. Obsidiannya menatap punggung lebar Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Meski jengkel, jauh dalam hatinya; ia mendoakan keselamatan sang sahabat.

.

.

Semakin lama, matahari semakin turun dari peraduan. Suara burung gagak dan jangkrik bersatu padu layaknya orkestra. Jalanan bukit yang menanjak dan penuh bebatuan, mau tak mau membuat kedua tungkai kaki Taehyung terasa pegal bukan main.

Si busuk Jimin itu harus membayar semuanya lebih dari ini. Tunggu pembalasanku—sumpahnya.

Kalian tahu? Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dan Taehyung belum juga menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Padahal kalau dilihat, bukit belakang sekolah tidak setinggi yang ia pikirkan.

Sial, tenaganya mulai terkuras sejak mengkuti latihan Basket beberapa jam lalu. Napasnya mulai memburu. Istirahat sebentar tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon pinus. Namun belum sempat bokongnya menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Dahinya berkedut, ketika telinganya menangkap suara petikan demi petikan halus.

Suara ini—kecapi?

Ngomong-ngomong soal kecapi. Tiba-tiba ingatan Taehyung berlabuh pada perbincangan kumpulan gadis idiot saat jam pulang sekolah kemarin sore.

.

" _Kau tahu, rumor tentang kuil hantu diatas bukit belakang sekolah?"_

" _Ah ya—tentu saja. Banyak yang mengatakan jika kau pergi kesana saat sore hari terutama saat matahari mulai tenggelam kau akan mendengar suara kecapi dan menyaksikan penampakan hantu seorang wanita berrambut panjang."_

.

Jangan-jangan rumor itu—

Ash! Tidak—tidak. Itu pasti hanya fatamorgana. Ya. fatamorgana.

Ingat! Hantu itu tidak ada. Mungkin ini adalah efek kelelahan sehingga membuat otaknya bergeser sedikit. Atau mungkin—di dalam sana, hidup seorang pertapa tua yang hobi memainkan kecapi.

Ah—poin terakhir sepertinya terdengar cukup rasional.

 **Teng** — **teng** —suara kecapi kembali menyadarkannya. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin keras. Seolah mengundangnya untuk berjalan mendekat. Mungkin dengan mengikuti suara tersebut merupakan ide yang bagus.

Dengan mengikutinya, Taehyung yakin. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Dan benar saja, setelah melewati beberapa rintangan pendakian. Jalanan licin akibat lumut, bebatuan yang bertebaran dan semak belukar di sana-sini. Suara kecapi itu membawanya ke sebuah kuil tua yang ia cari selama hampir satu jam lamanya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya ketemu juga."

Bersamaan dengan menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, suara kecapi pun menghilang tiba-tiba. Aneh sekali. Meski begitu Taehyung memilih untuk mendelikkan bahu, tidak peduli. Persetan.

Hawa dingin berhembus meniup tengkuk. Membuat bulu romanya berdiri begitu saja. Sensasi merinding pun tak terelakkan lagi. Refleks, ia menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri.

Sang hazel mengakui keangkeran tempat ini. Kayu tua yang hampir bobrok, lumut dan jamur yang hinggap disana-sini. _Fabulous_! Sejujurnya, ia lebih takut pada ular yang hidup dibalik rumput-rumput yang meninggi di sekitarnya. Astaga! Taehyung benci hewan tanpa tangan dan kaki itu. Ewh!

Okay! Lupakan tentang ular. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berselfi ria disana lalu—

 **Kresek**!— **kresek!** —suara apa itu?!

Tubuh Taehyung membeku seketika untuk yang kedua kali. Matanya terbelalak was-was. Jantungnya mulai berpacu. Keringat dingin pun bercucuran. Demi apapun. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya benar-benar muncul dari semak-semak.

Ya Tuhan, lindungi aku dari—

.

"Meow!"

—seekor kucing?

 **Plak!** —kenyataan seolah menamparnya.

 _For the Fuck's sake_! Taehyung merasa ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat detik itu juga. Ya Tuhan betapa konyolnya ia. _Great_! Dan sekarang ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan si bajingan Jimin.

Napas lega berhembus, senyum teduh membingkai wajah. Disisi lain ia bersyukur, setidaknya bukan hewan bersisik itu yang muncul dari sana. Melainkan kucing manis dengan bulu hitam lebat, badan gempal dan mata bulat yang jernih.

"Meow!"—Taehyung semakin dibuat gemas ketika ia mulai merangkak mendekat dan menempel pada salah satu kaki. Sesekali menggesek wajah lucunya, meminta perhatian. Manja sekali. "Meow!"

"Owh—hentikan tatapan mata itu." sahut Taehyung, "Kau membuatku tidak tahan untuk menggendongmu."

Sesuai ucapannya, ia pun mengangkat kucing hitam itu kedalam dekapannya. Dan nampaknya sang kucing senang dengan perlakuannya. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang mulai menjilati wajah tampan Taehyung. Menciptakan sensasi geli nan menggelitik.

 _God_ , bagaimana bisa hewan selucu ini hinggap di tempat menyeramkan?

Saking asiknya bergelut dengan si bulu hitam. Ia hampir saja melewatkan 'misinya'. Tanpa melepas kucing dari dekapannya, sebelah tangan bergerak mengambil smartphone dalam saku.

"Nah, kucing. Bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama? Hum?"

"Meow." si kucing mengeong seolah menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—cheese!" berselfie ria dan— **Klik** —misi pun selesai sesuai rencana.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jimin mulai khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke tanah. Sesekali melihat arloji yang tersemat dengan ekspresi super khawatir.

Pukul 05.00 sore. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak tantangan terlaksana.

"Ya ampun, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu didalam sana." Rutuknya, kesal. "Kenapa lama sekali."

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung apa yang harus ia perbuat? –sekilas ia merasa bersalah telah memberi tantangan itu pada Taehyung.

Sebentar lagi, matahari akan tenggelam. Dan segala hal menyeramkan dalam sana akan dimulai. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu harus kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Bagaimana jika hantu itu membawanya ke tempat lain dan menjadikannya sebagai tumbal?—OH ASTAGA! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Jimin? Berhenti berpikiran macam-macam.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" ia bertanya dengan nada panik yang sangat kentara.

.

.

.

Taehyung menurunkan si kucing hitam ke atas tanah kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya, lembut. "Dengar. Aku harus segera pergi. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku tidak mau membuat si cebol itu khawatir."

"Meow!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku harus segera kembali. Sampai jumpa." Balas Taehyung sembari bangkit dan mulai berbalik dari tempat itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, sesuatu yang aneh seolah menyeruak.

Pertama suara kecapi. Dan sekarang kepalanya terasa amat berat. Begitupun dengan kedua matanya.

"Ugh—ada apa denganku?" Semaki lama, tubuhnya semakin lemas bak jeli. Seberapa kerasnya Taehyung menguatkan diri untuk tetap melangkah. Rasa berat itu pun semakin terasa.

Hingga akhirnya, kesadarannya pun menghilang dan tubuhnya ambruk ke atas permukaan tanah.

Tak lama setelahnya, matahari pun benar-benar tenggelam. Sebuah sinar aneh muncul dari dalam tubuh si kucing hitam. Entah sihir apa—dalam sekejap, kucing lucu itu berubah menjadi sosok seorang pemuda cantik berbalut pakaian serba putih.

Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai lembut. Sepasang mata onyx yang mengkilap bagai mutiara. Hidung bangir. Bibir semerah plum. Kulit sewarna susu. Bahu sempit dan tubuh mungil layaknya perempuan. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sosok itu menunduk. Ia melipat kedua kakinya di sebelah Taehyung yang tengah tergeletak indah di atas tanah. Jari-jari lentiknya perlahan menggapai pipi sang surai oranye dan membelainya penuh cinta.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya?" Seuntai senyum lembut perlahan membingkai wajah cantiknya. "Setelah sekian lama; akhirnya aku menemukanmu—"

.

.

.

"—Panglima Kim."

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Dinasti Joseon, tahun 1408, pukul 08.00 pagi-**

.

Pagi ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Bunga sakura bermekaran, menyambut musim semi pertama. Orang bilang, musim semi adalah musimnya cinta. Konyol sekali. Cinta hanya dirasakan oleh orang-orang bodoh. Seperti Julius Caesar, kaisar romawi kuno yang rela kehilangan segalanya demi cinta.

Tidak boleh ada cinta dalam hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook. Cinta hanya akan membuatnya lemah.

Setidaknya, itulah yang hinggap dipikiran ayahnya. Meski besar dilingkungan konglomerat. Seluruh keluarga—terutama sang ayah membesarkannya dengan ketegasan dan kekerasan.

Tapi taukah kalian? Jauh dalam hati, Jungkook tidak ingin menjadi diktator kejam dan tidak berperasaan seperti ayahnya. Ia ingin menjadi raja yang welas asih dan bijak. Kekerasan bukanlah gayanya.

"Berhenti! Jangan lari!"

Suara para prajurit membuat Jeon Jungkook yang sedang duduk santai dibawah pavilliun mengalihkan pandangan dari kumpulan bunga sakura yang berjejer indah di taman kerajaan.

Onyxnya secara tidak langsung menangkap pemandangan seorang pria berpakaian lusuh tengah berlari kencang menelusuri halaman istana. Menghindari kejaran prajurit bersenjata lengkap di belakangnya.

Tatapan Jungkook seolah tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai tertiup angin. Matanya yang bulat dan tajam. Bibir merah berisi yang seksi. Tubuh tinggi proposional. Sekilas, ia merasa terpesona.

Refleks, Jungkook mengelus dadanya yang terasa berdenyut tidak karuan ketika membayangkan betapa gagahnya pemuda itu.

A—ada apa ini? Apakah ia terkena serangan jantung? T—tapi usianya baru empat belas tahun. Mana mungkin—aarrrgt! Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat—

—menyenangkan?

"Ash! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin keluar!" pada akhirnya pemuda itu harus tertangkap. Dan Jungkook terus memperhatikannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun di seberang sana hingga para prajurit membawa sosok mempesona itu menjauh dari jangkauan mata.

"Pangeran." Suara Yoona membuyarkan lamunan.

Jungkook menoleh sedikit terkejut. "Y—ya?"

Melihat wajah lucu sang pangeran, Yoona terkekeh geli. "Ada apa? Apa yang ada di dalam lamunan putra kesayanganku. Hum?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan ketika wanita yang sudah berjasa merawat dan membesarkannya selama empat belas tahun itu mencubit pipinya, gemas.

Meski hanya sebagai ibu pengasuh, demi dewa langit; ia sangat menyayangi Yoona melebihi apapun. Berkat Yoona-lah Jungkook tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Wanita cantik itu mengajarinya banyak hal yang tidak ia dapat dari seluruh keluarganya.

Ia yakin, ibunya di surga pasti senang ketika melihat dirinya tumbuh dengan baik dibawah pengasuhan Yoona.

"Ano, Yoona-ssi." Jungkook bergumam pelan sembari mengusap pipi. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah halaman kosong di seberang sana. "K—kau tahu siapa pemuda tadi?"

"Oh—pemuda itu. Dia tawanan kerajaan. Kudengar, usianya masih sangat muda tapi dia merupakan seorang pimpinan perompak terkenal di semenanjung Joseon. Ulahnya benar-benar sudah tak termaafkan. Ia akan mendapat hukuman penggal esok hari."

Jawaban Yoona membuat Jungkook menoleh cepat dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "P—penggal?"

.

.

.

.

Demi dewa langit. Jungkook tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukannya malam ini. Berdiri di depan jeruji besi yang berisi seorang pimpinan bajak laut?! Ini benar-benar—gila.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti—mengapa kedua kakinya bisa menuntun langkahnya kemari?

Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu. Karena sebelumnya Jungkook telah mengusir semua penjaga. Ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan sang pimpinan perompak.

"Hoooo—apa yang membuat putra mahkota Joseon berkunjung kemari, hum?" sarkas si pemuda, sadis. "Menghukumku? Cih! Kembalilah ke istana busukmu dan tidurlah untuk selamanya."

Astaga, Jungkook benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sungguh kasar sekali. Tapi untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kemari bukan untuk menghukummu."

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Lanjut sang pangeran.

Sebelah alis si pemuda terangkat, heran. "Bertanya? Hanya itu?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari lawan bicara. "Baiklah. Kau boleh bertanya apapun."

"Siapa namamu?"

A—apa? Nama? Jadi—dia kemari hanya ingin bertanya soal—nama?

Sang kapten tertawa terbahak. "Apa kau bodoh, hah?" ejeknya, "Kau kemari hanya ingin mengetahui namaku? Demi dewa, lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Hei! Ini bukan lelucon!" erang Jungkook, tidak suka.

"Memang apa untungnya mengetahui nama orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati? Hum? Mengenangnya? Orang brengsek sepertiku?" si pemuda malah balik bertanya. Dan itu semakin membuat sang pangeran semakin geram. Menyebalkan.

"Oh ayolah. Kau hanya perlu memberitahu namam—"

"Taehyung."

"M— _mwo_?"

"Namaku Kim Taehyung."

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, Tahun 2015. Pukul 03.45 pagi-**

.

"Eunggh!" suara lengguhan halus terdengar dari mulut Taehyung. Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya yaitu langit-langit apartemen.

Apartemen? Seingatnya—sore itu ia tergeletak pingsan di depan kuil kuno diatas bukit. Apakah Jimin sudah mulai berani melawan rasa takutnya hingga ia menerobos masuk kuil dan membopong dirinya kemari?

Rasanya terdengar tidak masuk akal. Jimin dan phobia bodohnya? Sungguh menggelikan.

Tapi siapa lagi selain manusia idiot itu. Bisa jadi ia meminta bantuan pada orang lain untuk menolong kawannya yang tergeletak indah.

Sebelah tangan terangkat, memijat pangkal hidung yang terasa pening luar binasa. Kalau boleh jujur, pandangannya pun sedikit kabur. Obat—ya. Obat. Taehyung membutuhkan obat sekarang juga.

Kau hanya perlu berjalan sebentar ke dapur. Soal rasa pusing, kau bisa menahannya. Ya setidaknya begitu sampai ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya pun mulai terasa amat berat seperti ditindih oleh tumbukan beras lima puluh kilogram.

Apa penyakitnya sudah merambah ke seluruh tubuh? Sial.

Taehyung menunduk sejenak dan detik itu juga ia sadar jika berat di tubuhnya bukanlah akibat dari penyakit melaikan—

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"—seorang lelaki cantik berrambut panjang yang tidur santai diatas tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang—begitu pun dengan dirinya. _Shock_?! Tidak! Taehyung rasa dirinya sudah gila.

Tanpa memikirkan rasa pening, ia segera bangkit menyingkir dari ranjang dengan panik.

A—apa yang sudah kulakukan? Siapa lelaki ini? Mengapa dia tidur diatas tubuhku? Mengapa kami berdua sama-sama telanjang? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?—kumpulan pertanyaan itu melintas dalam benak.

Mendengar pekikan ala korban perkosaan dari mulut Taehyung, pemuda berparas cantik layaknya dewi itu pun perlahan ikut membuka kedua matanya kemudian bangkit sembari mengisik mata dengan tangan.

"Enggh! Ada apa?"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU!" tunjuk Taehyung dengan wajah berang. Frustasi. "ADA APA DENGAN SEMUA INI?! SIAPA KAU?! DAN KENAPA KAU TIDUR DIATAS TUBUHKU DENGAN PENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Si lelaki cantik tersenyum polos. Ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke telinga lalu berkata—"Apa kau lupa? Aku Jeon Jungkook putra pertama Kaisar Jeon. Dan kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan mengapa aku bisa tidur diatas tubumu."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, bingung. "Hah?! Apa maksudmu? J—Joseon? Kau gila!"

Pemuda bernama Jungkook berjalan mendekat. Sontak napas si surai oranye tercekat di tenggorokan. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika jari-jari lentik itu mulai bermain di sekitar leher dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk.

Senyuman manis kembali terpatri. Tapi entah kenapa, di mata Taehyung itu terlihat seperti senyum picik yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kau adalah kekasihku. Dan aku adalah kekasihmu. Rasa cintaku tidak pudar seiring berkembangnya zaman. Sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Panglima Kim." Ucap sang pangeran seraya menginvasi jarak keduanya.

Bibir lembut keduanya pun bertemu. Awalnya hanya ciuman singkat tanpa tuntutan. Lama kelamaan—jilatan dan lumatan pun tak terelakkan.

Ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh seorang—lelaki? Lalu kenapa tubuhnya diam seolah membiarkan aksi gila pemuda sinting itu? Taehyung rasa, ini adalah momen paling buruk di sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

 _What the fuckin bad dream_?!

.

.

Tuhan, jika ini benar-benar mimpi, kumohon sadarkan aku dari seluruh kegilaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holla! Holla! Kuro kembali membawa cerita baru dengan cast yang baru juga XD hehe #plak**

 **Kuro minta maaf sebelumnya, soal fanfic Kuro yang berjudul The Fireman (ChanBaek) belum sempet Kuro terusin. Mungkin hiatus dulu. Soalnya inspirasi Kuro lagi surut buat ff yang itu hehe *ditabok berjamaah* sekali lagi, maaf ya. Kuro harap kalian mau mengerti hehe**

 **Entah kenapa? Kuro lagi pengen apdet VKook+beralur maju-mundur 'kimochi' (?)*** _ **do you know what i mean, wahai para yadongers**_ *** #Plak XD hehehe maaf kalo fanficnya mengecewakan hehe**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca. Riviewers, followers, likers, silent reader—semuanya makasih. Kuro cinta kalian muacch! :* *cium satu satu* terus pantengin ff abal Kuro yang gaje tingkah dewa yeth hehe**

 **See you next chapter, guys ;***

 **Riview please..**


	2. Kookie

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2: Kookie_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Kau adalah kekasihku. Dan aku adalah kekasihmu. Rasa cintaku tidak pudar seiring berkembangnya zaman. Sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Panglima Kim."

.

 **Tiga..**

.

 **Dua..**

.

 **Satu..**

.

"Ummmh—Gah! MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU, JALANG!" hardik Taehyung, melepas pagutan diantara mereka. Ia langsung mendorong keras tubuh telanjang Jungkook hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai. Membuat lelaki cantik itu memekik kesakitan.

Sadar akan keadaannya yang tanpa busana, pemuda Kim lantas mengambil salah satu kain yang tergeletak di bawah lantai dengan tergesa-gesa dan menutupi daerah _privacy_ miliknya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! HAH?! PERTAMA, KITA SAMA-SAMA TELANJANG. KEDUA, KAU TIDUR DIATAS TUBUHKU. KETIGA, KAU MENCIUM BIBIRKU. DAN SEKARANG—KAU BILANG APA? KEKASIH? HAH?" sambungnya sarkastik.

"HEI, BUNG! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGENALMU. AKU TIDAK MENGERTI—KENAPA ORANG SEPERTIMU BISA BERADA DI APARTEMENKU?! APA KAU SEORANG MATA-MATA?! STALKER?! APA KAU GILA?! HAH! DAN BISAKAH KAU KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! SEKARANG!"

Jungkook tak juga beringsut pergi. Ia malah menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sembari mengepal tangan di atas paha. Bahu mungilnya mulai bergetar. Disusul isakan kecil yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

Sakit. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Perkataan Taehyung benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Jalang? Gila? Serendah itukah dia? Apa tingkahnya sudah keterlaluan?

Dia—dia menangis?—oh astaga. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak bermaksud membuatnya sedih. Ia hanya _shock_ , okay? Entah kenapa, ia benci isakan itu. Perlahan rasa iba dan kasihan mulai menyelimuti sanu bari.

"H—hei. Hei, jangan menangis." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

Namun bukannya berhenti, isakan itu malah semakin menjadi. Membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau menunduk, mensejajarkan diri dengan lelaki bermarga Jeon.

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook perlahan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat air mata itu menetes, membanjiri pipi mulusnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Hiks!—semalam kau mengigil kedinginan. Kau pernah bilang padaku—hiks!—melepaskan seluruh pakaian sambil memeluk pasangan akan mengurangi rasa mengigilmu. Aku—aku hanya berusaha menghangatkanmu—hiks!"

Jadi—ia hanya berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya?

"Aku sedih sekali—hiks—padahal dulu kau sangat menyukainya. Bahkan kau selalu memintaku melakukannya saat tubuhmu mengigil kedinginan tapi sekarang—hiks!" sang onyx mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi menggunakan punggung tangan. "K—kau—kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, panglima—hiks!"

"Arrrrrgggggt!" Taehyung mengacak surai oranyenya, frustasi. Berharap segala penat dalam otak runtuh detik itu juga. "Baiklah-baiklah. Jika dengan ini bisa menenangkanmu—baiklah. Kita sepasang kekasih dan aku mencintaimu, puas?"

Ajaib! Seketika tangisan dan isakan berubah drastis menjadi senyum bahagia. "Sungguh?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. "Kau sungguh mencintaiku?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Y—ya."

"Kau menyukai segala perlakuanku tadi?"

"Ya."

"Kau sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaiku?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata, lelah. "Yeah~"

"Sukurlah. Aku senang sekali."—manis. Harus ia akui, Jungkook terlihat manis saat tersenyum dan itu membuat Taehyung salah tingkah. Terlebih ketika pemuda cantik itu menghambur senang. Memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Panglima Kim."

Sedikit-demi sedikit, tangan jenjangnya mulai terangkat. Membalas pelukan sang onyx. "Y—ya. Aku juga." ia membalas penuh keraguan.

Jujur saja, berpacaran dengan sesama lelaki bukan seleranya. Apa lagi dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Ingat! Ini hanya untuk menenangkannya, okay? Tidak lebih.

 **Tiiiiiiiiiiing**!—bunyi alarm memekikkan suasana. Membuat pelukan keduanya terhenti. Taehyung melirik jam weker di atas meja nakas. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.55.

Matahari akan terbit sebentar la—

Bunyi— **tiiiing**!—terdengar kembali. Kali ini bukan suara alarm. Melaikan dari tubuh mungil Jungkook yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang.

Detik selanjutnya, tepat saat suara dan cahaya itu hilang, Taehyung kembali dibuat terkejut oleh sosok si cantik yang tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi seekor kucing hitam berbulu tebal, gempal dan bermata bulat. Percis seperti kucing yang ia temui di sekitar kuil kuno.

Ah—tidak—tidak—Taehyung pikir, kucing ini memang kucing yang ia temui di kuil kuno kemarin sore. Ya. Tidak salah lagi.

Sontak saja kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya mengangah tidak percaya. "W—what the fuckin—"

"Meow!"

"HWAAAAAA!" **—Bruk**!—selamat, Jeon Jungkook. Kau berhasil membuat Kim Taehyung tergeletak indah untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Dinasti Joseon, tahun 1408, pukul 12.15 siang-**

.

Pasrah. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Kim Taehyung saat para prajurit itu menyeret tubuhnya ke sebuah lapangan luas—tempat terakhir yang menjadi saksi pemenggalan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap kosong ratusan manusia yang menyaksikan dan meneriakinya dengan sumpah serapah mematikan.

Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Pada akhirnya seluruh hidup keras dan hinanya selama belasan tahun berakhir dengan hinaan yang sama. Kenapa dewa sungguh tidak adil?

"Akh!" ia mengerang sakit ketika salah satu dari prajurit itu menjambak keras rambutnya dan mendudukkan tubuh ringkihnya untuk berlutut di atas tanah. Sedangkan di sampingnya, algjo berwajah seram mulai bersiap mengangkat pedang. Tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari sang penguasa dan semuanya akan berakhir.

"Penggal!"

Dan inilah akhirnya. Algojo itu pun menggerakkan pedang itu, berniat menebas kepalanya sesuai perintah raja. Namun—

 **Trang**!—sebuah pedang lain menghalangi aksi penghukuman. Pedang itu tidak mengenai kepala Taehyung. Sepasang hazel perlahan membuka kedua matanya, ia mendongak. Menatap penyelamat hidupnya yang ternyata adalah—

"P—pangeran."

Jeon Jungkook. Ya. Orang itulah yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang pangeran menoleh ke belakang. Onyxnya menatap teduh sosok Taehyung kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, PUTRA MAHKOTA?!" protesan murka itu datang dari mulut sang raja—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri. "MENYINGKIR DARI SANA! INI PERINTAH!"

Entah keberanian dari mana hingga membuat Jungkook menatap angkuh sang ayah. Seolah menantangnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kaisar Jeon yang duduk di atas singgasana. "Jangan hukum dia, ayah."

Jangan hukum? Lelucon macam apa ini! Bocah itu menyuruhnya untuk mengampuni nyawa seorang perusuh tanah air?! Ini gila. Sontak pernyataan itu membuat semuanya terheran-heran. Bisik-bisik pun tak terelakkan diantara 'penonton' dan itu malah semakin membuat Kaisar Jeon naik pitam.

"K—KAU! KETERLALUAN! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU, BOCAH TENGIK!"

Jungkook tak gentar. "Kau boleh menghukumku sepuasmu, ayah." tantangnya. "Tapi jangan hukum Panglima kerajaan ini."

Sebelah alis sang Kaisar terangkat, heran. "Panglima? Apa maksudmu?"

"AKU JEON JUNGKOOK PUTRA MAHKOTA KERAJAAN JOSEON." Teriaknya lantang lantas menunjuk Taehyung. "AKU MENUNJUK KIM TAEHYUNG SEBAGAI PANGLIMA KERAJAAN!"

Suasana pun semakin riuh. Semuanya dibuat terkejut. Semuanya. Tak terkecuali Kim Taehyung. Kedua mata terbelalak, tidak percaya atas keputusan gila sang pangeran muda.

"A—apa yang kau katakan?" tanya si kapten perompak. Antara terkejut, heran dan—waw!

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum teduh seperti biasa. Senyuman itu—cantik. sangat cantik. Taehyung sendiri tak habis pikir jika yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah seorang putra mahkota kerajaan. Kecantikannya melebihi wanita pada umumnya.

"APA KAU GILA?! KAU MENUNJUK SEORANG PENGKHIANAT MENJADI PANGLIMA KERAJAAN?!" hardik Kaisar Jeon, kejam.

"Ya. Aku gila, ayah." jawab Jungkook. "Dan kurasa kegilaan ini bukanlah hal buruk. Kim Taehyung, diusianya yang masih sangat belia, menjadi pimpinan perompak paling ditakuti. Itu membuktikan bahwa kemampuannya tidak main-main."

"Bukankah kita bisa memanfaatkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melawan pasukan kerajaan Mongolia, hum?" sambungnya dengan senyum tenang.

Kaisar Jeon terlihat berpikir sejenak. Saran Jungkook terdengar sangat bagus. Melawan kerajaan Mongolia dengan kemampuan si bocah perompak. Terdengar gila dan keren.

"Kalau begitu—baiklah. Aku membebaskan Kim Taehyung sebagai tahanan kerajaan." Seiring dengan keluarnya pernyataan dari sang raja, senyum sang pengeran semakin merekah. Ia tahu, ayahnya tidak mungkin menolak sarannya. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan kerajaan Mongolia.

"Sebagai gantinya, Kim Taehyung harus mengabdi pada negara sampai akhir hayat." Sambungnya lagi. "Dilarang melanggar seluruh aturan kerajaan dan hidup sebagai panglima serta warga negara yang baik."

Taehyung semakin terbelalak. Apakah ini mimpi? Orang hina sepertinya diangkat menjadi seorang—panglima?

Dan ini semua berkat—

Pemuda cantik itu. Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Teng** — **teng** —suara petikan kecapi menggema di seluruh ruangan. Jika umumnya kecapi dimainkan oleh kaum wanita. Namun Jeon Jungkook berhasil memainkan alat musik itu dengan sangat baik. Jari-jari lentiknya terus menari senada dengan irama. Kedua mata terpejam, menunjukkan seberapa seriusnya ia.

Jungkook mulai memainkan kecapi sejak berusia sembilan tahun. Saat itu, ia tidak sengaja melihat Yoona bermain alat musik itu dengan begitu lihai. Suara petikan menyejukkan. Nada-nada indah. Semuanya membuat hatinya damai. Hingga akhirnya ia tertarik dan memutuskan untuk mempelajarinya bersama sang ibu asuh.

 **Teng** —kedua mata Jungkook terbuka perlahan seiring dengan petikan terakhir dari lagu yang ia bawakan. Dan saat itu jugalah, kedua matanya menemukan sosok Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian khas panglima.

"Menakjubkan. Sangat menakjubkan."

Jungkook tersenyum, manis. "Kau suka, Panglima?" tanyanya dan langsung dijawab oleh anggukan kecil.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat, sang pangeran semakin terpesona. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Mengapa sosok itu—terlihat semakin gagah dan mempesona?

"Ya. Aku suka." Jawab sang panglima muda yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan santai. "Ngomong-ngomong—terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada di alam baka kalau saja kau tidak menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"I—itu bukan masalah." Sahut Jungkook menunduk malu sembari menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut diantara daun telinganya.

"Oh, ya. Bisakah kau memainkan kecapi itu lagi—untukku?"

Kepala sang pangeran sontak mendongak kaget. "A—ah. M—memainkannya? O—oh t—tentu saja." astaga, dirinya mulai salah tingkah. Ini—ini tidak bagus. "A—aku—aku akan memainkannya lagi—untukmu, panglima."

"Waaah—kalau begitu—ayo." Ujar Taehyung, antusias.

"Ehem!"—Jungkook berdehem sejenak guna menetlarisir kegugupan. Perlahan tapi pasti, jari-jari lentik itu kembali menari diatas deretan senar. Menciptakan harmoni nada menyejukkan. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengar luluh seketika.

Cantik, lembut, baik hati, penyayang dan—berbakat. Sungguh. Jeon Jungkook merupakan tipe istri idaman para pri—

Aish!—apa yang Taehyung pikirkan?! Aish! Isteri? Itu gila! Pangeran Jeon bukanlah seorang wanita. Kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Lelaki dan lelaki adalah hubungan paling abnormal sepanjang sejarah. Dan hal itu termasuk kedalam pelanggaran etika kerajaan. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Jadi—lupakan! Lupakan soal semuanya.

"Cinta dan kehangatan."

Gumaman tiba-tiba dari bibir mungil Jungkook, membuat lamunan Taehyung buyar. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran. "Hah?"

Bibir itu kembali menyunggingkan seutas senyum. Cantik. "Judul lagu yang kumainkan tadi." Jawabnya lantas menunduk, malu. "I—ini adalah lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri untuk orang yang sangat emmh—spesial."

"Wuoaaaaah! Jinjja?! Kau yang menciptakan lagu ini? Daebak!"

Jungkook semakin salah tingkah tatkala sang panglima memujinya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu semangat. Oh—jangan salahkan bila dirinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi. "T—te—t—terimakasih."

 **Puk**!—Taehyung mendaratkan tangan jenjangnya diatas puncak kepala sang pangeran. Sesekali mengelusnya lembut. Kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Cinta dan kehangatan, ya?"

.

"Aku yakin, orang spesial itu pasti orang yang sangat beruntung karena bisa mendengar lagu indah dari petikan halus jari-jarimu, pangeran."

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, Tahun 2015, pukul 10.15 pagi-**

.

Semenjak kejadian 'aneh' beberapa jam lalu—akhirnya Taehyung mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan terbangun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Antara heran, tidak percaya, terkejut dan sedikit—takut—mungkin.

 _God_ , _damn it_! Siapapun akan merasakan hal yang sama bila berada diposisinya sekarang.

Untung sekarang hari minggu, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke tempat sialan bernama sekolah.

Terjebak dalam satu atap; bersama dengan makhluk abstrak seperti siluman kucing yang err—mesum merupakan hal paling buruk. Oh ayolah, gara-gara makhluk itu, ia harus kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Bukankah itu sangat—menyeramkan?

Entah sudah keberapa kali Taehyung menampar wajahnya hingga memerah perih. Berharap semuanya hanya mimpi namun tetap saja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah seekor kucing hitam yang lucu.

"S—siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Meow."

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Meow."

"Ngomong-ngomong—apakah kau yang membawaku kemari? Ke apartemen ini?"

"Meow."

"Jika, ya. Bagaimana caranya? Dengan sihir?"

"Meow."

"Apakah kau benar-benar siluman?"

"Meow."

"Lalu—kenapa kau bilang bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu? Kenapa kau memanggilku panglima? Apa maksudmu dengan—pangeran? Joseon? Jelaskan semuanya padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Meow."

Seketika Taehyung langsung menepuk keras jidatnya. Okay, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa—percuma berbicara dengan seekor kucing. Karena jawabannya akan selalu sama yaitu—'meow.'

Kecuali jika kau kursus bahasa kucing pada seorang yang diberkati. Mungkin bisa menjadi solusi jitu. Tapi Taehyung orang yang praktis dan tidak ingin melakukan hal yang menurutnya 'sangat merepotkan' dan 'konyol' itu.

Bahasa inggris saja masih kacau, apalagi bahasa kucing. _Hell please_!

"Astaga. Aku harus bagaimana?" monolognya, bingung.

Ayolah otak. Berpikirlah. Berpikir yang keras. Kau pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

.

Bagaimana kalau membuang kucing itu ke jalanan?—ah tidak, Taehyung tidak setega itu.

.

Menitipkannya ke posko penangkaran hewan terlantar?—ya Tuhan, menitipkan kucing jadi-jadian seperti Jungkook malah akan memperkeruh keadaan. Kota akan gempar dan—cukup!

.

Menjualnya?—tidak.

.

Atau—mengembalikannya ke tempat asal?

.

Binggo! Kuil kuno di bukit belakang sekolah. Ya. Benar sekali. Mengembalikan kucing jadi-jadian itu ke tempat asal merupakan ide bagus.

Seiring dengan ide nistanya, pemilik marga Kim tersenyum picik. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung melesat. Membuka lemari lantas memakai pakaian secara asal. Setelah selesai, ia mengangkat Jungkook mode kucing kedalam gendongan.

"Saatnya kembali ke rumah, _kitty_." katanya sebelum mengambil langkah seribu dan pergi dari apartemen.

Namun saat tangannya menggapai knop pintu dan membukanya. Sepasang hazel sontak membola, terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Di depannya berdiri seorang pria berjas hitam rapi. Wajah Taehyung mengeras emosi tatkala sosok itu melepas kacamata hitam dari wajahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menyingkirkan manusia di depannya detik ini juga.

"Oh ternyata kau." sinis Taehyung menolehkan pandangan ke arah lain. Enggan bertatapan dengan manik obsidian sang lawan bicara. "Mau apa kau kemari, huh?"

"Anakku, kita perlu bicara."

Anakku? Gah! Betapa muaknya si surai oranye saat kata itu meluncur dari bibir orang yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Sampai kiamat pun ia tak sudi dipanggil dengan panggilan memuakkan oleh manusia brengsek.

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. "Bicara saja dengan tembok. Aku sedang tidak ada waktu, tuan Kim Namjoon."

"Dan satu lagi. Aku. Bukan. Anakmu." lanjutnya, penuh penekanan. Lantas mendorong bahu tegap itu agar menjauh. "Sekarang—menyingkir dari jalanku."

 **Grep**!—Namjoon mencengkram lengan si surai oranye dan tidak membiarkannya pergi. Membuat Taehyung geram bukan main. Apalagi saat melihat tangan kotor itu kini bertengger indah di lengannya? Oh astaga!

"Bisakah kau singkirkan tangan laknatmu dari lenganku?"

"Tidak. Sampai kita selesai berbicara."

"Cih!"decih Taehyung seraya melepaskan pagutan tangan sang ayah dengan kasar dan penuh tenaga.

"Simpan mimpimu ke dalam kotak pandora, bung! Bagiku kau sudah mati. MATI! Bukankah orang mati tidak bisa berbicara? Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kita dan tidak akan pernah. Selamat pagi."

 **BRAK**!—niat mulia si pemuda Kim untuk mengembalikan Jungkook ke kuil kuno harus tertunda. Karena ia lebih memilih menarik diri ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat ketimbang pergi lebih jauh dan melihat wajah bodoh Kim senior lebih lama.

Lagi pula, pergi dalam keadaan super kacau seperti ini tidak akan bagus.

Sial! Orang itu sukses membuat _mood_ nya turun drastis. Gah!

Sementara di balik pintu, Namjoon tak juga beringsut pergi. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu layaknya orang gila. Berharap putranya mempersilahkan masuk dan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Buka pintunya! Appa mohon!"

Hati Taehyung seolah mengeras. Ia menganggap seluruh kejadian tadi hanya angin lalu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa sakit dan benci itu semakin besar. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke dasar lantai dingin.

Tetes demi tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi hingga jatuh ke permukaan bulu-bulu halus si kucing hitam bernama Jeon Jungkook yang masih berada dalam dekapan.

Ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan pria yang sudah membuat hidupnya dan sang ibu sengsara. Dan gara-gara pria itu, ibunya harus menanggung semua penderitaannya sendirian selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Incheon, 10 tahun lalu, pukul 07.30-**

.

Seluruh anak laki-laki di dunia ini pasti ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya di kehidupan mendatang. Termasuk Kim Taehyung, bocah lucu yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia ketujuh. Sekarang ia sedang bermain tembak-tembakan dengan sosok yang sangat dikaguminya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ayah.

Tingkah sepasang ayah-anak itu sontak mengundang senyum simpul seorang lelaki cantik yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur.

Meski tidak terlihat normal seperti keluarga lain. Senang rasanya bisa melihat keluarga mereka yang sudah terjalin selama beberapa tahun ini berjalan harmonis.

"Bang!"

Namjoon memegang dadanya dengan gaya yang terlihat cukup err—hiperbola. Berlagak seolah dirinya benar-benar tertembak. "A—akh! Appa mati." Lalu jatuh ke atas lantai, dramatis.

"Eomma, lihat! Aku berhasil mengalahkan appa!" seru Taehyung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pistol mainan berwarna merah terang di udara. Cengiran lebar turut menghiasi kegembiraannya.

Lagi-lagi sang 'ibu' hanya tersenyum. Disusul oleh kikikan geli.

"Yak! Kim Seok Jin! Berhenti tertawa dan cepat tolong aku." rajuk Namjoon dengan wajah super memelas. Ya ampun, kekanakan sekali.

"Appa kan sudah mati." Timpal Taehyung. "Orang mati tidak bisa berbicara."

"Aigo~appa lupa."

Tawa sepasang suami-istri langsung menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tingkah buah hati mereka yang menggemaskan menjadi pemanis rumah tangga keduanya. Kebahagiaan benar-benar menguar indah membuat iri siapapun yang menyaksikan.

Namun seperti kata pepatah—hidup bagaikan roda berputar. Tidak selamanya kita terus berjaya di atas. Ada kalanya kita meringkuk susah di bawah.

.

.

.

"Appa! Jangan pergi!"

Hari itu—30 Desember—tepat saat hari jadinya yang ke tujuh; tanpa mendaratkan ciuman sayang. Tanpa menatap sepasang hazel jernihnya atau sekedar memberikan ucapan selamat; sang ayah pergi begitu saja dengan menenteng sebuah koper besar di tangan.

"Taehyungie, berhenti!" Jin sudah berusaha menghentikan putra semata wayangnya tapi Taehyung tetap bersikeras mengejar Namjoon yang bersiap masuk kedalam mobil kebanggaan.

Bocah itu lantas menarik ujung pakaian sang ayah, menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Appa jangan pergi. Ayo kita bermain."

Respon Namjoon benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Si pemilik suara baritone malah melepaskan tangan mungil sang putra dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Taehyungie!" melihat Taehyung diperlakukan kasar oleh sang suami membuat Jin tidak bisa diam saja. Ia segera melesat menuju Kim junior dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan. Sesekali mengusap punggungnya, menenangkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil sewarna hitam pekat di hadapan mereka melaju. Semakin jauh, jauh dan jauh. Hingga tak lagi terjangkau oleh indera penglihatan.

Taehyung tak berhenti menangis. Pelukannya terhadap sang ibu semakin kencang. "H—hiks! K—kenapa?—hiks!—kenapa appa pergi?—hiks!"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, membuat Jin menyunggingkan senyum getir. Ia mengusap sayang helai hitam putranya. "Appa—dia hanya pergi sebentar saja. Dia akan kembali. Percayalah."

"Lalu—hiks!—kenapa appa mendorongku?"

Jin terdiam sejenak. Tidak seharusnya Namjoon berbuat kasar dengan mendorong bocah kecil tak berdosa hingga terjatuh.

Ambil napas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan. "Appa tidak bermaksud begitu, sayang." Jari-jari lentik kembali merayap. Mengelus surai hitamnya. "Dia hanya sedang terburu-buru."

Taehyung mendongak, menatap sang ibu. Mencari tahu kebenaran lewat kedua matanya. "Jinjja?"

Satu anggukan dari Jin pun lantas memuaskan keyakinannya. "Ya. Tentu saja. Appa adalah orang yang sibuk." Ujarnya lantas mengusap sisa air mata putranya dengan ibu jari. "Maka dari itu—berhentilah menangis. Eomma akan membuatkan kue ulang tahun spesial untukmu."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya digendong oleh sang ibu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menikmati hari ulang tahun tanpa ayah.

Satu hal yang pasti—ini adalah hari ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun. Dua tahun. Sang ayah tak kunjung pulang. Dan selama itu pula, Taehyung terus disuguhkan tangisan memilukan Seok Jin di tengah malam. Ia tahu, ibunya sangat merindukan sosok sang ayah.

Sampai akhirnya tidak terasa tujuh tahun berlalu dan seorang Kim Taehyung pun tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda berandal yang ditakuti berbagai kalangan siswa. Baik adik kelas, teman sebaya maupun diatasnya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia. Duduk santai di ruang konseling.

Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Begitulah respon Taehyung saat ocehan tanpa batas layaknya kereta bocor itu berlalu lalang mengotori indera pendengaran.

Nampaknya Seok Jin harus 'berterimakasih' pada putra kesayangan. Karena gara-gara ulahnya, ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan _meeting_ penting bersama _client_ dan sibuk menunduk, meminta maaf pada pria botak bertubuh tambun yang diketahui sebagai kepala sekolahnya.

Setengah jam cukup membuat keduanya jengah setengah mati. Kini—baik Taehyung maupun Jin tengah berjalan di koridor sepi. Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang mengangkat suara diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba langkah sang ibu terhenti. Membuat langkah Taehyung ikut berhenti. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jin berbalik lantas memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Sangat keras hingga membuatnya memekik sakit.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, eomma?!" desisnya.

Jin melotot, galak sembari berdecak pinggang. "Sakit, hum?" belum puas memukul kepala. Ia pun menjewer telinga bocah nakal itu. Tidak peduli seberapa kesakitannya ia. "Kau tahu? Rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit teman-teman yang kau pukuli!"

"C—c—cukup eomma! Telingaku bisa putus!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Bukannya melepaskan, Jin malah semakin menambah tenaganya. Membuat erangan kesakitan sang putra kian melengking.

"E—eomma! Arrrgt! A—ampun!"

Merasa tindakannya cukup keterlaluan, akhirnya jeweran itu terlepas. Taehyung bernapas lega.

"Berhenti berkelahi dan fokus pada ujianmu." Nasihat Jin. "Ingat! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurmu sudah empat belas tahun. Kau sudah kelas tiga SMP."

Taehyung memutar bola mata, malas. "Hn."

Astaga. Menasehati bocah ini sama saja dengan menasehati telur dinosaurus. Benar-benar tidak merrepotkan.

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau memukul mereka? Hah?"

"Karena mereka pantas dipukul." Jawaban singkat bocah oranye langsung mengundang pukulan berikutnya.

 **Plak**!—Jin pun naik pitam dan langsung menampar keras pipi putranya. Untuk sesaat Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Tangan jenjangnya bergerak, menggapai bekas tamparan.

Perih, sakit. Terlebih yang melakukannya adalah Kim Seok Jin—ibunya sendiri, orang yang paling ia sayang lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MENJADI SEORANG PECUNDANG!" raung Jin, kalap. "MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU HIDUP SEPERTI INI, HAH? KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya kedalam sana. Seumur hidup—baru kali ini ia merasakan sakitnya ditampar sang ibu. Tanpa sadar air matanya tumpah. Dengan cepat ia mendongak. Menatap nyalang Jin tepat di kedua mata.

"KAU TAHU? KAU TAHU KENAPA MEREKA PANTAS DI PUKUL, HAH?!" Taehyung balas meraung. Ia tak peduli jika raungannya mengganggu aktivitas belajar-mengajar di dalam sana atau apapun itu.

"KARENA AKU TIDAK SUKA EOMMAKU DIJELEK-JELEKAN OLEH MULUT BUSUK MEREKA!"

Antara kesal, tercengang, tertegun dan terharu. Perasaan Jin campur aduk. Putranya—Kim Taehyung membela dirinya sampai seperti itu. Meski kesal namun tak bisa dipungkiri; ada rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tae—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat. Surai oranye berbalik lantas berlari menjauh dari sisinya. "Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

.

Setelah berlari melewati koridor dan nekat memanjat pagar sekolah. Sekarang Taehyung tengah berjalan luntang-lantung tanpa tujuan di sudut kota. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia menghabiskan uang sakunya untuk pergi ke _game center_? Ah—ya. Game merupakan obat paling ampuh mengatasi stress. Lagi pula tidak ada yang melarangnya.

Pihak sekolah sudah menjatuhkan hukuman skorsing selama satu bulan penuh. Lalu sang ibu—entahlah. Mungkin ia masih sibuk mencarinya entah kemana. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yang penting—sekarang ia bebas.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi lebih jauh. Karena tak jauh di depannya, Taehyung dapat melihat jelas dengan mata kepala sendiri. Sosok itu—sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Sosok yang ia rindukan.

Sosok sang ayah. Sosok Kim Namjoon yang keluar dari dalam mobil sport terbaru. Ya Tuhan, keberuntungan macam apa ini?

"Ap—"

Awalnya Taehyung ingin sekali menghampirinya. Merengkuh. Melepaskan rindu yang amat mendalam. Namun ia mengurungkan niat, saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok lain yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian minim. Namjoon merengkuh pinggangnya kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Dilihat dari manapun, keduanya sangat err—mesra.

Berbagai spekulasi negatif melintas dalam otak. Taehyung mengambil kesimpulan—bahwa sang ayah meninggalkan mereka dan menikmati hidup bersama perempuan lain. Ia tidak percaya; ayahnya tega berbuat hal sekeji itu.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Teriakan Jin yang keluar dari sebuah mobil ferarri hitam sontak mengundang seluruh manusia yang berada di penjuru kota menoleh ke arahnya. Begitupula Taehyung dan sosok Namjoon.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanm—"

Sontak saja kalimat itu terhenti ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik pemilik suara baritone. Mereka tercengang untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Sejujurnya, hati Jin sakit saat tangan yang biasa memanjanya itu kini berpindah tangan pada pinggang seorang wanita.

"S—Seok Jin." Namjoon bergumam tidak percaya. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Sadar dengan arah pandang 'sang isteri'; ia langsung melepas pelukannya dari pinggang ramping wanita di sebelahnya.

"Cih!" hal itu sukses membuat Taehyung semakin muak. Pemandangan macam apa ini? Menjijikan!

Tanpa mempedulikan semuanya, ia kembali berlari menyebrangi jalan raya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras teriakan Jin ataupun Namjoon yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia juga tidak peduli jika benda besar yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu menabrak tubuhnya hingga hancur.

Di dalam seluruh lapisan otaknya saat ini hanyalah—terbebas dari semua belenggu mengerikan.

Mungkin—mati pun tak masalah.

 **Teeeeeet**!—"TAEHYUNG! AWAS!"

Namun saat jari-jari lentik Jin menyentuh punggung dan mendorongnya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ditambah suara decitan mobil dan lemparan—saat itu jugalah Taehyung sadar jika melarikan diri dan mati bukanlah solusi yang tepat.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, menghampiri sosok sang ibu yang terkapar penuh darah dalam jarak beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Kedua mata terbelalak hebat. Mulutnya mengangah lebar. Harusnya—tak perlu bertemu dengan bajingan gila itu. H—harusnya Taehyunglah yang terkapar disana. Harusnya semua ini tidak terjadi kalau saja, otak bodohnya bekerja dengan baik.

"EOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu tiba-tiba terputar kembali dalam memori otak. Bagaikan kaset kusut yang tidak bisa dibuang. Entah sudah berapa lama Taehyung si brandal sekolah tenggelam dalam tangis.

Batinnya terluka saat membayangkan perselingkuhan ayahnya juga betapa tersiksanya sang eomma.

Kalian tahu? Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kecelakaan itu, Seok Jin tak juga sadar dari komanya. Tubuhnya tak kunjung menunjukkan perkembangan dan terus terbaring lemah di ruang ICU bak mayat hidup. Miris.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Taehyung mengutuk seorang Kim Namjoon yang sudah membuat eommanya terus berada dalam kesulitan. Pria tolol itu harus menerima balasan yang setimpal.

Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa diatas penderitaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Menelantarkan anak dan isterinya dengan kejam. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Untunglah, keluarga sang eomma tak kalah kaya dengan keluarga besar appa-nya. Perusahaan menyebar di seluruh penjuru Korea. Semua orang tahu itu.

Baik Namjoon maupun Jin—keduanya sama-sama seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan berbeda yang bergerak dibidang farmasi. Namun karena keadaan Jin yang seperti ini—membuat tugas-tugasnya beralih sementara ke tangan Jung Hoseok, pamannya yang baik hati.

Taehyung tak perlu khawatir soal biaya rumah sakit atau kehidupan sehari-hari. Keluarga ibunya sangat baik dan selalu menyayanginya. Selama tujuh tahun hidup tanpa sosok ayah rasanya sudah cukup.

Tapi tetap saja—jauh dalam hati ada sesuatu yang tidak lengkap. Ia benci rasa itu.

.

 **Tes..**

.

 **Tes..**

.

"Meow!" suara Jungkook membuyarkan seluruh kesedihannya. Si kucing hitam merangkak naik menuju pundak lalu menjilati jejak air mata di pipi Taehyung.

Meski awalnya kesal pada makhluk berbulu itu, rupanya ia cukup pintar berperan sebagai penghibur yang baik. Sesaat Taehyung sampai lupa dengan masalah sialan yang menimpa. Tanpa sadar sebuah kekehan pun meluncur.

"Ahaha hentikan, bodoh! Kau membuatku geli."

"Meow!" Jungkook nampak tak mempedulikan protesan pemuda oranye. Ia semakin gencar menjilati wajahnya.

Taehyung mengangkat si kucing ke udara, mencegahnya untuk tidak menjilati wajah lagi. Astaga—ia benar-benar tidak tahan. "Sudah cukup, okay?" katanya, " _Well_ , terimakasih sudah berusaha menghiburku."

Senyum itu sontak membuat Jungkook merasa senang. Ia hendak mengekspresikan rasa terimakasihnya dengan menjilat wajah Taehyung lagi. Namun pemuda itu kembali menjauhkannya.

"Meow."

"Meski begitu; jangan harap dengan kelakuan manismu, aku akan luluh dan membiarkanmu tinggal disini bersamaku. TIDAK AKAN!" ujar pemuda Kim itu lagi. "Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Walau bagaimana pun kau tetap harus kembali ke habitat asalmu. Manusia dan siluman tidak bisa hidup berdampingan. Ingat itu!"

Kalimat panjang-lebar yang terucap membuat Jungkook merengut kecewa. Terlihat dari kedua telinga yang nampak turun, plus wajah kecilnya yang menunduk.

Apa-apaan tingkahnya itu?

"Haish!—baiklah—baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal semalam disini. Hanya semalam, Okay? Tidak lebih." Akhirnya Taehyung mulai luluh juga. "Dan karena kau sudah menghiburku—aku akan memberimu makanan lezat."

Kepala si hitam langsung mendongak. Kedua maniknya berseri-seri. Siapapun akan senang ketika mendengar kata—makanan. "Meow."

"Kau suka?" tanya Taehyung dengan cengiran riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Jungkook. "Kau suka? Hum? Hum?"

"Meow."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak salah namamu—Jung—humm—kook? Jungkook?"

"Meow."

"Jungkook, ya? Humm—" gumam pemilik marga Kim dengan pose berpikir.

"—Kookie. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Kookie. Manis, 'kan?"

Kucing hitam itu nampak bingung. Namun detik selanjutnya—"Meow."—ia kembali mengeong senang.

.

.

"Kookie.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sukurlah—akhirnya chapter 2-nya berhasil diupdate hehehe ^^. Gimana menurut kalian? Terlalu panjang ya? atau pusing? hehe mian mian hehe**

 **Maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian ^^ hehe**

 **Oh ya, guys. Di chapter ini Kuro sengaja banyakin flasbacknya, biar jelas hehe jadi sekali lagi mian bagi yang gasuka kalo disini kebanyakan cerita flashbacknye. Hehe soal Jungkook itu siapa? Atau gimana dia bisa kayak gitu, ntar juga dijelasin kok hihihi tunggu aja, gays ;) hihi**

 **Dan mungkin untuk chapter depan, Kuro postingnya agak lama. Soalnya Kuro lagi banyak kerjaan hehehe ^^ *wuhahahanjer sok sibuk lu, cuy* maap yeth..**

 **Untuk kalian semua para vkook shipper yang telah membaca karya Kuro. Riviewers, likers, followers maupun silent reader. Terimakasih sudah mensupport dan meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca karya Kuro. Memberi masukan, menyukai dan mengukuti cerita Kuro sampai chapter ini ;) hihi kuro sayang kalian ;***

 **Kuro rasa segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya ya, guys :D sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. terimakasih ;* *peluk cium***

 **Riview please...**


	3. Cinta

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

 _Chapter 3: Cinta_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Dinasti Joseon, tahun 1412, pukul 06.00-**

.

Tak terasa sudah empat tahun Jungkook dan Taehyung hidup bersama. Hubungan mereka bukan hanya sekedar Pangeran dan Panglima. Tapi lebih dari itu—sebagai sahabat. Sahabat baik.

Seperti nasi dan lauk. Tak terpisahkan. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dimana ada Jungkook pasti ada Taehyung. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan semua orang tahu itu.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, mereka membuka aktivitas dengan berjalan mengelilingi taman istana. Ditemani beberapa dayang dan Yoona, sang ibu pengasuh di belakang mereka. Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat keakraban keduanya.

Senang rasanya melihat 'putra kesayangannya' memiliki teman sebaik Panglima Kim.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Tak jarang udara dingin menerpa kulit. Harum embun pagi masih sangat terasa. Jungkook suka saat bau itu menyapa indera penghisapnya. Segar sekali.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan si hidung besar padaku?" ucap Taehyung penuh semangat. Ia memang selalu mewarnai suasana pagi dengan berbagai cerita. Entah tentang petualangannya saat masih menjadi perompak atau cerita keseharian saat di lingkungan istana.

Sedangkan pemuda disamping hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Dia berkata—bocah tengik sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku—tapi nyatanya aku bisa mengalahkannya tanpa senjata."

Jungkook melolong, tidak percaya. "Wuoaaah? Tanpa senjata? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja." angguk si panglima muda. "Bagiku itu sangat mudah."

Senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajah pangeran muda. "Ternyata aku tidak salah menunjuk orang sepertimu menjadi panglima kerajaan, Panglima Kim."

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap pangeran dengan putaran bola mata, lelah.

"Oh Dewa. Hentikan sebutan itu." keluhnya. "Kita sudah bersahabat selama empat tahun. Berhentilah bersikap formal. Cukup panggil aku dengan nama belakangku saja."

"Oh ayolah—turutilah ucapan calon rajamu." tutur Jungkook, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula sebutan itu sangat keren. Aku suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu."

Sang panglima memutar kedua bola matanya lagi. Percuma berdebat dengan putra mahkota. "Aish—baiklah—baiklah, CALON PENGUASA. Lakukan sesukamu." Katanya seraya berlalu pergi mendahului Jungkook.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud melolong, tidak percaya dan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu. Kemudian berlari kecil, menyusul langkah Taehyung di depannya.

"Panglima Kim. Tunggu aku! Jangan ma—"

Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan hal itu sontak membuat sang pangeran menabrak bahu tegapnya.

Tanpa di duga, jemari jenjang merayap; mencubit pipi chubby Jungkook dengan gemas. Ia tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari dan kembali membuat sang pangeran jengkel dan mengejarnya.

"Panglima Kim!"

Yoona yang sejak tadi menyaksikan kelakuan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sungguh kekanakan.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin lama semakin terik. Siang itu, terlihat Lee Sun Kyu—gadis manis yang merupakan kepala koki istana sedang melompat di bawah pohon kesemek. Sesekali kedua tangannya terangkat, hendak menggapai sesuatu.

Dilihat dari gesturenya, ia terlihat sangat kesulitan.

"Uuuh—susah sekali."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona?" Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget.

Kebetulan saat itu, ia sedang berjalan mengitari lorong istana. Guna melepas penat setelah melakukan sesi latihan bersama para anak buah. Melihat keadaan Sun Kyu di seberang sana, membuatnya berinisiatif untuk menolong.

Sun Kyu yang memang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan pun akhirnya mengi-iya-kan niat baik sang panglima. "Bisakah kau mengambilkan beberapa buah di atas sana?" tunjuknya.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Taehyung yang kembali mendapat anggukan. "Baiklah."

Demi mengambil beberapa buah kesemek diatas sana—Taehyung rela memanjat pohon layaknya monyet kelaparan. Saat hendak turun bersama beberapa buah ditangan, nasib sial menimpanya.

Permukaan pohon kesemek membuat tubuh sang panglima muda goyah dan terjatuh menimpa tubuh si gadis malang. Hazel dan obsidian bertemu. Saling menatap. Saling menikmati keindahan satu sama lain.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, di sudut berbeda ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan—marah, kecewa, cemburu, tidak terima menjadi satu.

.

.

.

 **Krieeet** —pintu kamar pangeran terbuka seiring dengan sambutan para penjaga pintu. Kim Taehyung masuk kedalam sana dengan langkah konstan.

Sedangkan di depannya terlihat Jungkook yang terbalut piyama tidur berwarna putih dan rambut panjang terurai sedang duduk membelakanginya.

Tidak biasanya bocah yang kini sudah menginjak usia delapan belas itu bersikap demikian. Biasanya ia akan menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dengan senyum manis seperti biasa sebelum memulai cerita dan bercanda gurau bersama.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Taehyung spontan.

Bukannya menjawab—Jungkook malah berbalik tanya—"Menurutmu—apa itu cinta, Panglima Kim?"

Sebelah alis lawan bicara terangkat, heran. "Hah? Apa maksu—"

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku."

Meski tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang pangeran, Taehyung pun menjawab. "Cinta, ya? Hum?" ia berpikir sejenak. Memilah kata yang akan dilontarkan. "Menurutku—cinta adalah sebuah perasaan aneh antara dua insan manusia. Humm—entahlah."

"Perasaan aneh antara dua insan manusia." Jungkook mengulang perkataan Taehyung dengan suara mendayu. Kemudian berbalik. Menatap seduktif sosok dihadapannya. "Begitukah?"

"Emh—y—ya. Kurasa seperti itu." Jawab si Panglima, sedikit takut. Tingkah Jungkook saat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Panglima Kim."

Kalau dihitung-hitung. Ini yang kedua kalinya, pemilik marga Jeon memotong kalimat. Jujur saja, Taehyung mulai sedikit kesal. "Yak! Jangan memotong pembic—"

"Itukah yang kau rasakan pada wanita itu?"—dan sekarang yang ketiga kalinya.

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat heran. "Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan—wanita itu?"

"Kau menyukai Lee Sun Kyu, kepala koki istana kita; hum?"

"Hah?! Aku? Menyukai nona Lee?" Taehyung melolong tidak percaya lalu terkekeh sejenak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Astaga, kau benar-benar aneh, pangeran."

"Berhenti menampik dan jawablah yang sejujurnya." Desis Jungkook sedikit emosi. "Aku melihat kalian bertatapan mesra di halaman istana."

"Kau melihatnya? Lantas—apa masalahmu?"

Okay. Sekarang Taehyung semakin dibuat bingung oleh tingkah aneh seorang Jeon Jungkook. Pertama; ia bertanya soal cinta dan sekarang nona Lee?—apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti. Demi Dewa.

Ah—jangan-jangan—

"Oh aku tahu—kau menyukai nona Lee?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing, curiga. "Kau cemburu, hum? Oh Astaga—ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kami hanya—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

A—apa katanya? Menyukai? Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Jeon Jungkook—putra pertama Raja Dinasti Joseon; menyatakan cinta padanya? Apakah telinganya masih berfungsi baik?

"A—ahahahahha—menyukaiku? Kau bercanda? Kita sesama lela—"

"Cukup!" Jungkook menyahut seraya berjalan mendekat. Tanpa persetujuan, tangan ramping itu langsung menangkap tengkuknya. Menyatukan dua bibir kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat penuh cinta.

Si panglima muda _shock_ bukan main. Mengetahui bahwa bibir mungil yang senantiasa tersenyum teduh, kini bersatu dengan bibirnya yang berisi. Lembut, manis dan—ummh—nikmat.

Sensasi yang membuat siapapun kehilangan kesadaran layaknya ekstasi.

"Tidak peduli bahwa kita sesama lelaki. Perasaanku tetap sama. Aku menyukaimu—" lirih Jungkook bersamaan dengan terlepasnya ciuman. "—Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku cemburu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama siapapun kecuali diriku, Kim Taehyung."

 **Deg**!—hati Taehyung seolah berdesir ketika namanya disebut untuk pertama kalinya oleh orang itu. "S—sebut." Gumamnya. "Sebut namaku lagi."

Sebuah senyuman hangat kembali terpatri. "Kim Taehyung."

Seiring dengan panggilan sang pangeran. Taehyung kembali menarik tengkuk itu dan kembali menyatukan pagutan keduanya. Bukan hanya pagutan penuh cinta. Kali ini napsu turut andil memeriahkan suasana.

Jilatan, lumatan, hisapan, gigitan. Semuanya. Dunia seolah milik berdua.

"Ummmh—T—Tae—hnnggh—mmphh—lllph—"

Taehyung meremat keras rambut Jungkook. Membuat kepala pemuda cantik itu menengadah ke atas dengan mata sayu, mulut terbuka lebar, lidah terjulur plus air liur yang mengalir melalui celah bibir. Erotis.

Posisi yang bagus untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lelaki bermarga Kim langsung melesatkan lidahnya semakin jauh.

"Aummmphh—hh.."

Sentuhan Taehyung yang mengobrak abrik seisi mulut membuat libidonya merambah naik ke awang-awang. Refleks, Jungkook mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher sang dominan. Ia menginginkan lebih, lebih dan lebih.

Taehyung semakin berani. Kesadarannya seolah menghilang. Ia langsung menyingkap sadis kain putih yang membalut tubuh seputih salju nan mulus bak porselen di hadapannya hingga sebatas siku. Cepat dan tidak sabaran. Meraba sesekali memilin _nipples_ yang menegang tanpa melepas ciuman.

"Kkkkh—ahhhh!"

 **BRUK**!—baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook, begitu terbawa suasana. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika tubuh mereka sudah ambruk diatas kasur empuk.

Merasa pasokan oksigen menipis—'yang diatas' segera melepas ciuman mereka perlahan. Benang-benang saliva tercipta, membentuk jembatan tipis penghubung bibir keduanya. Napas memburu, antara lelah dan napsu.

Hazel dan onyx bertemu. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

Perlahan tapi pasti—sebelah tangan Taehyung terjulur, membelai halus pipi putih yang senantiasa dihiasi semburat merah padam dengan penuh perasaan. Lantas tersenyum—"Aku senang—"

.

.

"—ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Bangtan Senior High School, Tahun 2015, pukul 06.47-**

.

Meski berandal dan hobi membuat kasus baru—kalau soal ketepatan waktu, Kim Taehyung jagonya. Bukan hanya tepat waktu—tapi SANGAT tepat waktu.

Tentu saja semua itu dilakukan demi melancarkan berbagai niat terselubung.

Bisa kalian lihat—ketika matahari baru berdiri diperaduan. Ketika siswa lain masih tidur atau bermalas-malasan di rumah mereka. Pemuda oranye bersama sebuah kardus di tangan tengah berdiri gagah di depan gerbang sekolah seolah berkata—'akulah sang juara.'

Ngomong-ngomong soal kardus di tangan—apa kalian ingat soal; 'niat mulia' mengembalikan Jeon Jungkook ke habitat asal?

Yeah—asal kalian tahu, kardus itu berisi seekor kucing hitam menggemaskan yang tengah meringkuk manis layaknya bola bulu.

Rencananya, pagi ini Taehyung berniat mengembalikan makhluk lucu itu. Namun karena ada 'ritual wajib' yang tidak boleh dilewatkan, lagi-lagi ia harus menunda sebentar rencananya. Ia akan mengembalikan si hitam kesana saat pulang sekolah nanti.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi mengingat bahwa Jungkook bukanlah kucing biasa—maka tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengembalikannya.

Setelah berjalan melewati koridor sepi yang berkelok layaknya labirin. Sekarang disinilah ia, berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan kumuh bekas ruang olahraga yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Lembab, kotor dan sedikit bau. Ewh! Menjijikan.

Sedikit enggan, Taehyung menurunkan kardus dari tangan dan menempatkannya di sisi ruangan.

"Untuk sementara—kau diam disini." perintahnya, "Jangan pergi kemanapun sampai aku kembali. Kau mengerti?"

"Meow."

"Naah kalau begitu—aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Taehyung berbalik badan kemudian melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook di dalam sana dengan eongan yang seolah menyuruh untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan dianggap sebagai tempat 'terangker' setelah ruang konseling. Disana kau akan menemukan deretan buku yang isinya siap membelit otakmu kapan saja.

Mungkin 'keangkeran' tempat itu akan berkurang apabila pihak sekolah menyediakan majalah porno di seluruh rak buku.

Okay itu gila.

Lupakan soal keangkeran atau majalah porno. Bagi Irene—perpustakaan adalah surganya. Buku adalah hidupnya. Ilmu pengetahuan adalah asupannya.

Aneh memang. Jarang sekali gadis cantik, modis dan populer sepertinya lebih rela bangun pagi demi menghabiskan waktu mendekam disana bersama tumpukan buku tebal ketimbang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Membicarakan soal _fashion_ dan _gossip_ terbaru.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang pujaan hati. Tapi itulah yang semakin membuatnya jatuh hati. Irene—selain baik hati; dia juga unik. Dan bukan hanya itu saja—banyak hal yang membuat pemuda berrambut oranye memendam perasaan padanya.

Detak jantung semakin berpacu saat kedua kakinya melangkah masuk ke tempat itu. Demi apapun, ia belum pernah sesenang ini ketika memasuki perpustakaan.

Pemuda Kim melirik sekitar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Memastikan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Dan selanjutnya ia tersenyum puas ketika nasib baik berpihak padanya. Sukurlah.

Ya Tuhan, betapa indah ciptaanmu.

Rambut sewarna mahogani yang mengambai, lembut. Dua manik mata yang cantik saat menelusuri deretan kalimat dalam buku. Bibir semerah plum. Kulit putih mulus diterpa cahaya mentari pagi yang menelusup nakal lewat jendela. Jari-jari lentik nan indah, membuka halaman demi halaman.

Sebutan bidadari surga memang layak ia sandingkan. Taehyung tak henti-hentinya mengucap sukur karena saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Dengan langkah konstan, ia kembali berjalan menelusuri rak. Melancarkan aksi modus plus 'ritual wajib' dengan mengambil salah satu buku dari dalam sana secara asal kemudian pura-pura membacanya.

Picik sekali dirimu wahai tuan Kim.

Cinta itu seperti sihir. Bisa mengubah siapapun dalam sekejap mata. Yang baik menjadi jahat. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sekilas terlihat mengerikan. Namun menyenangkan secara bersamaan.

Tak ubahnya seperti Taehyung. Pemuda berandal yang biasanya terlihat sangar, berani dan kasar layaknya anjing gila—bisa berubah menjadi sosok lembek bak tikus got yang hendak dimangsa lele jumbo saat berhadapan dengan gadis yang ia sukai. _God_ , ini konyol.

Sepintas ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Irene. Ya ampun, betapa konyolnya ia saat itu. Refleks, senyum geli terpatri ketika memori itu terlintas dalam benaknya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Bangtan Senior High School, 1 tahun lalu, pukul 09.55 pagi-**

.

"Kim Taehyung! Jangan lari!"

Demi Neptunus! Taehyung tidak tahu jika kegiatan merokoknya di halaman belakang sekolah akan berujung pada kegiatan kejar-mengejar antara dirinya dan pihak konseling. Oh astaga, lihatlah mereka. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti _tom and jerry_?

Belok kanan. Belok kiri. Seolah tak ada hentinya.

" _Holly shit_!"

Setiap manusia pasti mempunyai batas. Begitupun dengan Taehyung beserta kumpulan pria paruh baya yang mengejar di belakang sana. Kedua pihak nampak kelelahan. Napas memburu. Keringat bercucuran.

Okay, sekarang bukan waktunya bermain fisik. Tapi saatnya menggunakan akal.

Ya.

Akal untuk terbebas dari situasi mengerikan. Jika kedua tungkai kakinya dipakai lari terus menerus, pemuda berkepala jeruk itu yakin jika dirinya tidak bisa berjalan esok hari.

Sembunyi adalah satu kata yang secara tidak sengaja tersangkut dalam otak idiotnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kedua mata Taehyung langsung bergerak ke sana kemari. Mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Kim Taehyung! Berhenti!"

Oh tidak—suara menggelikan itu terdengar lagi. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk sesegera mungkin mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman, damai, sentosa. Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung langsung berbelok lantas— **SRAK**!—menggeser sembarang pintu salah satu kelas dan masuk.

Awalnya ia berpikir—semua ini merupakan ide yang bagus. Napas lega pun berhembus sebagai tanda melepas penat.

Namun saat sepasang manik hazelnya menangkap pemandangan kumpulan gadis setengah telanjang dalam kelas yang sedang mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga. Taehyung bersumpah ini sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus.

Ini—bencana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"—dan ia tahu. Semua ini akan terjadi.

Kalian tahu? Perempuan adalah makhluk lemah lembut nan indah. Tapi saat mereka berkumpul menjadi satu dengan wajah murka. Jangan harap melihat segala keindahan itu.

Demi ubur-ubur; ini adalah pemandangan horror. Lebih horror dari film horror terhorror sepanjang zaman.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung terbelalak panik sembari meneguk ludah. "H—hei, _girls_. T—t—tunggu dulu. I—ini tidak seperti yang kalian b—HWAAAA!"

 **DUAK**! **PLAK**! **BUGH**!—terlambat. Kumpulan gadis itu terlebih dulu melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan _fabulous_ di seluruh tubuh si surai oranye tanpa ampun. Kepala, tangan, kaki. Semuanya. Mereka tidak membiarkan pemuda malang itu menjelaskan maksudnya lebih jauh.

"DASAR MESUM!"

"BAJINGAN!

" _GO TO HELL, JERK_!"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

"RASAKAN INI!"— **BUGH**!

Taehyung bersumpah demi celana dalam neptunus. Mitos tentang—'perempuan adalah senjata paling mematikan di dunia'—ternyata memang benar. Mereka sangat menyeramkan.

Satu fakta mengatakan—berkelahi dengan seribu pria lebih baik dari pada berhadapan dengan wanita. Membalas, salah. Tidak membalas pun, salah. Mereka semua seperti rumus fisika sialan—menyulitkan.

"Oh—arrrrgtt—a—ampun! Aw! Yak!—kkkh!"—seberapa kerasnya erangan yang ia keluarkan tetap saja tidak bisa mencairkan hati mereka. Oh _Lord_ , kenapa kau tega menempatkanku pada situasi memuakkan seperti ini?

Seorang Kim Taehyung—si berandal sekolah terkenal telah dipukuli oleh kumpulan gadis? Gah! Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku? Hah? Ember bekas? _Holly fuckin great_!

"BERHENTI!"

Suara melengking dari seorang gadis lain, menghentikan aksi keroyokan. Untuk sesaat, Taehyung terpesona ketika kedua mata menangkap sosok seorang gadis berrambut panjang di balik gerombolan para gadis mengerikan.

Dia bagaikan bidadari yang sengaja dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk menolongnya dari cengkraman kumpulan iblis jahat.

Wajah cantik jelita dengan kedua mata indah nan jernih. Hidung bangir. Kulit seputih susu. Senyum menawan. Astaga. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang? Apakah ini yang namanya—cinta? _Oh shit_! Ini menyenangkan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Irene?!" ketus salah satu gadis. "Jangan halangi kami! Si brengsek ini harus diberi pelajaran."

Irene—jadi namanya Irene? Nama yang indah.

"Tap—"

 **SRAAAK**!—pintu kelas kembali terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh perhatian teralihkan. Taehyung tahu jika ini adalah mimpi buruk. Sungguh. Ia mengutuk para maniak dari ruang konseling yang telah menganggu kesenangannya—lagi.

"Aha! Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, bocah tengik."

"Aigo~"

Kesialan selanjutnya menanti.

.

.

 **-Flasback end-**

.

.

.

 **BRUK**!—buku yang semula berada dalam genggaman tangan, kini jatuh ke atas lantai dan membuyarkan seluruh kisah konyol masa lalu Kim Taehyung.

"Haish!"

Dengan sedikit kikuk dan salah tingkah, ia segera memungut buku itu dan kembali membacanya. Ia mengeryit sesaat ketika kedua matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap bacaan yang terpampang jelas di depan cover buku.

Misteri hilangnya putra raja dinasti Joseon.

Joseon?—tiba-tiba pikirannya berlabuh pada sosok cantik seorang Jeon Jungkook. Kalau tidak salah ia pernah bilang bahwa dia—ya Tuhan!—hentikan. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Taehyung?

Apa kewarasanmu sudah mulai menipis sekarang?

 **Tiiiiiiiiiiiing**!—ow _shit_! Suara bel masuk merupakan suara yang paling ia benci. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pas. Dua jam sudah ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Irene di dalam perpustakaan yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang 'sepi' lagi.

Di seberang sana, gadis cantik itu terlihat sedang bersiap-siap hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Begitupun dengan Taehyung, ia segera menaruh buku itu kedalam rak secara asal kemudian keluar.

.

.

.

.

Entah keberuntungan macam apa yang membuat guru paling sadis seantero sekolah absen.

Warga kelas seolah merayakan ketidakhadirannya. Entah itu dengan memukul meja layaknya bocah sekolah dasar. Bergossip. Makan bersama. Pergi ke kantin. Atau bermain bola dalam ruangan bak orang tolol.

Hei, bung! Sejak kapan kelas berubah menjadi lapangan?

 _Fuck that shit_! Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli. Baginya tidur lebih penting. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Namun kedatangan Jimin yang menggebrak mejanya seperti orang kesetanan dengan tampang super idiot benar-benar membuat seluruh darahnya naik ke otak.

"Yak!" pekiknya seraya memukul kepala bocah Park, sadis. Sedangkan yang dipukul nampak tidak peduli. "Kau bosan hidup, hah?"

"Gadis itu—siapa dia?" Jimin berbalik tanya, bersikap spontan seperti biasa.

Sontak Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Hah? Gadis? Siapa? Apa maksudmu?!"

" _Bitch please_! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Satu gebrakan kembali terdengar. Untung saja, suasana kelas cukup ramai. Sehingga tidak menimbulkan kontroversi.

"Tentu saja, gadis cantik berrambut panjang, berpakaian serba putih dan berbadan ramping yang bersamamu di sekitar kuil di bukit mengerikan." Ujar pemuda pendek itu lagi, antusias.

Cantik? Berrambut panjang? Berpakaian serba putih? Berbadan ramping? Kuil? Bukit?

Seketika ingatan Taehyung berlabuh pada sosok—Jungkook. Yeah—itu pasti Jeon Jungkook. Siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk jadi-jadian itu? Astaga—Jimin pasti salah mengira tentangnya. _Hell_! Dia seorang lelaki.

"Tunggu dulu!" tunjuk Taehyung dengan mata memicing. "Tadi kau bilang kau melihatku bersamanya di sekitar kuil?"

"Hoo—kau benar-benar menerobos masuk ke dalam bukit dan mencariku? _Daebak_! Sudah mulai berani rupanya? Huh?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, bajingan gila. Tentu saja, karena aku memang pemberani."

Pemberani? Gah! Katakan itu pada bokong anjing tetanggamu.

Jimin sengaja menepuk pundak Taehyung sembari tersenyum jahil. "Jadi—katakan padaku, siapa gadis itu? Apakah dia kekasihmu? Pantas saja, kau terlihat tidak takut sama sekali saat pergi ke atas bukit itu."

"Tch!" decih Taehyung, sebal. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, cebol! Berhentilah berlagak seolah kau adalah dukun, _clairvoyant_ , peramal, ahli nujum atau apalah itu. Pergilah. Aku ingin tidur."

Melihat reaksi sahabat _oranye_ -nya, Jimin jadi semakin ingin menggodanya. "Hoo lihat tuan tampan kita, eh? Kau malu, eh?"

Kalau Taehyung tidak ingat siapa manusia yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, ia bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut laknat itu dengan sikat toilet.

"Yak!" pekiknya sembari menegakkan tubuh. Menatap malas lantas mengambil ponsel dalam saku dan menyerahkannya pada makhluk di hadapannya. "Jika kau kemari untuk menagih 'Dare' foto _selca_ konyolku dikuil itu—dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya kepadamu lengkap dengan _smartphone_ ku. Puas?"

"Ow—ow—ow!" tolak Jimin mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. "Santai, bung. Aku tidak butuh _smarphone_ mu. Dan lupakan sejenak soal dare konyol itu, okay? Sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu soal—siapa gadis itu? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa dia terlihat sangat peduli padamu dan bersedia ikut bersamaku, membopong tubuhmu hingga apartemenmu?"

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit. "Membopong tubuhku? Kau? Dan Jungkook? Jadi kalian yang membawaku ke apartemen?"

"Jungkook? Jadi namanya Jungkook."

"Hn! Yeah~" gumam Taehyung, santai. Tidak peduli terhadap wajah terkejut sahabatnya. Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap pemandangan di balik jendela kelas. "Ah—ya. Asal kau tahu saja. Makhluk yang sejak tadi kau sebut dengan sebutan 'gadis' itu adalah seorang—laki-laki."

" _MWO_?!" teriak Jimin histeris layaknya ibu-ibu kehilangan jemuran. "JADI—KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN LELAKI? _ARE YOU REALLY FUCKIN FAGGOT, DUDE_?!"

Terimakasih Park Jimin, kau berhasil membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening. Dan yang paling penting; membuat suasana hening seketika. Seluruh perhatian pun tertuju pada mereka. Taehyung tidak percaya jika mulut terkutuk sahabatnya bisa sangat menjengkelkan. _Great_!

 **BLETAK**!—tidak peduli seberapa memalukannya, pemuda bermarga Kim itu tetap memberikan hadiah berupa pukulan mematikan di kepala lawan bicara.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN! _I AM NOT A FUCKIN FAGGOT, YOU ASSHOLE_! _HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND_! _I'M NORMAL_! _DON'T TALK ANYMORE OR_ _I'LL KILL YOU LATER_!"

.

.

.

.

Selepas insiden teriakan _fabulous_ sahabat tololnya. Tak jarang banyak yang memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan rupa-rupa. Entah jijik, maniak, tidak menyangka—dan lain sebagainya.

Hei! Baru saja si idiot Jimin mengatainya _faggot_ , _gay_ , _homoseksual_ — _anything_. _Shit_! Ini Korea, okay? Korea. Dimana hal seperti itu sangatlah tabu.

Wajar saja bila manusia-manusia sampah itu melihatnya dengan pandangan—ewh!

Dan—oh demi Tuhan! Taehyung sama sekali tidak ingin berakhir seperti ibu dan ayahnya—yang notabene sesama lelaki. Meski berandal, setidaknya seorang anak harus lebih baik dari orang tuanya. Termasuk dalam hal orientasi seksual.

Tapi yasudah lah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Anggap saja seluruh orang hanya mengagumi ketampanannya. _Possitive thinking_ dan narsis. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada mengurung diri di kamar layaknya tupai dalam masa kawin.

Pukul 04.30—waktu yang telah dinanti-nanti akhirnya tiba juga. Tidak ada kelas malam sehingga ia bisa merasakan manisnya kebebasan. Tapi sebelum itu—ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan terlebih dulu.

Apalagi kalau bukan—mengembalikan Jungkook si kucing hitam jadi-jadian ke tempat asal.

 **SRAK**!—yeeah seharusnya begitu; kalau saja makhluk yang di maksud tetap setia berada di dalam bekas ruang olahraga dan menunggunya hingga pulang sekolah.

" _Bloody hell_! Makhluk itu—gah!"—terpaksa Taehyung kembali mengangkat kedua kakinya dari tempat itu dan mencari keberadaan Jungkook. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Ia harus segera menemukannya, sebelum makhluk itu berubah kembali menjadi manusia dan membuat gempar sekitar. Astaga!

"Kookie!" panggilnya. Berharap si kucing segera kembali. Sesekali melirik arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan. "Dimana kau?!"

"Kookie!"

Di balik semak-semak. Koridor. Ruangan terdekat. Taman belakang sekolah. Semuanya sudah ditelusuri namun tetap saja, si kucing hitam belum juga ditemukan.

Demi saus tar-tar. Taehyung hampir putus asa kalau saja kedua matanya tidak menangkap sosok Irene yang tengah duduk di sekitar kolam renang _indoor_ sekolah yang sepi dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan sedikit mengigil.

Ah—bukan! Bukan!—fokusnya bukan pada gadis itu. Melainkan pada seekor kucing hitam yang sama-sama dalam keadaan basah kuyup dalam gendongannya.

Binggo!—akhirnya aku menemukanmu.

"Kookie!"

Mendengar panggilan Taehyung membuat Irene menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sedangkan yang dipanggil langsung mengeong senang seraya turun dari pangkuannya dan lari menuju 'sang pemilik' tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri.

Taehyung sontak berjongkok. Menyambut kedatangan Jungkook kemudian menggendongnya. "Ternyata kau disini, eh?" jujur saja, melihat keadaan si hitam saat ini membuatnya sedikit iba. "Aigo~sudah kubilang. Jangan pergi kemanapun sampai aku kembali."

"Meow!" eongannya terdengar sedikit parau.

Kekehan kecil datang dari bibir tipis Irene. Majikan dan sang kucing. Keduanya terlihat lucu. "Jadi—kucing manis itu milikmu?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Taehyung menoleh dan sadar akan keberadaan gadis pujaannya.

"Emh—y—ya. Begitulah." sedikit kikuk plus salah tingkah, ia menggaruk surai oranyenya yang tidak gatal. Gesture yang menunjukkan suasana _awkward_. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dan gadis itu berbicara satu sama lain.

Irene tersenyum simpul. "Sukurlah. Karena pemiliknya sudah datang. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." Ia berkata kemudian bangkit berjalan. "Sampai jumpa."

"T—tapi pakaianmu?" tunjuk Taehyung, khawatir.

Langkah Irene terhenti sejenak lantas berbalik menatap pemuda bersurai oranye yang masih diam mematung. "Tenang saja. Ini bukan masalah. Aku bisa memakai baju olahraga dalam tasku." Katanya santai. "Sebaiknya kau jaga kucingmu. Pastikan, jangan sampai tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan kolam renang lagi."

"O—okay. Aku mengerti."

Seutas senyum senantiasa terpatri di wajah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berbalik dan melangkah lebih jauh. Keluar dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam keheningan.

Untuk beberapa waktu kedua mata Taehyung terus terpaku pada ambang pintu. Menatap kepergian sosok yang sudah tidak lagi terjangkau oleh penglihatan. Andai bisa menghentikan waktu, pasti menyenangkan.

Satu hal yang pasti—Irene—dia benar-benar gadis yang baik. Demi menyelamatkan seekor kucing jadi-jadian; ia sampai rela terjun ke permukaan air kolam renang nan dingin. Mengingat itu, rasa cinta Taehyung semakin besar.

"Meow!" suara eongan Jungkook membuyarkan fokus. Menyadarkannya pada realita.

Taehyung menatap kucing basah kuyup itu. "A—ah ya. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar kembali ke habitat aslimu, bukan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita per—"

 **Tiiiiing**!—kalimat pemuda bersurai oranye terpotong begitu saja ketika cahaya terang kembali muncul dari dalam tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung sampai repot menutup kedua mata. Melindungi retinanya dari terpaan efek menyilaukan.

Bersamaan dengan itu. Semakin lama makhluk kecil dalam gendongan semakin berat hingga akhirnya tubuh Taehyung terjatuh ke atas permukaan lantai. Tidak kuat menahan beban di tangan beserta cahaya putih yang senantiasa menyakiti kedua matanya.

Saat merasa kilau putih itu menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai membuka mata. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat tubuh Jungkook yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi manusia utuh sedang bertumpu di atas tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Rambut panjangnya yang basah kuyup jatuh beserta tetesan air yang membasahi sebagian wajah dan baju milik pemuda di bawahnya. Begitu juga kulit putih bersih yang sama basah, terlihat mengkilap diterpa cahaya sunset yang menelusup nakal melalui celah jendela. Bibir semerah cherry menggoda iman dan jangan lupakan—kejantanan mungil yang menggantung di bawah sana.

Pemandangan yang membuat siapapun yang melihat akan meneguk ludah paksa. Termasuk Taehyung.

Hazel dan onyx bertemu pandang. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama. Kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata Jungkook tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Entah kenapa—saat menatapnya seperti ini—tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dalam sanubarinya.

Sesuatu seperti—rasa rindu.

Mata itu—laksana mutiara. Begitu jernih. Begitu cantik. Begitu indah. Seolah menghipnotisnya. Terlihat sangat tidak asing.

Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sudah mulai tidak waras?

Menyukai sesama lelaki? Menyukai siluman?

 _Ow sh_ —

 **BRUK**!—suara benda jatuh membuat Taehyung maupun Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Pandangan mereka akhirnya terputus.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak pun muncul. Dengan cepat, si surai oranye mendorong tubuh telanjang Jungkook dari tubuhnya kemudian berbalik, menatap sumber suara. Sontak kedua matanya terbelalak ketika menangkap sosok Irene di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah padam sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

I—Irene?! Dia melihatnya? K—kenapa harus pujaan hatinya? Kenapa nasibnya sial sekali?

"M—maaf. Sep—sepertinya aku mengganggu 'urusan' kalian." Tutur Irene terbata. Ia berjalan kikuk menuju meja kecil yang tak jauh dari posisi Taehyung dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak disana dengan tergesa-gesa.

"W—well aku hanya ingin mengambil buku ini. P—permisi." Lanjutnya langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Melihat sang pujaan hati lolos begitu saja, Taehyung lekas bangkit berdiri. "T—tidak! Kau sudah salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau maksud. H—hei! Tunggu!"

Namun sepertinya menampik sekeras apapun pun percuma jika sosok yang dimaksud sudah tak lagi terlihat oleh pandangan. Gadis itu pasti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

 _God_! Cobaan macam apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Anyyeong gaisssshhhh! Kuro kembali XD ada yang kangen? /kaga woy/ hahahahahaha oke lupakan..**

 **Maap kalo publisnya lama. Kuro lagi banyak urusan, ini dan itu. Makhlum orang sibuk hahaha 8-) *plaked* *digebukin masa* #peace hihi dan maaf kalo mengecewakan..**

 **Seperti biasa, Kuro mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para readers sekalian. Riviewers, likers, followers maupun silent reader. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff abal karya gue dan tentu saja sudah sabar menunggu terusannya hihi ;)**

 **Pasti banyak yang kesel, yak lemon di chapter ini ga jadi hahahahahaha *ketawa setan* kalo iya, sukurlah. Kuro suka buat orang kesel ;3 *digebukin readers* hehehe**

 **Tenang—tenang gais. Lemonnya pasti ada kok tapi ntar hihi. Sabar yak ;* mumumuuuuuuu hihi**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.. hhohoho ;***

 **Salam hangat dari kurokuroninja sang pujangga hula-hula :3 hohohoho pye pye..**

 **Riview please..**


	4. New

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Plagiat! No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 4: New_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Dinasti Joseon, tahun 1415, pukul 10.45 pagi-**

.

 **Trang**!— **trang**!—kedua pedang saling beradu diantara kumpulan prajurit yang tengah berlatih dibawah terpaan terik matahari. Menciptakan bunyi nyaring di telinga siapapun yang mendengar.

Sementara putra mahkota kita—Jeon Jungkook tengah tersenyum teduh melihat aktivitas mereka dari atas bangunan istana. Ah—bukan—bukan. Senyum itu bukan untuk mereka, melainkan untuk sosok pemuda yang telah menjalin kasih rahasia dengannya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Jungkook tahu—hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang diharapkan dan sangat tabu. Bahkan ayahnya—Kaisar Jeon termasuk kedalam golongan _homopobic_ akut.

Ia tidak akan segan menghukum siapapun jika rakyatnya diketahui memiliki kelainan mengerikan ini. Siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Termasuk keluarganya.

"Hiaaaaaat!"— **Trang**! Teriakan sang panglima muda menggema bersama tangkisan pedang. Setelah lawannya tumbang, ia langsung menjulurkan senjatanya ke depan. Nyaris mengenai leher sang lawan yang jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

Wajah yang semula terlihat serius dan tidak bersahabat perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman lembut. "Kau harus meningkatkan kemampuanmu, Min Yoongi." Katanya lalu menjulurkan tangan. Hendak membantu pemuda berwajah manis itu berdiri. "Bangunlah."

"T—terimakasih." Balas Yoongi, menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung dengan suka hati.

Merasa ada sepasang mata yang terus mengintai, Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah sebuah bangunan tinggi yang tak jauh dari lapangan. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda berparas cantik yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon. Kekasihnya; Jeon Jungkook.

Senyuman tampan pun terpatri tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

.

"Ah—mmmhh—d—disanaahhh—owh! Hmmmh~" desahan, erangan turut memeriahkan suasana di dalam kamar mewah milik seorang Jeon Jungkook tatkala satu jari besar dan panjang milik 'pendominasi' terus bergerak maju-mundur, membobol lubang surgawinya penuh nafsu.

Keras, bar-bar dan memabukkan.

Lidah Taehyung tak henti menggerayangi dada putih Jungkook yang terlihat naik-turun tanpa menurunkan tempo permainan panas mereka.

Jilatan, lumatan, gigitan tak terlewatkan hingga menciptakan maha karya indah berupa tanda merah kebiruan yang begitu banyak disekitar sana. Tak lupa, ia mengigit nipple tegang itu dengan gemas. Membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci di bawahnya semakin memekik nikmat.

Refleks, Jungkook semakin membuka kedua belah paha mulusnya lebih lebar. Membiarkan sang seme menjamah lebih jauh. Lebih dalam. "Uhhh—dalam—aang! N—nikh—matth—mmmngh! P—Panglimaah—hh—lagiiiiihhh.."

Taehyung mendongak. Menatap wajah erotis Jungkook dengan seringai menggoda sembari menjilat sensual nipplenya. "Kau suka? Humm?" tanyanya dengan gumaman rendah nan seksi. Memancing libido siapapun yang mendengar.

"Yaaah—ssssh—s—sukaaah!"

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, membuat Taehyung semakin bersemangat. "Bagaimana dengan ini—"

"A—a—akh! Haaah—hhh—kkkh!" Jungkook memekik keras ketika kekasihnya menambah dua jari sekaligus di dalam sana. Menyodok sesekali memutar jari-jarinya, sadis. Rasa panas, perih, tidak nyaman sekaligus nikmat melebur menjadi satu.

Seketika kepalanya terhempas ke belakang. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua matanya terbalik. Lidahnya terjulur lengkap dengan saliva yang menetes layaknya air terjun. Jangan lupakan napas memburu liar seakan habis dikejar ribuan anjing gila mengerikan.

Dan Taehyung suka itu.

Ia suka ekspressi kesakitan yang ditorehkan wajah manis itu. Sadis? Ya. Dia sadis. Dia juga lapar. Sangat lapar ketika melihat suguhan menggiurkan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kau masih sempit seperti baru pertama kali dimasuki."

"P—Panglima—akh! Hngg! Appoooh!"—demi seluruh jagat raya. Erangannya, bagaikan alunan musik yang indah. "K—kkaaah!—nggghhh—"

Bukannya menuruti permintaan sang partner, Taehyung malah menjulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mengusap air mata yang jatuh menuruni halus pipi putih Jungkook sejenak sebelum akhirnya memainkan bibir semerah delima yang sudah membengkak dengan penuh cinta.

Suara becek terdengar semakin kentara. Menunjukkan seberapa kuat dan cepatnya sodokan di dalam sana. Penuh ambisi. Penuh napsu. Seolah tak ada hari esok untuk bercinta lagi.

"Yang mulia—hh."—suara rendah berkedok napsu birahi sang panglima terdengar kembali saat menyebut namanya. Menggelitik sensor pendengaran yang membuat 'mangsa' dalam kungkungan semakin terbuai.

"Bersabarlah—hmmmh? Nanti akan terasa nikmat." Sambungnya.

Jungkook mengangguk lemah dengan wajah super pasrah dan napas memburu lelah. "Panglimahh—hhh." Ia mendesah sembari menjulurkan kedua tangan yang bergetar di udara. Seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu.

Kekehan geli muncul dalam bibir berisi milik Taehyung. Mengerti akan gesture pasangan, ia pun menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dan sesuai dugaan, Jungkook langsung menarik tengkuk lantas melumat bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Hgggh! Ah!—hhh—mnngh lebihhh—berikan aku lebih—hhh.."

Senyum—ah atau bisa kita katakan dengan seringai di wajah tampan panglima muda terselip diantara kegiatan percumbuan bibir mereka ketika ketiga jarinya menyentuh titik kenikmatan itu lagi.

Sontak Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh dan membiarkan desahan kenikmatan itu lolos menggema di seisi ruangan. Wajah memerah hebat. Lidah terjulur. Mata sayu penuh napsu.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh—eung—ah—haaa~"

Ya Dewa. Sadarkan Taehyung untuk tidak segera menusuk anus menggoda itu dengan penis kebanggaannya.

"Aaaaaah—ah! Mngaaahh—enakk—gagahi t—terusssh ah—sayanggh—ouuuhh—enaaakkh—ha—aaaaaah~"

Arrrgggt! Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan keseksian kekasihnya? Taehyung bersumpah demi dewa, jika jawabannya adalah—'tidak ada'.

Sudah cukup! Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin menyiksa kejantanan berukuran jumbo yang masih terkurung dalam pakaian lengkap lebih lama lagi.

Tanpa mempedulikan erangan kecewa Jungkook, Taehyung segera melepas ketiga jarinya dari jepitan hangat lubang merah muda yang berkedut liar di bawah sana. Ia menunduk, memposisikan bibir tepat di telinga sang submissive lantas berbisik, "Ingin lebih?"

"Yaaaah—lebih—ngggh—kkh—hah—hh—aku ingin lebih!" Jungkook menjawab cepat dengan suara bercampur napas sedikit tercekat. Menahan gejolak napsu yang menyelimuti akal sehat. "Unggh—cepat—hh—masuki akuhh—gagahi aku lagi—hahhh—hhh.."

"Aku—mengginginkanmu—hhh—Kim Taehyungghhh~"

Jujur saja, mendengar namanya disebut. Hati Taehyung berdesir hangat. Ia menjilat kemudian menghisap cuping telinganya, lembut. "Jika kau menginginkan lebih. Kau harus membantuku membuka pakaian sialan ini dari tubuhku."

Sesuai perintah sang dominan. Jungkook langsung membalikkan posisi mereka dan membuka kain yang melekat di tubuh pemuda bermarga Kim. Cepat, penuh napsu dan tidak sabaran.

Pakaian atas maupun bawah. Semuanya ditanggalkan tanpa terkecuali. Ia melempar kain sialan itu ke sembarang arah lalu duduk begitu saja diatas perut sang panglima.

Oh dewa—sungguh. Detik itu juga pandangan Jungkook tidak bisa lepas dari keindahan tubuh di bawahnya.

Kulit tan mengkilap bermandikan peluh. Leher jenjang. Bahu lebar. Kedua tangan yang kekar. Lengkap dengan enam otot terlatih di perut. Juga tattoo abadi di hampir sekujur tubuh yang berupa bekas luka dan jahitan disana-sini.

Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya. Pemandangan tubuh itu selalu sukses membuat jantung seorang Jeon Jungkook bergedup kencang. Ia suka. Ia akan selalu suka semua yang melekat pada Taehyung. Baik jiwa maupun raga.

Perlahan tapi pasti; jari nakal mulai meraba jahitan yang melintang di dada bidang lantas turun ke perut dengan gerakan terlampau sensual.

Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan dengan sengaja; Jungkook menggerakkan kedua belahan bokong sintalnya naik-turun. Menggesek batang penis yang sudah menegang hebat dengan cairan precum yang menetes deras di belakang.

"Kau basah. Kau keras, Hyungieehhh~" Ujarnya mendayu kemudian menggesekkan bokongnya lebih cepat. "Sangat keras. Ayo sodok aku. Ah!—ah!—ah!" ia sengaja mendesah di akhir. Guna memancing gairah pemuda bermarga Kim lebih—lebih dan lebih.

Taehyung memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Harus ia akui, pemuda di hadapannya memang terlihat manis, lembut, polos dan lugu ketika di kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi saat di ranjang—kalian bisa lihat betapa binalnya ia.

Serigala berbulu domba—mungkin istilah yang cocok untuknya. Di balik senyum _innocent_ terdapat jiwa iblis haus belaian.

"Kkkhh! Hh—kira-kira; bagaimana reaksi ayahmu jika ia—hah—hah—" Taehyung menjeda kalimat sejenak. Jari jenjangnya terjulur, memainkan rambut panjang terurai milik Jungkook

"—jika ia mengetahui betapa—hhh—murahannya putra yang ia banggakan saat ini? Hum?"

"Eungh~" Jungkook menunduk, mensejajarkan wajah manisnya dengan wajah tampan Taehyung. "Hhhh—aku menjadi sosok murahan hanya bersamamu seorang, sayangku. Aku tidak peduli reaksi siapapun. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah—"

Sebelah tangan bergerak, mengelus kejantanan sang dominan yang berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Ia menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan. "—bagaimana penis ini menerobos lubangku sampai puas."

Astaga! Kata-kata kotor itu benar-benar—gah! Taehyung tidak tahan. Cukup bermain-mainnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dengan cepat ia segera membalikkan posisi. Kedua tangan mencengkram pinggul Jungkook lantas— **JLEB**!—menusuk lubang anus itu dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"Arrrrrraghhhhhht!—aaaouuh!—mnggah—T—Taehyung—sakiiithh—aaangh!" seluruh tubuh seolah terbagi dua. Kepalanya sontak terhempas ke belakang dengan dada membusung layaknya busur. Kedua onyxnya melebar. Mulutnya mengangah. Lidahnya terjulur bak anjing gila.

Persetan dengan keadaan Jungkook saat ini. Taehyung dan jiwa sadisnya lantas menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun. Awalnya memang lambat, namun semakin lama tusukan itu semakin cepat dan bar-bar. Seperti orang kesetanan.

Membuat tubuh di bawahnya tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya disela-sela kegiatan nista. "Kau menginginkan penis ini menerobos lubangmu sampai puas. Bukan begitu, _yeobo_?"

"Anngh—ahhhh—disanaah—ummh—aahh—haaa—haaahh—hhh—" Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit yang bermetamorfosis menjadi kenikmatan sejati ketika batang super itu menabrak _sweet spot_ nya tanpa ampun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku selagi aku bertanya, anak nakal." Dari sekian banyak hal. Taehyung paling benci diabaikan. Ia mencengkram keras penis mungil sang submissive dan menariknya dengan keras. Membuat pemiliknya memekik sakit.

"Akh!—peniskuu—kkah!"

Sudut bibir terangkat, menciptakan seringaian. "Karena kau sudah mengabaikanku. Aku akan memberimu hukuman. Bersiaplah."

Seketika ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook menjadi menyamping. Tangan kanannya mengangkat sebelah kaki putih mulus itu ke udara kemudian menaruhnya di pundak. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak bar-bar. Menusuk lubang sang pangeran lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sementara yang ditusuk terlihat semakin menikmati permainan. Terbukti dari senyum penuh kepuasan. Mata yang terpejam nikmat dan desahan memabukkan. "Ah—ahh—aaaaahh—hhh—hukum akuuuhh—ouhh—aaah.."

Kepala Taehyung menoleh ke samping. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat sebelah kaki Jungkook yang bertengger indah di pundak. Mengigit keras hingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan darah kemudian menghisap dan menjilatnya lagi.

"Kau tahu?—hhh" ujarnya. "Kau sangat mengagumkan. Lebih dari apapun—hhh..."

"Hhhh—aah—t—terusssh—ouuuchh—enak—aaaahh—haaahhh~"

"Tch!" lagi-lagi si pangeran kecil mengabaikannya. Dengan sengaja Taehyung menghajar prostatnya lebih kuat dengan sekali hentak lantas menurunkan tempo permainan menjadi sangat lambat.

Jungkook terbelalak mendapat kejutan yang tak terduga dari pemuda di atasnya. Dengan mata sayu yang tersirat seribu satu protesan ia menatap si pelaku tepat di kedua mata.

"Hyungieeeh—lebih cepaat!" desahnya frustasi. "J—jeballhhh—hhh—"

Bukannya menuruti perintah 'Putra Mahkota', Taehyung malah melayangkan seringai mengejek dan semakin memperlambat tempo. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya semakin frustasi.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

Dahi Jungkook berkedut kesal. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, lucu. Kesal dengan tingkah panglima yang mengabaikannya.

Dengan sisa tenaga, ia menarik sebelah kakinya dari bahu kekar itu lantas memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Memeluk erat sosok perkasa di hadapannya tanpa melepas 'penyatuan tubuh' mereka.

Sementara Taehyung diam saja. Nampaknya ia membiarkan pangeran muda kita mengalungkan kedua tangan di tengkuk dan menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher.

Bahkan ketika pemilik marga Jeon itu mulai mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri hingga kejantanan yang berada di dalam rektum hangatnya hampir keluar kemudian menghempaskannya lagi dengan keras. Taehyung tetap bungkam. Menikmati seluruh perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Haaah—ah—ah—ah—Hyungieee—aah~" dan desahan penuh kenikmatan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini tepat di telinga. Panglima muda bisa merasakan napas hangat yang sejak tadi menerpa cupingnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kejantanan mungil sang kekasih yang basah dan keras, menggesek perut atletisnya seiring dengan gerakan 'naik-turun' yang ia lakukan.

Tahan; Taehyung. Tahanlah dirimu.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. Menatap lelaki yang amat ia cintai dengan tatapan seduktif sekaligus memelas. "Hhhh—Hyungiiee—bergeraklah.." mohonnya. "..ayo bantu aku—ngghh—"

"Kau bilang apa? Hum?" balas Taehyung, jahil. "Aku tidak dengar."

"Hhh—Hyungieeh~" kali ini Jungkook mulai menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu—menangis. Yeah. Menangis. Ia yakin, cara ini bisa membuat hati panglima kecintaannya luluh.

"Hiks!—kumohon bantu aku—hiks!—mari kita keluarkan bersama—hiks!"

Cih! Trik murahan. Sayangnya Kim Taehyung bukan orang yang gampang terjebak oleh siasat licik berupa air mata buaya kekasihnya. Ia berpura-pura bersikap cuek dengan menolehkan kepala ke samping guna menghindari tatapan.

Melihat reaksi yang tidak terduga itu. Jungkook semakin menjadi. Ia menjulurkan lidah merahnya, menjilat bekas luka jahitan di bahu kekar Taehyung sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya sensual. Plus mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan tempo sedang.

"ahaaah—hiks!—hnggh—Taehyung—Kim Taehyung—Hhhhh—aku membutuhkanmu—hhhngghhh—menginginkanmuuuh—semuanyaahhh—hiks!—kumohon..."

Ya Dewa! Ekspressi memohon itu. Antara memelas, desahan campur tangisan. Astaga! Sepertinya Taehyung tidak bisa mengabaikan makhluk indah ini lagi. Dia terlalu—erotis. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengabaikannya.

Selamat, Jeon Jungkook. Kau berhasil mengalahkanku dengan keseksianmu.

Dan—taraa! Pemuda Kim pun akhirnya jatuh. Ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Sesuai permintaanmu, iblis kecilku. Aku akan 'bergerak' terus dan terus hingga lubangmu sobek dan tidak bisa berjalan selama setahun ke depan." Bisiknya rendah.

"Anggh—Aaah—Taehyungieeh—ah~"

.

.

.

.

 **-Istana Utama, pukul 03.00 pagi-**

.

Seperti biasa, pukul 03.00-05.00 pagi merupakan waktu untuk diskusi bersama. Membicarakan soal masalah kenegaraan yang membosankan. Dimana hal itu berarti semua abdi negara dituntut untuk bangun SUPER pagi dan tidak boleh melewatkan kebiasaan ini tanpa keterangan yang jelas.

Apalagi bagi seorang Panglima seperti Taehyung, yang harus mendampingi dan melindungi sang pimpinan dimana pun dan kapanpun.

Menyebalkan? Sudah pasti.

Telinganya terasa terbakar ketika hal berbau politik, pemerintahan dan tetek bengek itu terus menerus masuk menghujani pikiran kusutnya.

Bersiaplah untuk menahan kantuk dan mendengar ocehan memuakkan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Atau pedang pusaka milik Kaisar Jeon akan memenggal kepalamu detik itu juga.

Seketika Taehyung bergidik ngeri, ketika membayangkan wajah kejam 'calon mertua' yang sedang mengasah pedang lengkap dengan seringai mematikan.

Cukup! Itu mengerikan.

Kepalanya mendongak dan secara tidak sengaja ia melihat wajah teduh kekasihnya tengah curi-curi pandang sembari menyesap teh hijau hangat di seberang sana. Membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Refleks, ia pun ikut mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menciptakan senyum paling tampan.

"Putra Mahkota." Panggil Kaisar Jeon, bijaksana.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap sang ayah. " _Ne_ , _abeonim_?"

"Tipe gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

Tipe gadis? Kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba bertanya soal tipe gadis? Entah kenapa—perasaan Jungkook mulai tidak enak.

Hei! Demi langit dan bumi. Haruskah ia berkata bahwa dirinya membenci makhluk berpayudara itu dan mencintai Kim Taehyung lebih dari apapun?

Ah—ya. Katakan itu pada rumput yang bergoyang karena ia bukan tipikal orang bodoh yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan nyawa kepada makhluk kejam pengidap penyakit aneh bernama _homopobic_ stadium akhir seperti seorang Kaisar Jeon.

Astaga, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kepalanya. Kehilangan nyawa.

"Putra Mahkota?" tegur ayahnya lagi ketika pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban.

Jungkook tersadar dengan wajah super kikuk. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. "Y—ya? Hmmm.. i—itu—"

"Jung—err maksudku—Pangeran—beliau menyukai gadis yang cantik, Yang Mulia." Perkataan berupa jawaban itu datang dari bibir Kim Taehyung; kekasihnya. Sontak seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali Kaisar Jeon.

"Begitukah? Jadi putraku menyukai gadis cantik, eh?" ujar sang penguasa sembari mengecap teh hijaunya sejenak. "Bagus. Itu bagus."

Jungkook menatap kekasihnya dengan lolongan tidak percaya. Kepalanya penuh oleh tanda tanya besar. Kenapa Panglima Kim menjawab pertanyaan ayah?

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya melayangkan senyum tanpa kata seperti biasa. Dan Jungkook bersumpah, momen seperti ini momen paling menjengkelkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak salah menjodohkanmu dengan putri bungsu Kaisar Nobunaga dari Edo."

A—APA?! D—DIJODOHKAN?!

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, Tahun 2015, pukul 07.23 malam-**

.

Semenjak kedatangan siluman aneh dan sinting yang mengaku sebagai pangeran dari masa lampau bernama Jeon Jungkook; Taehyung merasa hidupnya yang sudah berantakan jadi semakin berantakan.

 _Holly motherfucker_!

Jika ada yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi selama ini—maka si idiot Park itu orangnya. Ya! Dialah dalang dari semua ini. Gara-gara _dare_ tololnya, Taehyung harus berjalan menahan pegal selama berjam-jam dan bertemu dengan makhluk aneh di bukit itu.

Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah—berkat mulut super laknat sang sahabat, sekarang seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan— _are you really_?— _why_?!—atau— _what happen to you, man_?

Gah! Suatu saat nanti aku akan membunuhmu, Park Jimin! Aku bersumpah!

Tuhan, tak puaskah kau memberikanku cobaan bertubi-tubi? Apa kau senang membuatku menderita, hah?

Demi apapun, ia cukup sabar menghadapi rintangan hidup. Namun jika hal itu menyangkut soal Irene—gadis baik hati yang ia cintai sejak insiden memalukan satu tahun lalu?— _hell no_! Rasanya harga dirinya sebagai lelaki mulai tercabik-cabik. Hancur sudah.

Belum lagi saat kejadian 'pulang sekolah' tadi sore. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia membalut tubuh polos Jungkook dengan kemeja sekolahnya. Untung saja, ukuran kemeja itu cukup besar sehingga menutupi area bawah. _Do you know what is this, guys_?

Sebagai gantinya—Taehyung pulang dengan kaos oblong bermotif bendera british, sembari merangkul pemuda cantik berpakaian ambigu di sebelahnya untuk pulang bersama.

Dan masalah kembali muncul dari orang-orang sekitar yang secara tidak sengaja ia temui di sekitar koridor sekolah, di jalan, di dalam taksi maupun di sekitar lingkungan apartemen. Keduanya pun menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ada yang menyumpah serapahi. Menatap jijik. Bahkan ada ibu-ibu yang rela keluar dari dalam lift apartemen sembari menutup kedua mata anak balitanya. Seolah ia dan Jungkook telah melakukan tindakan paling keji sejagat raya.

Hei! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!

Bagus. Sekarang bukan hanya Irene. Tapi semua orang mulai menganggap dirinya gila. Tidak normal. Tidak wajar.

Belum lagi dengan tingkah bodoh bocah joseon itu yang seperti manusia purba. Kolot dan udik. Melihat seolah Seoul adalah monster jenis baru. Tak jarang, di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Taehyung harus merelakan tangannya diremat kencang dan telinganya diteriaki oleh pekikan ketakutan.

Oh, _God_!

Taehyung bersumpah, kalau saja motor sportnya tidak disita oleh kakek tercinta. Kalau saja ia tidak ketahuan karena menuruti petuah sesat si bangsat Zelo yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti balap liar tengah malam. Pasti tidak akan separah ini. Setidaknya dengan menaiki motor, kadar malunya akan turun meski hanya sedikit.

Kalian tahu? Itu adalah perjalanan pulang terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Dan sekarang yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya merenung diatas sofa merah _maroon_ dengan seribu satu ekspressi memilukan. Sesekali memijat dahi yang terasa amat sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum sialan.

"Aiiiissssssh!" sarkasnya, kesal. Sedangkan Jungkook yang masih setia terbalut dengan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi lantas mendongak cepat, menatap berang lawan bicara. "Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa kau datang ke kehidupanku, hah?!"

"Tentu saja, karena takdir." Pemuda Jeon menjawab dengan senyum polos. "Kau adalah takdirku, Panglima Kim."

Entah bodoh atau idiot emhh—mungkin keduanya. Si maniak aneh—Jeon Jungkook berkata seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun. Astaga. Sulit dipercaya. Perkataan macam apa itu?

Bolehkah Taehyung menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan stick golf keramat milik sang kakek sekarang juga? Rasanya ia mau mati saja. Sungguh!

"Berhenti bicara soal takdir konyolmu, _shitty brat_!" semburnya tidak tahan. "Biar aku tegaskan yang sesungguhnya padamu, _okay_? Ini bukan abad Joseon kebanggaanmu. Ini adalah zaman modern. Ini tahun 2015. Namaku adalah Kim Taehyung, putra tunggal Kim Seok Jin. Dan aku seorang pelajar bermasalah yang mencintai seorang gadis baik hati."

"Sekarang, kau telah menghancurkan semuanya." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk galak pemuda di hadapannya. "Yang paling menyebalkan adalah kau—kau dengan wujud kucing anehmu itu berubah kembali menjadi manusia dan telanjang di atas tubuhku kemudian Irene—dia—dia melihatnya dan— **boom!** —hancur. Semuanya hancur."

Jungkook merespon ucapan panjang lebar Taehyung dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi bahu kecilnya bergetar hebat dan isakan pun kembali terdengar.

"H—hiks! Aku—menyebalkan? Aku menghancurkan semuanya?—dan kau lebih mencintai gadis itu dari pada aku?—hiks!"

 _Bloody hell_! Sesungguhnya si kepala jeruk tidak mengerti—kenapa bocah ini hobi sekali menangis? Dan hal itu sukses membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Ayolah—jangan menangis lagi." Taehyung mengacak rambut, kesal. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti bocah pecinta lolipop warna-warni. Belajarlah menerima kenyata—"

"Kau mencintai gadis itu dari pada aku.. hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tangisan Jungkook makin kencang. Memekikkan siapapun yang mendengar. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali berteriak. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku mati saja!"

Kedua mata Taehyung terbelalak, kaget. Refleks ia pun ikut berdiri. "Yak! Yak! Yak! Jangan sembarangan!" tukasnya. "Kalau kau mau mati—mati saja. T—tapi jangan disi—"

"J—jadi kau ingin aku mati, panglima?"

 _For the God's sake_!—seseorang tolong aku dari situasi mengerikan ini.

Berhadapan dengan pemuda bermental bocah sepertinya benar-benar membuat kadar stress melesat naik ke ubun-ubun. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dan mengkonsultasikan semua yang terjadi sampai mulutnya berbusa.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Cukup!

"Cih!" tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung langsung berjalan mendekat lantas merengkuh sosok yang berdiri ke hadapannya. Entah kenapa, kedua tangan seolah bergerak sendiri untuk mengusap helai hitam tergerai itu dengan lembut. Dan—binggo! Sepertinya cara ini berhasil. Tangisan pun terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Kookie." Gumamnya rendah. Namun menenangkan.

Mendapat perlakuan manis dari si kepala oranye. Membuat zat _dopamine_ dalam otak Jungkook meningkat. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan di tengkuk dan mengeluskan pipi _chubby_ -nya pada perpotongan leher Taehyung. Menunjukkan seberapa bahagianya ia.

Hidungnya bisa merasakan bagaimana wangi citrus yang menguar dari kulit tan milik pemuda Kim. Enak dan memabukkan.

 **Teeeeeeeeet**!—namun suara ngiungan keras teko di dapur, menghancurkan momen romantis mereka. Antara kaget dan takut. Jungkook segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung. Pelukannya pun semakin erat. Membuat si surai oranye sesak bukan main.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Panglimaaaaa, tolong aku!"

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas lantas mengendus. " _Bitch please_!—itu hanya suara teko."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Incheon International Airport, pukul 08.00 malam-**

.

Tidak peduli siang atau malam, bandar udara internasional Incheon selalu didesaki orang dengan berbagai urusan. Entah warga lokal atau warga asing, semuanya memadati tempat itu. Seolah tak kenal waktu.

Di salah satu sudut, terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah asia-kaukosoid tengah sibuk menenteng tas dorong yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Jari-jari jenjangnya merayap, membuka kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi pandangan. Sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepala ke arah sekitar, seperti mencari seseorang. Namun—nihil.

Merasa pegal mulai menguasai bagian lengan. Ia memilih untuk duduk sejenak di sebuah kursi kosong yang berjejer. Sesekali melirik arloji dan menghempaskan napas lelah.

Pemuda blasteran itu menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap langit-langit dengan bosan sembari merogoh saku mencari sesuatu dan—dapat!

Sebuah foto usang bergambar dua bocah yang kira-kira berumur lima sampai enam tahunan. Mereka nampak bahagia dengan senyum secerah mentari. Ia menatap lekat foto itu. Sinar matanya memancarkan kerinduan mendalam.

"Aku kembali, Taetae."

 **Tiiiiiiiiiiing**!—suara dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Yang pertama kali muncul dalam penglihatan ketika mengambil benda segi panjang itu adalah—satu pesan masuk atas nama 'Uncle Hoseok'. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera menggerakkan jari untuk membuka pesan itu.

.

 _From: Uncle Hoseok_

 _Vernon, kau sudah sampai? Maaf sepertinya aku akan tiba di sana sekitar lima belas menit lagi? Kau tahu? Disini macet. Kuharap kau mau bersabar sedikit, okay? Diam disana sampai aku datang._

.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Vernon itu pun mengendus sebelum akhirnya membalas pesan masuk .

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Seoul, pukul 09.15 malam-**

.

Hingar bingar ibu kota saat malam hari kian terasa. Lampu-lampu berkilauan menghiasi jalanan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Toko dan _cafe_ yang masih setia melayani tamu-tamu mereka. Tak lupa keindahan bulan purnama, juga hamparan bintang di angkasa. Semakin memeriahkan suasana.

Sepasang remaja belia berjalan beriringan. Yang satu pemuda berrambut oranye. Dan yang satunya, pemuda berrambut hitam panjang. Kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa dua pemuda itu, bukan?

Ya. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Kini keduanya turun dari taksi sebelum akhirnya melangkah bersama. Memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan termahal di Seoul.

"P—panglima. Disini menakutkan. A—ayo kita kembali." Cicit Jungkook, mengapit kencang sebelah lengan kekar berbalut jacket di sampingnya sembari melihat kerlap kerlip lampu, tangga berjalan dan hal asing lainnya.

Sekedar informasi, sekarang si pemuda bergigi kelinci tidak lagi memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik Taehyung, setelah pemuda oranye itu mewanti-wantinya habis-habisan dan memaksanya untuk memakai baju milik Jimin yang tertinggal di rumahnya dua minggu lalu.

Kaos hitam bermerk. Celana jeans pendek. Dipadu-padankan dengan jacket dan sandal seadanya.

Taehyung memilih tidak peduli dengan aksi udik maniak gila dan terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Walau bagaimana pun tujuannya untuk membelikan baju baru dan menata rambut panjang mengerikan itu harus segera terpenuhi.

Ia tak ingin tatapan aneh sekitar terus mengintimidasinya. Seperti sekarang—walaupun Jungkook telah berpakaian wajar. Tapi tetap saja, tak jarang ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan rupa-rupa.

Semengerikan itukah mereka? Gah!

.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka." Ujar Taehyung, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, bingung. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu menahu soal jejeran kain di hadapannya. Jujur saja, ini semua terlihat aneh. _Please_! Ia biasa memakai hanbok dan tetek bengeknya.

 _God_ , Taehyung lupa kalau makhluk yang ia bawa adalah makhluk paling udik dan kuno sedunia.

Melihat reaksi yang tidak diharapkan, si oranye berinisiatif mengambil salah sepasang kaos dan celana secara acak kemudian menyandingkannya di tubuh Jungkook. "Sepertinya yang ini cukup bagus." Ujarnya mengambil beberapa kaos lagi. "Ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, ini dan yang ini juga." Kemudian ia menengok sekilas ke arah pegawai wanita di sebelahnya.

"Aku ambil semuanya."

.

.

Setelah urusannya dengan toko baju, toko sepatu dan toko lainnya. Taehyung berencana akan membawanya ke salon langganan.

Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, langkah Jungkook terhenti. Sepasang onyxnya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok pinguin kecil 2D yang tengah menari-nari dalam layar televisi di salah satu toko elektronik. Ia menatap kagum sosok itu dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga.

Demi jagat raya yang luas bukan kepalang! Taehyung merutuki kebodohan Jungkook sejadi-jadinya. Benarkah manusia seperti ini adalah seorang—pangeran? Sangat meragukan.

"Hei—mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? hah?" tegurnya. "Ayo cepat."

Yang dimaksud seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan menempelkan diri di kaca toko saking terpesonanya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada mereka—lagi.

"Krong—krong!" Serunya menirukan suara si pinguin di televisi dengan riang gembira dan tidak tahu malu.

"Gah!" mencegah hal buruk terjadi lebih jauh lagi, tanpa basa-basi lagi; Taehyung langsung menyeret maniak bodoh itu menjauh dari sana dan membawanya ke tujuan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jungkook terus menyesali perbuatan tukang cukur yang telah memotong pendek rambut panjang kebanggaannya.

Bagi orang dari dinasti Joseon sepertinya, rambut panjang melambangkan kehormatan. Jika kau mencukur pendek rambutmu, itu sama saja dengan mencoreng kehormatanmu sendiri.

Disisi lain, Taehyung cukup berang mendengar keluhan bocah manis itu.

Bayangkan saja! Sejak keluar dari salon sampai keduanya duduk bersama di salah satu restoran Prancis ternama ditemani beberapa hidangan berupa _beef bourguignon_ , _creme brulee_ sebagai _dessert_ dan sebotol anggur merah, celotehan Jungkook terus berbunyi seolah tiada hentinya.

 **Brak**!—satu gebrakan meja pun berbicara. Dan lagi-lagi keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Baginya, lebih baik seperti ini ketimbang mendengar kata perkata sialan yang keluar dari bibir manis itu.

"Cukup!"

Sesuai keinginannya, Jungkook sontak mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu." Desisnya menahan emosi. "Ini bukan zaman Joseon. Ini zaman modern. Zaman dimana seluruh lelaki memangkas rambut mereka."

"T—tapi—"

"Ssssssst!" Taehyung mendaratkan telunjuknya di bibir pemilik marga Jeon. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh. "Asal kau tahu saja. Kau terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut pendek ini. Dan aku menyukainya."

 **Blush** —semburat merah padam menghiasi pipi tanpa permisi. Jungkook merasa senang ketika deretan kalimat berupa pujian menggelitik sensor pendengarannya. Bibirnya perlahan terangkat, menciptakan senyuman manis.

"Kalau kau berkata begitu—baiklah. Aku merelakan rambutku dan hidup menjadi sosok yang baru. Tidak peduli jika harga diriku ternodai."

Taehyung ikut tersenyum, lega. Sepertinya pujian memang hal tepat untuk menghentikan tindakan gila sang pangeran. Sesaat ia menyesal. Harusnya ia melakukan cara keji ini sedari tadi.

"Makanlah." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan potongan daging sapi yang menancap di garpu.

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, heran. "M—makan?" tanyanya, langsung dibalas anggukan.

"Ya. Aku yakin kau akan suka. Ayo."

Meski ragu, namun demi cintanya pada pemuda berrambut oranye di depannya, seorang Jeon Jungkook rela membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menerima potongan daging panggang berlapis saus aneh yang ternyata rasanya—

"Enak, bukan? Hum?"

Melihat anggukan dan raut bahagia lawan bicara, Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Sebelah tangan terjulur, mengusap sisa saus di sudut bibir semerah delima milik Jungkook. Dan hal itu membuat semburat merah di pipi mpu-nya semakin menjadi.

"J—jangan salah paham, okay?" tutur pemuda berambut oranye itu lagi. "Aku hanya menyingkirkannya saja. Kau tahu? Itu terlihat sangat mengganggu."— **hap**!—ia memakan daging bagiannya sendiri sembari menolehkan kepala ke arah lain. "D—dan ingat! Ini bukan kencan."

Alis Jungkook berkedut, tidak paham. "Kencan? Apa itu kencan?"

Antara polos dan bodoh sepertinya beda tipis. Taehyung hampir lupa jika makhluk di hadapannya memiliki dua komponen mengerikan itu.

"Aisssh! Sudahlah. Lupakan soal kencan. Habiskan makananmu sebelum dingin." Perintahnya mutlak.

Bukannya menurut, Jungkook malah menatap bingung si pemilik marga Kim juga pisau kecil dan garpu yang terapit di antara jari-jemarinya secara bergantian lalu berkata dengan polosnya, "Apakah disini tidak disediakan sumpit?"

Demi jagat raya! Ini konyol. Sangat konyol.

Taehyung yang tengah menikmati santapan dengan damai sontak tersedak makanannya sendiri. Buru-buru ia meraih air terdekat dan meminumnya rakus. Sesekali menepuk dada.

.

.

Mengajari Jungkook, sama dengan mengajari bayi tentang—bagaimana cara menghabisi orang dengan baik dan benar. Si idiot itu membuatnya JENGKEL bukan kepalang! Tapi bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika tidak bisa 'memberi pelajaran pada orang lain'.

Berkat usahanya. Ia berhasil membuat si bocah Jeon menggunakan pisau maupun garpu, meski belum terlalu pandai.

Satu helaan napas meluncur begitu saja. Napsu makan Taehyung hilang seketika saat hidangan yang tersaji sudah tidak terasa hangat lagi. Ia memilih menuangkan botol wine mahal ke dalam gelas kemudian meminumnya perlahan sambil menatap pemuda cantik yang tengah asik mengunyah makanan.

"Kookie!"

Jungkook menoleh dengan mulut yang masih terisi penuh dengan makanan. Ia menelan seluruhnya sebelum berkata, "Ne?"

"Ngomong-ngomong; aku cukup penasaran." Taehyung menaruh gelasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Jika kau benar-benar seorang pangeran dari dinasti Joseon—bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama ini? Lalu kenapa kau menjadi seekor kucing? Apakah kau seorang pangeran yang terlahir dengan keadaan setengah manusia dan setengah siluman seperti dalam serial komik murahan? Apa kau terkena kutukan? _or_ — _what_?"

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan panglima? Apakah orang yang kau sebut sebagai panglima memiliki wajah tampan sepertiku? Apakah dia juga seorang berandal? Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?"

Mendengar deretan kalimat super panjang dari lawan bicaranya, Jungkook hanya bisa tertunduk dalam seraya memutar memori dalam otak.

Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti atmosfer keduanya. Namun Taehyung tetap bersikukuh untuk sabar menunggu belah bibir itu segera terbuka dan menjawab segala keingintahuannya sampai—

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XDD #DZIGH Kuro kembalii semuanyaaaa hihihihihihihi XDDDD *turun dari pohon mangga* #K*unti_dong #plaks**

 **Hahahaha akhirnya di chap ini Kuro nulis lemon antara si pangeran super 'polos' yang ternyata tidak sepolos yang dibayangkan, dan panglima kita yang ketjeh buadai di scene dinasti Joseon.**

 **Hehehe gimana? Gimana? Humm? Masi kurang? Hahaha maap maap kalo misalnya tidak memenuhi harapan kalian hehehe**

 **Eits! Tapi tenang gaish, lemonnya bukan cuma disini aja kok. Masih ada di scene lain juga huahahahahah *** _ **evil pervert laugh**_ *** X\\\\\D**

 **Dan seperti biasa, untuk para readers, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar membaca fanfic super** _ **absurd**_ **ini ;). Baik para riviewers, likers, followers maupun silent readers. Semuanya terimakasih yaaa ;* *peluk semuanya* Kuro seneng kalau fanfik ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ^^**

 **Terlebih untuk para readers yang sudah me-riview, terimakasih banyak sudah memberi masukan pada Kuro. Bahkan ada juga yang rela ngetik panjang-panjang demi nge-riview ff Kuro ;') Kuro jadi terhura *terharu woi*. Terimakasih terimakasih hehe ^_^ Kuro makin seneng loh. Kuro juga jadi makin semangat, seriusan hehe ;) *peluk lagi***

 **Oh iya, di chap ini juga ada Vernon Seventeen tuh. Disini siapa yang suka Vernon? Ayo angkat kaki kalian! *DZIGH wkwkwk kira-kira siapa dia? Kita tunggu saja di chap selanjutnya.. huahahahahahaha**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi :D dadaaaaaaaaaaaah~ \\(^0^)/\\(^0^)/\\(^0^)/**

 **Riview please..**


	5. Sweet Sacrifice

_Chapter 5: Sweet Sacrifice_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Dinasti Joseon, Tahun 1415 -**

.

Menikah. Siapapun—baik dari kalangan bangsawan sampai rakyat jelata, semuanya menantikan saat-saat bahagia itu.

Saat dimana kau bersama orang yang kau cinta, duduk di pelaminan diiringi riuh kebahagiaan. Merasakan bagaimana menjadi raja dan ratu sesungguhnya selama sehari penuh. Indah sekali.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Seberapa mewah. Seberapa indah. Seberapa banyak ucapan selamat dan yang orang lain lontarkan. Hatinya sama sekali tidak demikian. Sebab sekarang, ia tidak merasakan manisnya pernikahan bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis ketika berjalan di atas karpet merah yang tergerai bersama wanita pilihan sang ayah. Dan hatinya seolah teriris ketika menangkap sosok Panglima Kim yang berdiri gagah di antara barisan manusia dengan wajah seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Jungkook tahu, itu hanya topeng. Ya. Topeng untuk menyembunyikan kesakitan.

Dan kalian tahu?—sejak saat itulah mimpi buruk di mulai. Baik dirinya maupun Taehyung. Keduanya mulai menjauh. Jangankan bertegur sapa. Bahkan untuk sekedar menatap pun rasanya sulit sekali.

Hubungan mereka sudah tak lagi memiliki kejelasan. Putus, tidak. Berhubungan pun tidak. Keduanya bertingkah seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sejujurnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ditusuk ribuan pedang sekaligus.

" _Yeobo_." Panggilan sayang datang dari bibir putri Kaguya, isteri yang baru ia nikahi sejak lima bulan lalu.

"Hn." Dan Jungkook hanya merespon ucapannya dengan deheman malas. Ia terus memfokuskan diri ke dalam tulisan dalam lembaran kertas di tangan.

Melihat reaksi suaminya, dengan sengaja, Kaguya memulai aksi dengan bergelayutan manja di bahu kecil Jungkook. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengurusi dokumen-dokumen itu dan meluangkan waktumu sebentar untuk isterimu ini."

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ada waktu." Jawab Jungkook tanpa menoleh sembari membuka kertas selanjutnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Acuh tak acuh—adalah sikap yang selalu Kaguya terima selama biduk pernikahan. Rasanya sangat hambar dan menyiksa. Wajar bila seorang isteri menginginkan perhatian suaminya, bukan?

Ia tahu, perjodohan ini adalah salah. Sejak awal, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Apa kalian percaya jika sejak lima bulan pernikahan, keduanya hanya sekali berhubungan badan? Dan itupun Kaguya yang melakukan semuanya. Sedangkan pemuda itu? Pemuda itu hanya diam seribu bahasa layaknya boneka.

Sabar adalah cara yang selalu ia pakai selama lima bulan terakhir. Namun walau bagaimana pun—ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang lemah. Ia bukan dewa.

 **SREEET** —inilah puncak kesabaran seorang putri dari Kekaisaran Edo. Merampas seluruh dokumen dari tangan Jungkook. Merobek kemudian menjatuhkan seluruhnya hingga berserakan ke lantai dengan sadis. Ia tidak mau diabaikan lagi. Tidak!

"BISAKAH KAU MELIHATKU SEKALI SAJA, JEON JUNGKOOK." Teriaknya kalap.

Namun putra mahkota kita hanya menatap emosi wanita cantik itu dengan tatapan super datar dan berkata, "Terimakasih sudah menghancurkan segalanya, Putri Kaguya. Aku permisi." lantas pergi dari kamar mewah milik keduanya dengan langkah konstan. Mengabaikan Kaguya yang terus meneriaki namanya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

.

.

Ketika prajurit lain tengah terjaga, Taehyung malah asik memandang hamparan bintang di langit dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Pikiran-pikiran seperti—bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang ia lakukan? Sedang apa ia sekarang? Terus terngiang seperti permainan kecapi dari tangan halus milik Jeon Jungkook—kekasih yang sudah berstatus sebagai 'suami' orang.

Taehyung menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke atas, ke tempat bintang-bintang itu menggantung indah. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya. Membentuk sebuah rasi bergambar seorang pemuda penuang air.

Dulu, sewaktu dirinya masih menjadi perompak. Ia memiliki sahabat baik dari negeri yunani bernama Hyakinthos. Pemuda berambut pirang ikal itu senang sekali bercerita, terutama soal kisah-kisah heroik dewa kebanggaannya.

Taehyung pikir itu bukan hal buruk. Dan menganggapnya sebagai hiburan gratis dikala rasa penat melanda.

Sejarah terbentuknya Aquarius adalah satu dari ribuan cerita yang ia sukai. Tragis namun indah secara bersamaan. Dimana isinya menceritakan tentang kisah cinta terlarang Dewa Zeus kepada seorang pangeran cantik dari kerajaan Troya bernama Ganymede.

Demi mendapatkan cintanya, sang dewa menyamar sebagai elang raksasa untuk menculik Ganymede ke Olympus dan menjadikannya sebagai dewa penuang minuman sekaligus kekasihnya.

Namun kelakuan busuk Zeus tercium oleh Hera—sang isteri. Kecemburuan membutakan segalanya. Ganymede pun akhirnya tewas ditangan wanita itu.

Hati siapa yang tidak hancur melihat orang yang dicintai sudah tak lagi bisa memancarakan kedua mata indahnya? Merengkuh manja tubuhnya? Melayangkan senyum hangat? Dan menuangkan minuman kesukaan dengan kedua tangan cantiknya seperti biasa?

Untuk menggambarkan kesedihan sekaligus cinta yang amat dalam, Zeus menaruh jasad Ganymede di angkasa dan menjadikannya sebagai rasi bintang Aquarius agar ia bisa terus memandangi wajah cantik sang pangeran setiap saat.

"Jungkook." Satu nama terlontar begitu saja. Jujur, Taehyung begitu merindukan sosok pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Oh—haruskah ia merubah diri menjadi elang raksasa dan menculik Jungkook ke langit ke tujuh?

Ia rindu bibirnya yang mengucap kalimat sayang dan mengecupnya penuh cinta. Ia rindu kedua tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Ia rindu tatapan matanya yang jernih. Ia rindu aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Ia rindu semuanya.

Merasa jenuh, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian kebanggaan dan keluar mencari angin segar.

.

.

Di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara taman kerajaan dan bangunan utama, disanalah Jeon Jungkook berdiri sekarang. Kepalanya menunduk menatap pantulan langit malam dalam air tenang di bawah sana.

Kadang kala ia berpikir—dari pada menjadi putra mahkota, lebih baik menjadi warga biasa dan menjalani hidup yang biasa. Semua ini membuatnya gila.

Seluruh kehidupanmu diatur. Dari hal terkecil sampai yang terbesar. Jungkook ingin bebas. Bermain layaknya bocah-bocah di luar sana. Merasakan cinta kasih seperti halnya manusia normal.

Dewa.. apa salahnya? Ia hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Kenapa Kau begitu kejam?

 **Tes** —saking larutnya dalam kesedihan, Jungkook sampai tidak sadar jika kedua matanya meneteskan air. Sungguh. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit? Ia—ia butuh seorang Kim Taehyung disisinya.

"Jangan sia-siakan air matamu, Pangeran."

S—suara itu. Ia sangat mengenalnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, menatap sosok yang sudah lama dirindukan. Sosok seorang Panglima Kim yang tengah berdiri di sudut jembatan dengan senyum khas.

Kalian tahu? Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang Taehyung lontarkan sejak insiden pernikahannya lima bulan yang lalu.

"P—panglima."—senang? Haru? Sudah pasti. Demi dewa langit, Jungkook belum pernah sesenang ini dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, ia segera berlari menemui sosok itu dan memeluknya sangat erat. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan lebih dalam, ingin menyesap aroma kayu manis yang sudah lama tidak tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya.

Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka jika pilihannya untuk pergi mencari angin segar akan berujung pada pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir? Entahlah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mencengkram halus pundak Jungkook dengan kedua tangan kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil itu perlahan. Sekedar melepas jarak keduanya. Ia tatap wajah manis sang pangeran muda dalam-dalam yang ternyata masih indah seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang membuat pujaan hatiku meneteskan air mata? Hum?" Taehyung bergumam sayang. Ia mengarahkan jari-jemarinya untuk mengusap bulir air yang membasahi pipi sang pangeran. "Katakan padaku."

"Rindu." Jawab Jungkook tersenyum perih. "Rasa rindu yang membuatku seperti ini, Panglima. Aku—aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Semua ini membuat batinku terluka. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga satu waktu aku ingin sekali menusuk diriku sendiri menggunakan belati. Aku tidak sanggup."

"Sssssssst." Satu jari jenjang mendarat di permukaan bibir mungilnya. Isyarat untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh. "Jangan katakan lagi. Kumohon." Lirih si panglima muda. Ia menunduk sejenak.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini. Aku menjauhimu karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupanmu." Katanya lagi. "Tapi sekarang aku disini bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, ne?"

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia tangkup pipi menawan pria yang dicintainya dengan kedua tangan. Membelai kemudian menariknya perlahan.

Dibawah hamparan langit malam, dua belah bibir bersatu kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat nan ringan. Mengekspresikan kerinduan masing-masing. Kedua mata Jungkook terpejam, menikmati segala sentuhan. Suara decak bibir bercampur napas memburu tak jarang terdengar mengisi suasana sekitar.

"M—mnggh—mmmnn—"

Taehyung ikut pengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada tengkuk Jungkook. Sesekali mengusapnya halus. Lantas menjambak dan memiringkan kepala pemuda manis itu, guna memperdalam jamahan.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia pun amat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok pangeran cantik yang selalu tersenyum teduh kepadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _yeobo_."

"Aku juga—hmmmphh—ammpph—"

Alih-alih tanpa mereka sadari, jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak; rupanya terdapat sepasang mata terbelalak lebar tengah menatap keduanya. Shock? Tidak percaya?

Demi dewa langit! Jadi ini yang membuat Jungkook bersikap dingin? Astaga! Kaguya benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa sang suami ternyata seorang pecinta sesama jenis.

Ini—ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ya. Tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

 **-Kediaman Panglima Kim, pukul 05.00 pagi-**

.

"SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI?! HAH?!" teriak Taehyung meronta saat para prajurit datang menghancurkan tidur damai dan menyeret tubuhnya dari keempukan ranjang begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ya Dewa, tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang tidak enak badan dan membutuhkan istirahat lebih?

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tapi sekeras apapun usahanya berteriak dan mengelak, tetap saja mereka seolah tuli dan tetap berjalan lurus dan membawanya entah kemana. Tidak mengidahkan perkataan panglima mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatnya sedikit resah dan terkejut tentunya. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti seorang buronan paling dicari.

Hei, bung! Sekarang ia bukan buronan negara melainkan seorang panglima kerajaan yang patuh menuruti perintah penguasa. Kata 'buronan' tak lebih dan tak bukan hanya sepenggal kisah kelam masa lalunya. Lagi pula kejadian itu sudah lama sekali dan raja sudah memaafkan kesalahannya.

 **BRUK**!—tubuh Taehyung terhempas ke dalam sel tahanan dengan sangat kasar dan ia semakin tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa kesalahnya?

 **Tap** — **tap** —tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki menggema di sekitar. Terdengar sangat konstan. Refleks, kepalanya mendongak ke depan, menatap sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—

"Y—Yang Mulia."—Kaisar Jeon. Lengkap dengan tampang super dingin bak diktator yang siap melahap mangsanya bulat-bulat.

Sontak saja Taehyung langsung bangkit, berdiri. Alisnya berkedut emosi. Ia meremat erat sel tahanan yang sudah tertutup rapat. "A—apa maksud dari semua ini?" katanya menuntut jawaban. "Mengapa kau mengurungku? Apa salahku?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas, bukan?" Jawab pria paruh baya itu seraya berjalan mendekat. "Kau sudah membuatku kecewa, Panglima."

Sebelah alis terangkat, "Kecewa?"

"Ya. Kau membuatku kecewa." Desis Kaisar Jeon. Ia menundukkan tubuh jangkungnya, mensejajarkan wajah dengan lawan bicara. Taehyung berani bersumpah, melihat raut wajah sang Kaisar sedekat ini merupakan hal paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya. "Apa kau ingat salah satu peraturan kerajaan? Hum?"

Peraturan? Hei! Taehyung menuruti semua peraturan kerajaan ini dari mulai hal kecil hingga hal paling merepotkan. Ah—tunggu dulu. Atau jangan-jangan; beliau marah karena ketidakhadirannya pada pertemuan beberapa jam lalu?

Tapi seingatnya ia sudah memberitahukan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini pada Min Yoongi.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang Panglima, Kaisar kembali angkat suara. "Hoo—haruskah aku menegaskan padamu bahwa kau telah melanggar kode etik kerajaan dengan melakukan hubungan sesama jenis dengan putraku, Panglima Kim?"

 **Deg**!—a—apa? Apa katanya? Taehyung—apa ia tidak salah dengar? Barusan Kaisar Jeon berkata jika ia mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan—Jungkook? Ini tidak mungkin.

"A—aku dengan—P—Putra Mahkota?" gumamnya kemudian tertawa hambar. "Oh—astaga Yang Mulia—aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki selera humor yang ting—"

"Kau pikir—kau bisa membodohiku? Hum?"

"A—ak—"

"Sejak awal aku sudah mencurigai hubungan kalian. Putraku—sejauh ini aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok tertutup dan tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Ia selalu patuh pada perintahku. Tapi suatu saat dia datang dengan pedangnya hanya untuk menolong bocah perompak sepertimu dari kematian dan memberinya kedudukan sebagai panglima secara cuma-cuma." Ujar Kaisar Jeon, menahan emosi. "Kemudian semuanya mulai berubah. Sungguh aneh."

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Aku mendengar laporan dari beberapa mata-mata kepercayaanku jika beberapa tahun terakhir, di dalam kamar Putra Mahkota sering terdengar seperti suara desahan dan erangan. Awalnya aku tidak ambil pusing dan berpikir jika putraku sedang 'bermain' bersama salah satu budak wanita saja. Namun kecurigaanku semakin kuat ketika—"

Ia sengaja menjeda kalimat. Jari-jarinya merayap, memainkan rambut hitam panjang Taehyung yang tergerai. "—ketika Putri Kaguya datang padaku dan berkata, jika malam itu ia melihat suaminya tengah bercumbu di atas jembatan bersama seorang panglima muda kepercayaan negara."

K—Kaguya? Dia melihatnya?

"I—itu tidak benar, Yang Mulia. Kami hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Hah?" potong sang penguasa. "Hanya memadu kasih dibawah naungan bulan purnama? Lucu sekali."

Cih! Rasanya Taehyung sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Entah kenapa, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Menyembunyikan kebenaran pun percuma saja. Setelahnya ia hanya bisa menunduk lemas sembari menghela napas.

"Baiklah—kau benar, Yang Mulia. Aku dan Jungkook. Kami melakukan hubungan terlarang itu." gumamnya lirih. Namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sehingga kau sangat membenci hubungan sesama jenis. Kami saling mencintai dan kami bahagia. Kau boleh memenggal kepalaku setelah ini. Tapi sebelum itu—dengarkanlah permohonan terakhirku." Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Kaisar dengan senyum lembut.

"Sayangi putramu, Yang Mulia. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Jangan hukum dia. Berikan seluruh cinta kasihmu padanya."

.

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN! AKU INGIN MENEMUI PANGLIMA KIM!" teriak Jungkook, ketika para prajurit menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

Kalian tahu? Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk. Berita macam apa yang barusan ia dengar? Sungguh. Ia tidak habis pikir—kenapa ayahnya tega menjebloskan Taehyung ke penjara? Apa salahnya?

Jangankan untuk menyantap sarapan pagi—menyesap teh hangat pun rasanya tidak napsu. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kim Taehyung seorang. Tidak. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengisi perut. Ia harus segera pergi.

"Lupakan soal Panglima Kim, suamiku." Suara itu datang dari bibir Kaguya. Sontak Jungkook berbalik, menoleh ke arah sang isteri dengan kedua alis menukik, murka.

"Lupakan? Lupakan katamu? Hah?" semburnya emosi. "Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mulut kotormu bicara seperti itu? Dia—dia panglima kerajaan ini. Orang yang sudah berjasa melindungi kita. Dan sekarang ia dijebloskan ke penjara tanpa alasan. Ini—ini konyol. Ini tidak adil!"

Kaguya terkekeh, geli. "Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, suamiku. Aku tahu semuanya." Ia berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terjulur, membelai halus pipi chubby milik Putra Mahkota. "Kim Taehyung, kekasih yang kau sayangi itu akan tamat besok siang."

Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar, "A—apa? J—jadi k—kau mengetahuinya? A—aku dan Taehyung?" lolongnya. "L—lalu, a—apa maksudmu dengan—akan tamat besok siang? Hah? APA?!"

Mendengar suaminya berteriak frustasi, membuat kekehan Kaguya semakin menjadi. "Astaga, suamiku. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Sudah jelas, bukan? Jika—"

 **PLAK**!—satu tamparan keras cukup membuat wanita itu tersungkur jatuh ke lantai dan mengeluarkan darah dari lubang hidungnya. Peduli setan! Tanpa di beri tahu kelanjutannya pun, Jungkook tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Hubungannya dengan Taehyung sudah terbongkar. Dan besar kemungkinan wanita jalang itu melaporkan semuanya kepada sang ayah; entah bagaimana caranya?

Demi jagat raya! Jungkook tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika seluruh mimpi buruk ini akan terjadi.

Ia menatap tajam Kaguya. "Aku membencimu, Putri Kaguya. Sangat." lantas mendorong kawanan prajurit di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga lantas lari dari tempat itu. Bermaksud untuk pergi ke ruangan sang ayah dan membicarakan masalah ini.

Tubuh Kaguya bergetar hebat. Ia bersumpah, tatapan itu adalah tatapan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui.

Jangan remehkan kekuatan cinta dan emosi.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti siang. Siang berganti malam. Taehyung ingat saat-saat dimana ia dan Jungkook masih bersama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenda gurau. Melihat bintang. Mendengarkan petikan halus harmoni kecapi kesukaannya. Atau bercinta sampai puas.

Tapi malam ini, semua itu akan menjadi kenangan. Kenangan indah yang takkan terlupakan.

Perlahan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya namun hanya sekejap. Terganti oleh tatapan sendu ketika mengingat satu fakta bahwa—besok siang adalah akhirnya.

Kenapa harus besok? Kenapa harus jatuh di tanggal 1 September. Hari dimana kekasihnya berulang tahun.

Miris.

Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut hari kelahiran sang pangeran. Ia tidak menyangka, mimpi buruk itu akan terjadi esok hari. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu layaknya sapi yang akan disembelih.

"Maaf—maaf, kelinci manisku." Lirihnya menatap sebuah kompas antik dalam genggaman. "Karena aku telah memberimu kado terburuk."

.

.

.

.

 **-Dinasti Joseon, 1 September 1415, pukul 12.00 siang-**

.

Dan hari mengerikan itu pun telah tiba. Jeon Jungkook dengan segala usahanya berhasil membebaskan diri dari para dayang maupun prajurit yang menjegat. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu yakni—menemui kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Penyakit _homophobic_ Kaisar Jeon ternyata sudah tak dapat ditolelir. Pria paruh baya itu terus saja menolak permintaannya meski Jungkook sudah mencium kakinya ribuan kali untuk pengampunan seorang Kim Taehyung. Sekarang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

"PANGLIMA KIM!" teriaknya kalap ketika onyxnya menangkap sosok yang dimaksud tengah digiring oleh beberapa prajurit lain ke lapangan luas di bawah sana.

Lihatlah luka-lukanya—astaga! Algojo itu pasti menyiksanya terlebih dulu sebelum mengeksekusinya. Benar-benar kejam.

Jungkook—hatinya semakin teriris. Cukup! Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang tergores di tubuh itu.

Taehyung menoleh sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkah ke tempat eksekusi bersama 'malaikat maut' yang mengapit di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Melihatnya, Jungkook berniat untuk kembali berlari dan menyusul sang pujaan hati. Namun semuanya akan berjalan lancar kalau saja para dayang dan para prajurit sialan itu menghalangi niatnya—lagi.

"LEPAS! JANGAN HALANGI AKU!"

"Tenanglah, Pangeran." Sahut salah satu dayang wanita yang ikut membekap ruang gerak.

Jungkook menoleh murka. " _MWO_?! TENANG?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kumpulan manusia menyebalkan dan kembali berlari mengitari sepanjang lorong istana. "KETENANGANKU SUDAH HILANG!"

"Yang Mulia! Tunggu!"

Tunggu? Tunggu sampai nyawa Kim Taehyung melayang? Begitu? Cih! Tidak akan!

Matahari sudah berdiri gagah tepat di atas kepala. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi—arrrgggt!

Persetan dengan tungkai kaki yang mulai pegal luar biasa. Persetan dengan ribuan mata yang memperhatikan. Persetan dengan napas memburu lelah. Persetan. Bagi Jeon Jungkook tidak ada yang lebih penting ketimbang seonggok nyawa yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajal di tempat itu.

"PANGLIMA KIM! Teriaknya lagi. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya yang mulai duduk bersimpuh di bawah sana.

Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung pun menoleh. Sebisa mungkin ia mengangkat senyum terbaik di hari terakhirnya. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Gah! Apa-apaan senyum itu. Disaat seperti ini ia masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum? Dasar gila! Kau gila Kim Taehyung! Katakan bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Katakan padaku dan berhenti mengelak!

Jungkook tidak rela! Tidak! Demi langit dan bumi, hatinya semakin sakit melihat keadaan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai saat ini. Sangat menyedihkan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menahan segala rasa sesak di dada.

Ia ingin berlari kesana. Memeluk dan mengobati lukanya. Kalau perlu, ia siap membayar nyawa Taehyung dengan kepalanya detik ini juga. Namun para prajurit setia sang ayah lagi-lagi berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan sigap. Mencegahnya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN!" seberapa keras Jungkook berteriak, meronta. Semuanya terasa sia-sia. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Bodoh! Dasar tubuh bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu lemah! Kenapa?! Dasar payah!

 **Tes!** —air mata pun jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Perlahan tubuh Jungkook melemas. "Hiks!—Panglima Kim." Lirihnya, pilu. "Lepaskan dia. Hiks!—kumohon. Siapapun tolong lepaskan dia—hiks!"

Sang panglima muda menunduk dalam. Satu hal yang paling ia benci yaitu—air mata Jungkook. Ia tersenyum miris terlebih ketika mengingat bahwa sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun sang pangeran.

Harusnya ada pesta besar-besaran. Harusnya ada hadiah terbaik. Harusnya ia membuatnya tersenyum senang. Bukan membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya ia bangkit berlari dan menghapus _liquid_ yang membasahi pipi mulus itu.

Tapi apa daya. Kini ia hanyalah seorang tahanan kerajaan. Taehyung merasa jika dirinya orang paling menyedihkan sejagat.

Baiklah, ini adalah yang terakhir—tarik napas dalam-dalam. Keluarkan lalu ucapkan—"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, JEON JUNGKOOK. AKU MENCINT—"

 **CRATS!** —belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, pedang sang algojo langsung menebas kepala si pemuda Kim tanpa belas kasih setelah sebelumnya mendapat isyarat tangan dari sang raja.

Inilah akhir kisah cinta mereka.

Kedua mata Jungkook seperti hendak keluar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tubuhnya mematung kaku. Mulutnya mengangah, tidak percaya. Onyxnya bergetar menatap nanar tubuh bersimba darah dan kepala yang menggelinding di atas tanah secara bergantian.

"P—Panglima. P—Panglima Kim?"

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, makanlah sedikit saja; Pangeran. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Entah sudah berapa kali, Yoona mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dan selalu di respon dengan hal yang sama pula.

Sejak penghukuman Kim Taehyung lima hari lalu, Jungkook terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar yang gelap sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela layaknya boneka hidup.

Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Wajahnya pucat, lengkap dengan guratan hitam yang menghiasi kantung mata. Rambutnya pun tidak tertata rapi seperti biasa.

Kacau. Benar-benar kacau.

Yoona menghela napas lelah kemudian menepuk halus pundak Jungkook dan mengusapnya. "Aku mengerti kesedihanmu." Ucapnya tersenyum perih. "Ini memang tidak mudah. Tapi percayalah. Panglima Kim di surga tidak akan senang melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Tersenyumlah. Ia ingin kau tersenyum."

Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang menekuk. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintainya. Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum setelah semua ini terjadi? Kau—kau tidak mengerti, Yoona-ssi." Cicitnya pelan. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Pangera—"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi." Sahut pemuda bermarga Jeon lagi. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Tap—"

"Kubilang—PERGI!"

Meski diteriaki sekeras itu, Yoona tak juga bergeming. Ia malah menghela napas lelah kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kompas kuno dan sebuah surat dari balik pakaian.

Sontak kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak hebat. Ya Dewa, ia—ia sangat mengenal benda itu. Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti miliknya. Dengan tangan bergetar hebat ia meraih kedua benda itu.

"Malam sebelum hari penghukuman—aku pergi menemuinya." Tutur Yoona memulai penjelasan. "Kami berbincang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan benda itu padamu. Dia juga berkata—maaf sudah menghancurkan hari ulang tahunmu dan maaf; karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku."

"P—Panglima Kim—hiks.." gumamnya memeluk kedua benda pemberian mendiang sang kekasih dalam-dalam. "Panglima—hiks!"

Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Yoona akhirnya memutuskan untuk hengkang dari sana dan meninggalkan pemuda itu bersama kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

' _Kompas?'_

.

' _Ya. Alat ini dipakai sebagai penunjuk arah ketika kau sedang berada di tengah laut. Kau tahu? Laut itu sangat menyenangkan.'_

 _._

' _Waaaah! Daebak! Sepertinya menyanangkan. Aku juga ingin merasakannya. Mengelilingi seluruh tempat yang ada di dunia ini bersamamu. Berlayar sembari melihat bintang, merasakan wangi laut, melihat keindahan dunia luar lainnya. Dan setelah saat itu tiba, maukah kau menunjukkan semua itu padaku, Panglima?'_

 _._

' _Tentu, Yang Mulia. Aku bersedia menunjukkannya padamu suatu saat nanti. Aku berjanji.'_

.

.

.

.

Mengingat sepenggal kenangan bersama pemuda yang dicintainya membuat Jungkook kembali larut dalam kesedihan. Ia semakin menundukkan kepala diantara kedua lutut yang terlipat. Genggamannya pada kompas di tangan pun semakin erat.

Melihat dunia luar tanpa Taehyung sama seperti melihat pemandangan dengan mata tertutup.

Impian yang semula indah, seketika menjelma menjadi impian paling menyedihkan yang harus dikubur sedalam mungkin. Karena ia tahu, sampai air matanya berubah menjadi darah pun, impian itu takkan pernah terwujud.

Sekarang—Taehyung sudah terlebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu, Panglima." Lirihnya pilu. "Aku sangat membencimu. Dasar pembohong!"

.

.

.

.

Angin apa yang membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook yang semula mengurung diri bak orang tidak waras kini mendadak membuka kamarnya selebar cakrawala. Melangkahkan tubuh rentanya keluar dan mengawali pagi dengan pergi ke hutan bersama para pengawal hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat berburu.

Garis bawahi—berburu. BERBURU!

Oh astaga, semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook benci berburu. Ia benci menyakiti hewan yang tidak bersalah. Setan mana yang berhasil merasukinya?

Yoona sendiri hampir tidak percaya menyaksikan perubahan tiba-tiba itu dari raut sang buah hati. Tapi ia pikir—mungkin Jungkook sudah bangun dari kegalauannya. Ia juga memaklumi perubahan bocah itu.

Pepatah mengatakan—keadaan bisa memicu perubahan.

Yeah, Yoona tidak menampik. Namun perlu ia akui bahwa kekhawatirannya saat ini semakin besar.

Dengan melihat kilat kebencian di mata Jungkook, juga perilakunya yang berubah drastis—ia khawatir jika suatu saat nanti putra asuhnya yang manis akan berubah menjadi monster kejam. Lebih kejam dari ayahnya.

.

Sementara di lain tempat—sosok yang dimaksud tengah bersembunyi di balik semak belukar. Ia bersiap mengarahkan busurnya pada seekor rusa betina yang sedang asik menyantap sarapan pagi.

Nuraninya seolah terpotong bersama kepala Kim Taehyung. Dengan tidak berperasaan, ia segera melesatkan anak panah. Tapi sepertinya nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya, sehingga membuat tembakannya meleset mencium tanah berumput.

Menyadari dirinya sedang terancam bahaya, sang rusa pun segera berlari. Menjauh dari jangkauan para pemburu.

"Tch! Tunggu!" Jungkook berteriak kalap lantas beranjak pergi, berniat mengejar buruannya tanpa memperdulikan para pengawal yang meneriakinya untuk segera kembali.

Rerumputan yang masih terhias embun. Tanah berlumpur. Bebatuan. Juga jalanan yang sedikit menanjak dan terkesan licin tidak mematahkan kekeras kepalaan Jungkook yang bersikeras menangkap rusa betina.

Jujur saja. Ia tidak menyangka sekaligus takjub dengan kemampuan berlari hewan itu.

"Tunggu!" meski Jungkook tahu bahwa si rusa tidak mengerti arti kata 'tunggu', ia tetap saja meneriakinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama keduanya saling kejar-mengejar. Rusa itu membawanya ke sebuah padang rumput yang luas di tengah hutan. Dan dengan mudahnya ia masuk ke dalam gua yang ditutupi oleh akar pohon yang kuat di depan sana.

Ah—tidak—tidak. Lebih tepatnya menembus. Ya! Menembus!

Melihat kejadian 'tak lazim' di depannya, Jungkook menggisik kedua mata. Memastikan bahwa penglihatannya masih normal.

Bagaimana bisa seekor rusa mampu menembus kumpulan akar pohon yang menutupi gua di depannya seperti hantu. Atau jangan-jangan rusa itu memang—hantu?

Oh Astaga! Sejak kapan pemikiran konyol itu hinggap di kepala? Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini!

Penasaran, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bangkit kembali dan menyusul buruannya. Persetan dengan akar pohon sialan. Ia hanya perlu memotongnya dengan pedang lalu— **boom**! Selesai.

Namun sepertinya memotong akar pohon yang menjalar menutupi mulut gua tidak semudah memasukkan racun tikus kedalam minuman Kaisar. Akar pohon itu sangat kuat dan keras seperti baja. Butuh waktu lama untuk menumbangkannya.

"Gah!" Jungkook memotong salah satu akar pohon dengan segenap tenaga. Ia terus melakukannya sampai—

 **Trang**!—pedangnya patah. Demi apapun, ia merutuki kesialannya pagi ini. Mungkinkah Dewa tidak mengizinkannya membunuh satu hewan ciptaannya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Dia begitu tega mengambil Kim Taehyung dari sisinya?! Kenapa?!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGTT!" ia berteriak sembari melemparkan senjatanya ke tanah, frustasi.

.

"Meow~"

Suara kucing?

Jungkook menoleh pelan dengan napas memburu dan perasaan bercampur. Awalnya ia pikir, yang ia dengar hanyalah fatamorgana. Namun ternyata suara itu benar-benar berasal dari seekor kucing hitam gempal nan lucu. Entah sejak kapan kucing itu duduk manis di sebelahnya?

"Meow~"

Oh Dewa, lihatlah matanya yang bulat, juga ekornya yang meliuk layaknya cacing kepanasan. Membuat siapa pun menjadi luluh. Tak terkecuali Jungkook. Kekerasan hatinya seolah hancur.

"Meow~" eongannya terdengar lagi. Namun kali ini si hitam mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Kepala kecilnya menoleh, menisyaratkan Jungkook untuk segera mengikutinya. Dan tanpa basa-basi pemuda bermarga Jeon itu pun menuruti keinginan sang kucing.

Melewati semak belukar dan jalan setapak yang masih terasa licin. Ia harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin terjatuh.

Di sisi kanan dan kiri. Dimana disekeliling hanya ada pohon tinggi lebat. Jungkook bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ada suatu dorongan yang membuatnya ingin mengikuti si kucing. Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya ia mengikuti hewan konyol ini?

Demi jagat raya! Ia rasa otaknya mulai konslet.

Namun pada akhirnya, semua kebingungan terjawab setelah langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah kuil tua. Dahi Jungkook mengernyit. Sejak kapan ada kuil di tempat seperti ini? Dan kenapa kucing ini membawanya kemari?

"Meow~" sahut si kucing kembali berjalan dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengikutinya lagi.

Langkah yang awalnya konstan kini kembali terhenti karena secara tidak sengaja onyx-nya menangkap sosok rusa betina yang sedang berjalan santai di koridor kuil. Sontak saja si pangeran muda langsung melesat, hendak menangkap buruannya yang hilang.

"Kali ini aku akan menangkapmu, rusa tengik."

Merasa bahaya kembali mengancam nyawanya, si nyonya rusa kembali melarikan diri. Namun sepertinya nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya lagi karena—

— **triiiiiiiiiiiiing** —sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan yang keluar dari tubuh kecil rusa itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Detik selanjutnya Jungkook dibuat terperangah. Bagaimana bisa seekor rusa berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan gaun putih tergerai indah?

Katakan bahwa semua yang ia lihat saat ini merupakan mimpi buruk. Jika benar begitu? Siapapun tolong bangunkan aku!

"Chullie! Apa kau bercanda?! Kau bilang kalau penyelamat kita adalah orang menyebalkan seperti dia? Hah?" tunjuk 'nona rusa', berang. "Asal kau tahu saja. Demi menjalankan rencana gilamu; si bodoh ini hampir membunuhku dua kali. DUA KALI!"

"A—apa? Si bodoh katam—"

Belum sempat meneruskan kalimat, Jungkook kembali dikejutkan oleh cahaya putih yang terpancar dari tubuh kucing hitam yang menjelma sebagai sosok wanita yang tak kalah cantik di sebelahnya.

Si hitam melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, angkuh. "Diamlah, Luhan. Jika kau terus mengeluh seperti itu; aku akan benar-benar mencakar wajahmu sampai hancur."

Mendengar ancaman serius dari manik obsidian si hitam membuat nyali si rusa yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu menciut. "B—baiklah—baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu."

Apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka berdua? Apa mereka siluman? Mengapa mereka membawanya kemari?—pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar layaknya roda di benak Jungkook. Pusing!

Ini—ini gila.

 **Bruk**!—tubuh sang pangeran sontak terjatuh mencium dinginnya lantai kayu. Kesadarannya menghilang. Ia terlalu depresi selama seminggu ini dan sekarang ia harus melihat kenyataan 'ajaib' di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jungkook mulai membuka kedua mata. Berharap terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan melihat kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia tengah tidur di kasur empuk bersama Taehyung.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Namun pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan angannya. Dengan cepat sang putra mahkota pun menoleh. Menatap dua orang gadis cantik di hadapannya. Yang satu berbaju putih dan yang satu lagi berbaju hitam.

Dan saat itulah—ia sadar bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

"HWAAA!" teriakkan pun tak terelakkan. Jungkook segera bangkit lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih jauh.

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Oh astaga, lihatlah itu, Chullie? Bahkan teriakannya pun terdengar bod—Aw! Yak! Kepalaku." Ia memekik di akhir ketika wanita kucing memukul kepalanya dengan kipas.

"Kubilang diam, rusa tolol!" desisnya pada si rusa, sadis. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan senyuman secerah mentari. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat sebagai balasan. Antara gugup dan takut. Keledai bodoh pun tahu apa arti gesture itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kami bukan makhluk jahat." Ucap jelmaan kucing hitam itu lagi dengan nada yang lembut dan bersahabat. "Aku Heechul—Kim Heechul. Lalu dia—"

"Luhan." Potong sang rusa tanpa rasa bersalah. Membuat Heechul ingin memakan makhluk itu hidup-hidup.

"S—siapa kalian sebenarnya?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir Jungkook. "Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari, nona-nona?"

Luhan dan Heechul saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian tawa renyah menghiasi atmosfer. Entah kenapa, di telinga pangeran muda kita, itu justru terdengar seperti tawa psikopat. Mengerikan.

"Kau bilang apa? Hah? Nona?" sembur Luhan sembari menyeka air matanya karena terlalu lama hanyut dalam tawa menggelikan.

"Astaga, percaya atau tidak. Kami berdua adalah laki-laki." Heechul menimpali.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat jantung Jungkook hampir melesat keluar. Yeah—bukan hanya siluman, ternyata kedua makhluk di depannya adalah seorang err—laki-laki? Demi jagat raya!

Luhan memutar bola mata, malas. "Tidak perlu menatap kami seperti itu. Lihatlah dirimu, bung! Kau bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dari kami." Ujarnya yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari rekannya.

Sesama makhluk 'cantik' jangan saling menghakimi.

Merasa perbincangan ini semakin tidak jelas—Jungkook berkata, "Baiklah—baiklah apapun atau siapapun kalian. Lelaki, perempuan—aku tidak peduli. Dan aku akan bertanya sekali lagi; kenapa kalian membawaku kemari? Hm?"

Heechul melipat kedua tangan di dada. Senyum angkuhnya kembali menghiasi wajah. "Jawabannya sederhana." Ia sengaja menjeda sejenak perkataannya dan merangkak mendekati sang pangeran. "Kami menginginkan dirimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi, "Menginginkanku?—dan hei! Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Si jelmaan kucing hitam memutar bola mata, malas. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku siluman. Ingat? Membaca pikiran manusia bukan hal sulit bagiku." Ia berkata sembari menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada pemuda bermarga Jeon.

"Bukan hanya namamu." Lanjutnya kemudian berbisik seduktif. "Bahkan nama orang yang kau cintai—Kim Taehyung. Kenanganmu. Masalahmu. Semuanya. Aku tahu semuanya."

 **Deg** —mendengar nama itu masuk dan menggema di telinganya, kedua mata Jungkook sontak terbelalak. Dengan cepat, ia segera mendorong tubuh Heechul menjauh. "K—kau—"

"Kami bisa membantumu." Kali ini giliran Luhan yang bersuara. Ia tersenyum picik.

"Membantu?" sarkas Jungkook. "Kalian pikir, kalian siapa? Hah? Apa kalian bisa membawa Panglimaku kembali? Jangan bercanda!"

"Untuk saat ini, kami memang tidak bisa membawanya kembali." Heechul menarik dagu sang pangeran. "Tapi kami bisa membuatmu hidup lama dan mempertemukanmu dengan Kim Taehyung di kehidupan lain."

Mempertemukannya dengan Kim Taehyung di kehidupan lain? Hidup lama? Apa maksudnya? Sebelah alis Jungkook nampak terangkat sebelah. Tanda tidak mengerti.

"Reinkarnasi. Kim Taehyung akan berreinkarnasi." Timpal Luhan menjawab ketidak mengertian sang onyx. "Menurut catatan langit yang tidak sengaja kulihat; enam ratus tahun mendatang, pemuda yang amat kau cintai itu akan hidup kembali."

Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak. Ia yang awalnya tidak tertarik kini mulai terlihat antusias. Dengan cepat, ia meremat kedua tangan Heechul di depannya. "Kalau begitu—bantu aku. Kumohon. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Tentu. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau juga harus membantu kami."

"Membantu kalian?" tanya Jungkook dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sang kucing hitam berdehem sejenak. "Tapi sebelum itu, biar kuberi tahu satu hal." Katanya serius. "Sebenarnya kami adalah pelayan setia Dewa Tertinggi. Suatu hari, Beliau menurunkan kami ke dunia untuk menangkap tujuh arwah penasaran yang kabur dari neraka. Namun karena terbuai oleh kehidupan disini, kami jadi melupakan tugas kami. Dewa mengetahuinya. Ia murka. Lalu—"

"Cukup! Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Chullie." Potong Luhan, sarkastik lalu menoleh, menatap Jungkook dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Aku akan mulai ke intinya saja. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Kami adalah 'Dewa yang terkutuk'. Dan untuk menghilangkan kutukan ini, kau harus memberikan tiga tetes darah dan separuh jiwa manusiamu pada kami."

Pangeran muda kita mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tidak percaya. "Hanya itu? Tiga tetes darah dan separuh jiwaku?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh si rusa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "Demi Panglima Kim aku rela menjual darah dan jiwaku."

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Restoran, Seoul, tahun 2015, pukul 10.48 malam-**

.

"Jadi—menurutmu aku adalah reinkarnasi Panglima Kim?" ujar Taehyung lengkap dengan tampang idiot. "Dan kau menjual jiwa dan darahmu pada makhluk-makhluk itu kemudian— **boof** —kau diberi anugrah hidup panjang dengan menjadi makhluk setengah siluman hanya untuk menungguku—err—maksudku—reinkarnasi Panglima Kim selama enam ratus tahun. Begitu?"

Dengan polosnya, sang pangeran membenarkan ucapan si oranye dengan anggukan.

Demi kaus kaki bau milik Jimin! Selama hidupnya—baru kali ini Taehyung menemukan makhluk sebodoh Jeon Jungkook. Ia masih tidak tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Ah— _Jinjja_! Si tampang Joseon itu menjadi makhluk setengah siluman hanya karena ingin hidup kembali bersama cinta sejatinya? Cerita klise macam apa ini?

 _God_ , _he look like a fuckin dumbass_! _How nice_!

Rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali memukul wajahnya sendiri menggunakan vas bunga terdekat. Memastikan jika semua ini hanyalah efek samping akibat terlalu sering menonton animasi memuakkan hingga membuat otaknya dipenuhi delusi sialan.

"Saat matahari terbit, aku akan berubah menjadi kucing. Sebaliknya, saat matahari tenggelam, aku akan kembali menjadi manusia." Jelas Jungkook lantas tersenyum. Ia memainkan jari-jemarinya, malu.

"Sepanjang tahun, aku selalu menantimu. Setiap sore aku terus memainkan lagu kesukaanmu melalui petikan senar kecapi. Berharap agar kau mendengarnya dan datang kepadaku." lanjutnya menatap Taehyung tepat di kedua mata. "Aku senang. Ternyata cara itu berhasil. Akhirnya kau kembali."

Meski belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan. Sejujurnya, hati kecil Taehyung sedikit tersentuh mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

Si bodoh ini benar-benar—

" _Holly motherfuck_! Kurasa kau benar-benar gila, _dude_." Sarkas si kepala oranye. Ia menyesap _wine_ nya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Jika aku menjadi dirimu, demi apapun di dunia ini, aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu."

Hati Jungkook tersentak. Seutas senyum pahit terpatri di wajah manisnya. "Cinta itu konyol, Panglima." Ia menyahut pelan. "Bukan hanya enam ratus. Bahkan jika menunggu seribu atau sejuta tahun pun—aku bersedia."

Ow—dengarkan ucapannya itu. Astaga. Sombong sekali. Taehyung rasa bocah maniak ini benar-benar melewati batas kewarasan. Dia seratus persen sinting.

Menjual hidupnya hanya untuk manusia yang sudah mati? _God_ , _damn it_!

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Kau bilang—setiap manusia berreinkarnasi. Lalu mengapa kau rela menjual setengah jiwamu? Jika kau tidak menjual jiwamu—bukankah kau masih bisa berreinkarnasi dan bertemu dengan kekasihmu di kehidupan lain?"

Kepala Jungkook tertunduk sejenak lantas mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan senyum teduh. "Jika aku berreinkarnasi, belum tentu aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan jika aku berreinkarnasi, aku takut seluruh ingatan, kenangan maupun perasaanku padamu akan hilang. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Panglima."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH maapkan hayati kalo postingnya luama buanget. Hehehe pasti udah pada nungguin kelanjutannya, ye? #peace hehe**

 **Akhir-akhir ini Kuro lagi disibukkan banget sama kegiatan dunia nyata. Jadi maap kalo lama+ceritanya agak aneh. Kepala Kuro rada mumet bukan kepalang ^^a *curhat anjay* hehe**

 **Oh ya di chapter ini udah terungkap sebab pangeran kita menjadi siluman kucing. Hohoho Gimana menurut kalian? Aneh, ya? Wuakakakakak maap (lagi) kalo begitu hihihi seperti yang Kuro bilang barusan. Kuro lagi agak mumet hihi maap kalo mengecewakan ^^ *iye bawel hehe***

 **Seperti biasa, Kuro juga ga bosen bosen ngucapin terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian. Entah itu yang udah nge-riview, nge-follow, nge-like ataupun silent reader. Terimakasih sudah mampir membaca karya abal Kuro hihihiihihi ;)**

 **Btw.. Happy Valentine and Happy Birthday for me hohohoho :* ada yang mau kasih kado ke Kuro? /kagaaaaaaaaa hahahaha**

 **Okey Kuro rasa segitu dulu. Jangan bosen, jangan kapok dan terus pantengin panpik Kuro yaaaa XDD.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. See u :* *ketjup tjantiek* hehe**

 **Riview please..**


	6. Sepupu

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 6: Sepupu_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Jika aku berreinkarnasi, belum tentu aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan jika aku berreinkarnasi, aku takut seluruh ingatan, kenangan maupun perasaanku padamu akan hilang. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Panglima."

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, tahun 2015, pukul 07.00-**

.

 **Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**!—bunyi jam weker menggema dengan kurang ajar. Sukses mengganggu ketenangan pemuda bersurai oranye terang yang sedang berbaring nyaman dibalik selimut tebal.

Tidak ingin telinganya terus dihujami oleh dentingan memuakkan, tangan kekar itu lantas menekan keras tombol _off_ pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang bertengger manis di atas meja _buffet_ , tepat di sebelahnya.

Kim Taehyung nyaris menghancurkannya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika benda itu adalah pemberian sang ibu.

Dengan tampang bak raja neraka yang baru mendapat kabar jika hewan peliharaannya dicuri orang pun akhirnya ia membuka kedua mata lantas mendudukkan diri sejenak. Sekedar mengumpulkan sebagian nyawa yang masih tertinggal dalam alam bawah sadar.

Nampak kulit tan seksi yang mewarnai dada bidangnya ketika selimut tebal itu tersibak dan tak lagi menutupi sebagian tubuh.

 _Well_ , Taehyung memang terbiasa tidur dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Baginya itu terasa lebih baik ketimbang memakai piama layaknya bocah TK.

Pukul 07.00. Kelas akan dimulai sekitar dua jam lagi. Tidak biasanya ia bangun sesiang ini dan melewatkan ritual wajib—'ayo mengintip kegiatan Irene di perpustakaan.'

Ah—peduli setan.

Otak dan batinnya cukup lelah akhir-akhir ini. Ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat, okay? Lagi pula, ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu gadis itu.

Terlebih soal kejadian aneh bin ajaib yang menimpanya. Jangan lupakan soal bualan reinkarnasi dari bibir mungil si pangeran maniak dan satu fakta mengejutkan bahwa dirinya seorang GAY di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Makhluk setengah siluman? Dinasti Joseon? Dewa-Dewi? _Bitch please_! Mungkinkah saat ini aku sedang terjebak di dalam dunia virtual bodoh layaknya kisah animasi jepang Sword Art Online atau—Inuyasha? Barangkali saat di kuil tua itu, tubuhnya terperosok jatuh ke dalam sumur kemudian—

—cukup! Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal konyol.

Tapi jujur saja—akal sehatnya belum bisa mencerna berbagai hal konyol itu. Reinkarnasi? Ya Tuhan~

Kepala Taehyung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sedang mencari sesuatu—dimana Jungkook? Kemana perginya makhluk itu?

Haish! _—_ apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau berlagak seolah kau peduli padanya? _Geez_ —bukankah dengan perginya kucing jadi-jadian semuanya akan baik-baik sa—

"Meow!"

—mungkin juga tidak.

Suara eongan mengerikannya terdengar cukup jelas. Namun hazel Taehyung tak juga menemukan batang hidung si kucing hitam. Sepertinya ia sedang bermain di lua—

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membola, tubuhnya kaku ketika membayangkan jika Jungkook dalam mode kucing menghancurkan barang-barangnya yang berharga.

Mengingat makhluk itu sangat udik dan kuno—berbagai kejadian tidak menyenangkan bisa saja terjadi, bukan?

Televisi keluaran terbaru miliknya. Guci antik yang dibuat oleh pengrajin terbaik dari dinasti Tang—pemberian neneknya tahun lalu. Perangkat game kesayangannya. Dan seluruh barang mahal lainnya. Hoooo—Taehyung cukup waras untuk membiarkan semuanya hancur lebur di tangan Jungkook.

Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus menyelamatkan barang-barangnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada dan hanya bermodal sebuah boxer polkadot yang menutupi area bawah, ia pun beranjak dari kenyamanan ranjang.

Ruang tamu adalah satu hal yang terbesit dalam benak. Dengan langkah tergesa, Taehyung melesat mengitari tempat yang dimaksud. Ia menghempaskan napas lega saat melihat bahwa semua yang ada disana baik-baik saja. Hazelnya mengedar, mencari keberadaan Jungkook kemudian bergerak ke setiap sudut ruangan.

Dari mulai diatas lemari, sampai di bawah meja. Semuanya tak luput dari pencarian. Namun tetap nihil.

"Kookie!" panggilnya, "Dimana kau?"

"Meow!"

Gerakan Taehyung terhenti sejenak. Ia mendengarkan suara eongan Jungkook dengan seksama.

"Meow!"—tidak salah lagi. Ia yakin bahwa suaranya berasal dari balik pintu kaca yang sedikit terbuka di depannya dengan gorden putih tulang yang melambai tertiup angin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung segera berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya begitu lebar dan terburu-buru. Jari-jarinya merayap, meraih gorden. Menyibaknya dengan kasar kemudian detik selanjutnya ia terperangah. Napasnya terasa tercekat seketika.

Di depan sana—Jeon Jungkook; kucing hitamnya yang manis nan lucu, tengah 'ditindih' oleh seekor kucing oranye berbadan gempal.

"Meow!" melihat ada 'bala bantuan' di hadapannya. Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah memelas. Meminta pertolongan.

Ow—hentikan tatapan 'anak kucing yang diterlantarkan majikannya' itu. Kumohon.

Taehyung benci mengakuinya tapi ada rasa tidak rela saat melihat sang onyx diperlakukan demikian. Dilihat dari manapun—dua ekor kucing saling menindih—bukankah mereka sedang melakukan hal— _shit_!

Tidak bisa—ia tidak membiarkan apartemen sucinya dipakai untuk aktivitas mesum. Bahkan oleh kucing sekalipun. TIDAK!

Raut wajah Taehyung yang menakutkan terlihat semakin menakutkan dengan kedua alis menukik murka. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras menunjukkan tingkat emosinya saat ini. Lalu detik selanjutnya—

"MENYINGKIR DARI KUCINGKU, BULDOSER CABUL!"— **BUGH**!—ia menendang badan si kucing gempal dari tubuh mungil Jungkook hingga terpental menabrak tembok di ujung ruangan. Sadis dan tidak berperasaan. _Poor you_ , _kitty_.

.

Meski jengkel. Tapi bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut pada hewan, tuan Kim.

.

.

.

 **Klek**!—seiring dengan terbukanya pintu apartemen, saat itu jugalah Taehyung segera melempar keluar kucing oranye malang tersebut layaknya sampah. Terdengar eongan sakit darinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Aish—aku tidak tahu dari mana kau menyelinap ke dalam apartemenku, kucing tengik." Sarkasnya, mendelik galak. Ia menepis tangannya di udara, tanda mengusir. "Sekarang pergilah! Hus!"

Tak lama kemudian bunyi— **klek**!—terdengar dari arah pintu apartemen sebelah. Dari dalam sana, keluarlah seorang pemuda manis berrambut hijau terang. Kedua mata sipitnya membola ketika melihat seekor kucing gempal yang terkapar mengenaskan di depan pintu.

"David!" Sontak ia berjalan mendekat dan membawa 'timbunan lemak' itu ke dalam gendongan lantas mengelusnya penuh cinta. "Ternyata kau disini."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah. Mulutnya mengangah heran.

David?! Bahahahahahaha— _please_! Nama itu yang terlalu bagus untuk ukuran jenis kucing kampung berperut buncit.

Entah apa makanan yang diberi oleh sang pemilik sehingga membuatnya seperti itu. Sesaat Taehyung merasa geli sekaligus prihatin.

"Hooo—rupanya kucing cabul itu milikmu, eh?" tandasnya dengan logat sarkasme yang kentara. "Asal kau tahu saja. Kucingmu hampir memperkosa kucingku. Urus dia dengan benar agar tidak menodai apartemenku yang suci dengan _sperma_ nya yang berceceran, _arra_?"

Mendengar perkataan sombong, kotor, blak-blakan dan tidak bersahabat dari pemuda oranye di hadapannya. Pemuda hijau langsung mendelik galak. Auranya begitu mencekam.

Bahkan kalau boleh dibilang, ekspresinya terlihat lebih garang dari kumpulan para penjagal babi. Sangat kontras dengan wajah manis dan tubuhnya yang mungil.

Taehyung rasa manusia ini mampu membunuh manusia lain hanya dengan tatapannya saja. Dan—ow lihatlah penampilannya. Topi kupluk, kalung rantai, kaus dan celana kebesaran. Jangan lupakan tato naga yang melintang di lehernya.

Mungkinkah dia anak ketua Yakuza yang hilang? Penerus genei ryodan? Atau salah satu dari anak buah Jack Sparrow?

 _Holy shit_! Sepertinya kau harus berhenti menonton tayangan bocah ingusan, tuan Kim.

"Yak!" teriak pemuda itu seraya mendorong dada bidang Taehyung dengan jari telunjuk.

Sedangkan 'yang didorong' hanya diam tak bergeming. Seolah terhipnotis ke dalam lubang hitam bernama—intimidasi.

Ada apa ini? Kemana Kim Taehyung yang selalu berani membabat habis musuh-musuhnya?

"Sebelum mengatai David, sebaiknya lihat dirimu dulu." lanjutnya, tenang namun menusuk.

Ia tersenyum, remeh tatkala kedua mata sipitnya meneliti penampilan Taehyung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Cih! Memalukan! Berdiri hanya dengan sehelai boxer polkadot konyol. Gah! Bagiku kau terlihat seperti predator seks yang habis meniduri ribuan bocah di bawah umur."

P—predator seks?! Meniduri ribuan bocah di bawah umur? Urat-urat Taehyung rasanya mau putus. "Yak, keparat!" Desisnya menahan emosi. "Sepertinya mulut bengalmu perlu di ajari bagaimana caranya menghormati orang yang lebih tua."

"Oh ya?!" Si pemuda manis menyeringai iblis. "Bagaimana denganmu? Perlukah aku mengajarimu juga, hum?"

Taehyung bersumpah, seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada orang yang berani menatap nyalang apalagi menantangnya seperti ini—selain ibunya. Bagaimana pun ia harus diberi pelajaran!

"Katakan. Siapa namamu, bocah?!"

"Hoo—hoo—hoo—ada apa ini? Apa kau mulai tertarik padaku?"

Jika membunuh orang tidak dilarang, sekali lagi Taehyung bersumpah—akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. "Oh yeah—aku sangat sangat tertarik padamu. Saking tertariknya, aku sampai ingin mencatat namamu kedalam _death note_ -ku agar kau enyah dari hadapanku—SE-LA-MA-NYA."

Astaga, Kim Taehyung. Kau pikir kau siapa? Light Yagami? Misa Amane?

 _Lord_! Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah termakan zona delusi idiot. _Okay_ , ia sudah cukup stress akhir-akhir ini. Pertama soal reinkarnasi dan siluman kucing. Lalu sekarang— _fuck_!

"Min Yoongi." pemuda berrambut hijau menjawab, spontan. "Catat itu baik-baik ke dalam _death note_ bodohmu, maniak brengsek. Dan—satu lagi."—ia menjeda sejenak perkataannya. "Usiaku dua puluh enam tahun. Kurasa kau tak perlu repot mengajariku—bagaimana cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Karena aku sudah cukup tua untuk diajari"

 _M_ — _mwo_?! D—dua puluh enam tahun? Dengan wajah manis dan tubuh pendek seperti itu?

Melihat keterkejutan Taehyung membuat Yoongi menampilkan seringai kemenangan. "Aku permisi." Katanya kemudian berbalik pergi menuju habitat asal. Meninggalkan pemuda yang masih dirundung kebingungan di belakangnya.

"Aish!—tidak peduli tua atau muda. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menghabisimu!" tunjuk Taehyung, jengkel. "Dan juga kucing idiotmu! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Bangtan Senior High School, pukul, 09.11 pagi-**

.

Berita 'Antara Kim Taehyung, Siswa Kelas 2-2 dan Kekasih Lelakinya' menjadi topik paling panas minggu ini. Semuanya—dari mulai kalangan junior sampai senior ikut membicarakannya.

Sedangkan 'yang dibicarakan' nampak tidak peduli dan asik duduk dibangkunya dengan kedua telinga yang disumbat _headphone_ hitam pekat. Sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya, mengikuti hentakan irama musik. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

 _See_?

Bagi Taehyung, omong kosong mereka tak lebih seperti musik _hiphop_ yang kini tengah berdering indah di kedua telinganya.

Asal kalian tahu saja. Pertengkarannya idiotnya dengan Min Yoongi beberapa jam lalu lebih merepotkan ketimbang gosip murahan yang terdengar seluas area pendengarannya sekarang. Sungguh. Si kolot dua puluh enam tahun itu benar-benar membuat urat jengkelnya hampir putus.

Lagi pula, tahu apa mereka soal dirinya?

Haruskah sekarang Taehyung berteriak jika—Jeon Jungkook bukanlah kekasihnya. Melainkan siluman kucing yang tidak sengaja ia temui di kuil tua. Kemudian tanpa sengaja bermetamorfosis menjadi manusia dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun sehingga ia terpaksa melepas kemeja putihnya untuk melindungi tubuh indah itu dari mata para hidung belang sebelum membawanya pergi dari kolam renang sekolah.

Ow, _man_! Itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Taehyung tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang gila yang kurang asupan sianida. Atau bocah tolol korban dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Hai, _dude_!"—terkutuklah tampang bajingan Jimin yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Hah? Lihatlah, _Daebak_! Semua orang membicarakanmu."

Taehyung mendesis penuh permusuhan. Ia menolehkan pandangan, menatap pemandangan di balik jendela. Menghindari kontak mata dengan sahabat yang kini berstatus sebagai pelaku pelecehan nama baik. " _Fuck off_ , _you bitch_!"

Seketika tawa Jimin membahana. "Seperti biasa—kata-katamu selalu membuat hatiku tersentuh, kawan." Ucapnya seolah baru mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis.

Dan Taehyung berani bersumpah, hanya gadis bodoh yang mau menyatakan cinta pada makhluk abstrak seperti orang di hadapannya.

Selain ber-IQ jongkok, Jimin seorang masokis stadium akhir. Kalian bisa dengar responnya barusan, bukan? Menjengkelkan.

Bola mata Taehyung berputar. "Persetan dan enyah dari hadapanku."

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda." Sahutnya tersenyum jahil. " _Well_ , soal dirimu dan pemuda manis bernama Jung—"

"Jangan bicara lagi." Potong pemilik marga Kim, jengah dan semakin mengeraskan volume musik _hiphop_ -nya. Apapun—ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal mengerikan itu. Ia harus merileks pikiran.

Kedua alis Jimin bertaut, sebal. Tidak ingin diabaikan, ia menarik _headphone_ Taehyung hingga terlepas dari kepala. Membuat pemiliknya memekik tidak terima.

"Yak!"

Jimin menghempaskan napas, lelah. "Demi Tuhan, Tae. Jangan potong pembicaraanku. Itu menyakitkan. Kau tahu?"

Taehyung mengendus sembari memutar kedua bola mata, malas. "Baiklah—baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." ia menengadahkan tangan. "Sekarang—berikan benda itu padaku."

Mengerti maksud sahabatnya, Jimin pun mengembalikan _headphone_ pada pemiliknya meski sedikit ragu. Kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh. Membuat lawan bicaranya risih setengah mati.

"Kau—masih menyukai Irene, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, bingung. " _Wae_?"

"Aish—jawab saja." Desis Jimin mengacak frustasi helai rambutnya, tidak sabaran.

"Ya. Aku masih mencintainya. Lalu kenapa?" Jawab si kepala oranye. Beberapa saat kemudian kedua matanya memicing curiga. "Jangan bilang kau sedang merencanakan hal busuk untuk menikung sahabatmu sendiri? Hum?"

Jimin tersentak seketika. "Yak!" sarkasnya sedikit kelabakan. "Kau pikir aku sebajingan itu sampai tega menikung sahabatku sendiri. Maaf saja tapi aku benci gadis kutu buku."

Mendengar perkataan pemuda Park sontak membuat darah Taehyung naik ke otak. "Yak!"

Kedua tangan Jimin terangkat ke atas. " _Okay_ — _okay_. Santai bung. Aku tidak bermaksud menghina gadismu. Tapi aku heran soal—" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat hingga si oranye bisa mencium bau napas menjijikannya kemudian berbisik...

"—rumor yang menyatakan jika sahabat seperpopokanku—Kim Taehyung—mencabuli seorang pemuda cantik di kolam renang sekolah. Apakah itu benar?"

Seketika Taehyung tersedak salivanya sendiri. " _What_?!" lolongnya terkejut. "Apa kau bilang?! Hei aku memang keluar bersamanya dari kolam renang. _Well_ —keadaanya memang terlihat sangat ambigu. Tapi—demi Neptunus! Aku sama sekali tidak mencabulinya. _No fuckin way_!"

"Lalu kenapa kau—"

 **Srak**!—untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa bersyukur dengan kedatangan musuh bebuyutannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—Shim Changmin. Guru sejarah yang tampan nan dingin—idola para siswa masa kini.

Setidaknya dengan kedatangan pria tinggi itu, ia bisa mengucapkan—selamat tinggal pada Park cebol yang kini bersiap menghilang dari peradaban. Juga pada ocehan memuakkannya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."—bisiknya dari kejauhan. Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli.

Changmin menepuk tangannya, meminta perhatian. Suasana kelas pun hening seketika. Taehyung tidak heran jika para manusia menyebalkan itu langsung tunduk dan berubah masokis dihadapan seorang pria tampan berpostur tegap dengan aura membunuh yang menguar di sepanjang ruangan.

Menjadi masokis bukanlah gayanya. Dan sekali lagi—Kim Taehyung benci sejarah. Catat itu baik-baik di dalam otak kalian. Sehingga ia lebih memilih duduk santai sembari menatap langit biru di balik jendela.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Kuharap kalian tidak buat masalah dan menjadi teman baik untuknya."

Teriakan dan sorakan para siswa terdengar cukup riuh. Changmin pikir, itu respon yang wajar. Mereka semua nampak mengira-ngira seperti apa sosok murid baru itu?—yeah, kecuali Kim Taehyung yang terus diam tak peduli seperti patung idiot—sesekali menguap, tidak tertarik.

Bocah itu benar-benar—

 _Okay_ —lupakan soal berandalan cilik itu. Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu. Begitu pula dengan murid lainnya. Menatap orang yang dimaksud. "Silahkan masuk!"

 **Tap** —langkah pertama mulai terdengar, seluruh bola mata terbelalak. **Tap** —langkah kedua terdengar, seluruh mulut mengangah takjub. **Tap** —langkah ketiga, seluruh napas seolah tercekat.

"Woaaah!"

"Tampan!"

" _Daebak_!"

" _Fantastic_!"—dan teriakan serta pujian pun turut mengiringi langkah-langkah selanjutnya hingga sepasang kaki yang terbalut _snicker_ hitam pun berhenti.

" _Hello_ , _guys_. _My name is_ Vernon Hansol."

 **Deg**!—V—Vernon? Dia—Taehyung yang sedang asik menatap gumpalan awan putih di angkasa pun langsung menoleh _horror_. Ia mendadak terpaku ketika hazelnya bertegur sapa dengan hazel si murid baru yang tengah menyeringai cabul ke arahnya. Waktu seolah berhenti. Kedua bola matanya melebar.

Badai. Topan. Tornado. Gunung meletus. Tsunami. Gempa bumi. Jangan bilang kalau—

" _I am a transfer student from_ Horace Mann School, USA."

— _double shit_! Ternyata benar-benar dia. V—Vernon, sepupu menyebalkannya. _Lord_! Cobaan mengerikan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku? Apa yang dilakukan _bule_ sinting itu disini—di Korea—di sekolahnya?

Apakah kiamat sudah dekat?

Pemuda _kaukosoid_ yang diketahui bernama Vernon itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya, ceria. Kedua matanya seolah tak lepas dari sosok nyentrik berrrambut oranye terang di pojok ruangan. Memancarkan rindu yang mendalam.

" _Long time no see_ , _Baby_ - _Tae_."

 _WHAT TO THE HELL_! Apa katanya? B—Baby—Tae? Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara si tampan dan si buruk rupa?—pikir semuanya—termasuk Changmin dan Jimin—bersamaan.

Selamat Vernon, kau berhasil memberi kesan terbaik pada calon teman-temanmu dengan lawakan _fabulous_ itu. Taehyung bisa melihat si sialan Jimin tengah membungkam mulut nistanya, menahan tawa sembari memegang perut bak orang sedang buang air.

Dan oh—lihat juga tampang mengejek Shim sialan Changmin di depan sana. Membuat Taehyung ingin memukulnya dengan sapu terdekat.

Ingatkan dia untuk mencantumkan nama Vernon, Jimin beserta guru keren itu ke dalam _death note_ kesayangannya pulang sekolah nanti—itu pun jika ada.

" _Seonsangnim_ , bolehkah aku duduk di bangku sebelah Baby-Tae ku?" pinta Vernon yang langsung disambut mimik keberatan dari Taehyung.

"Yak! Jangan seenak jid—"

"Tentu saja." Jawaban macam apa itu. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Changmin menyeringai puas padanya. "Kau boleh mengambil tempat yang kau suka."

Zelo yang merupakan _chair-mate_ sejatinya mau-tidak mau harus angkat kaki dari tempatnya semula.

Punggung Taehyung terasa lemas layaknya jeli. Ketika sosok Vernon melangkah semakin dekat dan dekat dengan langkah konstan. Senyum tipis khas 'pangeran berkuda' masih setia menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Pemuda barat itu tak lekas mendaratkan bokongnya di atas bangku. Sepertinya ia masih ingin mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya mulai sedikit berubah. Lebih tegas dan jantan.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan. Meraih dagu dan menariknya mendekat kemudian— **cup** —mengecup bibir Taehyung—sesekali melumat dan mengigitnya tidak tahu malu.

 _Well_ , ciuman mereka cukup panas; melibatkan air liur dan lidah.

Ada yang berteriak histeris. Ada yang terbelalak sempurna. Ada yang mengernyit jijik. Bahkan tak sedikit bagi kaum fujoshi di kelas mengabadikan momen Vernon-Taehyung ke dalam ponsel mereka.

Ini fenomena langka—pikir mereka gila.

Dan Jimin bersumpah—mungkin ia akan mati tersedak jika sekarang dirinya tengah menyantap udon kesukaan.

Kemarin mencabuli seorang pemuda. Lalu sekarang—

"Mnggah—hah—" merasa sudah cukup puas, Vernon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman. Terlihat benang-benang saliva yang membatasi bibir keduanya. Ia mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangan dan sekali lagi ia pandangi wajah Taehyung dalam-dalam.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan saat saat ini. Sesuai dugaanku,bibirmu terasa sangat manis, _my lovely cousin_. Aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi dan lagi."

Siapa yang tidak _shock_ ketika dirimu mendapati perlakuan tidak senonoh seperti itu? Rasanya Taehyung tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pandangannya kosong, seolah nyawanya melayang ke planet pluto.

 **Bruk**!—kemudian ia pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan di tempat.

.

 _What a shit day_?!

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Kediaman Kim, 11 tahun lalu, pukul 10.00 pagi-**

.

Jika sebagian orang menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan berjemur di pantai, Namjoon sepakat untuk pergi ke kediaman orang tua Seok Jin yang berada di Seoul.

Nampaknya hal itu disambut baik oleh putra kecil mereka. Rasanya Taehyung sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya. Juga paman Hoseok yang lucu.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Kim junior tak henti menyanyikan lagu khas anak-anak. Seok Jin sesekali ikut bernyanyi. Sedangkan Namjoon yang sedang menyetir pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kediaman Kim tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Rumah mewah dengan penggabungan cita rasa antara keeleganan eropa dan kegigihan amerika sontak membuat siapapun yang berdiri disana berdecak penuh kekaguman.

Ini—ini bukan rumah. Melainkan istana.

Saat kau masuk, kau akan disambut oleh deretan semak dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi halaman utama. Patung dewa-dewi yunani yang berdiri gagah di sepanjang jalan setapak. Air mancur mewah bernilai milyaran. Dan berbagai hal menakjubkan lain.

"Hyungi—cucu nenek yang manis." Pelukan sang nenek menjadi sambutan hangat ketika ketiganya turun dari kenyamanan kursi mobil.

"Nenek!" dan Taehyung tak segan untuk membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Senyum Seok Jin mengembang melihat kedekatan keduanya. Namjoon yang ikut menyaksikan pun turut merasa bahagia. Perlahan tangannya merayap, merangkul pundak sang isteri dengan lembut. Membawanya lebih dekat.

"Jin-ah, Namjoon-ah kenapa diam saja. Ayo masuk." Sahut tuan Kim dengan senyum bersahabat. "Sudah lama kita tidak berbicang, bukan?"

"A—ah. Ne, appa." Jawab sepasang suami isteri itu bersamaan.

.

.

Untuk ukuran bocah yang hampir menginjak usia enam tahun, Taehyung memang termasuk bocah yang ceria dan hyperaktif. Ia selalu ingin tahu dan mencoba hal yang baru. Dari mulai hal kecil sampai hal ekstrim.

Seperti sekarang. Saat seluruh keluarga tengah berkumpul di ruang utama. Melepas kerinduan dan membicarakan hal yang entah apa. Diam-diam bocah itu berlari ke halaman belakang rumah.

Hazelnya mengedar. Disusul cengiran lebar khasnya. Tanpa ragu, ia segera berlari dan memanjat salah satu pohon apel yang tumbuh disana, antusias.

Dari atas sini, Taehyung bisa melihat semuanya. Rumah kakek neneknya, langit biru juga awan putih yang terhampar di atas sana, hamparan rumput dan bunga-bunga yang indah.

Tangannya merayap, memetik sebuah apel merah yang masih menggantung di dekatnya. Jika sudah diatas sini, tentu ia tidak boleh melewatkan sensasi memakan buah langsung dari pohonnya.

"Hei!" sahutan seseorang membuat Taehyung terpaksa menundukan kepala. Menatap sosok anak lelaki yang nampak seumuran.

Di lihat dari tampilannya—anak itu tidak seperti orang asia. Rambut berwarna _dark brown_ alami, kulit pucat, hidung bangir, bibir tipis, juga kedua mata bulatnya.

Sejak kapan ada _bule_ di kediaman kakek dan neneknya?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan pencuri." Ujarnya sedikit tersinggung. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia berjalan mendekat kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku Vernon Hansol. Percaya atau tidak tapi aku adalah sepupumu."

Sepupunya? Bocah ini? Kau bercanda?!

Pemilik marga Kim tersentak sejenak. "K—Kim Taehyung."

"Ah—ya. Kim Taehyung." Vernon berdecak pinggang, cuek. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari nenek dan _uncle_. Seperti dugaanku, ternyata sepupuku anak yang sangat manis."

 **Blush** —m—manis? Taehyung tidak mengerti, kenapa pipinya terasa panas ketika bocah itu memujinya.

Merasa malu, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menghindari pandangan Vernon.

Namun momen itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab tiba-tiba Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga membuatnya jatuh dari atas pohon dengan keras.

Vernon yang sedang berdiri santai pun mau-tidak mau segera mendekat dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada panik yang kentara.

Sekuat tenaga, Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba bangkit sendiri dan tidak menerima uluran tangan orang lain. "Kkkh—y—ya." Jawabnya menahan sakit yang melanda sekujur tubuh.

Vernon tersentak melihat genangan _liquid_ menghiasi kedua manik hazelnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakan jari jemarinya untuk membelai halus pipi _chubby_ si bocah pemanjat. "Jangan ditahan. Matamu berair. Jika kau ingin menangis, kau boleh menangis."

Taehyung menepis tangan Vernon dari pipinya dengan kasar. Lantas menggeleng keras."Appa bilang—lelaki sejati tidak boleh menangis."

Kekehan kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis bocah _kaukosoid_. "Laki-laki juga manusia. Seluruh manusia pernah menangis." Ia lantas melebarkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "Selain itu, bukankah kita bersaudara. Kau bisa berbagi rasa sakitmu padaku. Aku bersedia menjadi ember yang menampung air matamu."

Kepala Taehyung mendongak. Menatap Vernon dengan tatapan yang semakin lama semakin memelas. "B—bolehkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Dan langsung dijawab anggukan yakin.

"Kemari dan menangislah."

Entah dorongan dari mana, tanpa pikir panjang. Taehyung menghamburkan tubuh kecilnya. Memeluk sang sepupu dalam-dalam. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kecil itu dan mulai menangis.

"HUAAAAAAA! Hiks! Sakiiiiiiit!"

.

Sejak lama, Taehyung menginginkan sosok seorang kakak menghiasi hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia telah memilikinya.

.

.

.

"Lihat itu, Tae." Tunjuk Vernon pada hamparan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam Seoul. Kepala Taehyung mendongak, mengikuti arah pandang sepupunya dengan pandangan malas.

Kini keduanya sedang berbincang sembari memandangi hamparan bintang di atas balkon.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kejadian di taman tempo hari membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Dan sejak saat itu keduanya memutuskan untuk berbagi kamar.

"Itu rasi bintang segitiga musim panas." Jelas bocah albino itu lagi. Membuat lawan bicaranya mengernyit heran.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung sama sekali tidak tertarik pada rasi bintang atau semacamnya. Entah kenapa—ia begitu membenci hal-hal membosankan seperti itu. Namun demi menghargai Vernon, ia tetap menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Rasi bintang segitiga?"

"Ne." Vernon membenarkan dengan anggukan. "Vega dari rasi Lyra. Deneb dari rasi Cygnus. Altair dari rasi Aquila." Tunjuknya lagi. "Kau lihat? Jika dihubungkan, mereka akan membentuk segitiga."

"Menurut mitologi Jepang, Vega adalah jelmaan putri Orihime. Dan Altair adalah jelmaan dari seorang pemuda bernama Hikoboshi. Dalam legenda _tanabata_ , keduanya saling mencintai dan akan bertemu setiap musim panas." Senyum menghiasi wajah Vernon. Membayangkan betapa romantisnya kisah mereka.

Sedangkan sang hazel merasa kepalanya akan meledak detik ini juga.

"Diantara mereka, Vega lah yang paling bersinar karena Deneb dan Altair bermagnitudo satu. Sedangkan Vega bermagnitudo nol. Mereka bersinar dari sisi berlawanan di Galaksi Bima Sakti."

Wow! Antara kagum dan tidak mengerti. Taehyung sampai bingung harus berkata apa? Ia benar-benar dibuat tercengang. Selain tampan ternyata sepupunya berpengetahuan luas layaknya samudra.

Gaya bicaranya pun terdengar seperti orang dewasa. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya.

Taehyung ragu—apakah bocah yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya ini adalah bocah enam tahun—atau seorang ahli perbintangan?

"D— _daebak_! Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau sangat pintar. Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Ayahku yang mengajarkannya. Kami selalu melihat bintang setiap malam." Vernon mendongakkan kepala. Menatap hamparan langit diatas sana. "Orion, Beruang besar, Scorpio."

"Aku benci bintang."

Pertanyaan sepupunya membuat Vernon menoleh cepat. " _Wae_? Kenapa begitu? Bukankah mereka semua terlihat indah?"

"Entahlah. Aku membenci mereka. Mereka membuatku jengkel." Jawab Taehyung dengan tangan memangku dagu, santai. "Ketika kepalaku menengadah kelangit, mereka seolah sedang mengejekku dengan gemerlap sinar mereka diatas sana."

"Kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang kau harus menyukainya."

"Hah?"

Vernon memandang lembut sang hazel lalu berkata, "Karena jika sudah besar nanti aku akan menjadi Altair yang akan menerangi hidupmu."

Taehyung hanya merespon ucapan sepupunya dengan mengangah, heran. Sungguh. Bahasa alien itu sulit dicerna oleh otak kecilnya. Altair? Vega? Atau apalah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Vernon?

Oh, tuan Kim. Andai saja jika tadi kau mendengarkan penjelasan sepupumu tentang apa itu rasi bintang segitiga. Tentang apa itu Altair, Vega dan Deneb. Tentang siapa itu Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Mungkin kau akan mengerti dan lebih peka soal perasaan sepupumu saat ini tentunya—jika kau mengerti maksudku.

 _Poor_ , Vernon.

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

 **-Kantin Bangtan Senior High School, tahun 2015, pukul 04.00 sore-**

.

Memang—aksi 'brutal' sepupunya di kelas beberapa jam lalu menyebabkan Taehyung pingsan hingga membuatnya mendekam di ruang UKS selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Sisi positifnya adalah—ia tak perlu repot mengikuti kelas sejarah bajingan Shim yang membosankan.

Tapi sisi buruknya—selain rumor _gay_ -nya dengan Jungkook, kisah soal—ciuman Vernon di kelas semakin bertambah kemudian menyebar luas ke seluruh telinga para siswa dengan cepat. Secepat kilat. Dan nama Kim Taehyung semakin terkenal dalam hitungan menit.

Saking terkenalnya, kantin yang awalnya ribut pun mendadak hening saat pemuda bermarga Kim itu menginjakkan kedua tungkai kakinya. Seluruh mata tertuju tanpa terkecuali. Membuat Taehyung benar-benar jengkel dan ingin menusuk mata mereka satu per satu dengan sumpit atau garpu.

 _Shit_!

Pepatah berkata—kehidupan lebih menakutkan dari kematian.

Jika Taehyung merasa dirinya orang paling suci sedunia—mungkin benar. Tapi jangankan meraih predikat orang suci—beribadah pun jarang. Bermaksiat—iya.

Menyedihkan.

"Selamat, _dude_. Kau semakin terkenal sekar—"

 **Brak**!—Jimin berhenti bicara ketika Taehyung menancapkan sumpitnya ke dalam permukaan daging sapi panggang dengan keras lantas memakannya, sadis. Diiringi tatapan membunuh juga aura yang menusuk di seantero kantin. Seolah siap membunuh semua orang di hadapannya. Membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang. Seram.

"O— _okay_. A—aku hanya bercanda hahaha. Maafkan aku."

Suasana kantin semakin hening dan Taehyung semakin muak saat sepupu _bule_ nya datang dan duduk di bangku sebelah dengan senyum ceria lalu merangkulnya sok akrab. "Hai, Baby-Tae."

Dengan cepat si surai oranye menepis tangan laknat itu dari pundaknya. "Jangan sentuh aku, bajingan!" desisnya tajam sembari menyantap bulgoginya, tenang. " _Fuck off_!"

Sedikit tersentak, Vernon menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. "Ow—ow—ada apa ini? Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku? Padahal dulu kita sangat dekat dan—"

"Yeah—sebelum kau menempelkan permen karet di atas kepalaku sehingga membuatku terpaksa harus mencukur habis rambutku." Potong Taehyung, jengkel. Sumpit ditangannya nyaris remuk oleh kepalannya. "Gara-gara ulah konyolmu—aku harus menahan malu dengan kepala botak dan menjadi bulan-bulanan murid lain. Aku membencimu."

"Ah—ya. Aku juga tidak bisa melupakan tindakan gilamu yang hampir mencelakai sahabatku waktu itu." Tambahnya lagi kemudian bangkit. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"O—oi, bajingan gila. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku." Jimin berusaha menghentikan langkah Taehyung. Obsidiannya menatap Vernon sedikit memicing sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bangkit dan pergi menyusul sahabatnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh. "Hei! Tunggu aku!"

Meninggalkan Vernon yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengaduk milk shakenya menggunakan sedotan dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Aish—Kenapa kau galak sekali? Kau marah karena aku menciummu? Hum?" Ia bermonolog sebelum akhirnya meneguk minuman susu itu ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Bukankah berciuman sudah menjadi hal lumrah dikalangan orang barat sepertiku?"

Perlahan sudut bibir terangkat, menciptakan seringai misterius. "Lagi pula—apa salahnya mencium calon isteriku sendiri?" Sambungnya menjilat bibir sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, pukul 07.55 malam-**

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak beberapa jam lalu dan sedari tadi Jungkook—dalam tubuh manusianya terus menengok ke sana-kemari.

Dahinya tak henti mengernyit, menatap _furniture_ - _furniture_ aneh dan barang lainnya yang entah apa itu. Apartemen Taehyung masih terasa asing di benaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Otaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan—apa yang harus ia lakukan?—bagaimana cara menggunakan semua itu?

 **Ting** — **tong**!—suara bel di pintu masuk sepertinya terdengar seperti aungan monster pemakan manusia di telinga Jungkook. Bukan hal aneh jika suara itu membuatnya menegang ketakutan.

Ya dewa, keanehan apa lagi ini? Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jeon Jungkook?! Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Tarik napas—lalu keluarkan. Ia harus melawan. Ya. Melawan.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Jungkook meraih sapu terdekat dan mulai berjalan mengendap menuju sumber suara. **Ting** — **tong**!—suara itu terdengar lagi. Ia semakin mengerekatkan pegangannya pada ujung sapu, waspada.

Sedikit enggan, ia mencoba melangkah lebih jauh kemudian menempelkan sebelah telinganya ke permukaan pintu bak orang idiot. Refleks, dahinya kembali mengernyit. Samar-samar ia bisa menangkap suara dua orang tengah berbicara.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh di sana.

Merasa sudah aman, pangeran kita sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari permukaan pintu seraya bernapas lega.

M—monster itu sudah pergi. Pikirnya senang.

 **Cklek** —tapi kesenangannya harus pudar ketika pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, dan setelahnya seorang pemuda tak di kenal pun masuk. Saat itu jugalah insting Jungkook langsung bekerja. Dengan cepat ia segera melayangkan sapunya.

 **DUAGH**!— **BUGH**!—"HANTU!" teriaknya, memukul si pelaku tanpa ampun.

"YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 **Deg**!—gerakan Jungkook terhenti seketika. Sepasang onyx-nya terbelalak.

Suara ini—tidak mungkin jika ia tidak mengenalnya. Begitu dalam dan seksi—sama seperti enam ratus tahun lalu.

Apalagi saat sosok pemuda itu mulai bangkit berdiri dan membuka tudung jaket hitamnya kasar. Menampakkan rambut oranye dan garis wajahnya yang semakin jelas.

"P—Panglima."

"Kau berniat membunuhku, hah?!" sarkas Taehyung, murka. Ia tak segan mencengkram kerah baju pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"M—maafkan aku." Jungkook mencicit takut. Tatapan si oranye yang memelototinya membuat nyalinya semakin ciut. "T—tadi ada suara aneh. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendekat. Lalu saat kudengar langkah kaki itu sudah berjalan menjauh. Kupikir sudah aman. Tapi setelah itu kau membuka pintu dan— "

"Cukup." Lelah mendebatkan hal menyebalkan, Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya dari pakaian sang _onyx_. "Aku mengerti."

Napas lega kembali berhembus. Sang pangeran tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika pemuda bermarga Kim ini benar-benar akan menghabisinya. Jujur saja, ia belum siap menerima pukulan dari orang yang ia cintai.

Ketika sepasang _onyx_ -nya terbuka. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar yang tergeletak dekat kaki Taehyung.

"I—itu?" tunjuknya, penasaran.

Mengerti maksud Jungkook, Taehyung mengambil benda yang dimaksud. "Ah—ini kiriman."

"Kiriman?"

"Hn." Gumamnya malas. "Suara aneh yang kau maksud itu mungkin berasal dari kurir yang mengirim kotak ini. Di dalam kotak ini mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Beruntung aku datang tepat waktu untuk mengambil dan mendatanginya. Tapi saat kubuka pintu— **bang**!—aku yang tengah dirundung kesialan bertubi-tubi sepanjang hari malah dipukuli oleh maniak idiot, kolot dan udik sepertimu."

Kepala Jungkook menunduk, bersalah. Ucapan Taehyung seperti tamparan keras di pipinya. "M—m—maafkan aku."

"Ah!—sudahlah." Ujar sang hazel melambaikan tangan di udara dan melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya. "Aku ingin istirahat."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh lantas berlari kecil. Membuntuti Taehyung dari belakang. "Kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

"Tidak perlu."

Membuatkan makanan? Tch!—yang ada malah memperburuk suasana. Makhluk itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal barang-barang modern. Kalian ingat soal—tragedi teko?

Yeah—mendengar suara ngiungan teko saja dia sudah ketakutan. Apalagi berhadapan dengan api kompor, wajan, kulkas, mesin penanak nasi dan hal canggih lainnya. Taehyung bisa membayangkan kehancuran dapurnya yang malang dalam benak.

"Atau—"

Si surai oranye menghentikan langkah. Membuat Jungkook terpaksa harus menubruk punggungnya yang kokoh. "Kau hanya perlu diam, dengarkan dan perhatikan." Gumamnya tanpa berbalik lantas melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Sesuai perintah Taehyung—diam, dengarkan dan perhatikan. Sekarang Jungkook sedang berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Memperhatikan—bagaimana cara memasak makanan menggunakan alat-alat yang sangat asing baginya.

Awalnya Jungkook sempat kaget begitu Taehyung menyalakan sebuah mesin aneh yang dapat mengeluarkan api. Namun pemuda itu cepat-cepat menjelaskannya dengan rinci ( _plus_ sedikit percikan emosi).

"Memasak menggunakan kompor lebih menyenangkan dan lebih cepat ketimbang dengan kayu bakar kuno-mu itu." jelas Taehyung berusaha sesabar mungkin. Lantas menaruh sebuah panci kecil berisi air.

"Dan di zaman ini juga kau tidak perlu repot membuat mie. Kau tinggal berjalan ke mini market dan merebusnya seperti ini—" katanya lagi sembari memasukkan mie instan ke dalam air mendidih. "—dalam waktu lima menit kau sudah bisa menyantapnya dengan bahagia."

Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Hoo~"

"Masukan bumbu." Taehyung membuka bungkus berisi bumbu menggunakan gunting sebelum menaburnya kedalam rebusan mie dalam panci. "Lalu aduk."

"Hooo—" gumam sang onyx lengkap dengan anggukan pahamnya. Ia masih setia memperhatikan cara Taehyung yang masih mengaduk mienya yang mulai mengembang dan mengeluarkan aroma sedap. Membuat cacing-cacing di perut meronta lapar.

"Setelah semuanya selesai—" Taehyung memutar knop kompor hingga terdengar suara— **tuk**!—kecil. Lantas memutar tubuh, menatap Jungkook yang berdiri di samping.

"—kau harus mematikan kompornya seperti ini. Paham?" Pertanyaannya langsung disambut anggukan keras. "Jika kau sudah paham—bawa ke atas meja makan disana."

Tidak ingin membuat 'Panglimanya' kecewa, Jungkook meraih ujung panci dan hendak membawanya. Namun—"Aw!"—ia lupa jika benda itu masih dalam keadaan super panas _plus_ tidak memakai pengaman tangan.

Taehyung tidak diam saja. _Refleks_ , ia memasukkan jari-jemari lentik sang onyx yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. " _Gweanchana_?" tanyanya lembut.

 **Blush** —wajah Jungkook memerah hebat layaknya lobster bakar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, tindakan manis pemuda Kim sontak memunculkan desiran asing dalam dada. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.

"P—Panglima. Kau—"

Kedua mata Taehyung terbelalak seketika. A—apa yang sudah aku lakukan?—ia membatin tidak percaya.

Sadar akan perlakuan abnormalnya, ia segera menyingkirkan jari lentik Jungkook dari gua hangatnya. Membuat mpunya sedikit memekik sakit.

"Aw! _Appoh_!"

Tidak ingin terlihat konyol, Taehyung membuang muka ke sembarang arah sembari berdehem pelan guna menetlarisir kegugupan. "B—biar aku saja." Katanya memakai sarung tangan kemudian membawanya ke meja makan—sesuai dengan prosedur awal.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menerpa, menciptakan atmosfer canggung di antara keduanya. Kim Taehyung sibuk menyeruput ramennya. Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook masih duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatikan cara makan pemuda itu.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, pemilik mata _onyx_ meraih sumpit dan ikut memakannya. Detik itu juga ia langsung terbelalak. Napasnya tercekat sesaat. "E—enak." Gumamnya bahagia. Tanpa ragu, Jungkook langsung merauk mie dengan porsi banyak dan memakannya rakus.

Taehyung menatapnya sekilas. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang sempat tertunda.

Dasar bodoh.

"Panglima."

"Hn." Gumam si oranye, malas.

"Itu—" tunjuknya pada kotak besar yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. "Kotak itu—apa isinya?"

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran, eh?" Taehyung berbalik tanya.

Jungkook mengangguk, membenarkan. Tidak munafik—ia memang ingin mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu. Mari kita buka."

 **Gulp**!—perlahan tapi pasti. Si kepala oranye meraih kotak yang dimaksud. Jari-jarinya merayap, merobek sadis kertas coklat yang melekat disana lalu membuka penutup kotak dengan cepat.

Demi cacing besar alaska yang meliuk cantik diatas _krabby patty_ busuk milik plankton!—Taehyung harus berhenti menonton tayangan kotak kuning bod—ah—bukan—bukan itu!

Sekali lagi—demi kerang ajaib!—orang gila mana yang mengiriminya kostum kelinci playboy super konyol. Sesaat ia menyesal telah membuka bingkisan nista itu.

 _Fuck_! Kurir itu pasti salah kirim. Tidak mungkin ia memakai strapless korset super seksi. Stoking hitam. Bando berbentuk telinga kelinci. _Cottontail_ berbulu. Dan sepatu berhak tinggi layaknya jalang murahan di klub malam.

Ini—ini namanya pelecehan gender.

Taehyung semakin geram ketika membaca deretan tulisan diatas secarik kertas dalam kotak. Dan saat itulah ia tahu siapa pengirim tidak tahu diri yang sudah menghancurkan _image_ -nya.

.

 _Kuharap kau suka dengan hadiahku._

 _-Vernon-_

.

"Bajingan itu!" seketika ia langsung meremukkan kertas dalam genggamannya. Memancarkan rasa benci mendalam.

Bukan hal aneh jika Vernon lah yang mengirimnya. Dari dulu bule sialan itu memang selalu terobesi menjadikannya sosok uke idaman.

Pernah satu kali, tepatnya saat natal tahun lalu, sepupu jalangnya mengirim satu paket lengkap alat kontrasepsi. Tanpa segan Taehyung langsung membuangnya jauh-jauh. Menjijikan!

Jika boleh memilih antara melompat ke tebing janda dan mendesah-desah di bawah kungkungan Vernon. Ia lebih memilih melompat dan mati dalam keadaan suci.

"P—Panglima?" sahut Jungkook, takut.

"Jeon Jungkook." Tegas Taehyung yang langsung membuat lawan bicaranya semakin menegang.

"Y—ya."

Yang lebih tinggi menghela napas sejenak. Berusaha meredakan emosi jiwa yang berapi-api. Ia tak ingin melihat pemuda manis itu mengigil ketakutan seperti babi yang akan disembelih. "Lakukan sesuatu pada benda mengerikan ini."

Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak. " _Mwo_?"

"Terserah. Terserah kau mau membuangnya, memakainya atau memberikannya pada seseorang—terserah. Aku tidak peduli." Taehyung memijit pangkal hidung yang mulai terasa pusing.

"Aku—sebaiknya. Aku tidur. Aku harus istirahat." Ia berkata sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kamar tercinta.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi punggung tegapnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh lantas menghilang. Fokusnya teralihkan pada isi kotak berisi kostum.

Penasaran, ia meraih strapless korset berwarna hitam dan mengamatinya dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kenapa dunia ini begitu aneh?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hello—hello! (what?) hello—hello! (what!) tell me what u want right now!—annyeong, guuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! XDDDDD Kuro kembali niiiiiiih.. ada yang kangen ga? /kaga!**

 **Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama. Kuro tau kok, kalian pasti udah nungguin kelanjutannya huohohoho /sok tau/ hahahaha oke—oke sekali lagi Kuro minta maaf ya. Akhir-akhir ini inspirasi Kuro lagi agak sengklek+sibuk di duta... Semoga fanficnya memuaskan hho ^^**

 **Oh ya, kemaren yang udah ngucapin ultah ke Kuro makasih banget yak. Ya ampun Kuro seneng banget *peluk semuanya* XDD maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu. Semoga kalian semua di tahun ini juga menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dari mulai rezeki sampai jodoh *tjieeeeeeeh hehehehe aamiin aamiin ^^**

 **Btw, ada yang nanyain umur Kuro sekarang nih. Hehe yaudah kuro kasih tahu aja disini ya? Ehem—Kuro lahiran 96. Bukan 69 ya XD #Plak dengan kata lain, Kuro udah umur 20.. ga kerasa udah tuwir aja nih hehe.. hayooo siapa yang seumuran sama kuro angkat OTP kalian *woy* hehehe XDD**

 **Sekedar berbagi info dan pengetahuan *cieee* kisah percintaan dewa Zeus dan Pangeran Ganymede yang kuro ceritain di chapter sebelumnya itu beneran ada sejarahnya lho. Kalian bisa baca selengkapnya di google. Awalnya kuro agak kaget pas tahu sejarah zodiak Kuro ternyata bermula dari pasangan yaoi Zeus x Ganymede hehe ^^**

 **Dan seperti biasa, Kuro mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu membaca fic somplak ini. Terutama bagi kalian para riviewers, likers, followers. Terimakasih :D... untuk silent reader juga terimakasih ;).. pokoknya terimakasih semuanya XD hehe**

 **Tetap pantengin fic Kuro ya, guys...**

 **See u next time XDDD *ketjup tjantiek***

 **Riview please...**


	7. Antara Fujoshi dan Yaoi

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest, No Plagiat! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 7: Antara Fujoshi dan Yaoi_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-Seoul, pukul 05.50 pagi-**

.

Untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh supaya tetap ideal, tidak selalu pergi ke _gym_ dan mengeluarkan kocek berlebih. Selain mengkonsumsi makanan bernutrisi, kau harus menjalani serangkaian olahraga. Salah satunya adalah lari pagi—seperti yang dilakukan Park Jimin saat ini.

Udara segar serta suasana tenang membuat jiwa raga semakin damai. Ditambah para gadis cantik yang berlalu lalang disekitar, membuat semangatnya makin membara. Tak jarang beberapa gadis itu melempar senyum centil ke arahnya.

Ah—hidup ini indah.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Suara kucing membuyarkan angan kotornya. Langkah Jimin terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit, berpikir sejenak kemudian berjalan ke arah semak-semak yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara. Sekedar memastikan.

 **Srak**!—dan benar saja, saat tangannya membuka celah semak-semak terdapat seekor kucing oranye super gendut. Jimin bingung, bagaimana cara makhluk besar itu berjalan dengan bobot mengerikan?

"Ow—apa yang kau lakukan disini, kawan?" ia bertanya seraya menggendong si kucing.

Yeah—cukup berat—sesuai dugaannya.

"Meow!"

Kedua mata Jimin terpaku, menatap sebuah kalung di leher kucing itu. Ia meraihnya dan mulai mengeja deretan hufur yang tertulis disana. "Da—"

"David!"

Seru seseorang membuat Jimin refleks memutar kepalanya. Detik berikutnya ia terpaku kagum ketika _obsidian_ nya bertegur sapa dengan sosok pemuda mungil berrambut hijau terang yang diduga sebagai pemilik sang kucing.

Wajah manis berhias manik sipit nan lucu. Hidung mungil. Bibir semerah delima. Juga _tattoo_ naga yang melintang di leher putih mulus itu. Menambah kesan liar dan manis secara bersamaan. Sangat menggoda.

 _He's my type_ —batinnya, mesum.

"Kembalikan kucingku!" Tandasnya sambil mendelik galak.

Jimin bersumpah, bahkan ketika mendelik seperti itu saja—ia masih terlihat luar biasa. Pikirannya seolah dipenuhi oleh sosok si hijau seksi di hadapannya.

Merasa diabaikan, tanpa ragu Yoongi langsung merebut kucing tambun itu ke dalam dekapannya. Posesif. Membuat pemuda bermarga Park tersentak bukan main. Hancur sudah imajinasi menjijikannya.

" _You idiot_!" Yoongi menghardik kasar sebelum melangkah pergi, menjauh.

Dan Jimin terus terpaku, menatap sosoknya hingga menghilang entah kemana. Kemudian satu fakta menyakitkan pun menyadarkannya. "Astaga! Namanya? Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Dan juga nomor ponselnya." Ia mengacak rambut, menyesal.

"Aaaarrrrggtttt! Kenapa kau sangat bodoh, Park Jimin. Kenapa?!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, pukul 07.07 pagi-**

.

Segelas susu putih dan roti selai kacang rasanya sudah cukup mengganjal perut Taehyung dari rasa lapar. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memasak ini dan itu. Sebagai pelajar—ia memang memiliki waktu yang sangat terbatas.

"Meow!"

Tanpa bertanya pun kalian pasti tahu—siapa pemilik eongan paling manis sejagat raya?—siapa lagi kalau Jeon Jungkook yang kini sedang duduk manja di pangkuan sang oranye.

Meski sedikit risih—tapi tak apalah.

" _Wae_? Kau mau mencobanya, hum?"

"Meow!"

Taehyung mengendus lantas menyodorkan potongan kecil roti dalam genggaman. "Ini—makanlah." Dan Jungkook langsung menyambarnya tanpa ragu.

"Enak?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Meow!"

Sadar jika waktunya semakin menipis, Taehyung memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursi seraya menggendong si kucing dan menempatkannya diatas sofa ruang tamu. "Diam disini." Suruhnya mengambil sebuah _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Jika kau mulai merasa bosan—kau bisa menonton televisi." Ia melanjutkan. Jari jenjangnya menekan salah satu tombol. Menyebabkan benda persegi panjang itu sontak memunculkan gambar bergerak dan suara menggelegar yang membuat Jungkook terkejut bukan main.

"Berhenti bertingkah idiot dan tenanglah. Nanti kau akan terbiasa." Kata bocah oranye itu lagi, berusaha menenangkan. Sesaat ia melirik arloji yang tersemat. "Aku harus bergegas. Ingat! Jangan sentuh apapun selain _remote_ itu, paham?"

"Meow!"

"Kau cukup menekan tombol-tombol yang berjejer disini—seperti yang kulakukan barusan. Jangan dibanting. Jangan dihancurkan." Taehyung memperingati dengan mata memicing. Ia melempar asal benda itu sebelum berbalik.

"Meow!"

"Kalau begitu—aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa."

Terdengar suara— **duk**!—kecil saat pemuda Kim melenggang pergi dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Ia menatap _remote_ dan televisi yang masih menyala di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Seperti kata Taehyung—kau hanya perlu menekan tombol-tombol yang berjejer disana. Meski ragu, sedikit demi sedikit Jungkook mengarahkan cakarnya—hendak menekan salah satu dari deretan tombol dan—

" _Hello friend, hello my best friend_! _Let's play together with playful pororo_.."

—berhasil.

Ternyata benda bernama televisi ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Sepasang _onyx_ -nya berbinar, kagum. Menatap sosok pinguin kecil berwarna biru dan teman-temannya yang lucu sedang menari bahagia. Percis seperti yang pernah ia lihat saat di pusat perbelanjaan tempo hari.

Senang rasanya bisa bertemu lagi—krong—krong!—batinnya gembira.

"Meow! Meow!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 08.05 pagi-**

.

Berisik dan memuakkan. Dua komponen mengerikan itu selalu menghiasi kelas 2-2. Tidak peduli pagi, siang, sore atau malam. Tapi untuk saat ini—semua keributan itu mendadak terhenti sejak negara api menyer—

Ah bukan—bukan—tapi sejak kedua kaki milik Kim Taehyung melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sunyi—sepi.

Gah!—rupanya mereka masih bertingkah tolol. Demi panci The Hash Slinging Slasher, bolehkah Taehyung melaporkan momen langka ini pada pihak penyelenggara rekor dunia. Sungguh keajaiban yang menakjubkan.

Pasang _headphone_ dan duduk damai seperti biasa.

Yeah—seharusnya begitu kalau saja sepasang _hazel_ -mu tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Jimin yang biasanya langsung berlari ke arahmu—membicarakan hal tidak penting—kini tengah duduk manis di habitatnya lengkap dengan cengiran menjijikan.

Entah apa yang hinggap di pikiran si idiot Park. Taehyung bersumpah—itu lebih mengerikan ketimbang suasana hening seisi kelas. Setan apa yang merasukinya?

Kenapa dengan si bodoh itu? Apa otaknya terkontaminasi zat _formalin_? _Boraks_? Atau jangan-jangan dia ditolak jutaan gadis cantik hingga membuatnya gila mendadak?

Tch! Peduli setan!—pikirnya mencoba mengabaikan semua.

" _Anyyeong_ , _baby_."

Aish! Si busuk Vernon lagi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, _mood_ Taehyung langsung turun drastis apalagi saat tangan laknat itu merangkul pundaknya, sok akrab.

Kapan makhluk jahat ini enyah dari peradaban?

"Kau suka dengan hadiahku, hum? Hum?"

"Tch!" decih Taehyung, sebal. Ia menyingkirkan tangan sang sepupu lalu melanjutkan, "Hadiah jelekmu tak lebih dari potongan kain mengerikan yang dipakai untuk mengelap bokong bayi simpanse. Sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dipakai oleh lelaki sejati sepertiku."

Tawa Vernon menggelegar seketika. "Ahahahaha! Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Pujian dengkulmu!

"Ngomong-ngomong—mau pembuktian?"

Sebelah alis pemuda barat terangkat, heran. "Pembuktian? Maksudmu?"

Taehyung menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Ia menatap lurus sang sepupu dengan seringai licik yang cukup lebar. "Pembuktian bahwa—Kim Taehyung adalah lelaki sejati."

"Menarik." Bibir Vernon ikut terangkat, menciptakan seringai tak kalah licik. "Kalau begitu—buktikan padaku, sayang."

S—sayang?— _bitch please_ , bisakah si cabul ini menghentikan panggilan menggelikan itu. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak ingin mati merinding.

"Yosh!" tanpa segan si oranye langsung menempatkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja. "Ayo kita adu panco! Jika kau kalah—kau harus berhenti menggangguku dan menyerah atas semua tindak gilamu itu, bagaimana?"

Dengan senang hati Vernon langsung mencengkram tangan sang sepupu. " _Deal_."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai." Seru Taehyung memulai aba-aba. Dan pertandingan pun di mulai. Keduanya sama-sama bertenaga dan tidak ingin mengalah.

Seisi kelas semakin dibuat bungkam disuguhi pertarungan bodoh antara kedua sepupu homo di pojok sana.

Sepertinya Vernon cukup percaya diri untuk menjatuhkan si _oranye_. Sepertinya ia akan menang telak. "Menyerahlah, sayang. Kau tidak aka—"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, _ero shit_!"—tidak menyerah, Taehyung semakin memperkuat cengkraman kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya ke atas meja dengan sekali hentak. Kasar dan bar-bar. Hingga menciptakan suara—DUAAAAAKKKKKH!—keras yang membuat meja nyaris hancur.

"ARRRRRRGTTTT!"

"Kau memuakkan!"

Inilah kekuatan Kim Taehyung sang penerus tahta Lucifer yang agung—pikir semuanya—termasuk Jimin yang kini sudah terbangun dari fantasi konyol seraya berseru, "Yak! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Vernon terkejut bukan main. Tangannya sakit luar binasa, seolah dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Sumpah demi apapun—sebenarnya apa yang Kim Oranye itu makan sampai-sampai membuatnya semengerikan ini.

Kemana Kim Taehyung yang imut dan lucu?

"Akh—ssssh! K—kau—"

Melihat sepupunya yang mengiris kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya, semakin membuat jiwa preman Taehyung bergejolak senang. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya semula tanpa melepas seringai kebanggaan. "Bagaimana, hum?" gumamnya mengintimidasi. "Kau masih meragukan 'kelaki-lakian'ku? Haruskah aku menghajarmu juga?"

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh lantas berbisik—

"Asal kau tahu—aku bukan anak cengeng seperti yang kau lihat dulu. Sekarang—tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Aku tak segan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengusik kehidupanku. Bahkan jika Tuhan mengutukku sebagai seorang _gay_ sekalipun maka—" Ia menjeda sejenak kalimat.

"—akan kupastikan bahwa akulah yang akan memasuki lubangmu. Membuatmu meminta lebih dan mendesah di bawah kuasaku seperti jalang murahan. Karena aku lebih suka 'memberi' dari pada 'menerima'."—frontal sekali, tuan Kim.

Kenyataan macam apa ini?—Vernon—rasanya Vernon sulit mempercayainya.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi. Persetan dengan bel masuk yang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

Bolos mungkin jadi solusi bagus bagi orang yang tengah membutuhkan ketenangan sepertinya. Atap sekolah—yeah—atap sekolah adalah tempat yang cocok melepas penat.

Tanpa sadar; si _bule_ yang masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit di tangan, menatap tajam Taehyung dengan seringan iblis.

"A—aku tidak akan menyerah. Vega tetaplah Vega. Altair tetaplah Altair. Dan akan tetap seperti itu. Kau—kau harus takhluk padaku, Kim Taehyung. Harus!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, pukul 11.30 pagi-**

.

Jeon Jungkook tak pernah sebahagia ini. Seumur hidup ia baru tahu jika ada benda menyenangkan seperti televisi.

Segala macam tayangan; mulai dari kondisi kota, acara memasak hidangan masa kini, sampai hiburan menyenangkan seperti pinguin biru kecil yang habis beberapa jam lalu membuat _mood_ nya melesat naik.

Namun semuanya berubah setelah— **klek**!—seorang lelaki tak dikenal masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan menjinjing kantung putih besar di kedua tangannya. Sontak membuat bulu-bulu hitam Jungkook mengejang, murka.

"Rawwwwrrrr!" geramnya, marah.

" _OMO_!" Lelaki itu terkejut ketika mendapati seekor kucing hitam lucu di dalam apartemen keponakannya tercinta. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan seluruh bahan baku makanan dalam kantung pastik di tangannya.

Sejak kapan Taehyung memelihara kucing?—ia membatin, bingung.

Perlahan, didekatinya makhluk kecil itu. "Tenang, puss. Kemarilah, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku Jung Hoseok. Aku adalah pama—"

"Rawwwwwwwwwwrrr!"— **crats**!—diluar dugaan, Jungkook langsung melompat dan mencakar muka Hoseok. Sadis. Yang tentu saja, ulahnya sukses membuat aneka sayuran dan beberapa makanan instan dalam kantung jatuh berceceran ke atas lantai.

"Arrrght! Yak!"

"Rawwwwrrrr!"

"Sssssssh!" ia mengiris sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Oh—wajahku."

.

.

.

.

 **-Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 01.00 siang-**

.

Kim Taehyung membuka lebar kedua mata ketika dirasa cukup mendapat jatah tidur di atap sekolah. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kenyamanan kursi panjang lantas meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Sesekali menguap lebar sambil mengucek kedua mata.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi membolos.

Lagi pula ia terlalu malas memikirkan serangkaian rumus menjijikan dari mulut si tua bangka Sooman yang penuh berkah dan bergabung bersama keparat tolol pecinta rumor murahan, juga sepupunya yang kelewat mesum.

Dihukum? Persetan dengan hukuman! Persetan dengan peraturan! Si surai oranye akan terus melanggar semua aturan yang ada. Kalau perlu sampai kepala yayasan mengusirnya dari sekolah.

Demi jeli ubur-ubur, ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Taehyung melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Pukul 01.00 siang—waktunya istirahat. Pergi ke kantin dan memanjakan cacing-cacing di perut yang meraung kelaparan.

Tapi belum sempat melangkah; tubuhnya terhenti ketika—

"K—kau?"—mendapati sosok Irene, gadis yang selama ini dihindarinya justru muncul di balik pintu tanpa disangka-sangka. Ada apa ini?

"A—ano—ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." katanya, _to the point_.

 **Deg**!—Taehyung merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Apa? Apa yang akan ia bicarakan? Apakah dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku seperti yang dilakukan para gadis dalam serial _shojou manga_ kesukaan?

Aaaaaaaa! Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

Taehyung memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggaruk tengkuk leher yang tidak gatal. "B—baiklah." Jawabnya sedikit kikuk. "A—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini soal—"

.

.

.

.

"K—kau—apa?! F— _fujoshi_?"

Pernyataan pemuda Kim langsung dibalas anggukan mantap dari lawan bicara.

"Yap. Seperti yang aku katakan barusan—aku adalah seorang _fujoshi_."

 **JDER**!—petir seolah menyambar tubuh Taehyung sampai kaku. Meski bodoh—tapi ia tahu percis istilah mengerikan yang sedang marak di antara kumpulan gadis mesum pecinta homo.

"A— _are you kidding me_?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda di matamu?" Irene menjawab santai.

Kepala Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "A— _anieyo_."

Gadis berrambut panjang itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok sebelum berkata, " _Well_ , aku memiliki hobi unik menulis _fanfiction_ dan menggambar _doujinshi_ yaoi berbau cinta dan gairah seks membara. Kebetulan saat ini aku sedang surut inspirasi dan miskin referensi. Jadi—aku ingin kau membantuku."

 _Fujoshi_ , _fanfiction_ , _doujinshi, s—seks_?

 _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL_?!

Taehyung tidak percaya ternyata Irene—dia adalah salah satu dari gadis-gadis cabul mengerikan itu?

Bahkan ia terlibat dalam pembuatan karya laknat seperti menulis _fanfiction_ mesum dan menggambar adegan dua orang pria diatas ranjang—saling mendesah dan berbagi sperma—kedalam lembar komik mengerikan bernama _doujinshi_?

Dia menyukai hal seekstrim itu dengan wajah malaikatnya?

 _Omo_! Dan dia membawanya kemari hanya untuk memberitahunya hal mengerikan ini? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Tuhan, kenapa kenyataan begitu pahit?

Irene menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit malu. "A—aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkan—mengingat kita belum pernah dekat sebelumnya. Aku rasa—aku memang sangat keterlaluan memintamu untuk membantuku tapi—" ujarnya lantas mendogakkan kepala, menatap Taehyung tepat di mata.

"—wajahmu mirip dengan sahabatku saat duduk di bangku SMP dulu. _Well_ , dia seorang _gay_ jika kau ingin tahu. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, pemuda manis yang selalu membantuku dengan senang hati." Dalihnya dengan mata berbinar cerah. Semangat.

"Selain itu, sejak tersebar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuamu adalah sesama lelaki—jiwa _fujoshiku_ jadi semakin membara." Ia menambahkan.

Taehyung merasa jiwanya mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. _Shock_? Tentu saja. Ia sangat _shock_!

Gadis pujaan yang selama ini dielu-elukan ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan. Dia—lebih buruk dari seorang maniak.

"Aku sangat bersemangat ketika menemukan hal semacam itu di dunia nyata. Awalnya kukira kau tidak seperti kedua orang tuamu dan memilih jalan lurus. Jadi kuputuskan untuk 'menelitimu' secara diam-diam karena aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang menjijikan."

Irene menghela napas sejenak. "Kemudian aku khawatir saat kau mulai memperhatikanku di perpustakaan. Kupikir—misiku sudah ketahuan. Tapi ketika aku menemukanmu tengah tidur di kolam renang dengan seorang lelaki manis tanpa busana diatas tubuhmu. Saat itulah aku sadar jika semua spekulasiku tentang orientasi lurusmu itu ternyata salah dan aku tidak ragu lagi. Jadi—"

"—maukah kau membantuku?" ia mengakhiri kalimat super panjang itu dengan kerlingan mata bak anak anjing yang disiksa majikannya.

Seketika Taehyung langsung memijat dahinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut pusing. "Astaga, tapi aku bukan—"

"Kumohon."

Meski maniak _homo_. Jujur saja, rasa cinta itu masih tertanam apik di hatinya. Dengan kata lain, Kim Taehyung tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Irene. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan gadis itu.

Intinya, aku hanya perlu memberikan referensi. Kurasa bukan hal buruk.

Lagi pula dengan memberikan referensi padanya, peluang untuk berduaan pun semakin besar? _Yosh_! Ini kesempatan emas. Sudah kuputuskan jika—

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

.

.

.

.

 **-Kantin Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 01.48 siang-**

.

Taehyung pikir dengan pergi ke kantin, ia benar-benar bisa beristirahat. Namun Park sialan Jimin dan mulut penuh makanannya itu terus mengoceh tanpa henti layaknya kereta butut. Menjijikan.

Entah kenapa, napsu makan yang semula membludak, kini mendadak hilang begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, Tae? Dia sangat manis dan—liar. Demi apapun, dia lebih seksi dari Maria Ozawa, Rio Hamasaki atau Saori Hara. Aku suka ketika mata tajamnya menatapku seolah berkata—Jimin aku menginginkanmu. Ah—otakku rasanya mati rasa. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, heran. "Jimin—aku yakin orang itu pasti sangat membencimu."

"Membenci orang tampan sepertiku? Kurasa tidak." Jimin kembali melahap makan siangnya, semangat. "Lihatlah tubuhku! Kekar dan atletis. Bukankah aku sangat mempesona?"

Seperti biasa, si bodoh Park selalu percaya diri. Taehyung memutar bola mata, malas. Demi Tuhan! Orang idiot mana yang terpesona pada lelaki bernyali curut sepertinya?

Yeah—tapi pada kenyataannya tubuh Jimin memang err—bagus. Sungguh, ia sangat benci mengakuinya.

"Terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar kisah cinta segi empatmu?" pertanyaan konyol itu langsung disambut semburan _lemon tea_ dari Taehyung.

"M— _mwo_? C—cinta segi empat katamu?"

Jimin meneguk air mineralnya sejenak. "Tentu saja, kisah cinta antara kau, Jungkook, Vernon dan Irene." Ia menjawab kelewat santai. "Jadi—sebenarnya kau menyukai siapa?"

"Irene. Tentu saja Irene, bodoh." Tukas Taehyung cepat seraya menyambar _lemon tea_ dan meneguknya sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Jungkook—bagaimana dengan nasib bocah manis itu? Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih?"—oh, jangan bahas si maniak Joseon itu lagi, kumohon.

" _For the fuck's sake_ —dia bukan—"

"Oh— _man_. Berhenti mengelak, _okay_?" Jimin menyela sadis, membuat Taehyung ingin merobek mulutnya hingga batas telinga.

Meski kenyataan berkata bahwa dalam kehidupan sebelumnya ia dan Jungkook memanglah sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu hanya sepenggal kisah masa lalu, _okay_? Yang dulu biarlah, berlalu. Sekarang ia hanyalah siswa brengsek yang mencintai gadis baik hati—pecinta homo.

"Dilihat dari mana pun tingkah kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." Sambung pemuda Park itu lagi. "Perhatian Jungkook padamu saat itu. Kekhawatirannya. Bahkan saking khawatirnya padamu, sepanjang perjalanan dia tak henti-hentinya berteriak sampai meremat bajuku. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya, bung."

Taehyung berani bertaruh jika itu bukanlah bentuk kekhawatiran—melainkan tingkah udik ketika melihat segala kemajuan kota Seoul. Yeah—mengingat kelakuan menyebalkannya selama ini—tidak salah lagi.

Alangkah baiknya jika Jungkook dipasangkan dengan Jimin. Mereka sama-sama idiot, masokis dan konyol.

"Tch! Berhenti membicarakannya, kumohon."

"Kau malu, eh?" goda Jimin, mencolek dagu Taehyung yang langsung dibalas pukulan telak di kepala oleh mpunya. "Aw! Yak!"

"Bicara lagi—aku akan menghajarmu di depan makam nenek moyangmu." Ancamnya lengkap dengan delikan mematikan.

"N—ne."

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, pukul 07.15 malam-**

.

Hufft—satu helaan napas lolos begitu saja dari mulut Taehyung. Satu kesimpulan untuk hari ini yaitu—SUPER DUPER MELELAHKAN.

Ia pikir dengan kemenangan manisnya mengalahkan Vernon dari adu panco benar-benar bisa membuat keparat itu jera. Nyatanya—malah semakin parah. Belum lagi kenyataan mencengangkan soal ke-fujoshi-an Irene. Dan porsi latihan basket yang tidak bisa dibilang—sedikit.

Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Taehyung berharap—semoga badannya tetap bugar dan otaknya tidak menciut.

Rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera berendam sepuasnya di bawah kubangan air hangat yang menenangkan jiwa raga.

Namun lagi-lagi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Sebab tepat saat tangannya menggapai knop dan membuka pintu—Taehyung langsung disambut oleh bau yang ia yakini sebagai bau gosong. _Okay_ , firasatnya mulai tidak enak sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lama—ia langsung berlari menuju sumber bau. Dan benar saja—di depan sana—dapur yang selama ini selalu terlihat apik dan baik-baik saja. Kini telah porak-poranda bak kapal pecah.

"Panglima~hiks!" Jungkook berlari ke arahnya dengan air mata mengalir deras. Ngomong-ngomong, ia terlihat seksi mengenakan _strapless_ korset hitam dan bando kelinci _playboy_ pemberian si bejat Verno—t—tunggu dulu!

Kau bilang—korset? S— _strapless_ korset? B—bando kelinci p— _playboy_?! Si—sial! Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan?

Seketika kedua bola mata Taehyung terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya memerah hebat. " _MWO_?!" pekiknya salah tingkah. "P—PAKAIAN ITU—CEPAT LEPASKAN!"

"A—ano—dapurnya—"

"J—JANGAN BICARA SOAL DAPUR. CEPAT SINGKIRKAN PAKAIAN LAKNAT ITU DARI TUBUHMU—SEKARANG!" Potong pemuda oranye sembari membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. Menghindari kontak mata dengan lawan bicara.

Astaga! Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa jantungnya bergedup kencang? Darahnya bergejolak aneh? Ini—ini tidak bagus.

"T—tapi—"

"CEPAT!"

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Perlahan jari-jari lentik merayap, hendak menyingkirkan _strapless_ korset dari tubuhnya sesuai keinginan Taehyung namun—

"YAK! YAK! YAK! GANTI PAKAIANMU DI KAMAR!"—kau mau membuatku mati jantungan, hah?—pemuda Kim menambahkan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah mengubah dapur mengerikan menjadi dapur menyenangkan seperti sedia kala memang butuh perjuangan ekstra. Hancur sudah mimpi indahnya untuk berendam di bawah genangan air hangat sepulang sekolah.

Kesialan sungguh meraja lela. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Hufft—sekali lagi Taehyung melepaskan napas lelah lewat mulutnya. Ia menyeka keringat yang bercucuran dengan kasar lantas menatap nyalang Jungkook yang kini sudah berpakaian normal. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bersalah. Begitu bodoh dan polos seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Jeon Jungkook?" tukas Taehyung frustasi."Bisakah kau tidak membuat ulah—sekali saja."

Sadar akan kesalahannya, Jungkook mulai menundukkan kepala, dalam-dalam. "M—maafkan aku." Ia melirih pelan, hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu makanan, seperti yang di lakukan wanita dalam benda persegi panjang itu."

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Taehyung tahu apa yang dimaksud benda persegi panjang. "Kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin meniru adegan konyol opera sabun dalam televisi?" Ujarnya sembari menepuk jidat. "Oh astaga."

Jungkook menunduk semakin dalam. "M—maaf."

"Baiklah—kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi, _okay_? Aku tidak ingin apartemenku hancur. Dan—" Si oranye menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Mendadak wajahnya berubah merah. "—j—jangan pakai pakaian laknat itu di hadapanku—lagi, _arraseo_?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan. Sangat pelan. Kepalanya masih menunduk, sedih. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa—bersalah. Walau bagaimana pun Jungkook—dia hanya berusaha membuatnya senang—ia tahu itu.

Tidak sepantasnya ia membentaknya seperti ini.

"E—ehem!" Taehyung berdehem, memecah keheningan. Namun sang _onyx_ tak juga mengangkat kepalanya.

"K—Kookie?" kali ini ia mencoba untuk memanggil namanya. Berharap Jungkook mendongak dan berkata—aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya nihil. Kepala itu masih tetap menunduk.

Rasa khawatir pun mulai menyelimuti jiwa-raga. Apa tindakannya sudah keterlaluan?

Setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan rasio, Taehyung memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kookie?" tubuhnya menunduk sedikit, guna mensejajarkan diri dengan pemilik manik _onyx_ sebelum meraih kemudian mengangkat dagunya. Memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik sa—

 **GUBRAK**!—kelapa jatuh seolah menimpa kepalanya. Kepanikan dan kekhawatirannya pun hilang dalam sekejap setelah mengetahui kenyataan konyol bahwa pemuda manis di hadapannya saat ini tengah tertidur pulas.

"Pfft!" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya saat itu juga. Ia baru sadar, kenapa Jungkook sangat menggemaskan? Oh lihatlah wajah polosnya itu. Lucu sekali.

Tanpa sadar, tangan yang semula diam kini mulai terjulur. Membelai setiap sudut wajah, dari mulai dahi, hidung, pipi. Demi jenggot _flying dutchman_ , bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki kulit selembut ini?

Bosan dengan kulit, Taehyung memberanikan diri meraba bibir semerah delima milik Jungkook menggunakan jari jemarinya dengan gerakan terlampau sensual. Sesekali memainkan dan menekannya, gemas.

"Hhhh—" ada apa ini? Kenapa napasnya mulai terasa memburu? Kenapa gairahnya memuncak hanya karena menyentuh wajah dan bibirnya seperti ini?

Tapi—oh Tuhan, bolehkan aku mencicipinya sedikit? Sedikit saja. Lagi pula—bukankah aku adalah Panglima Kim-nya? Pemuda yang paling ia cintai? Pemuda yang sudah ia tunggu selama ratusan tahun?

 _Okay_ , setuju dengan pemikiran mesumnya—perlahan tapi pasti, Taehyung mencondongkan wajahnya. Hendak menggapai bibir menggoda Jungkook dan melumatnya penuh gairah. Semakin dekat, ia semakin bisa merasakan deru napas hangat keduanya bertemu.

Sedikit lagi—sedikit lagi ia akan merasakan kenyal dan lembutnya bibir _kissable_ itu sebelum—

"P—Panglima?"—pemiliknya terbangun dari tidur panjang.

Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Buru-buru ia menarik diri sejauh mungkin dengan wajah memerah malu luar binasa. Begitu pun dengan Jungkook.

"K—kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya pemuda Kim itu sembari menggaruk tengkuk dan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. Reaksi yang sering ditujukan saat suasana _awkward_ melanda.

"Humm..." Jungkook menggumam pelan disertai anggukan kecil. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk malu. Tindakan Taehyung barusan benar-benar membuat gedup jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Kriuuuuuuk~

Semburat merah di pipi Jungkook semakin padam ketika sadar bahwa bunyi perutnya terdengar lumayan keras di seantero ruangan. Mau tak mau hal itu mengundang si kepala jeruk untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Oh sial! Sial! Ini—ini memalukan.

"K—kau lapar?" pertanyaan Taehyung langsung disambut anggukan super pelan. Ia menghela napas sejenak lalu berkata, "Tch! Baiklah—ayo kita pergi keluar."

.

.

.

.

 **-Restoran Cepat Saji, Seoul, pukul 09.50 malam-**

.

Sukurlah—ketakutan Jungkook akan hal berbau modernisasi mulai berkurang. Yeah—meski sesekali meremat baju dan menatap was-was sekitar. Tapi setidaknya, Taehyung bisa menyelamatkan gendang telinganya dari teriakan paling biadab di sepanjang jalan.

Diantara tempat makan lain, restoran cepat saji dirasa tepat untuk mengganjal perut yang sudah berdemo, minta diberi asupan makanan.

Selain enak, pengunjung juga bisa menikmati hidangan dengan cepat—itu pun jika antriannya tidak sepadat bokong _sexy_ bintang porno kenamaan.

Beruntung antrian di restoran langganan malam ini tidak separah minggu lalu. Taehyung tidak perlu repot menunggu layaknya orang idiot. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, sekarang ia bisa membawa pesanannya ke tempat dimana 'sang _partner_ ' tengah duduk manis di kursi pojok.

"Taehyung?"

Merasa terpanggil, yang dimaksud pun menengok ke samping—tepatnya ke arah Irene yang tengah berdiri dengan _cup_ _milk shake_ di tangan.

Apa?! I—Irene?! Irene sungguhan?!

"Ah—ternyata benar-benar kau, Kim Taehyung."—sahut gadis itu lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. "K—kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Minum—tentu saja." Jawab Irene seraya menggoyang-goyangkan _cup_ _milk shake_ nya, santai.

Ahahaha—benar juga. Memang apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sebuah restoran selain—makan dan minum. Sesaat Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata gadis itu memicing menatap dua porsi burger jumbo, kentang goreng, segelas _soft drink_ dan sebotol air mineral di atas nampan lawan bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong—untuk apa kau membeli makanan sebanyak itu?"

"Ah—itu—"

.

.

.

"Waaaaah! Senangnya~aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dua sejoli yang sedang berkencan di tempat seperti ini. _Daebak_!"

Hei! Ini sama sekali bukan kencan!

Astaga, Taehyung merasa dunianya hancur berkeping-keping. Sungguh. Ia pun tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Duduk satu bangku bersama gadis pujaan dan siluman kucing.

Mimpi apa dirinya semalam?

Irene—gadis pujaan yang lebih mencintai dunia gay lebih dari apapun—duduk tepat di depannya. Sedangkan di sebelahnya terdapat siluman kucing kelaparan yang kini tengah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan super tajam.

"Siapa gadis ini?"—demi saus tar-tar, aksen Jungkook terdengar seperti lintah darat yang hendak memangsa korbannya. Menyeramkan.

Mendapat respon kurang baik dari lelaki manis di depannya, Irene pun angkat bicara. "Ahahaha—aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan ke depan. "Aku Irene—teman sekolah Taehyung. Namamu?"

Di tatapnya wajah cantik dan tangan lentik yang masih terjulur itu secara bergantian. Sepertinya dia bukan gadis yang jahat. Sedikit ragu, perlahan Jungkook menyambut uluran tangannya. "J—Jeon Jungkook."

"Na, Jungkookie, kuharap kita juga bisa berteman baik. Sebelumnya—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak kencan manis kalian tapi—kebetulan sekali." Irene menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk mengambil sebuah kamera digital merah muda dalam tas ranselnya.

"Kupikir ini waktu yang pas menagih asupan dan inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan karyaku yang selanjutnya pada kalian."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Inspirasi?" tanyanya polos.

"Awwwww! Manisnya~" teriak Irene sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu, gemas. Ia tidak sadar jika seluruh perhatian tertuju pada bangku mereka.

" _Holy shit_ , Kim Taehyung! Kau sangat beruntung memiliki _uke_ semanis dia. Aku tidak salah memilih kalian sebagai target inspirasiku."

Ya Tuhan, tingkah ekstrim gadis itu membuat Taehyung ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri. Jangan remehkan kekuatan _fujoshi_. Mereka benar-benar—sinting.

Mungkin istilah—jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya—memang benar. Lagi pula, setiap manusia pasti mempunyai sisi baik dan buruk. Yeah—tak ubahnya seperti Irene. Walau bagaimana pun ia tetaplah manusia.

Setelah menyeruput habis milk shakenya, gadis bersurai mahogani itu berdehem pelan, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Taehyung mengangah tidak mengerti, "Memulai? Apa?"

Irene memutar bola mata, malas. "Makan—tentu saja. Aku akan mengambil foto kalian dari sini." Katanya kemudian menyeringai licik. "Buatlah pose seromantis mungkin. Akan lebih bagus jika kalian melakukannya _mouth to mouth_. Kau tahu maksudku?"

"W— _WHAT_?!—KAU GILA!"

.

.

Seperti instruksi Irene sebelumnya—buatlah pose seromantis mungkin. Persetan dengan sekawanan manusia yang menatap dua orang lelaki saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Mau bagaimana lagi—Taehyung terlanjur bersedia untuk membantunya. Jika sudah seperti ini—ia tidak bisa mengelak.

Laki-laki sejati harus menepati janjinya, bukan?

"Umh—enak." Lain Taehyung, lain pula Jungkook. Sepertinya maniak Joseon itu adalah pihak yang paling menikmati. Raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia ketika ia menyuapi roti isi itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan tangan.

Dasar bedabah cilik!

Sang _hazel_ menolehkan kepala ke samping sambil melahap burger yang berada di tangan pasangannya dengan pipi semerah tomat busuk. _Holy motherfucker_ , ia merutuki nasib yang seolah sedang menjahilinya sekarang. Sial!

Taehyung bersumpah, jika bukan karena gadis itu—ia tidak akan sudi melakukan hal mengerikan ini. Ia bersumpah.

Tidak terasa sudah sepuluh menit keduanya melakukan aksi mengerikan. Untuk pertama kalinya pemilik marga Kim merasa bersyukur atas berkat rahmat Tuhan yang maha esa. Setelah melewati rintangan hidup dan mati, akhirnya sekarang ia bisa bernapas lega.

Perut kenyang meski jiwa terguncang.

" _Guys_ ,kalian benar-benar menakjubkan!" puji Irene. Hampir saja ia memasukkan kamera miliknya ke dalam tas kalau saja—

"Panglima.."—kalau saja Jungkook tidak menarik tengkuk Taehyung dengan cepat lantas menjilati sisa makanan yang masih tertinggal di ujung bibir menggunakan lidah licinnya. Sesekali melumat bibir itu dengan lembut.

Sedangkan 'yang dicium' diam tak bergeming, seolah membiarkan sang _onyx_ menjamah sepuasnya.

"Mlllph—mmm—nnnh—hh—lllph.."

Waktu seolah berhenti. Ajaib. Seluruh manusia dalam ruangan tercengang dengan bola mata terbelalak lebar. Bahkan ada yang tersedak akibat pemandangan erotis di depannya.

" _BLOODY HELL_!" Hati _fujoshi_ mana yang tidak menjerit ketika disuguhi momen indah super langka seperti ini. Irene harus segera mengabadikannya sebelum terlambat. Harus!

.

 **Klik!**

.

 **Klik!**

.

Benang-benang saliva menggantung indah diantara bibir tatkala Jungkook menjauhkan jarak mereka. Jari-jemarinya terjulur, mengusap ujung bibir pemuda itu dengan ibu jari. "Tidak baik menyisakan maka—mmmph!"

Sulit dipercaya, Taehyung langsung membalas perlakuan sang _onyx_. Kedua tangan menangkup pipi _chubby_ itu dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman pelan namun panas.

Ia belum pernah melakukan hal seintim ini sebelumnya. Ia juga tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Bukankah ia membenci makhluk aneh ini?

Aish! Persetan! Raup, jilat, hisap, gigit—bibir kenyalJungkook seperti ekstasi. Taehyung jadi ingin melumatnya lagi dan lagi. Hoo—bahkan ia bisa merasakan sari-sari burger dari sana. Nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

"Aunggmmngh—hh—K—Kim—Ta—Nnnh—" ditambah desahan nikmat mengalun indah, memancing libidonya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Belum lagi jambakan keras pada helai oranye, membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit keras dan— _gotcha_! Bibir itu terbuka lebar.

"Hggghhh—aaangh!"

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, sang dominan pun lantas memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang _onyx_. Dimulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi, menggelitiki langit-langit mulut sampai mengajak lidahnya berdansa. "Aummh—hh—nnnh—"

Air liur yang mengalir deras menuruni bibir hingga dagu diantara keduanya menunjukkan seberapa hebat ciuman itu.

Irene yang sedang memotret sampai dibuat mimisan karenanya. Orang-orang sekitar juga dibuat terpaku.

 _Great_! Mereka benar-benar panas! Irene tak menyangka jika teman _oranye_ nya bisa sebegitu berani dalam soal cium-mencium. Padahal sebelumnya pemuda itu terlihat malu-malu anjing.

Setelah puas menikmati isi mulut sang uke _plus_ membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jamahannya. "Hah—hah—hah—nggh—"

Pipi Jungkook yang merah semakin merah saat 'yang dominan' membelainya penuh cinta. "P—Panglima—hhh—hah—hhh—"

"Kau juga—hhh—" ucap pemuda oranye kembali menjilat bibir bawah sang _onyx_ dengan gerakan sensual sembari menatap lensa kamera milik Irene. "—kau juga jangan menyisakan makananmu, Kookie-ah."

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TAEHYUNG! JUNGKOOK! AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHDAGDEHDGBAVHJCHAHHAHA #plaked akhirnya setelah melewati gunung, lembah, sungai, ngarai *lu kata ninja hatori*—akhirnya Kuro berhasil menyelesaikan chap ini juga hahahaha *tepar sambil kipas-kipas kepala yang berasap***

 **Woah~Suga udah ketemu sama Jimin, pemirsah. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?—dan—wow! Wow! Wow! Duo senglekers V dan Kook udah mulai berani rupanya—berterima kasihlah kalian pada primadona kita—Irene Sutisna(?) *hoi* *seketika author langsung digorok Irene* hahahahahahaha X'D**

 **Oh ya, maap kalo postnya agak lama+chapter ini agak aneh, Kuro harap kalian puas sama fanficnya ^^)a**

 **Btw, Kuro ga bosen-bosen mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian wahai pembaca setiaku. Para** _ **riviewers**_ **,** _ **likers**_ **,** _ **followers**_ **dan** _ **silent reader**_ **—kalian** _ **the best**_ **deh pokonya. Istimewa sekali—Kuro sayaaaaaaaaaaaang banget sama kalian semua :* *peluk satu satu* kalian membuatku semangat XDD yeah yeah..** _ **arigatou gomawo**_ **:***

 **Tetap terus pantengin fic super duper alay ini, guys. Jangan pernah bosen, kalo bosen ntar Kuro tjipok tjantiek nih :* #plok hahahaha**

 _ **Okay**_ **, sekian bacotan (?) somplaked dari Kuro..** _ **see u next chapter**_ **,** _ **guys**_ **! Pye pye! Mumumuuuuu :* XDDD**

 **Riview please..**


	8. What Do You Mean?

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest, No Plagiat! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 8: What Do You Mean?_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 02.05 siang-**

.

Kelas 2-2 terasa sangat hening. Ya, hening karena semua penghuninya telah berpindah haluan ke ruang laboratorium.

Dari pada melakukan serangkaian penelitian gila di tempat itu, Taehyung lebih memilih tidur damai dalam kelas dan melancong ke alam mimpi bersama peri-peri _narnia_ dan kawanan kurcaci putri salju.

"Taehyungiehhh~"—namun belum sempat memejankan mata, suara serak seksi Jungkook yang tengah duduk mengangkang di atas meja lengkap dengan _strapless_ korset dan telinga kelincinya mengalun di sepanjang ruangan.

Taehyung yang hendak terpejam pun langsung terbelalak sempurna. Kedua matanya nyaris keluar. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Rasa ngantuk yang melanda, berubah menjadi desiran aneh yang membuat jantungnya menggedor terkejut.

Sial!—tatapannya langsung tertuju pada bibir basah yang tersenyum menggoda itu. Juga kulit putih mulus. Leher jenjang yang minta digigit. Dan—oh jangan lupakan pahanya yang menggiurkan dan selangkangan yang menggembul di balik _strapless_.

 **Gupl**!—"J—Jeon J—Ju—Jungkook? Kenapa kau disini? Apa-apaan dengan wujud manusiamu itu? Bu—bukankah matahari belum terbenam?"

Bukannya menjawab, sang onyx malah menarik diri dari atas meja lalu berjalan dengan gerakan kelewat sensual. Rasanya jantung Taehyung berhenti berdetak ketika bokong montok itu mendarat di pangkuannya.

"Koo—hmmmmpp!"

Belum sempat memprotes, Jungkook sudah terlebih dulu menarik kerah bajunya. Mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman super panas.

"Hhhhh—ummph—llph—"

Bibir atas maupun bawah tak luput dari gigitan dan lumatan lembutnya. Sesekali si kelinci nakal menggesekkan kejantanan yang masih terbalut _strapless_ sialan dengan kejantanannya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbangun.

Meski hati berkata tidak. Tapi tubuh berkata ya. Jujur saja, Taehyung tak bisa memungkirinya. Terbukti dari tindakannya yang mulai menarik tengkuk pemuda binal di depannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan kekarnya pun tak diam saja, dirabanya bokong seksi itu kemudian diremas keras. Membuat mpunya mendesah tertahan dalam kegiatan ciuman. "Hggghh.."

Jungkook melepas tautan bibirnya secara sepihak. Taehyung bisa melihat jelas bibir merah muda yang mengkilap dengan liur menetes deras di sudut bibir dan tatapan mata sayu berkabut napsu terpampang di depan wajahnya.

Oh Tuhan, betapa erotisnya si kelinci binal saat ini.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, jemari lentik Jungkook turun meraba kejantanan sang dominan yang sudah menegak sempurna di balik celana sekolah lalu membelainya penuh cinta.

"Hyungiieee—Kookie lapar." rajuknya, manja. "Nggh—Kookie ingin makan 'wortel' milik Hyungie—segera."

 **Gulp**!—sekali lagi, Taehyung tak kuasa menelan salivanya sendiri dengan wajah gugup yang sangat kentara.

"T—tidak, Kookie. Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu—jangan lakukan."

Perkataan si oranye seolah angin lalu, bukannya menurut; Jungkook malah mencopoti kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

"Taehyung. Hnggh—Kim Taehyung—hhh—aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin 'wortelmu' memenuhi lubangku ah~"

Tanpa disangka-sangka jilatan lidah binal sang _onyx_ semakin turun. Mulai dari menghisap _adam apple_ nya, seduktif. Turun mengecupi dada bidangnya dengan penuh gairah. Menjilati perut atletisnya. Menciptakan sensasi menggelitik sekaligus nikmat.

Awalnya sang hazel pikir, semuanya sudah berakhir ketika Jungkook menghentikan cumbuan dan bangkit dari tubuhnya.

Namun dugaannya salah besar karena bocah seksi itu malah berjongkok lantas membuka kedua kaki Taehyung selebar mungkin. Hingga terlihatlah benda besar yang menonjol hebat dibalik celana seragamnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jungkook mencondongkan wajah. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari kejantanan sang dominan yang masih 'tersegel' sesekali mengigitnya gemas. "Akh!—nhhh—" membuat mpunya mengerang keenakan.

Tak sabar ingin mencicipi rasanya, ia pun segera menarik turun resleting menggunakan gigi kelincinya.

"Koo—Kookie. J—jang—"

.

 **BLETAK**!—kedua mata Taehyung terbuka setelah mendapati 'kado kasih sayang' dari sang guru berupa hantaman keras ensikplopedia tebal di kepala. Ia mengiris sejenak lantas menatap sekitar dengan heran. Detik selanjutnya ia bernapas lega.

Tidak ada Jungkook. Tidak ada _strapless korset_. Tidak ada bando kelinci. Tidak ada desahan. Tidak ada erangan.

Yang ada di depannya saat ini hanyalah buku-buku membosankan, wajah jelek Hyuna—si guru sosiologi super seksi dan seluruh murid yang sibuk berbisik-bisik tetangga sembari menatapnya tak kalah heran.

 _Holy shit_! Ternyata cuma mimpi. Astaga—bisa-bisanya ia memimpikan hal mengerikan macam itu dengan—Jungkook? Apakah dia benar-benar sudah terjerumus kedalam pesonanya? Hello—apa kabar dengan pikirannya?

"Kim Taehyung-ssi."

Geraman rendah wanita tiga puluhan itu membuyarkan lamunan. Taehyung sontak menatapnya sembari menguap lebar, cuek. "Hn, ya? Ada apa, _seonsangnim_?"

"Karena kau sudah sadar—bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari kelasku saja, hum?"

Si surai oranye kembali menguap. "Hoo—itu saran yang bagus." Balasnya lantas bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya—"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu; sampai jumpa."—dan melenggang dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan Hyuna yang tengah melempar bukunya ke lantai, sadis.

"YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Perpustakaan, pukul 17.07 sore-**

.

"Hwaaaaaaaa! Daebak! Daebak!" Sejak memenuhi panggilan Irene untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah, gadis maniak itu tidak berhenti berteriak.

Entah kenapa tingkah girangnya membuat Taehyung sedikit terhenyak sekaligus mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan. Ia hanya masih tidak habis pikir—kenapa gadis 'selugu' itu memiliki mental mengerikan?

Beruntung sekarang tempat ini sedang sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada dirinya dan Irene. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu merasakan amukan dari petugas perpustakaan paling merepotkan.

"Kau harus lihat ini." si gadis _fujoshi_ menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna coklat.

Taehyung mengambilnya, "Apa ini?"

"Itu _Doujinshi_ buatanku." Seru Irene, antusias.

Perasaan si kepala jeruk mulai tidak enak setelah mendengar kata— _Doujinshi_. "D— _Doujinshi_?"

Gadis pecinta gay mengangguk sebagai respon.

Perlahan tapi pasti—berbekal nyali sekuat baja, Taehyung mulai mengarahkan jemarinya membuka map kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dari dalam sana.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat disuguhi deretan gambar dua lelaki yang sedang melakukan penetrasi di bawah pohon. **Glek**!—tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Taehyung memerah seketika layaknya _strawberry_.

Meski menggelikan, ia pikir gadis ini benar-benar seorang pembuat komik erotis terbaik sejagat. Kemampuan menggambarnya tidak diragukan lagi. Menakjubkan.

Saat membuka lembar selanjutnya, wajah yang sudah merah jadi semakin memerah ketika gambar dimana dua orang lelaki sedang berciuman di restoran cepat saji terpampang jelas—mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang membuat otaknya menciut.

BUNUH SAJA AKU!

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Hum?" pertanyaan Irene menyeretnya pada kenyataan.

Taehyung menelan ludah paksa sejenak lantas menjawab, "B—bagus. Yeah—bagus."

"Woah! _Jinjja_?" tanya gadis itu lagi, memastikan.

"Y—ya."

"Kau yang terbaik, Kim Taehyung. Ini semua berkatmu." Puji Irene. Namun di telinga Taehyung, itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian. Melainkan hinaan gaya baru. "Kalau begitu aku akan meng-uploadnya ke situs xx nanti malam. Pembacaku pasti akan senang."

"Y—ya. Semoga lancar."

"Terimakasih, kawan." Sahut sang _fujoshi_. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar cantik di tangan. Ah hampir satu jam lamanya mereka terjebak disini. "Hari sudah semakin gelap, sebaiknya kita pulang. _Kajja_!"

"Ne~" Taehyung membalas ala kadarnya. Ia terlalu lemas untuk berkata-kata sekarang.

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, pukul 06.45 malam-**

.

 _OH MY GOSH_! Kalian bisa lihat betapa kacaunya hidup Taehyung sekarang. Rambut oranye acak-acakan, mata sayu dengan guratan hitam di sekelilingnya, kulit super pucat. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak ciumannya dengan Jungkook di restoran cepat saji, semakin hari pikirannya semakin tidak karuan.

Hidup sang hazel tak ubahnya seperti _zombie_ _apocalypse_ yang menuntut jatah otak segar. Tidak ada gairah sama sekali. Kenapa si maniak Joseon dan kelembutan bibirnya itu selalu memenuhi kepala? Kalian tahu? Gara-gara itu, ia hampir dibuat gila.

 _Holy motherfucker_!

Tuhan, kalau bisa; ia ingin mencopot kepalanya lalu menukar otaknya dengan otak Einstein yang dipenuhi serentetan rumus fisika kuantum menyebalkan sekarang juga.

 **Klek**!—saat pertama kali membuka pintu—meski mustahil, Taehyung berharap wajah polos mimpi buruk itu menghilang dari apartemennya. Demi janggut Slenderman. Jiwa-raganya masih belum siap untuk—

"Selamat datang."—untuk melihat sosok Jungkook yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan apron merah dan pisau di tangan sambil tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, lucu.

 _Well_ , beberapa hari ini, bocah itu selalu menyambut dan memasakinya makanan rumahan seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis dalam adegan opera sabun. Menggelikan memang.

Taehyung jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Jungkook pertama kali memasakinya. Ia disuguhi oleh telur gosong dan beberapa makanan tidak jelas yang membuat lambungnya menjerit tidak karuan. Oh—jangan lupakan dapur yang berantakan.

Ewh!—demi Tuhan rasanya mau mati saja.

Tapi karena tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Ia pun berusaha untuk menghargai hasil kerja keras si maniak dengan memakan seluruh masakannya sampai habis. SAMPAI HABIS!

Jujur saja, meski tidak enak—tapi ada perasaan senang dalam hati. Ia suka ketika makhluk dinasti Joseon itu memasakinya. Kegigihannya pun membuatnya terharu. Itu sangat—romantis? Demi celana dalam Neptunus, Taehyung benci mengakuinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat, Panglima. Aku—aku senang sekali." Kata-kata Jungkook dengan pipi bersemu merah. Pemuda manis itu mendekat, hendak membantu pemuda Kim membuka _jacket_ nya yang langsung di tepis kasar oleh sang mpu.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Meski mendapat respon tidak menyenangkan, senyum Jungkook tetap mengembang secerah sinar mentari pagi kemudian mengikuti sosok itu sampai duduk di meja makan layaknya isteri teladan.

Mungkin panglima sedang lelah, pikirnya _possitive_.

"Hari ini aku belajar membuat sup seperti yang dilakukan Sunny-ssi pagi tadi." Seperti biasa, ia selalu semangat ketika membicarakan salah satu program memasak di televisi. Yeah—selama ini Jungkook berguru pada program mengerikan itu untuk membuatkannya makan malam. Betapa menggelikannya.

"T—tunggu sebentar. A—aku sedang memasakkannya untukmu, Panglima." Ia melanjutkan kemudian melenggang pergi menuju dapur. Hendak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Taehyung meraih salah satu gelas yang tertata rapi di meja makan dan mengisinya dengan air dalam teko kecil kemudian meneguknya secepat kilat. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat haus sekarang.

Manik _hazel_ nya bisa menangkap jelas sosok ramping yang berdiri di depan sana. Suara— **tuk**!— **tuk**!—kecil mulai terdengar tatkala Jungkook mengarahkan pisaunya, memotong wortel menjadi beberapa bagian.

.

" _Hyungiieehhh—Kookie —Kookie ingin makan 'wortel' milik Hyungie—segera."_

.

"Ohok!—ohok!" seketika Taehyung langsung tersedak salivanya sendiri.

 _What the fucking hell_! Kenapa bayangan nista itu hinggap kembali dalam otaknya? Ia benar-benar merutuki sisi mesum yang bersarang jauh di alam bawah sadarnya.

Jungkook dengan pakaian super seksinya itu berjongkok di bawahnya, membuka lebar kedua kakinya lantas mencondongkan kepala, bersiap menurunkan _zipper_ menggunakan gigi kelincinya yang menggemask—cukup!

Entah kenapa membayangkannya saja membuat Taehyung amat sesak—terutama di bagian selatan tubuhnya. _Holy shit_!—tidak! Ini tidak bagus.

"Akh! Sial!" sang hazel menggerutu pelan seraya meremas gemas miliknya sendiri. "Nggghhh!Ssssshhh—"

 _Lord_! Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke sana, menerjang tubuh ramping itu dan menuntaskan seluruh hasr—arrrrggggttt! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Taehyung?! Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau bukan _gay_!

"Panglima." _Gotcha_! Suara itu—tanpa disadari, Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Raut wajah pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 **Deg**!—dengan cepat Taehyung mendongakkan kepala. Pipinya merona mendadak. Kedua matanya terbelalak seketika saat _hazel_ nya bertegur sapa dengan _onyx_ lawan bicara. Refleks, ia bangkit dari tempatnya semula.

Pergi lalu 'tuntaskan semuanya' di kamar—sendirian! Yeah—pergi. Ia harus pergi. Sekarang!

"A—aku—aku—kepalaku pusing. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar dulu. J—jangan ikuti aku, _okay_?" Ujarnya salah tingkah. "A—aku permisi." Kemudian pergi dengan kikuk.

"T—tapi supnya—" Lirih Jungkook berusaha menghentikan langkah pemilik marga Kim. Namun usahanya gagal. Perlahan ia melepas napas lelah.

"Akhir-akhir ini Panglima terlihat sangat aneh." Gumam pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu lagi, bingung.

.

.

.

.

 **-Toko Buku, pukul 02.15 siang-**

.

Hari minggu—hari paling indah dikalangan para pelajar. Kau hanya perlu bersantai seharian dan memanjakan dirimu—itupun jika tidak ada pekerjaan rumah sialan yang menuntut untuk segera diatasi layaknya parasit.

Tapi untuk kali ini—Park Jimin merasa amat sangat beruntung. Tidak ada tugas, tidak ada pekerjaan rumah, tidak ada kegiatan klub dan hal merepotkan lainnya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menikmati hidup.

Kebetulan minggu ini seri komik kesukaannya terbit. Dan tentu saja ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk pergi menjelajahi seisi toko buku. Membeli, membawa kemudian membacanya dengan bahagia.

Namun tidak seperti biasanya, toko buku minggu ini begitu dipadati oleh kumpulan manusia. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Dalam hati Jimin bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Bermaksud memenuhi rasa keingintahuan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menepuk salah seorang dari mereka dan bertanya. "Ano permisi—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Ah—kau tahu komik ini?" ujar lawan bicara sembari menunjukkan sebuah buku di tangan. Hoo—buku itu—Jimin sangat mengenalnya. Itu adalah Mochi-Kun, komik kesukaan yang tengah ia cari.

"Semuanya sedang mengantri demi mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Suga-hyung. Kau bisa lihat disana."

Astaga!—Suga? Penulis legendaris komik kesukaannya tengah berada disini—di toko buku ini? Refleks, Jimin mengikuti arah pandang orang disebelahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika manik _obsidian_ miliknya menangkap sosok lelaki berrambut hijau terang yang tengah menandatangani buku-buku para penggemar seraya memeluk seekor kucing buntal di depan sana. Tak jarang sosok itu melempar senyum manis ke sekitar.

Dan tattoo naga di lehernya—tidak salah lagi. Dia—dia si hijau seksi yang ditemui saat lari pagi waktu itu. Jadi—orang itu adalah Suga—komikus _favorite_ nya. Astaga—keberuntungan macam apa ini?

Sudah manis, menggemaskan, berbakat pula. Arrggggtt—Jimin jadi semakin menyukainya.

 _Roger_!—kalau begitu ia harus segera bergegas membeli seri komik itu sebelum kehabisan dan ikut mengantri bersama mereka semua. Sekarang ia tidak boleh gagal.

.

.

.

.

 **-Lapangan Indoor, Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 02.30 siang-**

.

Lain Jimin, lain pula Taehyung. Disaat seluruh manusia bersantai dan menikmati minggu mereka. Si kepala jeruk harus terjebak bersama orang-orang gila basket.

Latihan, latihan, latihan dan latihan. Rasanya kedua kaki ini sudah tidak mampu membopong berat tubuhnya lagi.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lebih baik seperti ini dari pada harus menikmati liburan di rumah bersama siluman mengerikan itu. Akh!—tidak—tidak. Ia tidak ingin merusak fantasinya hanya karena bayangan erotis makhluk bodoh yang membuat kejantanannya ereksi mendadak seperti tadi malam.

Bung, itu mengerikan jika kau ingin tahu.

 **Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit**!—bunyi peluit membuyarkan semuanya. Taehyung bernapas lega, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Lee Donghae, pelatih mereka yang tampan namun sadis menyuruh semua personel untuk beristirahat.

Dengan cepat si kepala jeruk pun merebut botol minuman milik Kwon Soonyoung tanpa rasa bersalah, kemudian meneguknya sampai habis.

"Yak! Keparat!"—demi jagat raya, ia tidak peduli protesan yang keluar dari bibir rekan cebolnya itu. Baginya, melegakan dahaga jauh lebih penting.

"Yak!"

Taehyung melempar botol kosong ke dalam tempat sampah secara asal dan—masuk. " _Thanks_." Katanya dengan senyum merekah. Membuat darah Soonyoung meledak sampai ubun-ubun. Menyebalkan.

"Yak! Kim bangsat Taehyung!"

.

"Siang~"—semua orang tahu, suara cempreng itu milik manager super cerewet, Boo Seungkwan, lelaki manis bertubuh pendek. Sama seperti Jimin dan Soonyoung, ia salah satu jelmaan kurcaci putri salju. Sama-sama pendek dan menyebalkan.

Awalnya Taehyung tidak ambil pusing dan hendak meregangkan kaki dengan nyaman di atas lantai. Namun semuanya terhenti ketika matanya bertumbuk pada seorang pemuda tinggi, putih dan err— _bule_ di belakang si pemilik marga Boo.

 _Damn_! Vernon—apa yang dilakukan Vernon disini? Astaga—si bodoh ini benar-benar tidak menyerah. Ia belum kapok juga rupanya. Lain kali Taehyung harus mematahkan lengannya supaya tahu rasa.

"K—kau—mau apa kau kemari? Hah?" tunjuknya, berang.

Pemuda _kaukosoid_ tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja—latihan. Mulai saat ini aku akan bergabung bersama kalian di team basket Bangtan Senior High School." Ujarnya, ramah. "Kau senang?"

"W— _wha_ —"

"Oi! Jangan banyak bicara." Potong Seungkwan, kesal. "Cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain, anak baru."

Vernon mengangguk paham sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Ehem! Aku Vernon Hansol, kuharap kita semua bisa berteman baik." Serunya lantas menunduk hormat. Dan langsung disambut baik oleh semuanya. Kecuali si pemilik rambut _oranye_.

Cih! Sikap sok baiknya itu entah kenapa membuat Taehyung benar-benar ingin muntah. Dasar penjilat! Menjijikan. Ewh!

Ibarat keluar dari kandang macan, masuk ke kandang harimau. Terbebas dari Jungkook lalu timbul kesialan lain dari Vernon. Tuhan, kenapa hari-harinya selalu nelangsa?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, sepupuku? Kau terlihat gusar? Apa kau sesenang itu karena bisa satu lapangan denganku, hum?"

Cih!—percaya diri sekali.

Seringai Taehyung terangkat lebar. Kepalanya mendongak tinggi. Ia berdecak pinggang, angkuh. "Yeah—aku senang bisa satu lapangan bersama sepupuku. Karena dengan begitu, aku jadi semakin leluasa untuk memberimu 'pelajaran paling berharga'."

Tak ingin kalah, Vernon ikut melayangkan seringai licik. "Hoo—kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu 'pelajaran berharga' darimu, sayang."

Gah!

.

.

.

.

 **-Toko Buku, pukul 03.10 siang-**

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Park Jimin merelakan rasa pegal di kaki demi ikut mengantri bersama para penggemar Suga. Dan berkat perjuangannya, sekarang ia bisa bertemu pandang dengan si hijau seksi dan kucing oranye-nya yang lucu.

Namun tidak dengan pria bernama asli Min Yoongi. Kedok ceria yang selama ini dipertahankannya pada para penggemar pudar seketika. Kedua matanya memicing tajam, menatap pemuda bodoh kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah buku di tangan.

"Hai! Masih mengingatku?"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, heran. " _What_?!"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku senang sekali. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau adalah komikus _favorite_ ku." Celetuk Jimin lantas menyodorkan buku yang ia beli sekitar setengah jam lalu. Meminta tanda tangan. " _Well_ —"

" _Okay_ , aku mengerti." Yoongi mengambil kasar buku itu lantas menyerahkannya kembali setelah menggoreskan tintanya di dalam sana. "Sudah puas, tuan cerewet?" ucapnya dengan senyum paling mengerikan sejagat.

Namun bagi makhluk masokis seperti Jimin, senyumnya adalah senyum terindah sepanjang masa. "Oh _anieyo_ —aku belum puas jika kau belum menerima tawaran kencanku malam ini."

"Ha? Otakmu baik-baik saja, tuan? _Are you crazy_?" pemuda sipit itu melolong tidak percaya. Pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, dengan kurang ajar mengajaknya err—berkencan?

"Ya. Aku gila karenamu."

Sumpah demi apapun. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Bisakah kau menyingkir sekarang?" Yoongi mendesis, menahan emosi. "Kau menghalangi mereka."

Mengerti akan situasinya, Jimin menatap sekilas antrian dibelakangnya kemudian menyingkir. "Jam tujuh malam, di Namsan Tower. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai jumpa." Ungkapnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi.

Si surai hijau hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Heran atas perlakuan menyebalkan pemuda itu.

Dasar sinting, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

 **-Seoul, pukul 05.45 sore-**

.

Seluruh anggota team basket sudah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Kecuali Kim Taehyung dan Kwon Soonyoung. Andai keduanya tidak membuat ulah pasti tidak akan mendapat hukuman membersihkan seluruh lapangan dan membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan.

Seharusnya Vernon juga turut andil dalam hukuman paling melelahkan sejagat itu. Tapi telpon Hoseok yang berkata jika sekarang ayahnya dari Amerika sedang berkunjung ke kediamannya, membuat ia harus meminta izin pulang bersama personel lain.

"Huh! Ini semua salahmu, brengsek!" Soonyoung menggeram. Ia mendorong kepala rekannya menggunakan jari telunjuk. "Kalau saja kau tidak membuat masalah dengan melempar bola sialan ini ke arah bocah bule itu dan mengenaiku pasti tidak akan begini jadinya."

"Haaaa?! Jangan menyalahkanku. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa menghindari serangan bolaku, dasar cebol!" ucap Taehyung, tidak mau kalah.

"Yak!"

 **Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit**!—bunyi peluit menggemparkan seisi lapangan. Menghentikan perseteruan idiot antara si tinggi dan si pendek.

Baik Taehyung maupun Soonyoung, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan. Menatap sosok Lee Donghae yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Berhenti bertengkar atau aku akan menambah porsi hukuman kalian." Katanya tenang namun menusuk.

Gulp!

.

.

.

Matahari semakin lama semakin turun dari peraduan. Siang berganti malam dalam sekejap. Tak terasa langit sudah berubah gelap sekarang. Satu jam sudah Taehyung dan Soonyoung membereskan lapangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Waktu bak neraka telah berakhir. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan makhluk cebol menjengkelkan, si kepala jeruk lebih memilih beranjak pergi terlebih dulu. Tentu saja setelah berpamitan dengan pelatih tercinta.

Selama perjalanan menuju gerbang, pandangan Taehyung tak lepas dari _smarphone_ di tangan. Mendengar dentingan lagu kesukaan sesekali membalas chat Irene yang tak henti membicarakan soal dunia per- _yaoi_ -an.

 _Well_ , sudah lama sejak insiden balap liarnya bersama Zelo; sang kakek tak juga mengampuni kesalahannya sehingga ia tak bisa menaiki motor kebanggaan entah sampai kapan.

Kalian tahu? Disitu kadang ia merasa sedih.

Bukannya sombong, menaiki kendaraan umum benar-benar lama dan merepotkan. Ia benci menunggu.

"Panglima!"

Langkah Taehyung terhenti seketika. Suara ini—mungkinkah? Tapi siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan menggelikan itu selain—

"Kookie?"—Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda yang terbalut kaos kebesaran dan celana panjang tanpa alas kaki itu tersenyum manis. Ia berlari kecil, menghampiri sosok pemuda oranye di depannya.

"K—kau—kenapa kau kemari? Hah?" tanya Taehyung, bingung.

"Ketika Minhae merindukan Yonghwa, Minhae akan pergi menyusulnya ke tempat dimana Yonghwa berada." Ungkap lawan bicara sembari memainkan jari-jarinya, malu.

"Aku—aku juga merindukanmu, panglima. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu kemari, seperti yang dilakukan Minhae pada Yonghwa."

Minhae? Yonghwa? _What the fuck_! Taehyung sangat mengenal dua orang konyol yang sedang hangat dibicarakan kalangan gadis idiot penggila drama murahan. Kapan si maniak gila, Jungkook berhenti menonton tayangan mengerikan?

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya. Merasa lelah atas kekonyolan yang menimpa hidup. "Lupakan tentang sejoli konyol yang hobi menebar maksiat itu. Sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu—" ia mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. "—bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Huh?"

"Hoo—kalau soal itu—aku mengandalkan indera penciumanku dan mengikuti baumu sepanjang jalan."

Ah—benar juga. Kucing memiliki indera penciuman yang sangat baik. Tak aneh jika bocah yang notabene 'siluman kucing' ini bisa menyusulnya sampai kemari.

 **Grep**!—entah kemauan dari mana, Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan halus Jungkook. Seakan tidak memperbolehkannya pergi menjauh. "Karena kau sudah disini—kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Eh?"

" _Kajja_!" ajaknya langsung menyeret tubuh sang _onyx_ tanpa persetujuan.

.

.

.

.

 **-Rumah Sakit Seoul, pukul 06.59 malam-**

.

Dalam keheningan, bunyi alat medis berlomba di seluruh penjuru ruang ICU. Selama tiga tahun Seok Jin hidup menggunakan berbagai alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Selama tiga tahun pula kedua matanya tak kunjung terbuka dan terus tertidur di bawah naungan _lullaby_.

Seperti putri tidur yang menanti kedatangan pangeran berkuda putih.

Namjoon masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah mengenakan jubah steril berwarna hijau plus masker. Di pandanginya wajah sang isteri. Ia masih terlihat cantik meski usianya tak muda lagi. Meski wajahnya dihiasi _inhalasi_ menempel di sekitar area mulut dan hidung. Meski ia terbaring layaknya mayat hidup.

Pemilik suara _baritone_ menjulurkan jemari besarnya, meraba kulit halus yang ia rindukan selama ini. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar seiring dengan tertunduknya kepala.

Andai waktu bisa di putar. Sungguh. Namjoon ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia rindu keluarga harmonisnya yang dulu. Ia rindu senyuman Seok Jin dan bagaimana cara pemuda itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Ia rindu rengekan manja Taehyung yang memintanya untuk bermain bersama. Ia rindu semuanya.

"Mau sampai kapan?" gumamnya, rendah. "Mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti orang mati, Kim Seok Jin?"

.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Seoul, 19 tahun yang lalu, pukul 10.30 malam-**

.

Kim Namjoon. Pemuda nyentrik yang memutuskan untuk pindah dari New Zealand ke negeri kelahirannya, Korea.

Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya juga seluruh fasilitas yang mereka berikan demi untuk belajar mandiri dan mencari suasana baru. Meski bodoh dalam bidang akademik, namun jangan ragukan dia di bidang atletik.

Dengan segala kemampuan yang ia miliki, ia berhasil membawa nama baik sekolah berkat permainan basketnya yang _fantastic_. Dan berkat basketnya pula, ia berhasil diterima di salah satu sekolah ter _favorite_ di Korea.

Bangga? Tentu saja.

Sudah lima belas menit, Namjoon berjalan mengitari seluruh area sekolah. _Well_ , tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lamanya di New Zealand, sekolah barunya sekarang tak kalah besar dan megah. Lorong-lorong bertebaran layaknya labirin.

" _Shit_!" rutuknya ditengah-tengah kekesalan. Tak jarang ia meremat rambutnya frustasi.

Mungkin belok kanan?—setuju dengan pemikirannya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk berbelok namun—

 **Brak**!—tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dan membuat tumpukan buku yang tengah dibawa orang itu berserakan dimana-mana. _How nice!_

Meski terlihat brengsek. Kim Namjoon merupakan sosok yang bertanggung jawab. Maka dari itu, ia pun menurunkan tubuhnya dan membantu pemuda itu membenahi kembali buku-bukunya.

"M—maafkan aku. Aku tidak senga—ja."

 **Deg**!—jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak ketika pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala. Menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. "Tidak apa-apa."

Satu kata—cantik. Sangat cantik. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, matanya yang bulat, senyum lembut di bibir merah merekah itu—bak bidadari surga, auranya terasa sangat sejuk. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat lelaki seindah dia.

Melihat lawan bicaranya termenung tanpa kata. Pemuda berparas cantik itu menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—ah ya." Ucap Namjoon sedikit kikuk. Ia kembali memunguti buku-buku yang masih tergeletak indah di lantai lantas menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik. "I—ini—"

Pemuda di hadapannya sedikit menundukan kepala. "T—terimakasih."

Lama bergelut dengan kasmaran, Namjoon hampir lupa menanyakan sesuatu yang penting seperti—"Anu—kau tahu ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Ruangan kepala berada di lantai empat. Setelah sampai disana kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus lalu belok kanan." Jelas si pemuda lengkap dengan senyum ramahnya.

"O— _okay_. Terimakasih."

"Tentu." Balasnya kemudian bangkit dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih menatap punggungnya di belakang sana.

"Namanya—siapa namanya?"

.

.

.

.

Kim Seok Jin. Pemuda berkepribadian tenang yang hobi membaca dan memasak. Tapi meski begitu, ia cukup populer di kalangan para siswa maupun siswi. Selain parasnya yang menarik, ia juga memiliki kapasitas otak layaknya Einstein.

Tak aneh jika semua orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pangeran Sekolah'.

Soal kekayaan?

Jangan ditanya, ia adalah putra ke dua dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan farmasi paling bergensi di Seoul. Satu-satunya lelaki yang lahir di keluarga itu.

Sempurna?—ya, mungkin bagi kalian hidup seorang Kim Seok Jin terlihat amat sempurna. Namun, walau bagaimana pun ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu adalah—ia seorang pecinta sesama jenis.

Ya. Dia seorang _gay_.

Bagi negara tabu seperti Korea, hal tersebut sudah jelas sangat di larang. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin ia harus menghilangkan kelainan ini. Ia harus sembuh. Yeah—sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon, siswa pindahan dari New Zealand yang kini jadi teman sekamarnya di asrama sejak satu tahun lalu.

Wajahnya yang tegas. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Sifatnya yang suppel dan dewasa. Suara baritonennya yang khas. Serta perlakuan lembut juga perhatiannya selama ini membuat Seok Jin luluh.

 _Well_ , tidak biasanya ia menyukai orang secepat ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membaca dan lihat aku? Seok Jin-ah?"

Suara tegas nan dalam membuyarkan konsentrasi. Dengan sangat terpaksa sang pangeran sekolah kita mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajah lawan bicara yang tengah merengut sebal.

"Besok ujian. Aku harus belajar."

Namjoon memutar bola mata, malas. "Oh _man_ , jangan kaku begitu." Tukasnya kesal. "Lihatlah diriku. Tidak sepertimu, aku santai tap—"

"Tapi apa, hum?" celetuk Seok Jin sembari memutar kursinya menghadap pemuda itu. "Tapi nilaimu selalu pas-pasan? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin sepertimu."

"Ayolah sekali saja. Aku bosan melihatmu terus belajar, belajar, belajar." Ucap partner sekamarnya tidak menyerah. "Sekali-kali manjakan dirimu dan bermainlah denganku. _Rileks_ , _man_. _Rileks_."

Entah kenapa pernyataan terakhir pemuda berlubang hidung besar di depannya membuat pikiran Seok Jin berkelana. Manjakan dirimu? Bermain? _Rileks_? Astaga! Bukankah itu terdengar sangat err—ambigu?

 **Glek**!—"B—baiklah. A—aku—aku akan bermain denganmu."

.

.

" _Gotcha_!" teriakan baritone terdengar seantero ruangan tatkala tulisan _game over_ terpampang jelas di layar televisi.

Sedangkan lelaki hazel di sebelahnya nampak merengut kecewa. Bukan—bukan karena kalah bermain game. Namun karena yang ada dipikirkannya berbeda dengan kenyataan sekarang.

Ternyata 'bermain' yang dimaksud pemuda _manly_ itu adalah bermain game sampai pagi. _God_! Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ternyata hal seperti—bercinta dengan Namjoon—benar-benar mustahil. Berhenti bermimpi! Lelaki dan lelaki bukanlah hubungan yang diharapkan.

Oh astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Seok Jin?!

Namjoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas karpet dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. "Menurutmu—aku ini siapa?"

Seok Jin yang tengah termenung pun langsung menengok cepat ke arah sumber suara. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu—aku ini siapa?" ulang pemilik suara _husky_ itu lagi.

"T—teman. Tentu saja tem—"

"Jangan berbohong, Kim Seok Jin." Potong Namjoon seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku berukuran sedang dalam lemari pakaiannya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan kecil pada lawan bicara. "Aku tahu semuanya."

 **Deg**!—kedua mata Seok Jin terbelalak seketika. Kim Namjoon. Pemuda itu membacanya? Membaca catatan hariannya? T—tapi bagaimana bisa?

"I—itu—"

"Aku juga."

"Ap—"

"Aku juga seorang gay. Sama sepertimu."

Seok Jin mengangah tidak percaya. Ia butuh pengorek telinga detik ini juga. Memastikan bahwa yang ia dengar sekarang adalah kebenaran. "K—kau—apa?"

Wajah serius dan tegas perlahan memudar. Tergantikan oleh senyum lembut yang membuat hati pemuda pecinta warna pink itu meleleh. "Aku juga seorang gay. Dan aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sebagai lelaki, Seok Jin-ah."

A—apa katanya? Mencintai? Ini pasti bohong. Ini pasti mimpi. Mana mungkin seorang Kim Namjoon yang selalu dikelilingi para gadis—mencintai pemuda sepertinya?

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku sudah menyukaimu."

"K—kau.. j—jangan boh—mmmmphh—" Seok Jin terbelalak untuk kedua kali. Tanpa persetujuan sang kapten team basket langsung membungkam bibir _cherry_ miliknya sekilas namun cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang.

"Aku—"

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

 **-Rumah Sakit Seoul, tahun 2015 -**

.

"—aku mencintaimu, Seok Jin-ah." Ucap Namjoon mengecup dahi sang isteri yang masih berbaring damai di atas ranjang dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tak bosan-bosan, ia pandangi lagi wajah jelitanya yang tidak termakan usia itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ia melirih pilu. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pipinya. "Bangunlah. Kumohon."

 **Srak**!—tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuyarkan segalanya. Hal pertama yang ia liat adalah sosok Hoseok yang berdiri termenung dengan seikat bunga _Eidelweis_ di tangan.

"K—Kim Namjoon?" tunjuk pemuda bermarga Jung itu, sedikit terkejut.

"H—Hoseok?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa masalah super merepotkan—masalah keluarga, masalah kehidupan, dan masalah lainnya, Kuro berhasil nulis ff chapter 8 ini sampe TBC hehehe**

 **Walaupun kepala nyut-nyutan tapi demi readers sekalian aku rela #eaaaaa haha maap kalo lama updatenya, kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan kalo kalo lainnya hehehe sekali lagi maap ya? Hehehe**

 **Pokoknya makasih buanyak buat kalian para readers yang tak henti-hentinya** _ **support**_ **Kuro. Riviewers, likers, followers, dan silent readers kalian cucok badai dah pokoknya. Kuro sayang kalian :***

 _ **Well**_ **, di Mphii udah mulai berpikiran kotor pemirsah.. Irene yang masih setia jadi fijoshi akut badai. Yoongi dan Jimin yang sengklek. Namjoon yang menyesali perbuatannya dan Seok Jin yang belum sadar dari komanya huahahahahha**

 **Hayoo hayoooooo disini Kuro juga nyempilin Donghae, Hyuna dan member Seventeen lainnya: Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi) sama Seungkwan dll hahahaha** _ **and then**_ **—lagi-lagi Vernon mengekori Taehyung..**

 **Hahaha ya elah bang, mau sampe kapan kau mengekori seme-nya Kookie? Dari pada mengekori Taehyung mending mengekori Kuro yang ketjeh ini, bang hahahahahaha XD #narsisbentar #plaked oke becanda –becanda hahaha**

 _ **Well**_ **, sekedar info, yang jadi kepala koki istana di versi Joseon itu adalah Sunny SNSD hehe ^^**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Penasaran? Tunggu dan jangan bosen pantengin fic Kuro hahahahaha...** _ **see u next chapter**_ **, guys XDD** _ **pye pye**_ **:* #ketjup tjantiek**

 **Riview please..**


	9. Feel Stranger

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest, No Plagiat! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 9: Fell Stranger_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-Seoul, pukul 07.47 malam-**

.

Menunggu memang hal yang paling menyebalkan. Namun jika menunggu kedatangan sang pujaan hati—Jimin rela melakukannya. Jangankan setengah jam, jika setengah hidupnya digunakan untuk menunggu—ia bersedia.

Yap—seperti yang kalian lihat. Pemuda Park itu benar-benar serius dengan omongannya. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari Namsan Tower.

Satu menit, dua menit berlalu. Waktu berjalan cepat, secepat kilat. Udara malam yang mulai menghangat, semakin lama semakin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika kedua kakinya pun terasa amat pegal. Kepalanya terasa penat.

Dan Suga dengan segala keseksian yang dimilikinya belum juga datang.

"Hufft~" satu helaan napas meluncur begitu saja, tanpa permisi. "Mungkin aku terlalu berharap lebih." Ia bergumam pelan dengan raut kecewa yang sangat kentara. Yeah—mungkin ia terlalu berharap. Jika sudah begini sebaiknya per—

"Baru menunggu setengah jam dan kau sudah menyerah, huh? Dasar lemah! Dasar payah!"—s—suara itu—

Kedua mata Jimin terasa akan keluar ketika menemukan sosok lelaki manis dengan setelan kebesaran, topi hitam, _snickers_ putih yang membalut kedua kaki mungil. Oh jangan lupakan sosok kucing gemuk dalam pelukannya.

"S—Sug—"

"Yoongi."

"Huh?"

"Panggil aku Yoongi, bodoh!" Kerus Yoongi sembari memalingkan wajah. Akan sangat memalukan jika pemuda idiot itu mendapati pipinya bersemu layaknya lobster rebus. _BIG NO_!

Jimin tersenyum simpul. "Aigo~manisnya."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, sontak membuat Yoongi semakin salah tingkah. "M—manis?" sarkasnya. "A—aku—aku tidak manis. "

"Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan. Namaku Park Jimin."

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli."

 **Jleb** —rasanya bagaikan ditusuk ribuan tombak beracun. Sakit sekali. Respon Yoongi benar-benar tak terduga. Namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat spesial. Dia mahal. Dan adrenalin Park Jimin pun semakin terpacu untuk mendapatkannya.

Pemilik marga Park tersenyum maklum sembari menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka; ternyata kau benar-benar datang. Terimakasih, Yoongi-ssi. Aku—aku senang sekali."

Sekali lagi Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya yang merah maksimal. "Tch! J—jangan salah sangka." Bantahnya kesal. "A—aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

Hanya kebetulan lewat saja katanya? Pffft! Lucu sekali.

Demi kerang ajaib, tingkah _tsundere_ pemuda di depannya sangat ummh—menggemaskan. Bolehkan Jimin memakannya hidup-hidup sekarang juga?—"Kebetulan lewat, ya?" ia menyeringai. "Mari kita anggap seperti itu."

"K—kau—" geram Yoongi kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuh kemudian pergi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

 **Grep**!—namun cengkraman tangan Jimin menghalangi semuanya. Membuat lelaki penyuka kucing itu semakin geram.

"Karena kau sudah disini, kau tidak boleh pergi sampai kencan kita selesai—sayang."

Sial! Sial! Sial! Park idiot itu benar-benar membuat jantung seorang Min Yoongi bergedup kencang! Dan lagi apa maksudnya dengan kalimat—'sayang.'

Dia pikir dia siapa, hah? Seenaknya saja.

"Y—y—yak!"

Aaaaaaaaaaa! Bahaya! Ini—ini tidak bagus.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi— **klontang** — **klontang** —terdengar tatkala satu kaleng kopi dan satu kaleng jus _strawberry_ keluar dari balik mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

Kim Taehyung menundukkan tubuh, hendak meraih dua kaleng itu kedalam genggaman. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sepasang _hazel_ nya tidak sengaja melirik kaki telanjang milik Jungkook yang setia berdiri di sebelahnya.

Astaga, si bodoh itu. Jadi sejak tadi ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki?

"Tch!" decih Taehyung. Ia mengabaikan dua kaleng minumannya sejenak kemudian melepas kedua sepatunya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Kookie-nya berjalan dengan kondisi bertelanjang kaki.

"P—Panglima?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah meraih sebelah Jungkook. Membuat mpunya sedikit tersentak. "Ap—"

"Diam." Sela Taehyung tanpa menolehkan pandangan. Ia memakaikan sepatu _sport_ sewarna putih tulang di kaki kanan dan kiri Jungkook secara bergantian.

Ukurannya memang terlihat kebesaran. Tapi asal bisa melindunginya dari udara malam yang kian menusuk Taehyung rela berjalan hanya dengan sepasang kaos kaki putih. Manis sekali.

 _Okay_ , urusan kecilnya telah selesai sekarang, ia pun mengambil dua kaleng minuman yang semula ia pesan kemudian bangkit dan menyodorkan salah satunya ke arah pemuda sebelah. "Ini—ambillah."

Sesuai permintaan, Jungkook mengambilnya meski sedikit ragu. Dipandanginya kaleng dingin berwarna merah jambu dalam genggaman dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan benda aneh ini?

"Astaga." Penuturan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mengambil kaleng merah jambu dari genggaman Jungkook. Lantas mengarahkan jemari panjang menarik pengait yang tertempel di salah satu sisi tutup kaleng dan membukanya.

"Letakkan bibirmu di lubang itu dan minumlah." Ia melanjutkan seraya menyodorkan kaleng itu pada sang pemilik.

"E—eh?"

Sang _hazel_ memutar bola mata, malas. Jujur saja, ia sedikit kesal dengan polah tingkah idiot Jungkook. Haruskah ia menyalurkannya dari mulut ke mulut?

Ewh!—itu pilihan yang buruk. Lebih baik ia menjulurkan kaleng minuman berisi jus ke arah bibir plum menggoda yang terbuka guna membantunya meneguk cairan di dalam sana. Beruntung bocah itu tidak tersedak.

Hei! Jangan salah sangka, _okay_? Sekali lagi—ia hanya membantu. Tidak lebih.

Satu teguk, dua teguk. Dirasa cukup, Taehyung segera menjauhkan kaleng dingin itu dari jangkauan bibir dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik. "Lakukan seperti itu, paham?"

Jungkook mengangguk paham lalu mengarahkan bibir plum miliknya, meneguk cairan berwarna merah jambu itu lagi. Sontak rasa manis bercampur asam nikmat, kembali menyapa rongga mulut juga kerongkongan.

Ia heran, mengapa makanan dan minuman zaman sekarang terlihat aneh namun terasa lebih menggiurkan ketimbang zaman dahulu. _Daebak_!

Taehyung meneguk minumannya sendiri. Kepalanya menoleh, memperlihatkan bagaimana reaksi Jungkook yang sepertinya sangat menyukai rasa minuman itu. "Kookie?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Y—ya?"

"Karena malam ini kau sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan jadi—aku akan memberimu hadiah." Tutur pemilik marga Kim. Ia mencondongkan kepala oranyenya, menatap lawan bicara semakin dekat. "Katakan—apa yang kau inginkan? Hum?"

Jujur saja, berbicara sedekat ini dengan Taehyung membuat dada Jungkook berdesir tidak karuan. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Pipinya memerah bak sirup _strawberry_ yang ia teguk barusan. "I—itu... T—tentu saja aku—aku ingin dirimu, Panglima."

Tuhan, apa-apaan dengan jawaban itu?! Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu?! _Damn shit_! Taehyung harus mengakui jika wajah Kookie-nya saat ini terlihat begitu err—manis.

Tidak—tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau bilang apa? Manis? _Hell_! Sadarlah!

"Ehem!" Si surai oranye berdehem guna menetlarisir kegugupan. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan tubuh dan berdiri tegap seperti semula. "Maksudku—selain diriku. Y—yeah—selain diriku; apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Huuum.." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir sembari menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Pose yang dilakukan ketika orang sedang berpikir. Terlihat menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang menyaksikan.

Ah—bibir itu—membuat Taehyung ingin mencicipinya lagi.

"Pororo. Aku ingin pororo." Ucap sang onyx dengan lantang.

Sumpah demi celana dalam merah jambu milik plankton—pororo? Hanya itu? Keinginan macam apa itu?

Walau bagaimana pun keinginan tetaplah keinginan. Taehyung sudah berjanji akan memberikan hadiah dan ia harus mengabulkannya. "Baiklah—kau akan mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

.

 **-Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 10.10 pagi-**

.

Pukul 09.00 adalah waktu efektif sekolah memulai aktivitas belajar-mengajar. Orang bodoh pun tahu jika pukul 10.10 bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Ya—Taehyung tahu, ia sudah melewati batas. Tidak seharusnya ia datang se-siang ini. Demi apapun, salahkan jam weker miliknya yang rusak tanpa sebab. Menyebalkan.

Selain itu, sejak mengetahui fakta menyakitkan perihal—gadis pujaannya ternyata seorang fujoshi akut; ia mulai berhenti datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Entahlah. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkinkah kadar cintanya pada Irene sudah memudar?—astaga, tidak—itu tidak mungkin. Taehyung yakin bahwa ia masih menyukai gadis itu. Buktinya desiran aneh masih terasa ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya, mendekatinya, mengajaknya berbincang.

Yeah—walaupun tidak semenggairahkan dulu.

Berbeda bila berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Perasaan hangat, gairah, bercampur menjadi satu. Taehyung sendiri bingung kenapa setiap melihat si idiot mimpi buruk itu perasaannya selalu berdesir hebat?

Seperti tadi malam—lebih tepatnya, saat menyeret Kookie-nya ke toko boneka. Ia terlihat manis ketika memeluk boneka pororo pemberiannya kedalam dekapan hangat. Sungguh polos dan menggemaskan.

Apa mungkin ia— _stop_! Hentikan delusi mengerikan ini. Demi jagat raya, ia masih normal.

.

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! BERHENTI! JANGAN LARI!"

 _Shit_! Saking banyaknya pikiran dalam otak, Taehyung hampir lupa bahwa dirinya tengah berurusan dengan tiga makhluk gila aturan yang mengejarnya di belakang sana.

"Hei!"

Oh astaga! Bisakah mereka semua berhenti berteriak?! Tidakkah mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisi pita suara mereka?! _Jinjja_.

Rintangan demi rintangan ia lewati dengan mudah. Dimulai dari pagar sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Disusul kubangan di sekitar lapangan. Kotoran kucing. Jutaan anak tangga menyebalkan. Lantai licin dan hal merepotkan lain.

Taehyung bingung, apa yang sebenarnya trio tua bangka itu makan sehingga membuat mereka bisa menyusul kemampuan melarikan dirinya yang diatas rata-rata itu?—kelinci? _Cheetah_? Atau—komodo?

Aish—persetan! Yang penting ia harus terbebas. Harus.

 **BRAK**!—supaya nasibnya lebih baik, lain kali Taehyung harus menyogok dewi fortuna dengan rayuan pulau kelapa. Sungguh. Menabrak tubuh seorang gadis di persimpangan koridor bukanlah hal yang dikehendaki.

 _Hazel_ bertemu _caramel_. Dua pasang mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Taehyung mengakui kecantikan gadis yang ditabraknya itu. Ia terlihat anggun dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai. Mata bulat. Kulit putih mulus. Badan ramping. Bibir merah merekah.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi sejenak. Sepertinya—ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Tapi dimana?—entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Kalian tahu? Terkadang kita mengalami—apa itu yang namanya _de ja vu_. Jadi wajar saja.

.

"Itu dia!"

Teriakan trio tua bangka membuat Taehyung tersentak dan menyadarkannya pada kenyataan. _Damn it_! Rupanya mereka belum menyerah juga. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari paling melelahkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Jujur saja. Ia takkan pernah menyangka jika para mahkluk penghuni ruang konseling itu akan mengejarnya sampai sejauh ini.

" _Shit_!" rutukkan pun keluar bebas dari mulutnya. Tanpa mempedulikan si gadis berparas cantik yang masih tergeletak indah di lantai, ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan laju lari.

Kurang ajar dan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

 **-Kantin Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 01.17 siang-**

.

Sekotak susu strawberry dan sebuah roti menjadi santapan Kim Taehyung siang ini. Napsu makannya hilang ditelan terik matahari di luar sana. Apalagi mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil diringkus komplotan manula menyebalkan.

Sumpah, ia tidak tahu jika si bodoh Shim Changmin yang merupakan guru sejarah sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya akan turut andil dalam kegiatan—ayo menangkap berandalan tampan.

Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa pria jangkung sialan itu tiba-tiba menghadangnya dari depan dengan jurus Taekwondo andalan.

Dan alhasil—beginilah wajah Taehyung sekarang. Penuh luka lebam dan memar. _Fantastic_.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengarahkan senyum menjijikan itu dan bersimpatilah pada sahabatmu, Park idiot?" tukasnya pada Jimin yang tak pernah melepas tersenyum sumringah yang sudah terpasang sejak zaman _megalitikum_. Senang diatas penderitaan orang lain, eh?

"O— _okay_.. _sorry_ "

Dasar bedebah! Ingin rasanya Taehyung meninju wajah bodoh itu supaya ia merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Sang _hazel_ menyeruput susu _strawberry_ nya kemudian bertanya, "Kau punya kaca?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat _refleks_. "Tidak. _Wae_?"

"Demi susu kuda laut. Kau harus melihat betapa menjijikannya dirimu saat sedang tersenyum."

"Yak!"

Taehyung memutar bola mata, malas. "Kalau begitu, berhentilah. Kau membuat napsu makanku semakin terkikis." Hardiknya santai lalu mengigit roti di tangan. "Aissh! Si Shim tolol itu harus membayar semuanya." ia mengiris sakit sekaligus merutuk keras ketika luka lebam di pipinya tersentuh secara tidak sengaja.

"Kusarankan kau untuk membuang jauh-jauh sifat barbar-mu." Jimin menjeda sejenak kalimatnya hanya untuk meraup lezatnya nasi goreng kimchi yang semula ia pesan.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini—sampai kucing bertelur pun tidak ada orang yang ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku serius." Lanjutnya.

Alis Taehyung sontak bertaut berang. "Oi—oi—kau sedang menyumpahiku, hah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya meramalkan." Ujar si pemilik marga Park, tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tch! Ramalan yang konyol." Decih Taehyung, sebal. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu? Wajah pas-pasan, bawel, tingkah idiot juga nyali lembekmu yang seperti tahu busuk itu. Aku sendiri tidak yakin jika ada manusia yang ingin bersanding dengan orang menyedihkan sepertimu. _You are the fucking nightmare_."

"Ckckckck.." Jimin berdecak meremehkan. Dan itu semakin membuat urat jengkel Taehyung hampir putus.

"Percaya atau tidak—semalam aku berkencan dengan seseorang. Kau tahu? Lelaki manis yang pernah kubicarakan tempo hari? Ternyata dia Suga, komikus favoritku. Demi saus tar-tar, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu apalagi berkencan dengannya. Aku senang sekali."

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Taehyung tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Bualan macam apa ini? Kau? Berkencan? _For the fuck's sake_! Kau bergurau, bung."

"Aku bersumpah bahwa ini bukan bualan. Aku berkencan—benar-benar berkencan tentu saja. Tidak sepertimu yang masih terjebak dalam kelabilan cinta segi empat dengan Irene, sepupu bulemu dan si manis Jungkook." Ejek Jimin tersenyum puas. "Uhhh _no way_."

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan. Semoga hubunganmu dengan lelaki bernama Suga itu semakin buruk. Kau akan ditinggalkan dan dicampakkan seperti sampah masyarakat." Sumpahnya seraya bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melenggang pergi, tidak berperasaan.

"Yak! Tarik kata-katamu, brengsek!"

Sekeras apapun Jimin berteriak, Taehyung tidak peduli. Ia malah melambaikan tangannya santai sembari merangkul bahu Zelo yang kebetulan sedang berjalan melewati bangkunya.

"Yak! Kim brengsek Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Kediaman Keluarga Kim, pukul 02.33 siang-**

.

Jung Hoseok benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Namjoon datang mengunjungi Seok Jin semalam.

Ada apa ini? Setelah meninggalkan adik ipar dan keponakannya yang tersayang, kenapa bajingan itu baru mendatanginya sekarang? Kemana saja ia selama ini? Gah! Sungguh hal itu membuatnya geram setengah mati.

Hoseok heran. Bisa-bisanya orang sebaik dan selembut Seok Jin jatuh cinta pada orang tidak bertanggung jawab macam itu. Astaga. Betapa malangnya nasibmu Kim Seok Jin.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir—perasaannya saja atau malam itu kedua mata Namjoon err—dia menangis?

Orang sepertinya menangis? _God_ , kau bercanda? Mungkin hanya kelilipan. Ya. Kelilipan. Rasanya tidak percaya jika bedebah sepertinya menitikan air mata. Konyol sekali.

 **Bruk**!—Hoseok tersentak saat dirinya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa buku dari rak. Niat awal ingin meraih ensiklopedia yang terletak di rak paling atas tapi semuanya malah berakhir dengan cara paling menyebalkan.

Ukuran rak yang terlalu tinggi atau dirinya yang terlalu pendek? Persetan lah. Ia tidak peduli.

Yang penting sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan buku yang dicari meski dirinya harus membereskan beberapa buku lain yang berserakan.

Detik selanjutnya gerakan Hoseok terhenti. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat kedua matanya mendapati sebuah buku usang berukuran sedang yang terbalut sampul coklat berbahan dasar kulit tergeletak di antara buku lain.

Seperti buku harian, pikirnya.

Rasa penasaran pun membucah di relung hatinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ensiklopedia di tangan. Dan beralih pada buku usang itu.

Kurasa bukan masalah kalau hanya membacanya sedikit.

Nama Kim Seok Jin tertera dihalaman pertama. Dan hal itu dirasa cukup memuaskan keingintahuannya tentang—siapa pemilik buku ini. Ia baru tahu jika adik iparnya memiliki hobi—menulis diari.

Penasaran akan apa yang ditulis Seok Jin di dalam sana, Hoseok kembali menggerakkan jemarinya membuka halaman berikutnya yang ternyata hanya berisi tentang keseharian biasa.

Entah mendapat peringkat, di puji guru, mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis dan lain-lain. Namun ia yakin, sangat yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam sana dan benar saja—

.

 **2 April xxxx**

 **Pertama kalinya aku merasa ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar disekitar dadaku saat aku bertemu dengannya. Lelaki berkarisma dengan suara beratnya yang seksi. Dari pakaiannya, ia terlihat tidak seperti siswa sekolah ini. Ngomong-ngomong—tadi dia bertanya padaku soal ruang kepala sekolah. Aku rasa dia murid pindahan. Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi dan menjadi teman baik.**

.

Sesuai dugaan. Ternyata Seok Jin menulis sesuatu tentang lelaki brengsek itu. Mari kita lanjut ke halaman berikutnya..

.

 **4 April xxxx**

 **Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata lelaki bersuara berat itu, dia satu kamar denganku. Entah harus sedih atau senang. Astaga kenapa perasaanku jadi campur aduk begini. Dia membuatku salah tingkah. Senyumnya, sifatnya, semuanya. Satu lagi—dia memiliki marga yang sama denganku. Kim Namjoon, Kim Seok Jin. Bukankah kami terlihat cocok?**

.

Astaga Kim Seok Jin, kau terlalu naif, batin Hoseok menimpali. Ia semakin antusias membuka halaman lainnya.

.

 **14 Februari xxxx**

 **Aku merasa perasaanku padanya semakin besar. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Disisi lain aku ingin hidup seperti orang normal. Disisi lain aku mencintainya.**

.

Hoseok terkekeh kecil, " _Lord_ , kau terlihat seperti remaja labil." Komentarnya seraya melanjutkan ke halaman lain.

.

 **20 Juni xxxx**

 **Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa diariku ada di tangan Namjoon? Aku yakin pasti dia sudah membaca semuanya. Dia pasti sudah tahu perihal perasaanku padanya. Awalnya aku mengira jika dia akan jijik padaku. Menjauhiku. Memakiku. Namun hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan menghujamiku dengan ciuman. Akhirnya hari itu kami resmi berpacaran. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku senang sekali.**

.

Masa muda yang menyenangkan. Ia kembali membuka lembar selanjutnya.

.

 **25 Juni xxxx**

 **Dibalik kelembutan dan perhatiannya. Namjoon ternyata seorang yang** _ **pervert**_ **, baru lima hari berpacaran, dia tak malu mengutarakan keinginannya untuk melepas keperjakaannya denganku. Aku setuju dan kami pun melakukannya di perpustakaan. Sungguh pengalaman yang menyenangkan.**

.

"Tch! Sesuai dugaanku. Si keparat Namjoon itu benar-benar cabul." _okay_ —sepertinya untuk kali ini kita cukupkan kegiatan membacanya. Lagi pula lama-kelamaan kedua mata Hoseok terasa pegal. Mungkin ia harus melanjutkannya lain waktu saja.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya. Ia pun membawa buku itu bersama dirinya menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

- **Lapangan Indoor, Bangtan Senior High School, pukul 06.17 sore-**

.

 **PLAK**!— **PLAK**!— **PLAK**!—tamparan kipas keramat penuh cinta kasih dari Lee Donghae melayang indah di atas kepala Taehyung, Vernon dan Soonyoung secara tidak elit dan menghentikan pertikaian idiot mereka.

Lapangan yang awalnya diselimuti aura normal mendadak berubah mencekam semenjak Donghae menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan seringai mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang menyaksikan meremang otomatis.

Bahkan Boo Seungkwan yang baru menginjakkan kaki di sana dengan tumpukkan dokumen di tangan dibuat diam layaknya batu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada tiga bocah yang sedang berdiri menunduk. Seakan menyesali perbuatan.

Ck! Lagi-lagi trio konyol itu. Ada saja hal yang membuat darahnya naik sampai langit ke tujuh. Kenapa mereka selalu membuat masalah? Terkutuklah mereka.

"Kim Taehyung. Vernon Hansol. Kwon Soonyoung." Panggil Donghae lengkap dengan senyum khas malaikat kematian. "Sudah cukup main-mainnya, hum?"

Tiga bocah yang semula saling bertengkar satu sama lain, mendadak dibuat mencicit ketakutan layaknya marmut merah jambu. "N—ne, _seonsangnim_."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu. Cepat kembali ke tempat kalian." Perintahnya mutlak. Dan tidak ada satu pun yang berani menentangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong—tumben sekali iblis tukang senyum itu tidak memberi hukuman. Biasanya ia akan menyuruh mereka lari keliling lapangan, membersihkan gedung olahraga, mencabuti rumput liar di halaman belakang sekolah, atau menambah porsi latihan basket sampai larut.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Malaikat macam apa yang merasukinya? Apakah ia sedang mendapatkan hidayah?

Jawabannya—hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu.

Apapun itu yang penting sekarang—tidak ada hukuman. Tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Dan kau bisa bernapas lega.

 **Prok**!—Donghae menepuk tangannya sejenak, meminta perhatian pada seluruh anak didiknya yang tengah duduk berjejer di sekitar lapangan.

"Berhubung minggu depan kita sudah memasuki zona liburan musim panas—aku memutuskan bahwa kita akan pergi ke Busan. Disana kita akan menginap bersama klub sepak bola asuhan Eunhyuk _seonsangnim_." Sahutnya yang langsung disambut suasana riuh.

Lee Donghae benci kebisingan. Lee Donghae juga benci diabaikan.

"Bisakah kalian mengunci mulut kalian dengan benang dan jarum?" Pria pecinta ikan itu menegur dengan nada sarkastik yang begitu kentara. Sukses membuat suasana kembali hening.

" _Well_ , kuharap kalian mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Sebab disana kita bukan hanya bersenang-senang tapi—" ada jeda dalam kalimatnya. Ia menyeringai seram kemudian melanjutkan, "—kita juga akan melakukan latihan super berat. Bersiaplah."

 **Gulp**!—kenapa kepala sekolah mengirimkan orang mengerikan ini untuk menjadi pelatih team basket?—semua orang dibuat bergidik serentak.

Meski tingkah pelatih mereka macam psikopat haus belaian, namun tak menyurutkan rasa antusias anggota team. Tak lama setelah deklarasi mengerikan, seluruh penjuru lapangan langsung diwarnai suasana riuh untuk yang kedua kalinya seolah ancaman pelatihnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Bayangan tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Atau keseruan saat meninap bersama. Semuanya terselip dalam otak masing-masing.

"Waw, sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu gadis cantik cantik disana."

Yep. Mungkin liburan sambil berlatih tidak ada salahnya. Selain mendapat kepuasan, kau juga bisa meningkatkan kemampuanmu.

.

"Liburan sambil berlatih? Humm— _not bad_." Vernon menambahkan seraya mengedip nakal ke arah Taehyung. Sontak membuat mpunya bergidik setengah mati. Bolehkah ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya sekarang?

Sungguh, tingkah sepupu _bule_ nya benar-benar memuakkan.

Berdoa saja. Semoga musim panas ini akan menjadi musim panas yang menyenangkan. Ya. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Kim Taehyung, pukul 08.15 malam-**

.

"Panglima?"

Jeon Jungkook terperangah. Senyum di gigi kelincinya langsung memudar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika saat ini Kim Taehyung terpampang di hadapannya dengan wajah babak belur. Suasana yang harusnya diwarnai dengan keceriaan, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Dengan cepat pemuda _onyx_ itu menghampiri Taehyung tanpa mempedulikan boneka pororo yang terjatuh dari pelukannya. Sungguh. Ia terlalu panik sekarang.

"Astaga. A—apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seperti ini? Katakan, siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" tanyanya khawatir. Sebelah tangan terjulur, hendak meraih pipi Taehyung namun langsung ditepis oleh mpunya.

Sang _hazel_ memutar bola mata, jengah. Ia sudah menduga jika kelinci polos di hadapannya akan bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu kehilangan celana dalam suaminya. "Kumohon hentikan tingkah konyolmu dan tenanglah." Serunya sedikit risih. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"T—tapi lukamu—"

Taehyung mengarahkan satu jari telunjuknya ke permukaan bibir semerah ceri itu. "Ssssssst—" desisnya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah lembut. "Sudah kubilang—aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Aku adalah pria. Luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa bagiku. Ini hanya luka biasa."

Disaat seperti ini masih bisa berlagak sok kuat? Ya ampun. Panglimanya tidak pernah berubah.

Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya, sebal. "Tidak perlu khawatir katamu? Mana bisa begitu, Panglima." Ujarnya sembari menarik tengkuk pemuda bermarga Kim itu untuk mendekat. "Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka lagi."

Kedua mata Taehyung terbelalak sempurna. Sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi lalu— **boom**! Mereka berciuman. BERCIUMAN! Astaga!

Bahkan sekarang ia bisa merasakan napas hangat pemuda kelinci itu menerpa wajah.

Bohong kalau ia tidak terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Jungkook. _Shock_? Tentu saja. Sejujurnya, ia merasa jika jantungnya akan meledak. Ia ingin mendorong tubuh ringkih itu menjauh. Tapi apa daya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Gah!

"H—hei—"

Perkataannya terhenti oleh Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menjilati setiap luka lebam berwarna merah kebiruan di wajah tampannya. Seperti anjing gila yang haus belaian majikan.

Sekitar mata. Pipi. Bibir. Semuanya terjamah tanpa terkecuali. Dan secara ajaib luka-luka itu menghilang perlahan.

"Ummm—mmlllp—hh.."

Tubuh Taehyung membeku. Kedua matanya terbelalak, kaget. Wajahnya merah mendadak. Jantungnya menggebu cepat. Kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar rasio dan napsu saling bertengkar dalam kepala. Mati-matian ia mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Ini gila! Katakan—katakan bahwa dirinya masih waras.

Dia dan Jungkook? T—tidak. Pikiran sesat macam apa ini? Dan lagi—kenapa dirinya seolah menikmati perlakuan lelaki kelinci yang menjilati luka di wajahnya. Dan parahnya—bukan hanya wajah. Ia ingin pemuda itu menjilati sesuatu yang lain.

 _What the hell_! Astaga, Kim Taehyung—sumpah demi _doujinshi_ nista milik Irene, aku yakin jika dirimu masih seratus persen waras untuk melakukan hal gila macam itu. Maksudku—dia memang menggairahkan tapi— _damn shit_! Kurasa aku benar benar gila sekarang, batinnya _shock_.

"Mnnaaah—" berakhir.. Akhirnya si bodoh mimpi buruk itu menghentikan jilatan mengerikannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung melepas napas lega sejak kejadian mengejutkan beberapa menit lalu.

"A—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" teriaknya dengan wajah merah maksimal. Ia meremat kuat dadanya sembari mengatur napas yang terengah. "HAH—HAH. KAU—KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU? HAH?"

Jungkook berkata dengan senyum tanpa dosa, "Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku sudah menyembuhkanmu, Panglima."

Sebelah alis terangkat, heran. "Menyembuhkan?" Taehyung mengarahkan tangan, membelai wajah yang basah karena air liur. Ew—menjijikan. Tapi—hei—wajahnya tidak terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya. Ada apa ini?

"Wajahku—kenapa bisa?" gumamnya bingung.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku kalau air liur adalah obat paling manjur." ungkap Jungkook lalu tersenyum.

"Kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kau menjilati wajahku yang babak belur dihajar musuh. Kau tak segan mengarahkan mulutmu hanya untuk menyedot dan membuang racun gigitan ular di kakiku. Kau menciumi tubuhku yang terluka karena anak panah. Kau mengemut jariku ketika terkena pisau." Tambahnya lagi.

Mendengar penuturan Jungkook tentang dirinya dimasa lalu membuat Taehyung ingin mencopot kepalanya sendiri dan mempersembahkannya pada Dewa Matahari. Sulit dipercaya. Dulu ia melakukan hal—itu? Menjilat, menyedot, mencium, mengemut?

Cukup! Itu menggelikan. Ia tidak mau mendengar hal mengerikan lainnya keluar dari bibir makhluk jadi-jadian itu—lagi. _For the fuck's sake_ , ia juga tidak mau terkena penyakit jantung diusia dini. _Never_.

"S—sebaiknya a—aku pergi."—yeah, pergi sebelum aku benar-benar gila.

 **Ting**!— **tong**!—Taehyung terpaksa berjalan memutar arah ketika kedua telinganya menangkap bunyi bel apartemen. Melewati tubuh Jungkook yang masih berdiri dengan tampang polos khasnya.

Siapa orang bodoh yang berani mengusik ketenangannya?

Sedikit kesal, Taehyung membuka pintu. Saat itu juga ia mendapati wajah galak tetangganya—si hijau dua puluh enam tahun.

Gah! Mau apa dia kemari? Merampok seisi rumahku? Memutilasi tubuhku, meminum darahku dan memakan dagingku mentah-mentah?

Sungguh. Bisakan orang itu menyingkirkan tampang pembunuh berdarah dingin dari wajahnya.

Jika di klub, ia punya Lee Donghae yang berperan sebagai psikopat abadi yang hobi tersenyum. Disini; ia punya Min Yoongi—jelmaan tujuh belas setan yang memiliki mulut sepedas api _jahannam_. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa atas tingkah terkutuk pemuda hijau ber _tatto_ naga itu.

 _Great_! Taehyung merasa hidupnya semakin terancam.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan David?" tanya Yoongi, memecah keheningan. Sarkastik dan _to the point_. "Aku yakin—kau adalah manusia hina yang telah menculik kucing kesayanganku."

Taehyung mengernyit, tidak mengerti. "David? Maksudmu—gumpalan lemak berbulu itu?" sarkasnya. "Jangan sembarangan menuduh. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal peliharaan bodohmu."

Kedua mata Yoongi memicing emosi. Tanpa segan ia langsung mencengkram kerah baju sang _hazel_. "K—kau—jangan pernah mengejek David dengan mulut kotormu, _shitty brat_." Ia mendesis penuh ancaman. Membuat lawan bicara bergidik ditempat.

"Katakan. Dimana. Kau. Menyembunyikan. Kucingku?!" ulangnya dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat sembari menunjuk sadis.

"Sudah kubilang—aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli." Balas Taehyung, sedikit panik. "Lepaskan aku!"

.

"Panglima!" teriakan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka. Ekspressinya terlihat berang dengan kedua alis menukik tajam dan geraman rendah ketika netranya menyaksikan Taehyung sedang dicengram sadis oleh seseorang.

Apa-apaan ini! Siapa yang berani berbuat kasar pada panglimany—

"Min Yoongi?" ucapnya lagi. Kedua matanya mengerjap polos. Ia melolong tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Yoongi—Min Yoongi. Benarkan lelaki berambut hijau di depan sana adalah Min Yoongi? Prajurit kerajaan sekaligus sahabat baik dirinya dan Taehyung. Jadi dia—berreinkarnasi? Tapi kenapa—kenapa dia err—barbar sekali?

Percaya tidak percaya, padahal dulu Yoongi adalah pemuda yang sangat manis. Ia pintar memasak, murah senyum, lugu, lembut dan baik hati.

"Yoongi? Ini benar benar kau?"

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Jungkook. Pemuda dua puluh enam tahun itu mengernyit heran. Ia melepaskan rematannya pada baju Taehyung dengan kasar lalu berkata, "Hah? Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku, bocah lugu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan ummmmp—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, tangan kekar Taehyung buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Bocah oranye itu bingung dengan perlakuannya sendiri. Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri, menutup bibir manis Jungkook supaya tidak bicara lebih jauh.

Entahlah tapi _feeling_ nya mengatakan, jika pangeran cantik ini akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan sepertinya memang benar.

Taehyung merangkul sang _onyx_ dengan mesra. "Tentu saja. Kau kan orang menyebalkan yang sudah menghardik kekasihnya yang tampan ini." ia melanjutkan perkataan Jungkook. "Ah ya—kau juga adalah pemilik kucing cabul yang hampir memperkosa kucing peliharaan kami."

 _Well_ , point terakhir membuat sekujur tubuh si kelinci bergidik setengah mati. Membayangkan betapa mengerikannya saat kucing gempal itu hampir 'menodai' kesuciannya. Ewh!

J—jadi Yoongi adalah pemiliknya?

Yoongi mengernyit jijik. "K—kalian sepasang kekasih?" tunjuknya.

 **Deg**!—kedua _hazel_ Taehyung membola sempurna. _Okay_ , ia baru sadar jika ia melakukan satu kesalahan fatal. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu. Dia dan Jungkook berpacaran? Kebodohan macam apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa kesadarannya seolah diambil alih?

Jangan-jangan—ia benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

Sejak pertengkaran idiot selesai beberapa menit lalu. Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya mendeklarasikan diri untuk membantu si licik hijau lumut itu mencari kucingnya. Mau tidak mau; Taehyung pun ikut dalam misi menyebalkan ini.

Mengingat betapa beracunnya Min Yoongi. Ia khawatir jika sang tetangga akan mencincang Jungkook dan menjadikannya santapan makan malam.

Eh? Lagi pula kenapa dirinya harus khawatir begini. Oh ayolah otak, kemana pikiran jernihmu?

 **Klek**!—Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Diikuti pasangan bodoh yang mengekor di belakang sana. "Kau yakin ada disini?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap kemudian mengendusi setiap sudut ruangan seperti anjing pelacak. Dan melihat tingkah gila sang _onyx_ membuat Taehyung benar-benar menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia terlalu frustasi dengan segala cobaan yang menimpanya.

Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa kau kirimkan orang-orang aneh sepertinya ke dalam kehidupanku?

Yoongi sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia cenderung cuek dan tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya ia akan melakukan apapun asal Davidnya kembali. Karena kucing bertubuh gempal itu sangat berarti buatnya.

"Aku menemukannya!" seru Jungkook dari arah dapur.

Senyum pemuda bermarga Min merekah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera melesat menuju asal suara dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika sepasang netra coklat menangkap sosok kucing buntal kesayangannya tengah mengigil kedinginan di dalam lemari es.

 _Well_ , tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya makhluk berlemak itu masuk ke dalam sana. Bahkan _author_ sekalipun.

"D—David!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Busan, pukul 10.05 pagi-**

.

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk yang menyuruh seluruh anggota berkumpul lebih awal dan memaksanya untuk bangun lebih awal. Hei—asal kalian tahu saja, ini hari minggu. Setidaknya biarkan dirinya bersantai sebentar.

Bayangkan, pukul delapan tadi ia harus berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Kalau tidak hidupmu akan tamat. _Shit_!

Sudah dua jam sejak bokongnya duduk di salah satu kursi bus. Yang Taehyung lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah mendengarkan lagu dari _earphonen_ nya dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan pandangan mengantuk.

Salahkan pria psikopat itu jika dirinya terus menguap sepanjang perjalanan. Salahkan juga mulut para manusia brengsek dalam bus yang berisiknya mengalahkan speker pemandu sorak. Salahkan Vernon yang tak henti-henti menggodanya seperti jalang dan jangan salahkan Kim Taehyung jika ia membalas godaannya dengan tinjuan telak detik itu juga.

 _Fuck it_! Buruk. Ini adalah perjalanan paling buruk sepanjang hidupnya.

Kumohon berikan aku waktu untuk memejamkan kedua mataku dengan damai, batinnya merutuk kesal.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menahan kantuk sampai kendaraan memuakkan ini berhenti di tempat tujuan.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup mengguncang mental, akhirnya Taehyung bisa bernapas lega karena sekarang 'kotak raksasa berjalan' itu menghentikan laju kemudi. Dan kalian tahu artinya, bukan?

Ya. Mereka sampai di tempat tujuannya—Busan. Dikenal sebagai pelabuhan tersibuk juga salah satu pemilik pantai terindah di Korea Selatan. _Well_ , tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas.

"Woaaaaaaaaah indahnya~"

Decak kagum keluar dari mulut para anggota team basket ataupun team sepak bola yang lain. Dan Taehyung mengakui itu ketika kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dari bus. Matanya langsung tertuju pada pemandangan laut dan langit biru yang terhampar disana.

Indah sekali. Rasa kantuk _plus_ penderitaan yang melanda sepanjang perjalanan seolah terbayar oleh keindahan alam di depannya. Ingin sekali ia langsung membuka atasannya dan berenang sampai puas.

 **Duk**!— **Duk**!—Taehyung tersentak, kaget. Perasaanya saja atau memang ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam ransel.

Penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk melepas ransel sejenak lalu membuka isinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat resleting ransel terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang bergerak gerak tadi ternyata adalah—

"Meow!"

Si siluman aneh—Jeon Jungkook.

"W— _what_?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai lama tidak berjumpa? XDD gimana kabar kalian?**

 **Akhirnyaaaaaaaa... akhirnya setelah menghadapi beberapa cobaan menyebalkan, kuro bisa nyelesain chapter ini :') *terharu* kuro tau kok, kalian pasti udah lumutan maksimal nungguin lanjutan ff-nya :'3 maapkan kuro yang ketjeh bin tjakev(?) ini ya pemirsah *nunduk maaf***

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini agak aneh ato gimana.. Kuro itu termasuk orang yang** _ **moody**_ **-an.. Kemaren-kemaren kuro dilanda mood buruk + ada masalah yang menimpa kuro di dunia nyata + kuro juga lagi sakit waktu itu, jadi butuh istirahat juga hehehe ^^**

 **Bukannya kuro ga mau update cepet ato gimana kok, guys.. meski mood buruk, kuro tetep paksain ngetik ampe tengah malem meski sedikit-sedikit + banyak yg salah dan diulang lagi *aduh jadi curhat***

 **Pokoknya maaf banget yaaa.. sekali lagi; kuro gak bermaksud buat mengabaikan kalian kok.. mengertilah hehe ^^ kuro sayang kalian** ***peluk satu satu***

 **Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah support kuro dan yg udah bersedia baca ff somplak kuro.. riviewers, likers, followers dan silent reader.. makasih semuanya, berkat kalian Kuro jadi makin semangat :***

 **Oh iya, kemaren banyak yang bertanya tanya soal—kenapa Jin bisa koma..** _ **Well**_ **, kuro udah bahas kok di** _ **flashback**_ **nya Taehyung di chapter 2 hehe ^^**

 **Ok mari kita bahas ulang.. Jadi ceritanya itu karena Taetae ga sengaja liat Namjoon jalan sama cewek lain dan Jin yang saat itu lagi ngejar Taetae juga otomatis liat.. Taetae kesel, terus dia mutusin buat lari.. Seok Jin yang liat pun langsung nyusul anaknye itu.. pas ada mobil yang mau nabrak Tae, dia langsung dorong tubuh Tae supaya ga ketabrak. Alhasil Seok Jin yang mengalami kecelakaan dan kecelakaan itu membuat dia koma selama 3 tahun. Kalian sudah ingat? ;)**

 **Kuro rasa, segitu dulu cuap cuap dari kuro.. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, karena kuro hanya manusia biasa hehe.. tetap pantengin terus karyaku dan jangan bosen-bosen yaaa ;) *ting***

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya... pye pye (^o^)/**

 **Riview please..**


	10. Summer Vacation

**2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest, No Plagiat! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 10: Summer Vacation_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **-Busan, pukul 10.57 pagi-**

.

Neraka dunia telah dimulai. Hari yang terasa begitu membakar. Matahari seolah berada pada jarak lima jengkal dari kepala. Membuat peluh-peluh para manusia bumi bertebaran dimana-mana.

Tentu saja karena sekarang sudah memasuki waktu musim panas.

Bunyi— **ting**!— **ting**!—terdengar nyaring dari tongkat suci milik dua orang pemuda berpakaian khas biksu. Suaranya bersatu padu dengan nyanyian serangga dibalik pohon dan semak-semak di setiap langkah mereka.

Yang satu pemuda berkulit tan dengan hidung minimalis dan rambut hitam panjang tergerai. Yang satu lagi pemuda pendek berwajah manis dengan rambut setengah terikat. Keduanya berjalan beriringan di sekitar hutan yang tak jauh dari tebing pantai dengan wajah kusut yang sangat kentara.

"Mau sampai kapan, hah?" si pendek angkat suara. "Mau sampai kapan kau mencarinya, Kim—bodoh—Jong In? Demi Dewa, aku sudah lelah. Aku butuh istirahat."

Bukannya menjawab. Pemuda berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Jong In malah menghentikan langkah. Membuat pemuda yang berjalan dibelakang sana sontak menabrak punggung kokohnya.

"Yak! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba, tolol!" hardiknya kesal.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Langit terik yang membakar kulit. Tenggorokan kering. Peluh bercucuran. Ditambah tingkah idiot si hitam menyebalkan. Gah! Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya mau mati saja.

"Kyungsoo-ah." gumam Jong In tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan partner pendeknya.

"Apa lagi? Hah?"

"Kau dengar itu? Aku—sepertinya aku menemukannya." Jawab pemuda tan itu lantas melangkah pergi ke luar area hutan menuju atas tebing.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" Kyungsoo berseru kencang. Terpaksa ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya—lagi dan menyusul langkah Jong In di depan sana. Bisakah mereka beristirahat? Demi apapun kakinya terasa hancur dan ia butuh waktu untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

Grrrrr!—si gosong Jong In itu sepertinya berniat untuk menjahiliku. Awas saja—akan kubalas tingkah tololmu dengan cara paling licik sedunia, batinnya merutuk keras.

"Lihatlah itu, Do Kyungsoo!" Seru Jong In menatap kumpulan gadis berbikini yang sedang berenang di bawah sana dengan tatapan berbinar, mesum. "Aku menemukannya."

Dan melihat semua itu sontak membuat darah Kyungsoo meledak seketika. Ia menggeram kesal. Jangan salahkan dia bila— **DUAGH**!—bila ia mengarahkan tongkat biksu miliknya untuk memukul kepala cabul Jong In sampai bonyok.

"YAK! MATI SAJA KAU, HITAM CABUL! BIKSU SESAT! PESEK! BIADAB! AKAN KUCOLOK KEDUA MATAMU DAN AKAN KETENDANG DIRIMU SAMPAI KE DASAR NERAKA!"

.

.

.

"Kau—tunggu disini, _okay_?" ujar Taehyung seraya meletakkan Jungkook dalam _mode_ kucing ke atas _box_ kayu.

"Meow."

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang dua makhluk itu tengah berada di dalam sebuah gubuk tua yang terletak tak jauh dari penginapan. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Jungkook berada di dalam tasnya, Taehyung segera berlari menjauh. Mencari tempat paling aman.

Si kepala jeruk tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau hal buruk seperti—Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia saat matahari terbenam. Oh tidak—tidak. Itu buruk. Sangat buruk. Ia tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Taehyung menundukkan tubuh, menatap kucing hitam itu tepat di mata. Sebelah tangannya terjulur mengusap puncak kepala sang kucing dengan lembut. "Maaf. Untuk kali ini aku sangat terpaksa untuk mengurungmu disini." Tuturnya, "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padaku dan pada dirimu. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan kembali kesini. Jangan khawatir."

"Meow."

"Bagus." Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kemudian melenggang pergi dan mengunci pintu serapat-rapatnya.

.

.

.

"Haaaaaa?! Kau menyuruh kami semua bermain basket?"

"Bermain basket ditempat berpasir seperti ini? Itu gila!"

"Kau bercanda? Kita semua adalah pemain basket. Bukan pemain _volley_ pantai!"

 **PRIIIIIIIIIIIT**!—mendengar keluh kesah anak didiknya, Donghae langsung meniup keras peluitnya dengan berang. "Kalau bermain basket disini memangnya kenapa? Hah?" ia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Kalian lihat mereka." Donghae menunjuk ke arah anggota klub sepak bola yang tengah berlatih tak jauh dari sana. "Mereka terlihat penuh gairah dan semangat masa muda."

"Menembak, mengoper, menggiring bola. Permukaan pasir ini baik untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dasar kaki dan pinggul. Juga membuat gerakan kalian semakin bagus. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruh kalian berlatih disini—di pantai." Lanjutnya panjang lebar kemudian menyeringai. "Dan— _well_ —aku juga senang membuat kalian lebih tersiksa dan menderita sebab latihan ini akan terasa dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan."

 **Glek**!

"Sudah kubilang—disini kita bukan hanya liburan tapi juga LATIHAN! Perkataanku MUTLAK! Kalian harus menurutinya walau apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika aku menyuruh kalian untuk mati. Kalian harus mati."

Aura hitam mulai menguar menyelimuti tubuh Donghae. Membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang yang menyaksikan meremang horror. "Jadi—kerjakan atau kalian benar-benar tidak akan pernah melihat matahari esok hari, anak-anak."

Lee Donghae—makhluk menyeramkan macam apa kau ini?

"N—ne, seonsangnim." Jawab semuanya dengan serentak.

"Ayo!"— **PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**!

.

.

Ternyata perkataan Donghae terbukti benar. Bermain basket di permukaan pasir tidak segampang yang kau kira. Di tambah terik matahari yang membakar diatas sana. Berbeda dengan bermain basket di lapangan. Semuanya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Tubuh mereka seolah dipasangi baju _zirah_ seberat seratus kilogram.

Jika di lapangan normalnya bisa men _dribble_ bola. Disini—di permukaan pasir ini semuanya melakukan permainan dengan cara mengoper. Tak jarang bila operan yang semula lancar jadi meleset.

Dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya saat Taehyung hendak melompat, melakukan _dunk_ andalan; ia terjatuh mencium permukaan pasir. Arrrggt! Itu benar-benar menyebalkan kalau kalian ingin tahu. Tubuhnya benar-benar berat.

 **Priiiiiiiiiit**!—"Kim Taehyung! Apakah mencium pasir menjadi hobi barumu sekarang?" Donghae mengeritik pedas dengan senyuman yang khas. "Angkat wajah idiotmu dan berdirilah!"

Oh _God_! Dengar perkataan sarkasnya itu. Kalau saja pria di hadapannya tidak menjabat sebagai pelatih sekaligus pemilik aura iblis yang begitu mencekam. Sumpah demi apapun—pasti sekarang Taehyung sudah melancarkan tinju dan menggiringnya ke dalam jurang kesengsaraan.

Senyum beracun penuh tipu muslihat itu—ia ingin melenyapkannya. Sungguh.

"AYO KERAHKAN SELURUH TENAGA KALIAN!" seru pria penyuka ikan itu lagi dengan lantang. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan seluruh anak didiknya yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat. "NANTI SORE KITA AKAN PINDAH KE LAPANGAN!"

"Ne~"

.

.

.

.

 **-Lapangan Indoor, pukul 06.00 sore-**

.

Pelatihan super berat yang menguras stamina akhirnya selesai juga. Sukses membuat Taehyung dan kawan-kawan tergeletak indah di atas lapangan. Begitupun dengan anak-anak klub sepak bola yang berlatih di lapangan sebelah.

Tangan, kaki—semua tubuhnya seolah tercerah berai. Sendi-sendinya seolah lepas dari sarang.

Psikopat hobi senyum itu ternyata benar-benar berniat untuk menyiksa mereka.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, jika permainan mereka terasa lebih mudah sore berkat latihan keras yang mereka lakukan di pantai siang itu. Kemampuan basket mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yeah—walaupun harus berakhir terkapar layaknya mayat hidup.

"Huh~rasanya aku ingin mati saja." Keluh Soonyoung sembari mengipas dirinya menggunakan buku terdekat.

"Tch! Baru segitu saja kau sudah mengeluh? Heh? Dasar payah!" timpal Taehyung, tidak sadar diri. Disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya bertingkah sok kuat.

"Berisik! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, bajingan gila!"

Kalau saja Soonyoung memiliki tenaga tak terbatas, sudah pasti ia akan meninju wajah sombong pemuda Kim di sebelahnya. Namun apa daya, seluruh tenaganya sudah terkuras sekarang. _Holy shit_!

Taehyung melancarkan seringai. "Bilang saja kau tidak mampun untuk melawank—"

"Sayang~aku lelah." Raungan manja Vernon yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya sontak menghentikan kalimat. "Aku butuh sandaran."

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, bule sialan!" pekik Taehyung, geram. Meski sulit namun ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut sepupu gilanya. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu! Kau membuatku ingin muntah!"

Melihat penderitaan pemuda disebelahnya, Soonyoung tersenyum puas. Ia senang melihat Kim bangsat Taehyung tersiksa. Rasakan!

Sedangkan di depan sana, diam-diam Seungkwan memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil ketiganya. Ia menggelengkan kepala sembari terkikik kecil. Ada saja hal konyol yang dilakukan mereka dan entah kenapa itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

.

 **SRAAAAK**!—pintu terbuka tiba-tiba mengagetkan semuanya. Sontak seluruh mata langsung teralih pada sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terikat. Mata bulat. Kulit putih mulus. Badan ramping terbalut jaket hitam dan celana training berwarna senada. Bibir merah merekah.

Ah ya—Taehyung pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya. Dia gadis yang pernah ia tabrak di persimpangan koridor tempo hari. Tidak salah lagi.

"Selamat sore semuanya. Perkenalkan; aku Minatozaki Sana, manager klub sepak bola Bangtan Senior High School. Salam kenal dan—" gadis bernama Sana menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri di tengah lapangan sembari mengarahkan 'V' _sign_ di tangannya.

"—maaf atas keterlambatanku. Tadi ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan."

Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah—baiklah. Karena kau cantik—aku akan memaafkanmu."— _bitch please_! Jawaban macam apa itu?!

"Terimakasih, Eunhyuk _seonsangnim_. Kau yang terbaik." Ujar Sana mengedipkan sebelah matanya, nakal. Lalu mengakat dua plastik ukuran besar yang berisi minuman isotonik dalam jinjingannya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku akan memberikan semua ini untuk kalian. Kalian pasti merasa lelah, bukan? Mohon diterima."

.

.

.

.

 **-Gubuk Tua, pukul 07.56 malam-**

.

Malam telah tiba. Matahari sudah turun dari peraduan. Dan sekarang Jungkook sudah kembali ke dalam wujud manusianya. Pemilik sepasang mata _onyx_ itu terlihat sedang duduk seorang diri di atas _box_ kayu sembari memeluk kedua kakinya.

Suasana dalam gubuk terlihat remang-remang. Cahaya yang menelusup nakal melalui jendela menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang ada.

Meski Jungkook pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat tinggal dalam bangunan bekas kuil di atas bukit belakang sekolah selama enam ratus tahun. Namun di dalam gubuk ini terasa berbeda. Jujur saja, ia merasa _athmosfer_ di sekitarnya terasa begitu mencekam.

"Hiks!" tangisan pun lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Ia—ia takut. Ia ingin Taehyung disini bersamanya. Menemaninya. Melindunginya.

"Panglima—hiks!" Cicitnya sembari menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "K—kau dimana?"

Bunyi— **BRAK**!—dari arah pintu sontak membuat Jungkook terkejut. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, ia pikir jika kali ini hidupnya benar-benar tamat. Sebab ia merasa jantungnya akan pecah detik itu juga. Sungguh.

Namun saat _onyx_ -nya menangkap sosok pemuda berrambut oranye yang tengah membawa nampan berisi _jjangmyeon_ dan sebotol air mineral—rasa terkejutnya berubah menjadi sumringah.

"Panglima!" Seru Jungkook lantas berlari ke arah pemuda yang dicintainya.

Melihat raut wajah pemuda di depannya, Taehyung menyernyitkan dahi. Perasaannya saja atau kucing jadi-jadian ini seperti habis—menangis? Lihat saja kedua matanya yang sembab itu.

"Kookie—kau menangis?"

Sadar kemana arah pembicaraan sang hazel, Jungkook langsung menghapus sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "T—tidak. A—aku hanya kelilipan."

Kelilipan katanya? Hei! Kelilipan tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu. Meski berandal dan bodoh tapi Kim Taehyung bukan orang yang bisa dibodohi. Camkan baik-baik.

Aish!—lupakan soal tangisan. Lupakan soal—kelilipan. Dan lupakan soal—siapa yang membodohi siapa. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah—

"Ini."—menyerahkan makanan itu pada Kookie-nya. "Ambillah. Kau pasti lapar."

"Untukku?" tanya sang _onyx_ , polos.

Taehyung memutar bola mata, malas. Lalu mendengus. "Tentu saja. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi? Disini hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Ummmh." Dengan ragu, Jungkook menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Menyambut nampan berisi _jjangmyeon_ dan sebotol air mineral itu. "Kau—kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan? Kau akan menemaniku disini, panglima?"

Ia menunduk dalam, "A—aku takut." Tambahnya, berbisik pelan.

Taehyung mengernyit heran. "Hei! Kau ini siluman. Kenapa kau harus takut dengan hantu? Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Kumohon, temani aku." Rengek Jungkook. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Oh _God_. Apa-apaan tingkah menggemaskan itu. Yeah—Taehyung akui jika pemuda di depannya saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengeluarkan kekehan geli meski hanya sebentar.

"Baiklah siluman manja. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Kau puas?"

Kepala Jungkook mendongak. Senyum sumringah kembali terpatri di wajah manisnya. "Panglima." Gumamnya, senang.

.

.

.

.

 **-Seoul, Kantor Victory Pharmaceutical, pukul 08.03 malam-**

.

Kerja, kerja dan kerja. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Hoseok selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Menggantikan posisi Seok Jin yang menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan tidak seenak yang kalian kira.

Kau harus memiliki otak super encer. Kau juga harus bersedia pergi kesana-kemari hanya demi bertatap muka dengan klien.

Bersukurlah bahwa Hoseok memiliki otak tak kalah jenius, penyabar dan gigih.

Manusia tetaplah manusia. Adakalanya ia ingin beristirahat, menikmati indahnya liburan musim panas. Namun apa daya tumpukan dokumen sialan itu menuntutnya untuk tetap terjaga.

Kalian tahu? Sudah tiga hari Hoseok tidak menikmati waktu tidurnya hanya untuk merancang proyek menyebalkan, membaca deretan tulisan membosankan dan mendatangani tumpukan kertas sialan sepanjang hari. _Plus_ pergi ke satu negera ke negara lain.

Kalau boleh memilih, lebih baik ia mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih mengasyikan seperti—meneliti mungkin.

"Huh!" satu napas lelah lolos begitu saja. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan, memijat kepala yang terasa penat luar biasa. Kemudian meneguk kopi dalam cangkir sebelum akhirnya ia melempar lembaran kertas itu ke atas meja dengan berang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.03 malam. Tapi kedua matanya benar-benar terasa berat.

"Astaga." Keluh pria Jung itu lagi seraya mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langit-langit berwarna putih tulang di atas sana. "Kapan kau sadar dari tidur panjangmu, Seok Jin-ah?"

Ngomong-ngomong soal Seok Jin. Ia jadi ingat soal diari tua yang ia temukan di perpustakaan pribadinya minggu lalu. Ah ya, bahkan ia selalu membawa buku coklat itu dan menaruhnya di laci kerja. Sekedar jaga-jaga jika ia ingin membacanya seperti sekarang.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Hoseok membuka laci kemudian mengambil benda yang dimaksud.

Mungkin setelah ini—membaca isi buku diari milik Seok Jin—harus dimasukkan kedalam daftar hobi _favorite_ nya.

.

 **5 November xxxx**

 **Sudah lama kami menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang ini. Akhirnya aku dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk memberitahu orang tua masing-masing tentang hubungan danrencana pernikahan kami. Kedua orang tuaku sangat marah—terutama** _ **appa**_ **. Dia menghajari dan mengusirku.** _ **Appa**_ **bilang; dia tidak sudi memiliki anak 'berkelainan' sepertiku.**

.

Ah ya—Hoseok ingat saat itu. Saat dimana ayah mertuanya memukuli Seok Jin hingga bonyok. Saat dimana ibu mertuanya meraung sembari menghentikan aksi brutal suami. Saat dimana Kim Dasom—mendiang isterinya menangis di pelukannya ketika sang adik diperlakukan demikian.

Sungguh peristiwa yang menyayat hati.

.

 **6 November xxxx**

 **Sama halnya denganku, orang tua Namjoon pun tidak terima dengan hubungan kami. Dia diusir dari rumah dan dipukuli sedemikian rupa. Dengan sisa uang yang kami miliki, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah secara diam-diam dan menyewa sebuah rumah kecil di sekitar Incheon. Meski sekarang kehidupan kami cukup sederhana. Aku bahagia.**

.

Tanpa berkomentar, Hoseok langsung membuka halaman selanjutnya.

.

 **24 Februari xxxx**

 **Dasom Noona dan Hoseok Hyung datang kekediaman kami. Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Aku bingung dari mana mereka mengetahui kediamanku.**

 **Kami berbincang cukup lama tadi. Saat hendak pulang, Hoseok hyung memberikan sebuah botol kecil berisi air mineral dan menyuruhku meminumnya. Dia bilang, cairan ini bisa memperbaiki hubungan keluarga kami. Aku tidak mengerti tapi akan kucoba.**

.

Perlu diketahui—Hoseok dan Dasom, keduanya sama-sama ilmuan gila. Botol yang ia berikan pada Seok Jin merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

Saat meneliti di sekitar air terjun keramat di pedalaman Tiongkok, ia dan sang isteri tidak sengaja menemukan komponen-komponen aneh. Dan setelah dilakukan serangkaian percobaan pada seekor tikus jantan. Ternyata air itu mampu menumbuhkan rahim di tubuh seorang lelaki.

.

 **14 April xxxx**

 **Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa mual di pagi hari. Melihat keadaanku yang cukup mengenaskan, Namjoon langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit. Awalnya kupikir ini hanya sakit biasa namun dokter berkata bahwaaku hamil dan usia kandunganku sudah menginjak minggu ke dua. Aku hamil? Bagaimana bisa?**

 **Entah ini bencana atau anugrah—apapun yang terjadi aku akan mempertahankan kandunganku.**

.

Hoseok tersenyum teduh. Ia membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya yang ternyata berisi tentang curahan hati Seok Jin soal perkembangan si bayi dalam kandungan.

.

 **30 Desember xxxx**

 **Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan kami bertambah ketika aku melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki sehat nan tampan. Kami memutuskan untuk menamainya Kim Taehyung. Kami harap Taehyung tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat, tampan dan selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi semuanya.**

.

 **Tiiiiiiiing**!—dering _smartphone_ di atas meja membuyarkan segalanya. Pemilik marga Jung terpaksa menutup buku harian milik sang adik ipar dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Tch! Menyebalkan! Siapa yang berani mengganggu acara membacanya?

Sedikit malas ia meraih benda kotak itu lalu mengangkat panggilannya dengan malas, "Hallo—"

.

.

.

.

 **-Busan, Gedung Tua, pukul 08.30 malam-**

.

"Ah! Kenyang." Jungkook tersenyum bahagia sembari menaruh mangkuk yang sudah kosong ke atas nampan. "Terimakasih atas mak—"

Perkataannya terpotong sebab tiba-tiba Taehyung mengarahkan ibu jarinya, mengusap sisa makanan di ujung bibir sang _onyx_. Sontak membuat mpunya tersentak dengan kedua pipi merona merah.

"Kau—lain kali kau harus memakan makananmu dengan benar." Nasehat pemuda berrambut oranye, cuek. Sadar akan perlakuannya barusan—buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "J—jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya membantumu."

Apapun alasan panglimanya, Jungkook tetap mengarahkan senyum manis khas gigi kelinci. "Terimakasih, Panglima."

Sial! senyum itu lagi, Taehyung membatin risih.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa idiot mimpi buruk ini semakin membuatnya salah tingkah? Kenapa senyumnya begitu manis? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Apakah aku benar-benar sudah tidak normal? Apakah aku gila? Jika ya—kumohon tarik aku dari jurang kegilaan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Panglima?"

Panggilan lirih Jungkook sontak membuyarkan pikiran kusutnya. Taehyung menoleh kemudian berkata, "Ada apa, hah? Kau ingin makan lagi?"

Sang _onyx_ menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Hanya saja—" ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lantas melanjutkan, "—kau benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat ini, kan?"

Sumpah demi gurita bakar lezat buatan paman Jung. Entah kenapa Taehyung jadi teringat akan phobia bodoh Jimin. Dan—hei! Kenapa harus Jimin yang hinggap di kepalanya?! Ewh! Enyahlah.

"Kau akan tetap disini sampai matahari terbit, kan?" tanya pemuda bergigi kelinci itu lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih lengkap dengan genangan air di pelupuk mata. Ia berharap Taehyung akan tetap tinggal disini. Menemaninya hingga esok pagi.

"T—tapi aku harus—"

"Kumohon. Kali ini saja. Aku ingin kau menemaniku. Kau mau, kan?"

Yang ditanya malah memutar bola mata malas sembari mendengus lelah. "Baiklah. Terserah."

Mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari mulut Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menghamburkan tubuh, memeluk sang _hazel_ dengan erat. Sesekali menggesekkan pipinya ke dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Panglima."

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kondisi Kim Taehyung saat menerima pelukan kasih sayang dari Kookienya. Maka jawabannya adalah—ia merasa, jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak. Demi Tuhan!

Terpaksa ia harus menemani makhluk ini.

.

.

.

.

 **-Penginapan, pukul 06.25 pagi-**

.

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi waktu yang cocok untuk berolahraga bersama dan meningkatkan kemampuan anggota klub. Namun seluruh rencana indah harus tertunda karena—

.

"Taehyung!"

.

"Kim Taehyung!"

.

"Baby Tae, Sayang!"

.

—karena Kim keparat Taehyung menghilang dari peradaban sejak acara makan malam bersama usai.

Dari seluruh manusia yang ada, Vernon lah yang paling repot mencari keberadaannya. Tingkah si bule bak orang kehilangan belahan jiwa. Semak-semak, pohon kelapa—semuanya tak luput dari pencarian. Bahkan ia tak segan menggali pasir hanya demi menemukan sepupu tercinta.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini." teriaknya, _hiperbola_. Sukses membuat orang yang mendengar bergidik ngeri. "Ayo jawab aku, sayang. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Alangkah bodohnya.

Lain Vernon, lain pula Soonyoung. Si mata sipit menjadi orang yang paling repot nomor dua setelahnya. Lihat saja raut khawatir dan tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila itu.

Yeah—semenyebalkan apapun; Taehyung merupakan teman sekaligus saingan terbaiknya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di klub basket. Baginya, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajak bertengkar selain dia.

"Kau dimana, bodoh?!" rutuk Soonyoung sembari membuka tutup tong sampah terdekat. Berharap Taehyung ada disana. Tapi yang ada malah tumpukan plastik dan sampah basah yang baunya setara dengan kentut buaya darat.

Gah!

Oh _Lord_! Sebenarnya—kemana perginya Taehyung? Demi saus tar-tar, Donghae bersumpah setelah ini ia akan menghukum bajingan cilik itu dengan hukuman paling _fabulous_. Dasar merepotkan!

"Kim Taehyung!" teriak sang pelatih, keras.

"Taehyung!" Eunhyuk dan Seungkwan ikut menimpali.

.

.

Di tempat lain—orang yang dimaksud baru terbangun dari tidur panjang. Ia menguap lebar, sesekali mengisik sebelah mata kemudian merenggangkan tubuh yang terasa pegal.

 _Hazel_ nya mengedar, menatap sekitar. Sinar matahari pagi yang menelusup masuk melalui _ventilasi_. Dinding kayu tua yang rusak dimakan rayap. _Box_ - _box_ kayu yang berserakan. Dan—kucing hitam manis yang tidur di pahanya dengan damai.

Perlahan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir. Tidak biasanya. Senyum itu terlihat—teduh. Sebelah tangan terangkat, mengusap halus puncak kepala si kucing. Lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Selamat pagi." Bisiknya, sayang.

.

"Kim Taehyung! Kau dimana?!"

.

"Taehyung!"

.

Astaga! Suara berisik apa itu? Cih! Mengganggu saja.

Dengan terpaksa, Taehyung menyingkirkan Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas dari atas paha dan menaruhnya ke atas _box_ kayu besar.

Tepat saat ia keluar dari gubuk—Donghae, Eunhyuk dan gadis bernama bernama Sana muncul dari balik semak belukar. Sang _hazel_ kaku seketika. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Sesekali mengedipkan kedua mata sebelum—

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, bajingan cilik!"—Donghae menggeram penuh murka lengkap dengan senyuman penuh arti. Sumpah demi video cabul milik Jimin—Taehyung tau apa arti senyuman mengerikan itu.

 **Gulp**!—katakan selamat datang pada mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Sial!—satu kata yang mampu mewakili keadaan seorang Kim Taehyung saat ini. Kalian bisa lihat bagaimana lelahnya si surai _oranye_ yang tengah berlari mengelilingi pantai sambil mengangkat barbel berukuran tiga kilogram di kedua tangan.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya duduk manis di atas pasir. Menonton penderitaan kawan mereka. Dan saat-saat seperti ini merupakan saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi Soonyoung.

Oh _man_ , ia tidak boleh melewatkannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat si oranye brengsek sengsara?

 **Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit**!—Donghae meniup peluit lantas berkata lantang, "KERAHKAN SELURUH KEKUATANMU! AYO LEBIH CEPAT LAGI!"

Saat itu Taehyung bersumpah—ia akan mengutuk sang pelatih menjadi ikan sarden dan dimangsa oleh kumpulan kucing kelaparan. Ia juga bersumpah akan mengutuk si sipit Soonyoung yang tersenyum puas menjadi tikus got dan mati mengenaskan digeleng _truck_ sampah.

Ow _shit_! Kenapa ia harus mendapat hal yang tidak mengenaskan di pagi yang cerah ini?

Kalau Taehyung tidak ingat bahwa dirinya merupakan lelaki sejati—pasti ia akan menangis sambil berguling ria layaknya korban perkosaan.

.

" _WHAT A SHIT DAY_!"

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam hukuman mengerikan terlaksana. Lee Donghae selamat kau berhasil membuat muridmu tidak berdaya dan jatuh, mencium hamparan pasir putih. Taehyung—sepertinya ia akan mati sekarang juga.

"Hah—hhhh!"

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dalam sekejap. Kaki dan tangannya terasa mau copot. Kepalanya pusing bukan kepalang. Bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri pun ia tak mampu. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya bernapas sembari menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih yang seolah mengejeknya di atas sana.

Tch! Kenapa langit selalu menyebalkan?!

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanya Vernon khawatir. Entah kenapa itu malah membuatnya semakin muak.

"Mati saja kau, bule sial!" balas Taehyung dengan geraman, sebal. "Pergi dan enyahlah dari hadapanku—selamanya!"

Bukannya pergi, pemuda _kaukosoid_ itu malah melayangkan kekehan geli. "Jangan malu-malu, _baby_." Sahutnya, "Aku tahu. Kau sangat membutuhkanku."

Sang _hazel_ mengernyit jijik. " _Ero shit_! Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pecundang sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menceburkan diriku ke laut dan menikah dengan putri duyung!"

Mendengar jawaban sepupunya, Vernon langsung panik. "B—baiklah—baiklah. Aku akan pergi asalkan kau tidak menceburkan dirimu. Aku tidak sudi kau menikah dengan makhluk setengah ikan itu. Demi Tuhan, kau hanya boleh menikah denganku. Hanya aku!" ucapnya beringsut pergi.

" _Fuck off_!"

Apa-apaan dia?! Seenaknya saja. Dasar idiot! Bodoh! Mesum! Sinting! Gila! Sampai kapanpun Taehyung tidak sudi diperjalang oleh orang menyebalkan macam dia. Lebih baik ia melajang seumur hidup. Serius!

.

"Yo! Taehyung-ah!"

Belum sempat menghela napas, ia dikejutkan oleh panggilan seseorang. _Refleks_ , kepalanya menoleh lemah ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si idiot Jimin yang tengah berjalan mendekat dengan segelas _milk shake_.

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, heran. "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jimin mendudukan bokongnya di sebelah pemuda bermarga Kim yang masih setia dengan posisi tidurnya. "Busan adalah kampung halamanku—ingat?" ia menyeruput _milk shake_ sejenak.

"Aku dan keluargaku—setiap liburan musim panas tiba kami selalu pulang kampung dan menginap bersama di kediaman kakekku. _Well_ , kediaman kakekku tidak jauh dari sini, jika kau ingin tahu."

 _Okay_ , masuk akal.

"Kudengar klubmu mengadakan kamp pelatihan disini?" Jimin menambahkan.

Taehyung mengangguk lemah lalu menghela napas lelah. "Yeah—kau benar. Dan kau tahu?—kamp pelatihan ini adalah kamp pelatihan terburuk. Lihatlah keadaanku. Lee Donghae; dia benar-benar monster. Kurasa aku akan mati sebentar lagi." Keluhnya yang langsung mendapat jitakan kasih sayang di kepala.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Hardik pemuda Park dengan alis bertaut sebal. "Kalau kau mati—siapa yang akan mengataiku dengan kata-kata mutiara super kasar selain dirimu?"

"Enyahlah kau, masokis tolol!"

Tawa Jimin menggelegar. Saking menggelegarnya ia hampir lupa bahwa dirinya tengah meminum _milk shake_. Alhasil—"Ohok! Ohok!"—ia tersedak dengan cara tidak elit. _Poor_.

Dalam hati, Taehyung mensyukuri musibah kecil yang menimpa sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **-Penginapan, pukul 09.49 malam-**

.

Lee Donghae memang sangat menakutkan. Dan akan lebih menakutkan lagi jika wajah tampannya diterangi sinar senter dari bawah dagu—seperti sekarang.

"Waktunya uji nyali, anak-anak." Ia bergumam dengan nada mencekam yang begitu kentara. Kedua matanya melotot sempurna, seringai terpatri lebar, saus tomat di sudut bibir—menambah keseramannya. Mirip tokoh pembunuh sadis, _Jeff The Killer_ dalam serial _Creepypasta_.

Kalau sudah begini, hantu pun kalah seram. _Daebak_!

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak ingin ikut. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur semalam suntuk guna mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang sakit. Namun pria bengis itu malah memaksanya dengan ancaman mematikan.

 _And then_ —disinilah ia sekarang. Terjebak dalam kumpulan orang bodoh.

Sumpah demi apapun Lee Donghae seribu kali lebih cocok menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin ketimbang menjadi pelatih basket anak SMA. Semoga kepala sekolah memecat pria tidak berperi kemanusiaan sepertinya.

"Permainan ini akan dilakukan oleh masing-masing dua orang dalam satu kelompok. Kelompok yang menang adalah kelompok yang berhasil mengambil sebuah bendera merah di tengah hutan belakang tebing." Jelas Seungkwan. "Tapi sebelum itu—"

"—kalian harus mengambil nomor dalam box ini." Sana melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum ceria sembari mengangkat box kardus di tangannya. "Disini terdapat dua nomor yang sama. Kalian akan berpasangan dengan orang yang memiliki nomor serupa dengan nomor yang kalian dapatkan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne." Sahut seluruh personel, menjawab pertanyaan gadis manis itu.

"Kalau begitu—silahkan mengantri dan ambillah."

.

.

Orang bilang—angka empat adalah angka pembawa sial. Tapi tidak bagi Kim Taehyung. Berkat angka empatlah ia bisa bernapas lega karena tidak harus berpasangan dengan sepupu jalangnya ataupun si sipit menyebalkan.

Lebih baik ia mati dari pada harus berpasangan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ewh!

Ngomong-ngomong jika kalian bertanya dengan siapa Taehyung berpasangan?—maka jawabannya—tidak ada. Yeah—dia tidak berpasangan dengan siapapun. Dan itu jauh lebih baik.

Taehyung termasuk kedalam tipe individualis. Dia egois dan senang melakukan segala hal sendirian. Dengan sendirian, ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa harus mendengar larangan atau keluh kesah orang lain.

Berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian ditemani sebuah senter dan nyali sekuat baja. Sesekali memijat pundak yang terasa pegal.

Udara malam yang menusuk, suara jangkrik yang menaung indah di sepanjang jalan, pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Seolah menakuti siapapun yang melewatinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! SETAAAAAAAN!" Tak jarang ia mendengar teriakan peserta lain di tempat berbeda.

"Tch! Berisik sekali!" rutuknya sembari mengorek telinga dengan jari telunjuk.

Sekilas ia membayangkan—bagaimana kalau Jimin berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Terjebak dalam hutan gelap yang isinya penyihir dan setan buntal. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah menangis sambil pipis di celana layaknya orang idiot. Menggelikan.

Gah!—bukannya sombong tapi Taehyung berbeda. Tantangan ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Ia tidak takut dengan hal tidak masuk akal. Hanya Tuhanlah yang ia takuti—tentu saja. Lagi pula hanya mengambil sebuah bendera disekitar sini? Apa susahnya?—tch!

Tetap tenang dan berjalan seperti biasa meski seluruh tubuh terasa sakit. Semakin lama berjalan; ia bisa mendengar jelas suara ombak di luar sana. Kedua matanya bisa melihat sebuah cahaya terang yang terpancar di depan. Sepertinya jalan keluar, batinnya menyetujui.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Akhirnya ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan langit malam yang dihiasi bulan dan bintang. Juga air laut yang terhampar indah lengkap dengan deru ombak.

 _Roger_! Di ujung tebing terdapat sebuah bendera merah yang berkibar tertiup angin. _See_? Bahkan ini terlalu mudah untuk disebut—tantangan.

Sedikit lagi—tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau hanya berjalan kesana, mengambilnya dan kau akan menjadi pemenang!

"Yosh!"

Namun belum sempat meraih bendera itu, tiba-tiba— **BUK**!—ada sepasang tangan lain yang mendorong keras punggungnya.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sontak saja tubuh Taehyung langsung terhempas ke bawah. **BYUR**!— membuatnya jatuh—tenggelam dalam gulungan air laut detik itu juga.

Sedangkan diatas tebing, sang pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan ternyata adalah—Minatozaki Sana tengah berdiri dengan senyum ceria khasnya. Menatap pemuda berrambut _oranye_ yang kini sudah tak terlihat jasadnya di bawah sana.

.

"Selamat tinggal—Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoooooooossh! Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, bagi yang menjalankan. Ga kerasa udah masuk bulan ramadhan lagi.. kalo kuro ada salah, kuro minta maaf ya guys? ;)**

 **Biar puasa kalian semakin berwarna, Kuro bawain lanjutan ff ini, guys.. bagaimana menurut kalian? Hum? wkwk ^^**

 **Di chap ini memang belom ada lemon zaman sekarang. Bagi yang menunggu, sabar ya.. pasti nanti ada lemonnya lagi kok wkwkwkwk :***

 **Terimakasih yang sudah support dan mendukung kuro :D ... Riviewers, likers, followers, silent reader. Kalian** _ **the best**_ **pokoknya. Kuro ga bosen-bosen ngucapin makasih buat kalian :* kuro sayang sama kalian semua :* hihi**

 _ **Okay**_ **, bagaimana nasib Taehyung selanjutnya?—mari kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya..** _ **see u next time**_ **;) tetep pantengin fic kuro yang somplak ini ya guys hihi dadaaaaaah~ \\(^o^)/ *peluk cium**

 **Riview please...**


	11. Bersamamu

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Taman Istana, tahun 1413, pukul 02.00 siang-**

.

Hal yang paling membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tidak nyaman adalah—bertatap muka dengan Raja bengis, tangisan Jungkook, pertemuan di pagi hari, wanita dan—

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"—kucing yang tengah terperangkap di atas pohon. Yeah—seperti yang ia saksikan sekarang. Gara-gara itu; tidur siang penuh kedamaiannya terganggu.

Dengan berat hati, Taehyung terpaksa harus merelakan waktu istrahatnya. Padahal tidur siang di bawah pohon dengan hamparan bunga-bunga musim semi adalah hal paling nyaman.

"Huh!" Tapi semenyebalkan apapun, Taehyung tetap tidak bisa marah pada makhluk berbulu itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dan terkekeh geli. Masokis?—ah tidak—tidak. Ia hanya merasa eer—tidak tega.

"Baiklah—baiklah, kucing. Aku akan menolongmu. Tunggu sebentar." Ia berujar malas. Tanpa ragu, Taehyung langsung menaiki pohon dengan cepat dan lihai. Seperti monyet kelaparan.

Sebelah tangan terjulur, berusaha menangkap si kucing malang namun—

"Panglima?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Taehyung memutuskan untuk menunduk, menatap si pelaku yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pohon yang ia naiki. "Yang Mulia?"sahutnya keheranan. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?"

Jungkook terkekeh sejenak. "Sejak kau mulai memanjat pohon itu."

"Hooo~" gumam Taehyung sembari menganggukan kepala.

Hampir saja ia melupakan niat baiknya menolong makhluk berbulu. Dengan segera ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya kembali dan membawa kucing dalam rengkuhan lantas lompat dari atas pohon dengan mudah.

Dielusnya puncak kepala kucing itu. Begitu lembut dan halus. "Nah—sekarang kau sudah aman, manis."

"Meow!"

 _Onyx_ sang pangeran menatap lekat kekasihnya. Entah kenapa, melihat Taehyung begitu memanjakan si kucing membuatnya menggembungkan pipi, sebal. Ia cemburu. Ia tidak suka pria itu memperhatikan yang lain selain dirinya—termasuk seekor kucing.

Astaga Jeon—dia hanya seekor kucing.

"Ugh! Panglima!"

Taehyung menoleh dengan tampang tidak berdosa, "Ya?"

Alis Jungkook bertaut berang. "Turunkan makhluk itu dari gendonganmu!"

"Kenapa?"—Kim Taehyung memang pemuda yang baik. Dia sosok kekasih idaman. Dia romantis, hangat, menggairahkan, kuat di pertempuran maupun di ranjang dan selalu memperlakukannya bak putri Raja—yeah meski kenyataannya dia seorang pangeran.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak ia sukai adalah—sifatnya yang SANGAT tidak peka. Demi Dewa Langit! Itu menyebalkan.

Jungkook menoleh cepat, menatap nyalang sang Panglima muda. "Kumohon turunkan kucing itu dari gendonganmu, Panglima." Sarkasnya. "Aku—" ia menjeda kalimat sejenak kemudian menunduk malu. "—aku tidak suka."

"Ooooh—jadi kau tidak suka kucing, eh? Kenapa begitu?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Ia mengangkat kucing itu dan mendekatkannya ke hadapan Jungkook. "Lihat ini. Bukankah dia terlihat—"

"Aku tidak suka kau memberi perhatian dan menggendong yang lain selain diriku!"

"Hah?"

"Aku—aku cemburu, Panglima. Cemburu! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Hah?!"

.

 **Krik~**

.

 **Krik~**

.

Untuk sepersekian detik Taehyung mengerjapkan mata. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik hingga—"Huahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"—tawa renyah pun meluncur dari bibirnya.

Dan itu semakin membuat darah Jungkook semakin naik hingga langit ke tujuh. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa mempunyai kekasih menyebalkan macam dia.

"Hei! Apanya yang lu—"

"Kau cemburu pada seekor kucing? Ahahahahaha.." Ujar Taehyung. Tawanya terdengar semakin keras. "Demi Dewa, Yang Mulia. Kau sangat menggemaskan. Wahahahahahahahahaha!"

Pemilik gigi kelinci melipat kedua tangan di depan dada lantas memutar tubuh, membelakangi lawan bicara. "Kau menyebalkan! Enyahlah!"

Astaga; apa-apaan tingkahnya itu. Bolehkan Taehyung menyeret pemuda ini ke kamar? Membuatnya mendesah, merintih, meminta lebih. Ia ingin menyetubuhinya sampai puas. Oh sial! Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan.

Tidak—tidak. Ini masih siang. Apa yang kau pikirkan?!

 _Okay_ —sesuai permintaan Yang Mulia; sang _hazel_ menurunkan tuan kucing dari dalam gendongan. Kedua tangan meraih pundak sempit kekasihnya yang manja lantas membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Jemari jenjang bergerak, mengelus pipi _chubby_ Jungkook dengan lembut. "Aku sudah menyingkirkan kucingnya. Sekarang bisakah kekasihku yang cantik ini menyingkirkan wajah masamnya dari hadapanku. Hum?"

 **Plak**!—kedua mata Taehyung terbelalak. Diluar perkiraan, Jungkook malah menepis tangannya dan berbalik tanpa kata.

Hei! Ada apa ini? Apakah ia sedang dilanda _pramenstruasi_?—pikir pemuda Kim itu, tidak menyangka.

"K—kau ke—"

"Gendong aku."

"Hah?"

Jungkook menghela napas jengkel. "Aku bilang—gendong aku, Panglima." ia menjulurkan kedua tangan ke depan, seolah menyuruh Taehyung untuk segera menggendongnya. "Gendong aku seperti kau menggendong kucing itu."

Oh Dewa, betapa manjanya si polos Jeon. Taehyung terkekeh geli. Benarkah jika lelaki sebaik, semanja dan selembut dirinya adalah putra dari Kaisar paling kejam sejagat raya? Rasanya mustahil. Siapapun pasti akan meragukannya.

Dilihat dari manapun, dia seperti anak malaikat ketimbang anak iblis penguasa tujuh lapis neraka.

"Baiklah, sayang. Aku akan menggendongmu sekarang." Ucap Taehyung mengangkat tubuh sintal kelinci manis dalam gendongan ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya berlari mengitari taman.

Jungkook berteriak kesenangan tatkala 'mantan ketua perompak' itu memutar-mutar tubuh mereka di tengah hamparan bunga musim semi disekitar. Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua. Tak jarang Taehyung membawanya berlari mengelilingi pohon sakura tanpa melepas gendongan.

"Hahahaha! Panglima—ini menyenangkan!"

"Kau suka?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias, ia menunjuk hamparan bunga di seberang lalu berkata, "Selanjutnya bawa aku kesana."

Satu ciuman manis mendarat di dahi. "Sesuai keinginanmu, _chagiya_."

Seketika senyum pangeran muda kita merekah. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika musim semi benar-benar akan semenyenangkan ini.

Berlari ditengah hamparan bunga-bunga bersama orang yang kau cintai. Tertawa bersama. Tak ada beban. Tak ada kesedihan. Seluruh perasaan melambung tinggi bersama bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Ternyata benar—musim semi adalah musim yang paling indah. Musimnya cinta.

.

.

Setelah puas berlari, kini mereka memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri dengan posisi saling berpelukan di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Terdengar deru napas memburu dari Taehyung yang sejak tadi menggendong Jungkook.

"Panglima." Panggilan Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan.

"Hum?"

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Taehyung dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, "Yoona-ssi bilang padaku. Setelah kita meninggal, kita akan terlahir kembali. Entah menjadi pohon, bunga, padang rumput, manusia atau hewan." Kepalanya mendongak, menatap sang _hazel_ yang masih memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Jika seandainya kau berreinkarnasi menjadi hewan; kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil 'Panglima Kim' mengusap dagu, tanda berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya mendelikkan bahu. "Mungkin naga. Ya. Naga. Itu sangat keren. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalau aku—"

.

.

"—ekhem karena kau menyukai kucing, aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku hidup sebagai kucing. Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang kau sukai. Agar nanti kau bisa terus menggendongku seperti tadi, Taehyungie."

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

 **2 Periode**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: VKook / TaeKook (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook BTS)_

 _Rated: M-Muahahahaha *Plak_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Typo bertebaran, alur acak-acakan, gaje tingkat dewa, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai kesengklekan lainnya._

 _DLDR! Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 11: Bersamamu_

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 **BYUR**!—ketika tubuh terjatuh ke permukaan air tak berbentuk. Hawa dingin langsung menerpa seluruh tubuh Taehyung. Menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung, tenggorokan dan paru-paru. Sesak. Rasanya sesak sekali hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

Semakin berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam sana, laut meneggelamkan tubuhnya semakin dalam.

Sunyi. Sepi. Dingin.

Taehyung pikir—mungkin inilah akhirnya. Ya. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan untuk—terbebas dari jeratan neraka dunia. Ya. Disisi lain, ia sangat bersyukur.

Mati. Sekarang ia sudah mati termakan ganasnya lautan.

.

.

.

"Panglima!"

.

Eh? Suara apa itu? Siapa yang memanggilnya? Kenapa—kenapa Taehyung begitu menantikan panggilan ini? Apakah itu panggilan dari dewa kematian?

Ah—tidak—tidak. Tidak mungkin dewa kematian memiliki suara seindah ini. Atau bidadari?

Ah ya—jangan-jangan—ia sudah sampai di surga?

Mungkin membuka mata sedikit tidak ada salahnya. Dan betapa terpesonanya ia ketika _hazel_ nya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki berrambut panjang tergerai yang dibalut dengan pakaian serba putih khas zaman dinasti Joseon.

Sosok itu—sepertinya ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Ia terlihat tidak asing. Sangat tidak asing.

"Panglima—Panglima Kim."

Senyum itu—Taehyung rindu sekali. Seakan dirinya sudah terpisah dengan sosok di depannya selama berabad-abad. Perlahan ia menjulurkan sebelah tangan dan membelai pipi kenyal itu penuh perasaan. "Bidadari." Gumamnya tersenyum kagum.

Pemuda berpakaian serba putih menggembungkan pipi. "Jangan menggodaku, Panglima." Lantas memalingkan wajah cantiknya ke sembarang arah. "K—kau membuatku malu."

Kekehan geli sang _hazel_ lolos ketika dihadapkan oleh tingkahnya yang lucu. "Yang Mulia."

Eh? A—apa?! Y—Yang Mulia?

T—tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan—Yang Mulia?—pikir Taehyung keheranan.

Kenapa panggilan ini seolah tidak asing di lidahnya? Selain itu—kenapa banyak sekali bunga-bunga di sekitarnya? Dan—kenapa ia memakai pakaian khas zaman Joseon sama seperti pemuda di depannya?

"Panglima?" sahutan si cantik sontak membuyarkan pikiran.

"E—eh? Ya?"

Sosok itu meraih kedua tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kau—kau harus kembali. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi."

Sebelah alis terangkat, heran. "Kembali? Pengorbanan? Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh. Detik itu juga cahaya menyilaukan mata langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh. Dan semuanya pun menjadi putih.

.

.

.

.

"Panglima."

.

"Panglima. Kumohon bangunlah."

.

"Panglima."

.

 **Puk** — **puk** —samar-samar, Taehyung merasa ada yang menepuk halus kedua pipinya. Disusul benda kenyal yang melumat habis bibirnya. Juga tiupan udara yang sesekali masuk melalui mulut. Sensasi menyenangkan yang perlahan menyadarkannya dari mimpi aneh tentang pemuda cantik berrambut panjang yang sempat hinggap di kepala beberapa menit lalu.

Bermaksud memastikan; perlahan ia memuka kedua mata namun—

"Mmmmh—nnnh—bangunlah—mhh— "

—SIAL! Betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Jungkook sedang menjilat, menghisap dan mencium bibirnya, cukup ganas. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat netranya terbelalak sempurna.

Taehyung merutuki diri sendiri. Meski terkejut namun entah kenapa tubuh ini tetap membiarkannya untuk tetap diam seolah menikmati tindakan gila pemuda manis di atas yang mengeksplorasi mulutnya sampai puas.

I—ini gila!

"Hhhh—kumohon—umllp—hh—Panglimahh—mmnnnh—"

Jarak antar wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Sang _hazel_ tercengang. Dari sini ia bisa menangkap rupa cantik sang _onyx_ dengan sangat jelas.

Kedua mata Jungkook yang menutup, menikmati percumbuan. Hidung bangirnya yang menakjubkan. Kulit mereka yang saling bergesekan. Rambut basahnya yang seksi. Deru napas menggoda. Juga bibir _kissable_ yang tak henti melumati bibir tebalnya.

Astaga—apa-apaan ini?

Setelah puas dengan sentuhan; Jungkook mengangkat kepala, menjauh. Selanjutnya giliran siluman manis itu yang dibuat terkejut mendapati panglimanya telah terbangun dengan kedua mata sayu dan napas memburu seperti dikejar kumpulan kecoa mematikan.

"Ohok!—ohok!"—Taehyung terbatuk dengan sangat tidak elit. Ia mencoba bangkit namun apa daya, seluruh sendinya seolah lepas. Ditambah seluruh tubuhnya yang basah, belum lagi semilir angin malam yang menerpa. Sukses membuatnya mengigil di tempat.

 _Great_!

"Panglima!" Jungkook menyahut khawatir seraya memegangi kedua bahu Taehyung dan mendorongnya pelan. Menyuruh si surai oranye untuk tetap diam di tempat. "Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Kkkhh! Sial!" meski menggerutu, tapi pemilik marga Kim menurut saja. Sesuai keinginan lawan bicara,ia membaringkan diri di atas pasir putih di tepi pantai.

Taehyung menatap sekitar. Langit malam berbintang, batu karang, hamparan laut yang menggulung. Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Seingatnya saat itu ia sedang berada di tebing, hendak mengambil bendera sialan dan nyaris memenangkan pertandingan konyol.

Tatapannya beralih pada tampilan Jungkook yang kini tengah duduk manis di sebelahnya dengan seksama.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, keadaan mereka tak jauh berbeda. Mereka berdua sama-sama basah kuyup. Sang _hazel_ bisa merasakan tetesan air yang membasahi rambut hitam kelam milik Jungkook menetes di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya—apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, bingung. "Kenapa kau disini? Dan—kenapa kau dan aku—kita berdua basah kuyup?"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, berusaha menggali memori di kepala. "Waktu itu ada dua orang biksu menemuiku di dalam gubuk. Mereka menyuruhku untuk pergi ke atas tebing yang terletak di timur penginapan. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa mereka menyuruhku. Tapi mereka terus memaksa; akhirnya aku mengikuti keinginan mereka. Aku pergi kesana lalu—"

Terdapat jeda dalam kalimat Jungkook. Selintas,sosok seorang gadis berrambut hitam dengan senyum menawan melintas dalam benak. Gadis itu adalah orang yang telah mendorong Panglimanya dari atas tebing. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Mata, bibir, hidung—bahkan senyuman polos mematikan itu—semuanya terlihat tidak asing.

Entah kenapa Jungkook jadi teringat akan sosok—Kaguya; isteri sahnya di masa lampau.

Tapi mana mungkin—mana mungkin dia—

"Lalu?"

Suara Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan. Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Kemudian ia berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "—Lalu saat aku sampai, aku melihat seseorang mendorong tubuhmu ke dasar tebing."

Sebelah alis sang _hazel_ terangkat, heran. "Seseorang mendorongku? Hei! Jangan sembarangan. Kupikir, aku hanya tersandung. Apa kau yakin?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah. "Aku bersumpah demi Dewa. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari kesana. Aku melompat, meraih tubuhmu kemudian membawamu kembali." Kepalanya menunduk, parau. "Aku—aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Sungguh. Aku rela mengorbankan diriku."

Untuk pertama kali, senyum tulus terpatri indah di wajah Taehyung. Mendengar perkataan tulus sang _onyx_ membuat hatinya hangat. Tapi siapa—siapa gadis brengsek yang tega mendorongnya ke lautan?

Sesaat pikirannya langsung berlabuh pada sosok Minatozaki Sana.

Sana?— _hell please_! Itu mustahil. Gadis itu sangat baik. Lagi pula—kami baru bertemu dan aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengannya. Atas dasar apa ia mencelakakannya?

Ah—sudahlah. Siapapun dia, Taehyung tidak peduli. Yang penting—sekarang ia selamat.

 _Refleks_ ; sebelah tangan terangkat, menggapai pipi mulus Jungkook kemudian mengelusnya pelan. "Terimakasih." Ia bergumam lembut. "Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Kookie-ah."

Yang lebih manis menangkap tangan jenjang yang hinggap di pipinya sembari mengangguk pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata menetes membasahi pipinya yang sudah basah karena air laut."Aku senang—kau baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur. Aku berterimakasih pada Dewa. Aku berterimakasih pada kedua biksu itu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Panglima. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya hidup di dunia ini tanpamu—lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Inilah Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda yang selalu bertingkah bodoh. Pemuda yang selalu menangis ketika melihat dirinya terluka. Pemuda yang selalu membuatnya ketar-ketir setiap saat.

Pemuda yang selalu mencintainya.

Sekarang Taehyung mengerti alasan—kenapa sosoknya di masa lalu amat mencintai pemuda ini? Jungkook—dia sangat menggemaskan. Dengan segala polah tingkah idiot dan senyum gigi kelincinya yang manis.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya semakin hangat. Entahlah. Tapi jujur, ia suka setiap kali bibir _peach_ itu mengumamkan rasa cinta padanya. Hanya padanya. Sungguh sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"Kookie."

"Pangl—ummh!" belum sempat meneruskan kalimat, Taehyung terlebih dulu menarik tengkuknya ciuman manis nan singkat pun mendarat indah tepat di bibir. Tanpa pagutan lebih. Tanpa lidah dan air liur. Tanpa napsu. Hanya ada cinta.

.

W— _what the_ —C—CINTA?! Kau bercanda.

Tapi apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Mungkinkah—mungkinkah ia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran pemuda itu di hatinya?

Sebelah tangan Jungkook merayap, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Tadi itu apa? Taehyung menciumnya dengan lembut? Mimpi? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"P—Panglima?" gumamnya sedikit tercengang dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget. "K—kau—kau menciumku?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajah. "K—kau tidak suka, hum?" tangannya mengaruk tengkuk dengan canggung. "K—Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa melupakanny—"

"Suka!"

"Hah?"

Jungkook meraih sebelah tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat tepat di depan dada lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku suka. Sangat menyukainya." Katanya, "Sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman selembut dan sehangat itu darimu, Panglima. Aku merindukannya. Terimakasih"

Pemuda bermarga Kim mendengus geli. Lama kelamaan dengusan itu berubah menjadi tawa renyah yang membuat lawan bicara keheranan.

"P—Panglima? Kenapa tertaw—"

"Lucu sekali." Potong Taehyung. Masih diselingi gelak tawa. "Kau lucu, Kookie-ah."

Sang _onyx_ menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. "Ugh! Ini tidak lucu! Aku tidak bercanda. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ia membuang muka ke sembarang arah, menyembunykan rasa malu. "Kau menyebalkan, Panglima. Huh!"

Ya ampun—lihatlah wajah marahnya itu. Taehyung jadi ingin terus menggodanya. Perlahan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Persetan dengan seluruh persendiannya yang terasa sakit luar biasa.

Ditariknya dagu itu kemudian— **CUP**!—ia curi ciuman si kelinci manis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tahu? Wajah marahmu membuatku ingin menciummu lagi, Jeon Jungkookie."

 **Blush** —sontak rona merah menjalar diseluruh wajah. Jungkook langsung menundukkan wajah yang terasa amat panas. Ekspresi yang awalnya terlihat marah kini berubah malu-malu.

Sumpah demi para leluhur yang terhormat, Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia tahu ini sangatlah salah. Ini tabu. Ini tidak benar. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti _eomma_ dan _appa_ -nya tapi—persetan!

Ia—entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan semua ini dengan Jungkook.

"P—Panglima. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung menyeringai tampan. "Apa yang kulakukan; katamu?" tangannya meraih dan mengangkat dagu sang _onyx_ , lembut. "Tentu saja menciummu."

"Unggh—" tangan Jungkook menjalar, menggenggam halus tangan pemuda Kim yang kini masih menggengam dagunya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin tatkala jemari jenjang itu mulai bergerak naik, mengelus belah bibirnya. "Panglima—tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Begitukah?"

Satu anggukan lemah menjadi pengganti jawaban. Terlihat sangat polos dan imut di mata Taehyung. Lelaki oranye itu terkekeh sejenak kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu—kenapa tidak kau hangatkan saja?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah." Jawabnya seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan lawan bicara. Tanpa banyak bicara—ia langsung menggesekan tangan Taehyung ke pipinya kemudian mencium dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Sang pangeran menjilat satu persatu jemari itu dengan gerakan sensual tanpa melepas tatapannya pada manik _hazel_ Taehyung. Mengemut jari telunjuknya seperti permen, memasukkan lantas menggulum tiga jari sekaligus, penuh napsu birahi.

"Mnggh—hh—ummph—lllphh—" tak lupa Jungkook mengeluarkan desahan nikmat sembari memaju-mundurkan ketiga jari Taehyung. Cepat dan tidak sabaran. Perlahan ia menutup kedua mata. Membayangkan jika jemari itu adalah penis milik si pemuda _tan_ di hadapannya

Di jilatnya jemari sang dominan dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Aaah—sensasi yang nikmat. Jungkook jadi tidak sabar mencicipi 'rasa' panglimanya..

Oh Dewa; nikmat sekali.

"Mnn—hhmppph—hh—puanglimha—mnhhhh—nuikmuath—hhh—"

"K—Kookie?" Taehyung tidak berkedip sejak tadi. Napasnya berubah berat. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok di hadapannya. Sial! Kenapa si idiot ini begitu err—seksi? Membuat sesuatu dibalik celana mulai mengeras sedikit-demi sedikit.

Lidah basah. Bibir menggoda. Mulut hangat. Akh! Ini gila. Semua itu membuatnya gila!

 _By the way_ —entah sudah keberapa kalinya Taehyung mencantumkan kata 'gila' pada dirinya sendiri.

"K—Kookie—hhh." Asal kalian tahu; baru pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi ini.

Merasa puas, Jungkook mengeluarkan tiga jari itu dari dalam gua hangatnya. Taehyung bisa melihat jelas bagaimana benang-benang saliva terbentuk menghubungkan antar jemari miliknya dan bibir sewarna _peach_ itu.

 **Gulp**!—demi Tuhan, salahkan momen menyebalkan ini jika si surai _oranye_ tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah paksa guna menetralisir kegugupan yang melanda jiwa-raga.

Ilusi kotor mulai membanjiri otak. Tubuhnya mendadak panas.

"Bagaimana panglima?" tanya Jungkook, polos namun 'mematikan' seperti biasa. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Lebih baik dengkulmu!

.

.

.

.

 **-Penginapan, pukul 11.45 malam-**

.

"Kim Taehyung!"

.

"Taehyung!"

.

Donghae benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa si kepala jeruk idiot itu senang sekali bermain petak umpet?

Apakah masa kecilnya begitu kelam sampai-sampai main petak umpet pun tidak pernah? Ataukah dia terlalu masokis sehingga si tolol Taehyung sengaja melakukan seluruh sandiwara murahan ini demi untuk mendapat hukuman paling mematikan darinya?

 _How nice_?! Dasar bocah bodoh.

"Kau memilih 'teman bermain' yang salah, bocah tengik." Desis Donghae sembari mengasah gunting dengan seringai mengerikan. Rupanya jiwa psikopatnya mulai menyeruak keluar.

Seungkwan yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, otomatis langsung menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Oh _man_ , ia tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Apalagi di tangan manusia bengis itu.

 _Please_ , ia masih ingin menikmati kehidupan dunia. Bercanda gurau dengan teman, memarahi bocah-bocah bodoh, mengurusi klub, sekolah, kuliah, menjadi direktur, menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama seorang isteri yang cantik dan dua belas anak kembar—selamanya.

Ini semua gara-gara Kim Taehyung. Kalau saja bocah itu tidak menghilang—pasti tidak akan begini jadinya.

Kenapa bajingan kecil itu selalu saja membuat masalah?

Seharusnya sekarang Seungkwan sudah tidur diatas kasur empuk dan hangat sambil menikmati mimpi indah. Bukan berkeliaran di sekitar hutan dekat tebing begini sambil berteriak memanggil nama si idiot oranye Taehyung dan mengarahkan lampu senter kesana kemari layaknya orang gila.

Tak jarang tubuhnya yang terbalut _cardigan_ tipis itu diterpa udara malam nan dingin. Menyebalkan.

Sudah cukup! Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Gah! Sialan!" rutuknya menendang kerikil ke sembarang arah.

"Aw! Yak!" Seungkwan tidak tuli. Telinganya bisa mendengar pekikan kesakitan dari balik saat ia mengarahkan senter ke sumber suara. Sosok pemuda albino langsung muncul dengan raut wajah kalut sembari mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Vernon?"

Awalnya Vernon hendak marah; tapi begitu melihat sang senior berdiri di hadapannya—ia mengurungkan niat. "S— _sunbae_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" lanjut pemuda bermarga Boo itu lagi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran.

"Tentu saja mencari calon isteriku. Memang apa lagi?"

"Calon isteri? Maksudmu—Taehyung?" tutur Seungkwan, keheranan. Vernon mengangguk lantas meneruskan pencarian di balik semak-semak.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang tidak waras. Si ikan Donghae, si sipit Soonyoung, si alien Taehyung dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan bule menyebalkan seperti Vernon.

Cobaan macam apa ini?!

Tabahkan dirimu, Boo Seungkwan. Tabahkan dirimu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan.

"Dari pada kau bertingkah seperti orang idiot. Lebih baik kita mencarinya bersama-sama saja." Ujarnya sembari memijat kepala yang terasa pusing.

"Mencarinya bersama?"

"Tentu saja." Seungkwan menguap sejenak. "Demi Tuhan. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri seluruh penderitaan ini dan tidur dengan nyaman."

" _Okay_!.. kalau begitu kita harus bergegas, _sunbaenim_."

.

.

.

.

 **Bruk**!—Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke atas hamparan pasir putih sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli seberapa sakitnya seluruh tubuh atau seberapa lelahnya ia. Persetan! Ia tetap bersikeras menindih tubuh kelinci manis dalam kungkungannya yang solid.

Entah kenapa tingkah sensual Jungkook yang menjilati jemarinya beberapa waktu lalu membuat akal sehatnya hilang. Kabut napsu terlanjur menodai seluruh jiwa-raga.

"Kookie."

Suara Taehyung terdengar begitu dalam. Begitu _husky_. Begitu seksi. Sampai membuat pemilik gigi kelinci di bawahnya diam tak berkedip.

Sekarang pribadi bocah _hazel_ itu terlihat sangat berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang cuek dan dingin. Ia terlihat— _baddas_.

"P—panglima—"

"Kookie-ah." Gumam pemuda berrambut oranye itu lagi. Ia semakin menurunkan kepala, menjilat leher putih mulus milik Jungkook yang terekspos dengan gerakan vertikal ke atas. Kemudian mengecup _adam apple_ nya, seduktif.

"Kau tahu?" kini gerakannya naik, menggulum halus cuping si siluman kucing. "Kau sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur." Bisiknya tepat di telinga. "Sudah cukup dengan godaan menyebalkanmu itu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan. Sekarang terima hukumanmu."

"Angh!" desahan Jungkook lolos begitu saja tatkala Taehyung menekankan lututnya ke arah kejantanan yang masih terbalut celana pendek. Kemudian menggeseknya. Pelan, keras dan penuh penghayatan.

 _Hazel_ nya memperhatikan ekspresi kenikmatan yang ditorehkan wajah manis pemuda itu. Kedua pipi memerah hebat. Napas memburu, terpancing hawa napsu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan saliva yang mulai mengalir membasahi dagu. Juga dada ratanya yang naik turun.

"Panglimah—ah.."

Hasratnya semakin menggebu ketika Jungkook malah merapatkan kedua kaki. Ikut menekan dan menggesekkan kejantanan mungil yang makin mengeras dibalik celananya di paha Taehyung.

"Haangh—Taehyungieh—hhh—oungh—nikmat sekalihhh—"

 **Deg**!—kedua _hazel_ terbelalak sempurna. W— _what_? Barusan—apa? Jeon Jungkook menyebut namanya dengan nada yang sangat err—seksi? Taehyung tertegun. Gerakannya terhenti.

"K—kau— "

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia memaksakan untuk mendudukkan diri. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan di leher pemuda Kim dan memeluknya erat lantas kembali menggesekkan kemaluannya di paha lelaki itu.

Sontak hal itu membuat mpunya semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya yang memerah, semakin memerah. Sialan kau bocah Jeon.

"Taehyung ah—hhhh—Kim Taehyung—huhh—nggh—hhmmmh—penisku—ngh—keras—ah—enak—"

"Tch!" Taehyung berdecih saat desahan nakal menggema tepat di depan telinganya. Berbisik penuh napsu durjana yang memabukkan. Dan jujur; ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua godaan menyebalkan ini.

"Kau menyebalkan, siluman idiot."

Maka dengan cepat, ia langsung menjambak keras rambut Jungkook.

"Mnggh—sssrrlph—mmph—umm—" melumat ganas bibir menggemaskan itu tanpa ampun. Dimulai dari menyedot kedua belah bibir. Mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Menjilat cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik. Lidahnya memaksa menerobos masuk kemudian memainkan seisi mulutnya sampai puas.

Dan Jungkook—dia menikmati semua itu. Sangat menikmatinya. Ia menjambak helai oranye Taehyung sebagai tanda bahwa ia amat menyukainya. Tak jarang ia membalas lumatan guna memuaskan hasrat keduanya.

Sudah enam ratus tahun. Ya. Sudah enam ratus tahun ia tidak merasakan persenggamaan dengan kekasih tercinta. Bau tubuhnya,sensasinya, sentuhannya—semuanya sama. Jungkook amat merindukannya.

Setelah dirasa pasukan oksigen mulai menipis, Taehyung melepas paksa tautan antara mereka. Ia tatap lekat wajah menggairahkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Rambut hitam basah yang seksi. Manik _onyx_ yang sarat akan birahi. Hidung bangir yang terus mengeluarkan napas memburu. Bibir bengkak yang terbuka dengan lidah terjulur seperti anjing kurang belaian. Serta saliva yang tumpah di ujung bibir.

Sang _hazel_ tak tahan untuk menjulurkan jemarinya, menghapus jejak saliva disana sekaligus memainkan bibir menggemaskan itu.

Seringaian licik terpatri di wajah. "Aku baru sadar jika siluman sepertimu bisa semenggairahkan ini."

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung tidak percaya jika dirinya akan mengatakan hal setolol itu dari mulutnya sendiri tapi—hei! Makhluk negeri Joseon ini benar-benar menggoda iman. Dia sangat menggairahkan.

Arrgt!—sekali lagi—persetan! Dia tidak peduli. Ditariknya tengkuk sang _onyx_ , mendekat. "Betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku melakukan ini padamu? Huh? Memperkosamu seperti jalang."— _okay_ , Taehyung benar-benar sudah gila, pemirsa. "Kau membuatku terbakar. Kau membuatku gila sekarang."

Mendengar penuturan lawan bicara, wajah Jungkook jadi ikut terbakar. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan air untuk meredam rasa malunya sekarang juga.

"P—panglima—"

Taehyung mendaratkan telunjuknya di bibir 'si manis' kemudian mendesis lembut. "Sssssst—Taehyung."

"Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya—panggil aku Taehyung. Kau mengerti?" tanya pemuda berrambut jingga itu yang langsung dibalas anggukan paham. "Ngomong-ngomong—" ia menarik lembut dagu mungil itu. "—apa kita juga melakukan hal semacam ini di masa lalu? Hum?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Bukan hanya ini saja, pangli—ah maksudku—T—Taehyung." Kepalanya menoleh ke sembarang arah, malu. "K—kita selalu melakukan hal yang emmh—'lebih'."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Hal yang lebih, eh?" sahutnya. "Kalau begitu bisa kau tunjukkan seperti apa 'hal yang lebih' itu?"—permintaan macam apa ini?

"Tapi Panglima, aku—"

"Sssssttt." Sergah pemuda berrambut oranye itu mendaratkan jari telunjuk di bibir Jungkook lagi. "Kumohon." Gumamnya kemudian berbisik, "Tunjukkan padaku. Semuanya."

Sedikit ragu Jungkook berkata, "K—kalau kau sangat menginginkannya maka—baiklah."

Untuk sesaat Jungkook bergerak gelisah, namun perlahan mulai mendaratkan sepuluh jemari lentiknya, membuka satu persatu kancing yang tertera di kemeja basah yang membalut tubuh ringkihnya sendiri. Lantas menyingkirkan kain putih miliknya ke sembarang arah.

Memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus—bebas cacat. Leher jenjang. Kedua _nipple_ merah muda menggoda iman. Otot-otot yang sedikit terbentuk di daerah perut. Pinggang ramping.

Indah. Benar-benar indah. Menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya, Taehyung tak kuasa menahan rasa kagum.

"Hyungie~" suara Jungkook yang mendayu lembut semakin membuat hasrat Taehyung membuncah. Apalagi ketika kelinci manis itu mulai meraih sebelah tangan dan menuntunnya untuk membelai sebelah _nipple_ nya yang sudah mencuat.

"Hhh—kau merasakannya, Hyungieh?" gumamnya penuh sirat napsu. "Dulu—kau selalu mengelus putingku seperti ini. Kau juga senang sekali mencubitnya. Sekarang bisakah kau me—angh!"

Perkataan Jungkook terhenti karena tiba-tiba Taehyung mencubit _nipple_ nya dengan gemas. Seluruh tubuh bergetar seakan terserang sengatan listrik dibuatnya. Nikmat sekali.

"Seperti ini? Kookie-ah?

"Ah—haaaaa—y—ya—hh—Hyungieeeh—"

Bukan hanya mencubit, kini jari nakal itu mulai memilin-milin, menekan dan menariknya tanpa perasaan. "Akh! S—ssssh— _appo_ hh—hyungie—hahhh—jangan dit—tarikkh—hhmmh—"

Taehyung mendongak. Menatap lawan bicara dengan seringai nakal. Ia menghentikan jamahannya sejenak kemudian berkata, "Kau berani memerintahku, Kookie?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya—"

"Yeah—aku tahu kau seorang pangeran. Seorang putra mahkota, benar begitu?" tanya Taehyung dengan gumaman rendah nan seksi sembari memainkan bibir _kissable_ itu, sensual.

Jungkook mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Panglimanya. Ia seorang pangeran—tentu saja. Bukankah pemuda Kim tahu semuanya? Tapi apa maksudnya dia bertanya seperti i—

" _Okay_ , baiklah. Kau memang seorang putra mahkota." Jemari Taehyung merayap. Menjambak helai hitam itu kemudian menariknya mendekat. "Tapi jika 'disini' aku yang jadi penguasanya. Aku yang memegang kendali. Aku yang memimpin. Dan kau—kau adalah budakku. Jadi—"

"—jangan memerintahku. Kau hanya perlu menurut, mendesah dan menikmati semuanya."

"Baik Pangli—"

"Taehyung!" Sergah Taehyung, memperbaiki.

 **Glek**!—"T—Taehyung. B—baik, T—T—Taehyung." jawab Jungkook menelan ludah paksa. Aura pemuda di depannya terasa begitu mengintimidasi. Sukses membuatnya terpojok dan merinding. Namun entah kenapa ia menyukainya.

Seringai kembali menghiasi wajah. Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lantas berkata, "Sekarang—bermansturbasilah di depanku. Tunjukkan bagaimana caramu memuaskan hasratmu sendiri."

Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu sudah berapa kali lelaki itu membuat pipinya memerah padam dan tersedak kaget. Mansturbasi? Dia menyuruhnya bermansturbasi di tempat publik seperti ini? M—memalukan. Ini memalukan.

"T—Taehyungie aku—a—aku malu."

Taehyung menangkap dagunya. "Eits! Apa kau lupa? Hum?" ia mengumam rendah."Aku penguasa disini. Dan kau—kau adalah budakku. _You are my shitty slave_. Perintahku mutlak, sayang."

Mengerti akan ucapannya, perlahan jemari Jungkook merayap, melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang _hazel_ dari dagunya. Kemudian menunduk dengan wajah merah bak udang rebus. "B—baiklah, Taehyungie. Aku—aku akan menuruti perintahmu. A—aku—aku akan bermansturbasi di depanmu."

Jungkook bangkit dari pangkuan Taehyung. Sedikit ragu, ia lepaskan semua fabrik yang menghalangi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Baik celana luar, maupun dalam—semuanya disingkirkan tanpa terkecuali.

Sekarang tubuh ringkih itu sudah tak tertutup apapun lagi. Benar-benar telanjang bulat.

 _Hazel_ Taehyung sampai diam tak berkedip dibuatnya. Napasnya terhenti seketika. Fokusnya langsung teralih pada selangkangan Jungkook yang mengacung keras dan basah. Benar-benar menggiurkan. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

Jantungnya terasa akan berhenti berdetak saat si kelinci seksi mulai duduk di depannya sembari mengangkangkan kedua kakinya selebar mungkin dan meraba selangkangannya sendiri yang berdenyut nakal. Mengocok dan menggoyangkannya. Sesekali memijat _twinsball_ nya sendiri.

Persetan dengan kenormalan! Persetan jika mereka sesama lelaki. Taehyung sudah tidak peduli akan hal itu lagi.

Yang penting adalah—kenikmatan.

"Ungh—mngh—lihat akuh—hhhh—Hyungieh~" Jungkook melenguh. _Onyx_ nya melirik Taehyung yang menatapnya terpaku. Ia suka—ia suka tatapan sang Panglima yang penuh sirat napsu dan lapar. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Semakin lama, napasnya semakin berat dan memburu. Ia terengah nikmat sembari mempercepat tempo kocokan.

"Hhhh—ngh—Hyungieh—tubuhku butuh belaian hyungie—hhh—peni—sssh—penisku—k—kerasshh—" Racaunya disela desahan. Tangan yang bebas kini mulai memelintir _nipple_ -nya sendiri. "Haaa—nghh—oungggh—putingkuhhh~"

 **Glek**!

Satu kata—SIAL!—Taehyung benar-benar dibuat diam terpaku layaknya keledai idiot. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda polos nan manis bak bocah ingusan pemakan permen kapas bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini. Lihatlah tubuhnya yang meliuk keenakan itu.

 _Holy motherfucker_! Bisakah ia menahan hasratnya sebentar lagi?

"Hyungieeeh—hh—ah—" sahut Jungkook tak henti mendesah. Ia menarik penisnya kencang, "Akh!" Sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kedua tangan, membuka bongkahan pantatnya dan memperlihatkan lubang anal yang berkedut kencang, butuh diisi.

"Ammh—hnngh—lubangkuhhh kosong—hhh—lubangkuuuh memanggilmu—kkkh—cepat isi dengah—kkkah—penismu yang panjang—hhhm—besar dan—mmmh—berurat—hhh—enam ratus—emh—enam ratus tahun—ekhh—aku menungguuhh—hah.."

 _Hell_! Kata-kata laknat itu—aaaarrrrgggttttt!—tubuh Taehyung semakin panas; terbakar gairah. Lihatlah celananya yang semakin membesar.

 _Shit_!

 _Horny_ —dia benar-benar sudah _horny_ , pemirsah.

"Kkkkkkkh!" tanpa sadar Taehyung mencengkram penisnya sendiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kelinci binal yang sibuk bermansturbasi di depan sana. "Tahan—Mnngh—tahan dirimu sebentar lagi, Taehyung—sssh!" Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hyungieeeh—Akh!" kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tatkala ia memasukkan tiga buah jemarinya sekaligus, menusuk analnya sendiri.

 **Deg**!—Taehyung ikut terbelalak. Jujur, rasa khawatir langsung melanda relung _oranye_ tidak tega melihat ekspressi kesakitan Jungkook.

Begini-begini Kim Taehyung tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Maka dengan sigap, Taehyung langsung bangkit mendekat; hendak melepaskan tiga jari laknat itu dari lubang Jungkook yang malang namun—

"J—jangan! Sssssh—jangan Hyungieh." Jungkook malah mencegahnya. "Jangan dilepasssh—mnggh—biarkan—ngkkkkhh—biarkan seperti in—ngh—iniiiihhh—hh—" sang _onyx_ tersenyum lembut. "J—jangan k—kkkh—khawatir—hhh.. Aku—aku akan bergerak—hhhmm"

 _Okay_ , bocah siluman itu yang menginginkannya.

Kalau sudah begini—Taehyung bisa apa? Sekarang ia hanya bisa mundur, duduk dan kembali memperhatikan Jungkook yang mulai bergerak menyodok analnya sendiri dengan gerakan lambat dan hati-hati. Sesekali mengiris sakit.

Enam ratus tahun tak tersentuh—wajar saja. Rasanya Jungkook seperti baru pertama kali melakukannya. Seperti gadis perawan yang baru digagahi. Jungkook sendiri bahkan bisa merasakan betapa sempit lubang anal miliknya. Juga rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua.

"Ah!" namun rasa sakit tidak bertahan lama ketika jemarinya secara tak sengaja menyentuh prostat di dalam sana. Nikmat. Nikmat sekali. Gerakan yang semula lambat kini berubah semakin cepat. Semakin menggila.

"Aaaah—Ah—ah—hhhngh—Hyungiieh lihat—hhh—aku memperkosa diriku sendiri—hnnmmh—angh—aaaah! Ah! Ah!"

Sang _onyx_ membuka kedua kakinya semakin lebar. Agar Taehyung bisa melihat aktivitasnya memutar-mutar ketiga jari di dalam lubang anal dibawah sana. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas kini kembali mengocok penis semakin cepat.

"Gagahi—hhhh—gagahi aku hyungieeeeh—ahh—ahhhhh—haaaaa~"

"Angggh—aaahhh—aku keluarrrrrrhhhh—hh—"

—sampai cairan sperma keluar membasahi tangan dan perutnya.

Tubuh Jungkook ambruk ke dasar hamparan pasir di bawah sana. Dadanya naik-turun, mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Antara lelah dan termakan gairah.

Tiga jarinya ia lepas dari dalam anal secara perlahan kemudian memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, menatap seduktif Taehyung yang juga menatapnya dengan napas tercekat.

Berniat kembali menggoda pemuda berrambut oranye itu lagi, Jungkook mengarahkan tiga jari yang semula bersarang di anal ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Menjilat, menggulum dan memaju-mundurkan ketiga jemari lentik itu.

"Hyungieeeeh~" panggilnya mendayu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berjalan ke arah Taehyung lantas duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu dengan posisi membelakangi.

Taehyung sendiri bisa merasakan bokong sintal Jungkook duduk tepat di kejantanannya yang mengeras sempurna. Ia bersumpah demi apapun—ini adalah hal paling mendebarkan sepanjang hidupnya. Apalagi saat bocah Joseon sialan itu mulai menggoyangkan bokongnya.

 _Holy fuckin_ —arrrrgt!—bedebah ini mau bermain-main denganku, hah?

Jungkook tiga jemarinya sendiri seperti bocah ingusan "Hyungiiieeeeeh—aku ingin—hmmh—penismu—mngh—" sahutan laknat kembali menggema dari bibirnya.

Puas menggoyangkan bokong, Jungkook mulai mengangkat pantat sintalnya menjauh. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menungging, mendekatkan bokongnya tepat di wajah Taehyung yang duduk mematung.

"—Lihat Hyungieeeeh—" kedua tangannya bergerak membuka bongkahan kenyal. Demi apapun! DEMI APAPUN! Taehyung bisa melihat jelas lubang anal yang berkedut liar yang tersuguh tepat di depan wajah dan kedua matanya. Di depan WAJAH DAN KEDUA MATANYA!

"Kookie sangat menginginkanmu—hhh—mnghh—haaah—anus Kookie—mngh—gatal—hhhh—garuk—mmm—tolong—ah!—ah!"

 _For the_ — _oh God_!—Taehyung pikir, Jeon Jungkook di hadapannya sekarang seperti sedang kerasukan roh jalang kelas kakap. Hei! Kemana rasa malu yang semula melanda jiwa raga kelinci idiot itu?! Kemana jiwa polos yang selalu merengek manja itu?

Sepasang _hazel_ mengerjap gugup. Sejujurnya Kim Taehyung tidak bodoh. Kim Taehyung tahu percis soal hiruk pikuk seks—dari mulai istilah-istilah sampai gaya.

Wajar jika dia tahu tentang hal seperti itu, bukan?

Diam-diam Taehyung mengoleksi majalah laknat, komik porno, tumpukan DVD porno. Membaca dan menonton sampai ereksi bersama kawan kriminalnya, Park Jimin.

Hei!—jangan salah paham. Meski menonton bersama si cebol jahanam—bukan berarti Taehyung melakukan hal kotor itu dengannya. Ewh—menjijikan?

 _Well_ , usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun, ingat? Usia yang cukup legal untuk membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar dan berkata—'selamat datang' pada dunia orang dewasa.

Tapi—oh astaga—asal kalian tahu saja. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Kim Taehyung—dia masih perjaka tujuh belasan. Bukan hal aneh jika ia masih sedikit err—jantungan mungkin? Apalagi ia melakukannya dengan seorang err—laki-laki.

Garis bawahi—LAKI-LAKI!

"K—Kookie.."

"Hyungie—hhhhh—mmmh— _jebal_ hhh—" desah Jungkook, tidak kuat menahan hasrat yang membuncah. Ia semakin membuka kedua bongkahan pantatnya, tidak tahu malu. "G—garuk luba— **AKH**!"

Perkataannya terhenti begitu saja ketika jemari Taehyung meraba anal sang _onyx_ , memasukkan dua jarinya kesana kemudian menggaruk lubangnya dari dalam secara tiba-tiba.

"Akh!—ummngh—Hyungieh—hhhh~"

Seringai terpatri indah di wajah remaja _oranye_ itu, "Kookie, ingin digaruk kan?"

Diluar dugaan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki jiwanya sekarang. Demi nenek moyang!–Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Jemarinya bergerak begitu saja tanpa persetujuan rasionya. Oh astaga!

"Ya!" Jungkook menjawab lantang. Kepalanya mendongak. Kedua matanya terbalik dengan lidah terjulur nikmat. Bokongnya semakin menungging. "Sssshh—mmngh—s—seperti itu—angh~"

Desahan sang _uke_ membuat napsu Taehyung kian meluap. Ia memasukan kedua jari itu semakin dalam. Sesekali memutar mutarnya gemas. "Kau menyukainya?" Taehyung bergumam rendah. "Kau suka jariku yang mengobrak abrik anusmu seperti ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang _submissive_. Yang ada hanya anggukan lemah dan desahan yang terdengar semakin keras. "A—akh! H—h—haamng—Hyungieeeh~"

 **Plak**!—tamparan gemas mendarat gemas begitu saja di bokong sintal Jungkook. Membuat mpunya mengiris antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Katakan—" Desis Taehyung penuh aura dominasi. "—katakan jika kau ingin lebih, Kookie sayang."

 **Deg**!—a—apa katanya? T—tadi dia bilang s—sayang? Kookie s—sayang? Astaga itu sangat—manis dan—menyenangkan.

"Enghh—mmh—ne—mng—ne aku—sssh—aku ingin leb—hh—lebih."

.

.

"Jebal—hh—hyungiehh—perkosa akuhh—mngggh—perkosa anuskuh Kim Taehyunghh.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoshaaaaaa! Ketemu lagi dengan kurokuroninja disini.. masih inget dengan karya kuro yang somplak ini? Ada yang kangen? Ada yang kangen? Ga? Oke oke lupakan haha X'D /plaked/**

 **Astaga udah berapa lama kuro kaga muncul ya.. satu bulan, dua bulan, satu tahun aaaah lama ya? Mian mian kuro buat kalian nunggu lama dan buat kalian lumutan.. sekali lagi maap ya.. kemaren adalah saat saat tersibuk kuro /sok sibuk lu kur/ *plak* dan kemaren juga notebook kuro sempet error cukup lama dan sukurlah skrg baru bisa dibenerin.. karena udah bener, kuro jadi bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi /horeee/ .. ah iya, kuro juga lagi ngurusin kehidupan rl nya kuro.. jadi mohon pengertiannya ya readers nim kalo publisnya lama /nunduk maap/**

 **Dan maap kalo lanjutannya kurang memuaskan dan kurang sreg di hati kalian.. efek udah lama ga nerusin jadi agak-agak somplak ni otak kuro... doain kuro ye semuanya.. semoga makin baik ke depannya /aamiin/**

 **Untuk readers sekalian.. entah itu riviewers, followers, likers maupun silent reader.. pokoknya semuanya—makasih ya /peluk atu atu/ kuro sayang sama kalian.. jangan pernah bosen pantengin epep kuro dan jangan ampe bosen nunggu ya.. lope lope buat kalian..**

 **Aaaah—sepertinya segitu dulu bacotan penuh faedah dari kuro.. tunggu kuro di chapter selanjutnya..** _ **see u next time**_ **.. pay pay (^o^)/**

 **Riview please..**


End file.
